Fate Slash Abnormal : Pride of Emperor
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: Perang Cawan Suci Keenam dimulai setelah sekian kalinya. Tidak ada yang tahu akan seperti apa akhir perang ini. Sejarah akan terulang dengan darah para Servant untuk memanggil perangkat suci. Apakah hasil akhir akan seperti sebelumnya? atau menjadi akhir cerita baru?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Yo tomoyo, Zhitachi hadir kembali dengan sebuah Fanfict baru dengan edisi terbatas *Lu kate barang!?* Setelah fakum cukup lama, Zhitachi membawa beberapa Fanfict baru serta mengupdate Fanfict Zhitachi yang belum tamat.

Oke, Fanfict baru ini tentang pertarungan antar servant seperti di Fate/Stay Night ataupun di Fate/Night. Namun, Zhitachi ambil bagian latar sesaat setelah Fate/Stay Night UBW selesai.

Mungkin ada banyak bagian yang sama seperti anime tersebut, namun juga akan ada penambahan character OC di sini.

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:T+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Chapter One: Good Day.**

Pagi gelap kini berganti menjadi pagi yang tenang nan sejuk, udara dingin pagi kini menyelimuti setiap permukaan bumi secara perlahan, seakan seperti irama bunga yang tengah digerakan oleh angin.

Pemuda berambut ungu pendek itu membuka mata perlahan. Setelah 6 jam dia berada di dunia mimpi, kini ia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dari raut wajahnya seakan terlukis tidak ada masalah, walaupun waktu lalu ia sempat bergulat dengan tugas sekolah.

Dia mencoba menggerakan lehernya perlahan, pelan namun pasti, bunyi kecil telah terdengar oleh telinga ketika dia menggerakan leher.

"Setidaknya aku ingin beristirahat lagi, lagian nanti aku harus meneliti sebuah buku kuno".

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur. Perlahan dia menutup kedua mata. Namun, sekilas ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh tidak, aku lupa bahwa hari ini ada pratikum!".

Pemuda itu lekas berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke meja yang dipenuhi 5 buku besar. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di bagian ke tiga dalam tumpukan.

Kini buku tersebut berada di depannya. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia membuka lembar demi lembar sembari membaca.

"Hm... mungkin yang ingin aku presentasikan adalah kisah dari penguasa Roma".

Tangan kanannya sibuk menulis kalimat penting yang ada di buku, sementara tangan kiri sibuk membalik lembaran buku. Kedua matanya tengah sibuk mencari kalimat sehingga lupa bahwa matahari kini menyinari kamarnya dengan terang.

Tangan kanannya terhenti ketika kedua matanya membaca beberapa tulisan.

"Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, kaisar romawi kelima dan terakhir dari dinasty Julio-Claudian. Berkuasa selama 13 tahun dan berakhir dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Pemerintahan tirani kejam yang pernah ada di Roma".

"Dia memiliki sifat yang baik, tapi juga sifat yang serakah. Memihak rakyatnya namun memusuhi sekutunya. Nero Claudius Caesar, pemimpin yang cukup unik".

Tidak terasa dia telah menyalin informasi penting di buku tersebut dalam waktu 1 jam. Sekarang saatnya untuk membenahi segala sesuatu yang ingin ia bawa. Buku catatan, perlengkapan menulis, buku kuno, ataupun barang kecil lain yang ia masukan ke tas.

Kedua matanya melirik ke arah jam beker kecil di meja.

"Sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30. masih ada satu setengah jam sebelum presentasiku dimulai".

Ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar. Pemuda itu menyempatkan diri mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas dan membawanya ke meja ruangan. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah remote TV yang berada di atas meja dan menekan tombol 'on'.

Ia sempat melirik ke secarik kertas yang terpampang gaje di atas meja. Ia menaruh minuman yang dipegang dan mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Maaf ya Taira-chan, aku berangkat duluan. Aku lupa membuat soal untuk tes kelas satu, bye... Tertanda : Karin *Jangan lupa bawa uang tambahan ya, aku gak bawa uang lebih, te-he*".

"Dasar".

" _Acara Kite Festival yang diadakan di kota Fuyuki sangat meriah. Beberapa anak tengah gembira mengikuti acara ini"._

Pemuda itu menaruh minumannya sembari menonton acara tersebut.

Ia pernah mendengar bahwa waktu lalu kota Fuyuki dilanda sebuah bencana mengerikan yang tidak akan terlupakan sepanjang sejarah. Bahkan desas-desus mengatakan, masalah tersebut masih belum terselesaikan apa penyebab bencana tersebut terjadi. Di malam yang kelam nan tenang, mendadak menjadi pagi terang dengan warna cahaya merah bagaikan api membara. Kobaran api kelaparan yang memakan apapun layaknya hewan haus darah. Langit kelam seakan runtuh membentuk sebuah cairan hitam membanjiri kota tersebut, mengubah kota itu menjadi medan neraka dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Menurut isu yang terdengar, bencana tersebut bukan berasal dari manusia, melainkan perantara dari hal mistik. Pemuda itu pun menolak mentah-mentah isu tersebut, dirinya tidak percaya pada apapun bahkan hal mistik tersebut. Selama kedua matanya belum melihat hal itu, ia tidak semudah itu percaya.

Terlepas dari hal tersebut, berita isu kembali terdengar bahwa keanehan kembali terjadi di kota Fuyuki. Namun, ia menghiraukan berita tersebut.

Apapun yang ia lihat, itulah yang ia percaya, begitulah motto dari pemuda berambut ungu pendek itu.

Pemuda itu mematikan TV nya dan lekas berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya agar merasa nyaman saat presentasi nanti.

Pukul 08.10...

Sama seperti hari biasa, distrik Adachi selalu saja ramai. Tidak hanya warga kantoran yang memenuhi jalanan, melainkan anak sekolah yang tengah menunggu lampu jalan juga melengkapi keramaian di jalan ini.

Pemuda itu duduk santai di halte bus sambil melihat sekeliling. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya melihat kerumunan orang di sekitar.

5 menit kemudian bis telah tiba, waktu singkatnya ia habis hanya menonton kerumunan orang dari tempat duduknya.

Sekolah Nakajima Highschool, pemberhentian terakhir bus yang ia naiki. Ia turun dari bis dan melangkah pelan menuju ke Sekolah Nakajima Highschool.

Sekolah Nakajima Highschool, akademi terbesar sekaligus terlengkap di distrik Adachi. Sama seperti akademi lain, di tempat ini sama seperti sekolah umumnya. Ada guru, ada murid... Ada club, ada pembelajaran tambahan, semuanya sama.

Namun, pemuda itu sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa ada kelas khusus yang dilakukan oleh pihak sekolah.

Yaitu kelas sihir.

Mungkin terdengar aneh jika orang biasa mendengar kelas tersebut, bahkan menganggap kelas tersebut sebagai bahan lelucuan. Namun, itu memang nyata.

Sebagai kelas khusus, kelas ini memang mempelajari sihir-sihir yang ada di dalam buku kuno ataupun seni sihir populer. Murid-murid di sini biasanya akan menghadiri kelas ini ketika kelas utama telah selesai.

Kebanyakan murid di kelas sihir ini tergolong dari bangsawan ternama, mereka bahkan berani membayar mahal hanya untuk memasuki kelas ini. Murid-murid di sini sengaja menyembunyikan marga aslinya pada publik, hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui rahasia marga dari mereka.

Pemuda berambut ungu pernah mendapat surat rekomendasi untuk memasuki kelas ini. Namun, ia dengan halus menolak tawaran tersebut. Menurutnya, hal yang ia tekuni sekarang sudah cukup bagi dirinya.

Pemuda itu percaya jika kelas sihir itu ada, salah satu temannya juga mengikuti kelas tersebut. Namun, ia tidak tertarik untuk mempelajari ilmu mistik sekelas sihir. Ia hanya tertarik pada hal bersejarah yang mempunyai makna.

Diam-diam juga ia cukup lihai menguasai sihir, kedua orang tuanya dulunya merupakan seorang ahli sihir. Sudah menjadi kesehariannya ketika seseorang menyebut kata 'sihir' di depan pemuda itu.

Tak berlangsung lama ketika kedua kakinya melangkah sampai depan kelas. Ia melangkah melewati tiga siswa yang tengah berbincang, sesekali ia mengucapkan salam singkat ke arah mereka.

Ia menaruh tasnya di meja, tidak ada hal apapun yang menarik selain ingin menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya.

"Seperti biasa, setiba di kelas setelah itu bersantai malas".

Pemuda itu membalikkan posisi kepala ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda berambut kuning nyentrik dengan potongan mirip bulu landak berdiri di dekatnya.

"Oh, kau...".

"Koujiro, kah?".

"Dasar, baru saja tiba sudah lupa sama nama temanmu sendiri".

"A-ano... Se-selamat pagi, Taira-kun".

Kali ini seorang gadis menghampiri pemuda bernama Taira tersebut.

"Hm, pagi".

"Seperti biasa, kau menjawabnya dengan ringkas".

"Hari ini aku sangat lelah karena kalian se-enak udel memilihku untuk mewakili presentasi kelas".

"Hehe, maaf sahabatku. Habisnya hanya kau yang tahu tentang pelajaran sejarah di kelas ini".

Pemuda bernama Taira itu memasukan muka ke lipatan lengan.

"Masa bodo!".

"A-ano, Taira-kun... Se-sebenarnya ada hal y-yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu".

"Na-namun, ka-karena kau kelihatan l-lelah, mu-mungkin nanti saja".

Taira menaikkan kepalanya perlahan, kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Gadis itu menjadi grogi ketika tatapan Taira mengarah kepadanya.

"E-eto... A-ano, se-sebenarnya...".

*Teng! Teng!*.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, Taira yang belum sempat mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu hanya memasang muka datar.

"E-eto... Na-nanti saja, Ta-Taira-kun!".

"Yo sahabatku, seperti biasa, kita berkumpul di atas atap sekolah".

Kedua orang itu lekas pergi meninggalkan wajah datar pada Taira. Dia kembali memasukan kepalanya ke lengan.

'Dasar, mana mungkin aku punya waktu di istirahat pertama'.

Acara presentasi telah berjalan dengan sukses, namun tidak dengan pemuda berambut ungu pendek ini. Walaupun hasil presentasinya di nilai bagus, ia merasa masih ada kekurangan di dalam hasil pengerjaannya.

Terlepas dari itu, semua pihak yang melihat hasil presentasi Taira mengacungkan jempol manis mereka. Mereka menganggap presentasi yang di bawa Taira cukup memuaskan untuk mereka.

Walau merasa demikian, ia tetap menerimanya.

Istirahat pertama telah usai, begitu pula sebaliknya. Taira menghadiri pelajaran kedua di kelas sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Sore hari, pukul 15.20...

Taira melangkah pelan sembari menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku. Kedua matanya terlihat sangat mengantuk, mungkin habis ini ia akan istirahat sebentar.

"Ta-Taira-kun, tu-tunggu!".

Seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Ia memperpelan langkahnya agar orang itu bisa menyusul.

"Ta-Taira-kun, bagaimana presentasimu?".

"Seperti biasa, tidak memuaskan untukku".

"Ja-jangan bilang begitu, Taira-kun. Da-dari semua kelas dua, hanya kau yang mempunyai bakat seperti itu".

"Ya ya".

Suasana menjadi hening ketika mereka tiba di halte bus.

"A-ano, Ta-Taira-kun".

"Hm?".

"A-apa Karin-san akan pulang larut?".

"Hm~ Sepertinya begitu".

"A-ano... Apa boleh a-aku ma-makan malam di-di rumahmu?".

Tanya Machi sembari gugup.

"Tak masalah, tapi sepertinya bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas sudah habis. Kalo begitu kita pergi belanja dulu".

"Um".

Rumah milik Taira memang terlihat seperti rumah klasik pada umumnya, layaknya seperti dojo, tempat ini terlapisi sebagian besar kayu. Tidak seperti rumah apartemennya yang modern, di tempat ini jauh lebih menenangkan ketimbang berada di sana.

Dojo ini merupakan warisan dari ayahnya semenjak ia meninggal dunia. Seharusnya yang menjadi pemilik tetap adalah kakaknya, Karin, namun karena ia sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Jadi, Taira yang terkadang menginap dan merawat tempat ini. Alasan lainnya karena tempat ini dekat dengan sekolah, tidak seperti di apartemen yang harus menaiki bus agar sampai ke sekolah.

Machi tengah sibuk mengiris bahan makanan yang akan dipakai untuk makan malam, sementara Taira tengah mengerjakan tugas. Suara mesin terdengar dari luar dojo, tak lama berselang, seseorang membuka pintu dojo dan memparkirkan motor bebeknya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, aku sangat kelaparan".

Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju pintu masuk setelah ia mengunci pintu gerbang dojo.

*Kriet!*.

Suara pintu kayu yang terbuka.

Gadis itu melepaskan sepatunya dan memasukkan ke dalam rak yang ada di samping, hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang sangat enak dari dalam dapur. Ia menutup kembali pintu dojo dan melangkah cepat ke arah sumber bau lezat.

*Kriet!*.

"Aku pulang, Taira-chan~. Ara, Ada Machi-chan ternyata".

Machi melangkah keluar dapur dan memberi salam.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu, Ka-Karin-san".

"Tumben sekali kau di sini Machi-chan, atau jangan-jangan...".

Kedua mata Karin melirik genit ke arah Taira, yang dilirik tidak menunjukkan gerakan satupun.

"E-eh! A-ano... E-eto...".

Taira menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Hentikan candaanmu, K-a-r-i-n-s-a-n".

Karin mengembungkan pipinya, menandakan ia ngambek.

"Mo~ gak seru!".

Suasana kembali seperti sedia kala, kini Karin sudah ada di meja makan sembari menunggu makan malam tiba.

10 menit kemudian...

"Makanan sudah matang~".

Ucap Machi sembari membawa makanan ke meja dengan disambut mulut kelaparan dari Karin.

"Akhirnya!".

Taira berdiri dari posisi duduk dan melangkah ke dapur.

"Aku bantu".

"U-um".

Makan malam kini tersedia di meja. Si pelaku utama, Karin, langsung saja menyomot beberapa makanan seakan seperti orang kelaparan.

"Dasar".

Taira hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ne Machi-chan, jarang sekali kamu mampir ke dojo ini maupun ke apartemen, padahal dulu kau setiap pagi datang ke sini untuk menjemput Taira".

"E-eto, kalo itu...".

Tiba-tiba feeling Karin menjadi buruk.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak betah lagi sama cowok maniak sejarah ini. Yah benar juga sih, kerjaannya cuman buka buku yang banyak banget tulisan itu. Mana mungkin si maniak buku ini melirik cewe semanis kamu".

"E-eh!? Bu-bukan i-itu!".

Tiba-tiba pipi Machi memerah, ia menaruh mangkok kecilnya ke meja.

"Hm? Lalu?".

Machi menurunkan wajahnya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Karin berubah menjadi terkejut.

"A-apa jangan-jangan kau sudah...".

Ia menaruh mangkok kecil ke meja, kedua matanya kelihatan serius.

"Kau sudah menemukan cowok lain, Machi-chan ! ? ".

"E-EH ! ! ! ".

*Grab!*.

Kedua tangan Karin langsung memeluk erat tangan kiri Taira yang kebetulan ia di sebelahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Taira-chan ! ? Teman kecilmu malah jadian sama cowok lain!".

Muncul dua siku di kepala Taira.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan cengkraman macanmu itu, Karin Nee-san. Apa kau ingin merasakan panasnya sup yang kupegang ini atau rahasia memalukanmu diketahui oleh Machi ! ? ".

Seketika Karin melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

Satu jam kemudian, suasana menjadi sangat tentram. Karin yang semula berisik kini tenang ketika perut telah terisi penuh. Kini ia hanya tiduran gaje tak jauh dari posisi Taira membaca buku. Entah dia kesambet apa, semenjak kebisingan tadi, ia tidak menunjukan gerakan satu pun.

"Kau seperti mayat, Karin Nee-san".

"Berisik! Hari ini aku sangat lelah".

Machi keluar dari dapur sembari kedua tangannya dielapkan ke celemek.

"Semuanya sudah bersih, Taira-kun".

Taira menutup bukunya lalu menoleh ke arah Machi.

"Terima kasih, Machi".

Machi membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Kedua mata Taira menoleh ke arah jam dinding di atas pintu. Jarum panjang sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, tidak baik seorang gadis pulang terlalu malam seperti ini.

"A-ano, Taira-kun. A-aku mau p-pamit untuk pulang".

Taira menutup bukunya lalu berdiri.

"Aku antar sampai rumah".

"T-tidak usah, Ta-Taira-kun, lagian rumahmu sama ru-rumahku tidak terlalu jauh".

"ini sudah lewat dari jam malam, anggap saja seperti balasanku untuk makan malam ini".

"A-apa boleh buat... Baiklah".

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah pintu ruang makan. Machi menoleh ke arah Karin yang tengah tiduran.

"Ka-Karin-san, a-aku pulang dulu".

"Ya, hati-hati".

"Setidaknya tunjukan sedikit rasa hormat kepada penyelamat hidupmu, Karin Nee-san".

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Machi-san".

Machi hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya.

"Dasar".

Di depan gerbang dojo...

"Beneran hanya sampai di sini?".

"I-iya Taira-kun, kan jaraknya cu-cuman 200 M saja".

"Baiklah-baiklah".

Machi melangkah pelan menjauhi Taira dan dojo.

"Machi".

Panggil Taira, Machi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya".

Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Taira, bibir tipisnya terangkat sedikit sembari mengucapkan satu kata.

"Um".

Taira masih berdiri di depan gerbang dojo sebelum Machi sampai di rumahnya. Memang sih jarak dari dojo dengan rumah Machi sangat dekat, namun, sebagai laki-laki, ia masih tidak enak jika meninggalkan Machi sebelum sampai ke tujuan.

Kini Machi sudah masuk ke rumahnya, ia memejamkan mata sembari memegang rambutnya dengan tangan kanan. Hari ini ia terlalu letih untuk melakukan apapun.

Mendadak, Taira merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit untuk sesaat.

"Ukh!".

Ia mencengkram pelan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja sakit, mungkin saja ini efek dari kelelahanku seharian ini".

"Apa boleh buat, aku tunda latihanku pada malam ini".

Ia masuk ke dalam dojo, tidak lupa menutup rapat pintu gerbang.

Di suatu tempat...

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini, Oji-sama?".

"Untuk memenuhi tujuan dari keluarga Matou, serta karena kegagalanmu waktu itu, aku tidak ingin memperburuk nama keluarga Matou".

"Ma-maafkan aku, Oji-sama".

Sebuah segel rumit berbentuk lingkaran muncul di depan mereka. Seorang pemuda dan seorang kakek tua tengah berdiri tak jauh dari segel lingkaran tersebut.

"Aku mengetahui sedikit pola dari cawan suci. Dengan ini, kita bisa memanggil cawan suci sesuai keinginan kita".

"Namun ada syarat untuk memunculkan cawan tersebut, salah satunya yaitu membutuhkan seribu tumbal manusia sebagai jalur perantara penghubung kita ke cawan suci".

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Oji-sama?".

Kakek itu mengubah posisinya menatap pemuda itu.

"Ulurkan tangan kananmu, Shinji".

Pemuda bernama Shinji mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah kakek tersebut. Kakek itu menyentuh bagian atas tangannya menggunakan jari telunjuk. Tak lama, muncul sebuah segel yang terlihat samar-samar.

"I-ini...".

"Itu adalah perintah servant, Shinji. Panggillah seorang servant sesuai petunjukku lalu lakukan syarat itu untuk memanggil cawan suci".

"Kau bisa memanggil servant tersebut dalam waktu 2 hari mendatang, setelah itu lakukan tugasmu".

Kakek itu membalikkan badan setelah itu melangkah menjauhi Shinji.

"Baik, Oji-sama".

"Jangan mengecewakanku lagi, Shinji".

"Ha'i!".

" _Kali ini kau akan kalah..."._

" _Emiya Shiro!"._

 **~TBC~**

Oke, chapter satu telah selesai... Pemanggilan servant akan dilakukan beberapa chapter mendatang. Untuk Chapter kedua nanti akan di beritahu nama servant yang berpartisipasi dalam Grail War ini, namun di bagian terakhir yah.

Silakan masukan kritik serta saran dari fict baru saya, semoga fict ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Bye bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Yahoo, Zhitachi datang bawa chapter baru nih!.

Oke, untuk penjelasan Servant akan dijelaskan di chapter depan, lengkap dengan deskripsi mereka. Untuk sekarang masih terfokus keseharian tokoh utama dan di akhir Chapter akan menuju ke jalan cerita.

Untuk opening dan ending akan Zhitachi kasih di chapter 3 mendatang.

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Chapter Two: Before the Night of Tragedy.**

Pagi hari telah tiba dengan sinar matahari menyinari ruangan Taira melalui fentilasi udara. Lambat laun, terdengar suara alarm dari jam beker yang ada di meja. Membangunkan si penghuni kamar.

Istirahat di dojo jauh lebih menyenyakkan daripada tidur di apartemen yang ia sewa. Selain tempat dojo yang lebih natural, di tempat ini seakan seperti mempunyai semacam jiwa yang mampu menenangkan batin. Layaknya seperti kuil, tempat ini sangat sunyi dan tenang walau berada berdekatan dengan rumah bergedung.

 ***Krek!*.**

Taira menutup pintu gerbang dojo. Karin sudah pergi karena ada acara, terlebih lagi bahan makanan sudah mulai habis. Tidak salahnya jika sabtu pagi ini ia pergi jalan-jalan untuk mengganti suasana hati dan juga berbelanja.

 **1 jam kemudian...**

Taira berhenti ketika di depan gerbang dojo, belanjaannya cukup banyak yang ia bawa. Hitung-hitung untuk dua hari ke depan di dojo.

"Taira-kun?" Panggil Machi tak jauh dari Taira.

"Machi".

Machi melangkah pelan menuju Taira, langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah di depan Taira.

"A-Ano, itu apa Taira-kun?".

"Ini?".

Taira memperlihatkan belanjaannya ke Machi.

"Aku membeli bahan makanan untuk dua hari ke depan".

"Dimana Karin-san?".

"Dia pergi pagi buta tadi, katanya ada urusan penting" Balasnya sembari membuka pintu gerbang.

 ***Kriet!*.**

"Mau mampir, Machi?".

"U-Um".

 **Di dalam ruangan...**

"Aku akan memasak makanan untuk nanti siang, kau bisa menunggu di ruang tamu" Ucapnya sambil menaruh sepatunya ke loker dan mengambil sendal.

"A-Aku ikut memasak, Taira-kun".

"Baiklah, jika tidak merepotkanmu".

"Terima kasih, Taira-kun".

"Tidak-tidak, justru aku yang berterima kasih, Machi".

"Ara-ara~ pagi-pagi sudah panas yah" Ucap Karin sembari menutup pintu.

"Ka-Karin-san!" Ucap Machi terkejut.

"Darimana saja kau, Nee-san?".

"Aku hanya ada urusan sedikit... Omong-omong, aku lapar nih".

"Salah siapa pergi pagi buta tidak sarapan" Balas Taira sembari meninggalkan Karin.

"Taira-chan jahat!".

 **Siang hari...**

Seperti biasa, Taira tidak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk membuka buku dan membacanya. Waktu weekend sangat pas untuk ia habiskan membaca buku. Ia bahkan sudah membuat jadwal khusus pada weekendnya kali ini.

Di dapur, Machi tengah mencuci piring kotor yang telah digunakan tadi saat makan siang. Ia tersenyum tipis sembari bersenandung kecil, nampaknya ia menikmati kegiatan tersebut.

Kali ini Karin hanya bermalasan sambil menggonta-ganti channel TV. Menurutnya, weekend merupakan neraka buatnya. Tidak ada acara bagus, liburan tanpa hal mengasikkan, bahkan tidak satupun orang yang bisa diajak bercanda. Tentu seperti neraka bagi orang yang suka bersosialisasi seperti dirinya.

Machi berjalan dari arah dapur menuju ke Taira, ia mengelap tangannya yang sedikit basah ke celemek.

"Piring sudah dibersihkan Taira-kun".

Taira menutup bukunya, ia menoleh ke arah Machi.

"Terima kasih, Machi".

"Sa-Sama-sama, Taira-kun" Balas Machi dengan sedikit pipi memerah.

 ***Tlick! Tlick! Tlick!*.**

Suara jari Karin tengah mengganti channel TV.

Taira memejamkan mata sekali, setelah itu menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Jika rasa bosan itu sudah sangat mengganggumu, kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan ke luar?".

"Males ah, panas".

"Jika memang malas, gak usah bikin orang naik darah juga kali, dasar kakak bodoh!".

"Hm" Balasnya sambil memencet tombol remot.

"Dasar".

"A-Ano, biar aku yang menemani Karin-san".

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Machi".

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, Taira-kun".

Machi berjalan pelan menuju ke samping Karin lalu duduk. Taira kembali melanjutkan bacaan yang sempat ia tunda.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Machi".

"E-Emang ada apa, Karin-san?".

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?".

"Kakakku?".

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ia sehat".

"Apa ia mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?".

"Se-Sepertinya tidak".

"Begitu... Semenjak ia keluar dari gereja kudus satu bulan lalu, pihak kudus merasa ada hal yang aneh tentang dirinya. Terlebih lagi ketika ia melakukan sebuah penelitian waktu lalu, ia bergegas keluar dari gereja kudus tanpa memberitahukan hasil dan isi dari penelitian tersebut".

'Penelitian?'.

"A-Ano, Karin-san, apa yang anda maksud?".

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara, lupakan hal barusan".

"Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya...".

Karin mencoba membenarkan posisinya, kali ini ia berhadapan dengan Machi.

"Apa yang kau suka dari Taira-chan?".

Hening beberapa saat.

"Eh!".

"Aku ulangi lagi, apa yang kau suka dari Taira-chan?".

"A-Ano i-i-itu...".

Karin tersenyum melihat pola dari Machi.

"Tidak usah malu, kita ini sesama perempuan".

"A-a-ano...".

"Hm?" Ucap Karin seakan seperti menekan Machi.

"Ma-maaf Karin-san, a-aku tidak bi-bisa menjawabnya".

"Gyah! Sudah aku duga" balasnya sembari menepuk dahinya pelan.

Ia menurunkan tangannya, tatapan serius ia tunjukan ke Machi.

"Tolong jaga Taira, aku tidak selalu berada di sampingnya, hanya kau yang selalu berada di dekat dirinya".

Machi tersenyum lembut.

"U-Um".

"Yosh!" Ucap Karin sembari memukul tangan kanannya sekali.

"Taira-chan, waktunya kita latihan" Tambahnya sembari berdiri dari posisi duduk.

"Hm?" Ucapnya sambil menutup buku. Ia juga ikut berdiri dari posisi duduk. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah Karin.

"Kali ini aku akan menang" Jawabnya dengan yakin.

"Silakan dicoba" Balas Karin dengan ucapan mengejek.

~ZHITACHI~

Karin dan Taira berhadapan satu sama lain, tatapan mereka lebih serius dari biasa. Bagi mereka, latihan ini seperti pertandingan resmi.

Perlu diketahui, Karin pernah menjuarai dua kali turnamen kendo nasional dan menjadi runner up pada turnamen besar kendo internasional. Gaya bertarungnya jelas bukan seperti orang profesional, bak sebagai seorang penguasa tertinggi bela diri kendo.

Karin ahli dalam kendo berkat pelatihan keras kakeknya selama di dojo. Setiap musim panas, Karin dan Taira berlatih di tempat ini untuk menghabiskan masa liburan.

Taira hanya mempelajari seperlima dari seluruh ilmu yang diserap oleh Karin. Walaupun begitu, seperlima saja sudah cukup untuk membawa Taira menuju final turnamen.

Dibandingkan dengan kemampuan Taira, sudah jelas terpaut jauh dengan kemampuan Karin. Setiap kali melakukan sparing, Karin dengan mudah menaklukkan Taira.

Taira tahu, mustahil akan menang melawan kakaknya yang hebat itu. Tapi, di hatinya belum pernah terdengar kata 'Menyerah'.

Asal bisa menemukan titik celah dalam menyerang, itu sudah cukup untuk melakukan serangan balik.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan sparing lagi, Taira-chan?".

"Tujuanku ke tempat ini adalah untuk mengalahkanmu".

"Oke, maju!".

Taira melesat ke arah Karin, ia menurunkan pegangan pedang kayu, bersiap melakukan serangan dari bawah.

Karin masih terdiam semenjak Taira melesat ke arahnya.

"Hiat!".

 ***Track!*.**

Serangan Taira sangat mudah dibaca oleh Karin.

"Seranganmu masih sama seperti yang dulu, sekali-kali pelajarilah teknik serangan lain".

"Tenang saja Nee-san, aku masih ada trik lain untuk menyerangmu".

Taira memutar pedang kayunya ke kanan, ia juga bergerak ke kanan sesuai gerakan pedang.

Pedang kayu Taira berada di samping kiri pedang Karin, ia mengubah posisi pedang menjadi di atas dan melakukan tebasan ke leher.

 ***Track!*.**

Karin menangkis serangan tersebut dengan menahan serangan Taira menggunakan pedang kayu. Ia menahan pedang kayu Taira dengan memegang gagang pedang memakai dua tangan, sehingga daya kekuatan untuk menahan serangan Taira menjadi besar.

"Oh?".

"Masih belum".

Taira melepaskan pegangan pedang dan mengubah posisinya menjadi menunduk. Karin terfokus ke pergerakan tubuh Taira. Ia memprediksi bahwa Taira akan melakukan serangan mendadak.

Posisi pedang milik Taira menjadi jatuh secara perlahan, kedua mata Taira masih terfokus ke arah depan.

Ditatapannya sekarang sudah ada gagang pedang, ia mempertajam matanya.

'Terimalah!'.

Dengan cepat Taira mengambil gagang pedang kayu dengan tangan kiri dan segera melakukan tebasan samping. Karin yang semula tenang kini menjadi terkejut.

"Bagus Taira!".

Beberapa centi sebelum mengenai tubuh Karin.

"Tapi...".

 ***Trang! Duak!*.**

Karin menangkis serangan Taira dan memukul bagian perut Taira dengan gagang pedang.

"Ukh!".

 ***Set!*.**

Taira mundur beberapa langkah. Ia bernapas terengah-engah. Stamina yang barusan ia gunakan sedikit lebih banyak dari yang ia duga.

'Seranganku seharusnya sudah sempurna, bahkan seorang professional seperti dirinya akan kesulitan menangkis dengan posisi seperti itu'.

Taira memegang perutnya yang terkena serangan dari Karin. Ia merasa sedikit linu pada bagian tersebut. Karin memang tidak main-main dalam urusan seperti ini.

"Kemampuan **Full Counter** milikmu masih mengerikan, Nee-san".

 **Full Counter** , teknik pasif yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh Karin. Mengandalkan kemampuan serangan musuh dan menangkisnya dengan jumlah kekuatan yang sama. Semakin kuat serangan yang ditangkis oleh Karin, semakin kuat efek pembalik bagi lawan.

Satu hal lagi, Karin merupakan anggota berbakat dari Gereja Kudus yang bercabang di Distrik Adachi. Tersiat kabar bahwa hanya ada satu anggota dari Gereja Kudus yang konon memiliki kekuatan tiada banding. Seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan sekelas master penyihir.

"Aku pikir aku akan menggunakan **Auto Counter** untuk menangkis seranganmu itu. Tapi tidak kusangka serangan barusan hampir membuatku lengah".

"Dan juga...".

 ***Track!*.**

Pedang kayu milik Taira retak di beberapa bagian.

Taira menoleh ke arah pedangnya. Ia memang telah mengeluarkan hampir sebagian serangan terbaik kepada pedang itu. Namun, efek pembaliknya bahkan sampai serusak ini.

"Seranganmu kali ini cukup kuat, Taira-chan... Jika tadi aku tidak menggunakan **Full Counter** , entah apa yang terjadi dengan pedangku ini" Balas Karin sembari menoleh ke arah pedang kayu.

"Kau memang kuat, Nee-san".

Taira membuang pedang kayu ke arah samping, kedua tangannya ia regangkan ke bawah.

"Kali ini aku ingin mengetes hasil latihanku".

Sebuah cahaya biru muncul di setiap bagian tangan Taira. Perlahan, sebuah benang halus berwarna biru muncul di tangannya dan membentuk sebuah replika pedang berukuran sedang.

" **Observe!** ".

Sebuah pedang berwarna biru muda dengan panjang menengah muncul di kedua tangan Taira.

 **Observe** , teknik andalan milik Taira. Sama seperti kemampuan **Trace On** milik Emiya, kemampuan ini mampu menciptakan sebuah benda ataupun senjata. Berbeda dengan kemampuan milik Emiya yang mampu meniru hampir ke bentuk aslinya, kemampuan ini hanya bisa meniru cangkang dari benda asli. Kemampuan Taira masih belum berkembang sejak ia memulai kembali pelatihan sihir.

"Langsung memakai teknik andalan? Tak masalah".

Taira memegang erat gagang pedang, ia segera melesat ke arah Karin.

Taira membuka serangan pertama dari arah bawah, disusul serangan kedua dari arah depan. Karin mampu menghindari kedua serangan tersebut dengan mudah. Tidak sampai di situ, Taira menarik kembali serangan pertama tadi dan mengubah arah serangan menjadi seperti serangan kedua. Karin masih bisa menghindari kedua serangan tersebut. Ia bisa saja memberi serangan ketika berada di posisi tersebut. Namun, ia seperti mencari celah yang pas untuk menyerang.

Taira menarik kembali serangannya, ia melakukan tebasan menyamping menggunakan pedang kiri. Karin yang melihat tebasan itu segera menangkisnya.

"Hiat!".

Taira tetap menarik serangannya ke samping, pandangan Karin tertuju ke serangan awalnya, sehingga celah pertahannya sedikit longgar. Taira tersenyum kemenangan, ia melakukan serangan mendadak dari arah depan dan berniat menyerang bagian dada.

Karin terkejut melihat serangan mendadak tersebut, ia mengangkat dengan kuat ujung pedang kayu yang terhalang oleh pedang Taira.

 ***Track!*.**

Serangan mendadak berhasil dihalau, kali ini Karin tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kali ini adalah kemenanganku!".

Hawa di sekitar Karin berubah menjadi dingin, Taira yang sempat merasakan segera pergi menjauh.

"Hiat!".

 ***Track! Track!*.**

Sebuah sayatan putih mengenai kedua pedang Taira dan membuatnya hancur. Taira tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia lebih terkejut ketika menerima serangan tersebut.

"Ini... **Full Counter** , Bukan, serangan barusan...".

" **Auto Counter** ".

~ZHITACHI~

" **Auto Counter,** memanfaatkan semua jenis serangan dan memadukannya menjadi satu tebasan yang kuat".

"Analisa yang bagus".

Taira masih terdiam usai terkena serangan barusan. Rencana yang sudah disiapkan dengan matang jauh-jauh hari bisa dihancurkan dalam beberapa serangan. Karin memang hebat.

Taira berpikir, jika ia melakukan serangan tanpa rencana sama saja memberi musuh kesempatan melakukan balasan. Karin sudah mengeluarkan dua kemampuannya, jika melawannya lagi tanpa perhitungan akan menjadi akhir dari sparing ini.

"Akan kuberitahu alasan kenapa kau selalu miss dalam menyerang".

Taira menoleh ke arah Karin.

Karin memperlihatkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke Taira, pertanda sebagai nomer satu.

"Pertama, kau terlalu fokus kepada penekanan pedangmu, kau terlalu tegang dalam melakukan sebuah serangan. Buatlah tubuhmu serileks mungkin, tuntunlah tubuhmu seakan pedang itu seperti bagian dari dirimu".

Kini jari tengah ia angkat, pertanda sebagai nomer dua.

"Kedua, kau memang hebat dalam segi menyerang, tapi gaya menyerangmu masih sangat polos. Jika ini pertandingan internasional, kau mungkin akan kalah dalam beberapa detik. Kembali ke masalah pertama, santailah dalam melakukan serangan. Amati pergerakan musuhmu, perkirakan jarak kemampuanmu dengannya. Lalu, ketika dua hal itu sudah kau amati dengan baik, balaslah serangannya!".

Jari manis ia angkat, pertanda sebagai nomer tiga.

"Terakhir, ubahlah kebiasaanmu dalam melakukan serangan. Kedua matamu terlalu fokus ke segi seranganmu".

Taira menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu".

Karin mengangkat pedang kayu dan menaruhnya di pundak.

"Oke, untuk hari ini sampai di sini".

"Ya"

Karin pergi meninggalkan Taira yang berdiri diam ditempat. Machi segera menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah handuk.

"Mu-mungkin lain kali Ta-Taira-kun bisa mengalahkan Karin-san" Jawabnya sembari memberikan handuk ke Taira.

Taira menoleh ke arah Machi, tangannya menerima handuk tersebut sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ya".

 **Sore hari...**

Karin tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitaran dojo sembari meminum susu botol. Cahaya sore ini sangat pas untuk melakukan refresing sesaat. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendapat banyak tugas sebagai seorang guru honorer. Terlebih lagi ia baru saja mandi, sungguh kenikmatan yang pas.

Karin mendengar suara dari balik ruangan. Ia membuka sedikit pintu dojo, terlihat Taira tengah berlatih menggunakan pedang kayu.

Karin tersenyum tipis, Taira memang anak yang berbakat. Meskipun ia mempunyai banyak kelemahan, selama ia mampu menutupi kelemahan tersebut, ia akan menjadi kuat. Karin bersyukur jika kemampuan hebatnya mampi menginspirasikan Taira untuk maju.

 **Hari Minggu, siang hari...**

Seperti biasa, kegiatan Taira sama seperti hari Sabtu. Namun, ia lebih terfokus pada buku yang ia baca. Sesekali Machi mampir ke dojo dan menemani Taira. Karin sendiri sudah pergi sejak pagi buta dan belum kembali sampai sekarang.

"A-Ano Taira-kun... O-Omong-omong, kemana Karin-san pergi?".

"Sepertinya ia kelupaan sesuatu di sekolah" Balasnya sambil tidak melirik, kedua matanya lebih terfokus ke buku yang ia pegang.

 **Sore hari...**

Karin tengah berjalan santai menuju ke gerbang sekolah, ia menguap pelan, tidak disangka bahwa ia melupakan tugas sebanyak itu di sekolah. Mana tugas tersebut harus diselesaikan sekarang.

" ***Hoam!*** Aku ingin tidur~".

Sebuah pangilan masuk ke telepon Karin, dengan langkah malas ia mengambilnya dan menerima panggilan.

"Yah, ini Karin" Jawabnya dengan malas.

"Karin-san, tuan Ardas ingin bertemu empat mata denganmu".

Mendadak wajah Karin menjadi serius.

"Beritahu tempatnya".

 **Di bandara...**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan berjas hitam berjalan pelan usai melewati alat pemeriksaan sembari mengambil koper. Dibelakangnya, ada gadis dengan gaya rambut pony tail juga ikut mengambil koper. Sama seperti pemuda itu, gadis itu juga memakai jas hitam.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kembali ke tempat ini" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kalau tidak salah kita sudah 5 tahun meninggalkan kota Fuyuki" Balas gadis itu.

"Sekarang mau kemana, Rin?" Panggil pemuda itu ke gadis yang bernama Rin.

"Um... Sebenarnya aku mau pulang ke rumahku dulu. Berhubung dojomu tidak jauh dari sini, boleh kan aku tinggal sementara?".

"Tentu, siapa yang melarang?".

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

 **Malam hari...**

"Hati-hati di jalan".

"Um".

Machi berjalan menuju ke rumah. Taira masih menatap kepergian Machi. Setelah Machi sudah masuk ke pintu rumahnya, ia juga masuk ke dojo dan menutup gerbang.

Sepertinya Karin tidak pulang dalam beberapa hari. Ia sempat menerima sms dari Karin, katanya ia ada tugas penting di luar kota.

Taira memakluminya, semenjak Karin masuk ke Gereja Kudus, dirinya jarang bertemu dengan Karin kecuali hari libur. Mungkin kali ini ia akan sering bertemu dengan kakaknya, namun hal itu hanya terjadi di sekolah.

 **Di dojo lain...**

"Wuah capeknya~" Ucap pemuda berambut merah sembari melempar tubuhnya ke sofa empuk.

"Kenapa kau yang santai, Emiya-kun! Liat tuh, masih banyak barang yang harus di benahi!" Balas Rin sembari menunjuk ke dus yang bejimbun.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar, lagian aku sudah membersihkan seluruh ruangan" Balas Emiya.

"Oh, Oke! Tapi gak ada jatah makan malam!" Kali ini ancaman Rin sukses membangunkan semangat Emiya.

Di jalan besar, terihat Karin tengah memandangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang dihiasi cahaya malam dengan tangan kiri menahan wajahnya. Perasaannya sedikit kacau untuk hari ini. Pasalnya ia seperti dihantam oleh puluhan tugas dalam satu hari.

Wajahnya seperti sangat kesal. Pagi hari belum sarapan, siangnya hanya memakan roti, sorenya ia dijemput oleh pihak Gereja secara mendadak. Belum lagi panggilan ini terkesan terburu-buru. Gimana tidak kesal jika masalah seperti itu menghantamnya tanpa peringatan dini?.

"Jika masalah ini membuatku kecewa, akan aku obrak-abrik ruanganmu, Ardas!" Ucapnya dengan nada lirih nan mengancam.

 **Ruang bawah tanah...**

Sebuah pola sihir berbentuk merah menyala di tengah ruangan, pemuda yang bernama Shinji berjalan pelan ke arah kakek bertubuh pendek. Langkahnya berhenti ketika berada di samping kakek itu.

"Sudah waktunya, Shinji".

"Ya".

Shinji mengulurkan tangan kanan yang terdapat pola segel ke depan.

 _" **Wahai pengabul segalanya, tuntunlah kami menuju gemerlap cahaya yang mengenai kesucianmu... Bawalah kami seorang pemandu untuk menuntun sebuah tujuan mulia... Jika kau mendengar harapanku, datanglah di hadapan diriku!".**_

Pola segel di tangan Shinji beserta pola sihir menyala terang. Perlahan, gumpalan asap muncul secara berkala dan membentuk sebuah gumpalan kegelapan.

 ***Wush!*.**

Gumpalan kegelapan perlahan mulai menipis, memperlihatkan sosok manusia dengan berbadan setengah membungkuk dengan memakai jubah hitam pekat. Hanya terlihat sebuah topeng tengkorak tanpa rahang bawah berwarna abu-abu, seakan seperti warna kedua bagi sosok itu.

Sebuah nafas berat terdengar dari sosok itu, mata menyala seakan titik temu kegelapan dan kehampaan terlukis di balik topeng tersebut.

"Servant Assasin menerima panggilanmu, Master".

Kakek bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum iblis, raut wajahnya seakan tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan rencana kedua.

"Waktunya pembalasan".

 **Hitungan mundur Perang Cawan dimulai... 25 jam 14 menit.**

~TBC~

Fuah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Untuk ke depan akan menjadi cerita menarik. Mungkin di chapter depan para Reader sekalian akan penasaran seperti apa sistem GHW keenam ini.

Oke, sesuai perkataan Zhitachi di chapter satu, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan siapa saja Servant dan juga Master yang akan memeriahkan perang ini. Langsung aja...

 **1\. Nero Claudius Bride As Saber.  
2\. Tomoe Gozen As Archer.  
3\. Scathach As Lancer.**

Untuk penjelasan Master akan Zhitachi terangkan usai para Servant selesai. Daripada kelamaan langsung Zhitachi tutup, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Untuk chapter ini akan sedikit meriah (Menurut saya) karena my waifu aka Tomoe-chan akan datang di fict ini. Bagi penggemar Tomoe-chan harap merapat, hehe

Zhitachi lupa, tidak hanya seri Fate yang akan di publish di cerita Zhitachi, akan ada beberapa Fate Series yang nantinya akan Zhitachi update. Jadi, jangan ketinggalan yah!

Back to topic, Zhitachi akan menerangkan sedikit 3 Servant yang sebelumnya sudah Zhitachi kasih tahu pada akhir cerita, berikut penjelasannya...

 **1\. Nero Claudius Bride (Saber).**

Kaisar kelima Roma telah tiba dengan desain dan gaya bertempur baru. Kaisar kejam nan anggun akan menemani setiap pertarungan dengan gayanya yang khas. Ubahlah seluruh medan perang menjadi taman bunga dengan berhiaskan perasaan suci dari seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta.

 **2\. Tomoe Gozen (Archer).**

Secarik lembar sejarah menyebutkan ia seorang samurai perkasa, selebihnya menjelaskan seorang wanita samurai pemenggal kepala bertangan kosong. Bertenaga layaknya 1000 perajurit, perkasa layaknya kuda merah yang tengah mengamuk. Bawalah ancaman kepada musuh yang hanya berani menilai dari tubuh fisik. Tidak ada yang menyebutkan senjata apa yang ia gunakan ketika perang. Tombak, pedang, panah, tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya ada satu senjata yang tertulis sepanjang sejarah, tangan kecilnya yang mampu mematahkan sebuah kepala manusia.

 **3\. Scathach (Lancer).**

Seorang ratu dunia bayangan dari Irlandia telah hadir dan siap menghantui setiap tragedi pada perang ini. Orang yang pertama kali melihatnya segera menilai bahwa ia seorang Assasin. Namun, Assasin dari kelas apa yang memakai dua tombak merah untuk menyerang musuh?. Tidak ada kata 'Kehidupan' atau 'Kelahiran' ketika ujung tombak merah itu mengenai target, hanya malapetaka dan kematian yang akan mengubah nasib mereka. Siapapun yang terkena tombak ini akan menemui akhir dari kematian mereka, bahkan dewa maupun hewan mistik sekalipun.

Untuk Servant yang tersisa akan dijelaskan di akhir chapter dengan nama serta kelas Servant mereka.

Oke, langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul "Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor" dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

 **Chapter** **Three : A Dream.**

Suasana menjadi mencekam ketika sosok yang dipanggil Assasin telah tiba di tengah lingkaran. Kekek bertubuh kecil itu masih memandangi ke arah Assasin dengan senyuman tajam.

"Shinji, lakukan rencana kedua".

Shinji berjalan dua langkah, ia memajukan tangan kanan. Segel perintah perlahan menyala dengan terang.

"Aku memperintahkanmu... Lakukan pembunuhan 1000 laki-laki dan 1000 perempuan dalam waktu satu hari".

 ***Sling!*.**

Segel perintah menyala terang.

Assasin menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Perintahmu akan saya lakukan, Master".

Assasin segera pergi meninggalkan Shinji, tidak hentinya kakek bertubuh kecil itu untuk tersenyum. Ia terasa sangat senang akan keberhasilan rencananya tersebut.

Entah kenapa hari ini Karin merasa sangat mengantuk. Mungkin karena seharian ini ia terlalu banyak mendapat tugas.

Ia menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan, pikirannya sekarang sangat lelah. Istirahat sekitar 10 menit bisa meringankan sedikit pikiran di kepalanya.

 ***Deg!*.**

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada bahaya yang akan mengancam dirinya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya setelah itu menutup kedua mata, ia memfokuskan beberapa indra untuk merasakan sesuatu.

Ia merasa firasat bahaya semakin mendekat. Terlintas ia merasakan sebuah hawa hitam pekat datang dan berhenti dari arah depan secara mendadak.

"Bahaya!".

Karin segera menarik supir ke arah belakang, sementara tangan kanan membuka pintu mobil.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Mobil tersebut menabrak sosok hitam dengan keras, sehingga bagian belakang mobil terangkat ke atas.

 ***Trak!*.**

Bagian belakang mobil jatuh ke tanah, kali ini kerusakannya sangat parah.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin mendarat usai menghindari tabrakan tersebut. Ia menurunkan supir mobil ke belakang dirinya.

"Bersembunyilah di balik mobil!" Ucap Karin sembari menatap tajam ke sosok tersebut.

"Ba-baik!".

Karin membenarkan sarung tangan. Ia yakin bahwa orang ada di depannya bukan musuh biasa. Mana mungkin seorang manusia bisa bertahan dari tabrakan maut tersebut. Dengan kata lain, orang tersebut bukan manusia biasa.

Kedua matanya melirik sekilas ke arah mobil yang ia tumpaki. Bagian depan rusak parah, sementara bagian lain hanya mendapat kerusakan ringan. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah... Makhluk apa yang ada di depannya ini?.

"Tidak mungkin seorang manusia mampu selamat dari tabrakan sehebat ini. Kecuali jika dia manusia super".

Karin menoleh ke arah sosok tersebut. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah belati yang mengarah ke kepala dalam jarak 10 cm.

"Ap-".

 ***Trang!*.**

Karin segera mengaktifkan **Auto Counter** untuk menangkis serangan tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menghabiskan kata-katanya. Serangan barusan sama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Tingkat berat dari senjata, kekuatan lesatan, bunyi dari belati tersebut. Jika saja ia tidak menoleh saat itu juga, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Namun, akibat serangan mendadak barusan, terdapat sebuah goresan di tangan kanannya. Ia terpaksa menangkis serangan tersebut menggunakan tangan kosong.

"Hebat juga manusia sepertimu mampu menangkis seranganku".

"Serangan barusan tidak seperti kemampuan manusia biasa... Siapa kau sebenarnya?".

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau mati!".

Sosok itu segera melesat ke arah Karin. Karin segera memasang mode siaga.

" **Observe!** ".

Karin melakukan skill milik Taira, **Observe**. Ia membuat replika sebuah pedang berukuran sedang dan bersiap untuk melakukan serangan.

Assasin mengambil belati dari balik jubah dan mengangkatnya ke depan.

 ***Set!*.**

Tiba-tiba saja Assasin berhenti tepat di depan Karin. Ia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Hm!".

Assasin melakukan serangan pertama dari kanan dengan pergerakan sangat cepat, Karin yang melihat gerakan barusan segera menangkisnya.

"Hm?".

Sepertinya Assasin ingin mengetes kemampuan dari musuh yang ia lawan. Ia segera meningkatkan kemampuan menyerangnya, kali ini menggunakan dua tangan untuk menyerang Karin.

 ***Set!* *Trang!* *Set!* Trang!*.**

Karin berusaha menangkis serangan yang terus menerus semakin cepat. Ia memang cukup kuwalahan dalam menghadapi serangan tersebut, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukan keringat.

Di matanya, serangan tersebut seakan lambat. Ia menggunakan skill **Full Counter** untuk menangkis serangan yang ia terima. Efek lain dari skill ini adalah mampu melihat dengan jelas arah pergerakan serangan. Jadi, ia bahkan bisa melihat sebuah peluru usai dilepaskan dari senapan.

Namun, kemampuan ini hanya bisa menilai satu individu. Jika Karin melawan beberapa musuh, kemampuan ini menjadi kurang sempurna.

Assasin segera mundur ke belakang sembari melempar dua belati ke arah Karin.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Trang!*.**

Dua belati menancap di samping Karin.

"Tidak kusangka untuk membunuhmu saja aku harus mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuan asliku".

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin mengeluarkan kemampuan aslimu".

 ***Set!*.**

Karin mengubah gaya pedangnya. Ia memutar pedangnya ke belakang dan mengatur posisi pergerakan tubuh. Tangan kirinya memegang ujung gagang pedang.

'Sepertinya ini sudah cukup'.

Karin mengambil nafas pelan sekali, tatapannya menjadi tajam ke arah Assasin.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia mengangkat rendah kaki kanannya.

 ***Set!*.**

Posisinya berubah menjadi di belakang Assasin, arah pedangnya menjadi ke arah depan.

" **Super Slasher!** ".

 ***Slash!*.**

Satu sayatan tajam mengenai dada Assasin, membuatnya segera jatuh ke tanah dan tewas.

Nafas Karin terasa berat. Kemampuan barusan menahan sistem paru-paru untuk mengeluarkan beberapa udara dari tubuh dalam waktu tertentu. Ditambah dengan serangan yang barusan ia tangkis, kerusakan yang diterima oleh penyerang menjadi dua kali lipat. Seakan serangan barusan berasal dari serangan yang pernah dilakukan oleh si penyerang.

Ia menurunkan pegangan pedang, namun tidak menghilangkannya. Ia merasa serangan barusan bukan serangan penutup.

"Ini masih belum berakhir".

"Ya, kau benar, ini masih belum berakhir".

Sebuah sosok yang sama muncul dari atas mobil. Karin terkejut melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana kau bisa-".

"Seranganmu memang sangat mengagumkan, gadis kecil. Tapi, di mataku, kemampuan barusan hanya sebuah belati palsu yang mengarah kepadaku".

Sosok Assasin yang terbaring di tanah mengeluarkan asap putih.

"Kemampuan menggandakan diri? Tidak ada seorang pun yang mempelajari kemampuan ini".

"Kau benar, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mempelajari kemampuan ini... Namun, sejak awal kita bertemu, aku hanya memantaumu dari balik kegelapan. Kau tahu apa maksudnya?".

"Memantau dari balik kegelapan? Jadi, orang itu...".

"Tepat, dia bukan diriku, aku juga bukan dari dirinya. Kami ini beda, namun tetap sama".

Karin terkejut sekilas, namun kini pandangannya menjadi tajam ke arah Assasin.

"Kemampuan ini...".

" **Zabaniya** ".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

 **Mindscape Taira...**

Pandangan kelam terlukis di mataku. Ketika aku berada di tempat sejuk, lambat laun berubah menjadi gelap. Kutukan malam yang bernama kegelapan semakin menutupi cahaya mataku. Entah apa petanda ini, seakan aku terhisap oleh kegelapan ini.

Sedari memikirkan hal lain, timbullah sebuah pertanyaan... Dimana aku sekarang?.

Alam mimpi yang terlukis melalui ingatan manusia, terpampar luas di setiap cahaya yang bernama harapan.

Diriku terombang-ambing di kegelapan, mimpiku yang semula indah mendadak berganti dengan bernuasa kelam.

Lambat laun aku mulai menyadari, bahwa mimpiku kali ini bukan sebuah mimpi biasa.

Lalu, mimpi apa ini?.

Sebuah bola cahaya terlihat oleh mataku, kegelapan kelam perlahan mulai melemahkan gravitasi mereka. Tubuhku perlahan terasa tertarik ke cahaya tersebut.

Perlahan, perlahan, dan perlahan, kegelapan mulai terkikis. Cahaya yang menyilaukan ini memaksaku untuk menutup mata.

Kini, aku secara sadar merasakan sebuah udara masuk ke pori-pori kulitku. Cahaya terang yang berasal dari matahari membuat kedua mataku terasa perih. Aku perlahan membuka mataku, cahaya matahari terasa tidak menyilaukan.

Entah apa yang ingin aku katakan sekarang ketika kedua mataku menoleh ke arah samping. Puluhan arsitek bangunan yang terbuat dari tanah terbangun luas diseluruh pandanganku. Dari tempatku, bangunan tersebut terasa sangat kecil. Seakan seperti lubang semut di antara lubang kecil lain.

Terpampang jauh oleh mataku, sebuah tembok besar melingkar dengan kokoh seakan melindungi tempat ini.

Ukiran kuno yang terdapat di pilar membuatku semakin yakin bahwa tempat ini berasal dari peradaban kuno.

Dilihat dari bangunan di bawah, tempat ini terkesan lebih indah dan terawat. Aku menduga bahwa tempat ini merupakan sebuah istana.

Istana? Jika hal itu benar demikian, maka sekarang ini aku sedang berada di... Kerajaan!.

Aku menoleh ke arah diriku, alangkah kagetnya ketika aku mendapati singa besar tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuanku.

Diriku sebenarnya sudah sangat ketakutan ketika melihat singa ini, namun, bibirku seakan terkunci oleh sesuatu.

Tangan kananku perlahan bergerak ke arah singa tersebut lalu mengelusnya. Ini bahkan sudah masuk level 'Siap mati', jawabku melalui batin.

Singa itu terbangun, ia sepertinya menikmati elusanku. Aku berhenti mengelus kepala singa besar ini, entah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan untuk saat ini.

Singa itu terbangun dan meraung sekali. Hewan besar tersebut berjalan pelan ke arah sofa kecil yang sepertinya tempat untuk singa itu tidur.

Diriku kembali menoleh ke arah luar, tangan kiriku beralih menahan bagian kepalaku. Rasanya sangat damai di tempat ini. Tidak terdengar satupun keributan dari telingaku.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dua kali, orang tersebut membuka pintu dan memberi hormat.

"Berangkas senjatamu sudah kembali pulih, yang mulia".

Secara perlahan, diriku berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu.

Pakaian yang aku pakai seperti pakaian pada zaman raja kuno. Jika dilihat sekilas, pakaian ini mirip seperti pakaian jaman mesir kuno. Berpakaian kain sutra yang menutupi beberapa bagian.

Dilihat dari arsitek bangunan serta ukiran gambar di pilar, sepertinya ini bukan di jaman Mesir kuno. Bahkan budaya di sini seakan sudah maju.

Jika ini bukan jaman Mesir… Lalu, dimana ini?.

Langkah kakiku terdengar keras di lorong yang menuju ke bawah tanah. Kelembaban serta suasana dingin di sini tidak membuatku untuk berhenti menuruni tangga yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Kali ini langkah kakiku terhenti ketika berada di depan pintu yang terbuat dari emas. Dua perajurit bersujud di depanku sembari memberi hormat.

Tangan kiriku bergerak sejajar dengan wajahku, menandakan seperti tidak mengijinkan orang lain masuk.

Pintu emas ini tidak memiliki gagang pintu, seakan pintu ini seperti tembok yang dihiasi oleh warna emas.

Tangan kiriku aku turunkan, kali ini tangan kananku memegang bagian tengah pintu. Sebuah segel rumit berwarna merah muncul dan menutupi seluruh pintu. Perlahan, pintu emas ini terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah pintu perak yang berada tak jauh di depanku.

Kali ini hanya aku yang mendekati pintu tersebut. Tiga orang yang menemaniku hanya berdiri di depan pintu emas.

Berbeda dengan pintu sebelumnya, pintu ini memiliki gagang pintu. Namun anehnya pintu ini memiliki lubang kunci yang aneh dan cukup besar.

Aku menyampingkan sedikit tangan kananku, sebuah portal emas muncul tepat di depan telapak tangan kanan. Aku memasukan tanganku sembari mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah kunci aneh telah aku ambil dari dalam portal kuning tersebut, tak lama setelahnya portal itu segera menghilang. Aku memasukan kunci yang aku pegang ini ke lubang kunci.

 ***Krek!*.**

Kunci aneh ini cocok dengan lubang di pintu perak, aku memutarnya ke kanan sampai 90 derajat.

 ***Krek!*.**

Bunyi kedua telah terdengar, berarti pintu ini sudah bisa di buka.

Tangan kananku melepas gagang kunci dan beralih ke gagang pintu lalu membukanya. Suara denging yang dihasilkan pintu ini cukup kuat, seperti pintu ini sangat usang.

Ruangan ini terbuat dari emas di seluruh setiap ujung ruangan. Ribuan bahkan seperti jutaan senjata tertata rapih di tempat ini. Dari ukuran sangat besar sampai ukuran sangat kecil, hampir semua senjata yang ada di seluruh peradaban berada di tempat ini. Luas ruangan ini seakan tidak dapat diukur oleh logika. Semakin kedua mata ini melihat lurus ke depan, ujung ruangan ini tidak akan terlihat. Seakan ruangan ini berada di dimensi lain.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku beberapa langkah. Kedua tanganku aku regangkan ke samping, bibirku tersenyum iblis ke arah depan.

"Seluruh harta yang puluhan tahun aku kumpulkan akan menjadi nama untuk kebesaran bangsa Uruk. Kekuatan serta kemegahan yang pernah aku ciptakan untuk diriku sendiri, mengalir deras untuk martabat seorang raja Uruk. Akan aku beri nama tempat ini…".

" **Gate of Babylon** ".

~ZHITACHI~

" **Zabaniya** , nama lain dari teknik membunuh yang berasal dari timur tengah. Seharusnya ilmu ini sudah menghilang beberapa abad yang lalu, lalu, kenapa bisa kemampuan ini kembali ada".

"Sepertinya kau sedikit tahu kemampuan ini... Apa kau juga salah satu Master?".

'Master? Apa yang ia maksud?'.

"Sayang sekali, aku mempunyai teman yang tengah melakukan penelitian di timur tengah".

"Jadi begitu, sepertinya aku terlalu memikirkan sesuatu".

"Jelaskan apa yang maksud dengan 'Master' ".

"Aku masih punya tugas yang lebih penting daripada melayanimu bertarung".

Sosok tersebut mengambil belati dengan tangan kanan, Karin bersiap siaga.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali, jika kau masih sempat hidup".

Sosok itu melemparkan belati ke arah supir dan membuatnya tewas di tempat, Karin terkejut untuk beberapa saat.

"A-Apa yang barusan kau lakukan!".

Sosok itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin dan pergi menghilang dari hadapannya.

Perlahan, emosi Karin mulai mereda, ia menoleh ke arah mayat supir mobil.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres di tempat ini".

Ia merogoh saku jas dan mengambil hp, ia menekan sebentar lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Ini aku Karin, sepertinya aku ada masalah serius di sini. Lacak diriku dengan GPS".

" _Baik, Karin-san"._

 ***Tit!*.**

"Kini aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taira-chan, semoga saja masalah ini tidak sampai ke kota Adachi".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Cahaya mentari pagi kini telah bersinar terang di atas bumi, udara sejuk pelahan mulai berganti. Taira membuka mata secara perlahan, ia seperti merasakan mimpi aneh belakangan ini. Entah itu mimpi terombang-ambing di kegelapan, atau yang anehnya ia bermimpi menjadi seorang raja.

Sepertinya tubuhnya merasa kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Entah apa yang ia lakukan pada hari kemarin. Rutinitas sehariannya hanya membersihkan dojo dan membaca buku, hanya sedikit latihan pada ilmu Tendo. Namun, kali ini tubuhnya seperti sangat kelelahan.

Semenjak ia melakukan sparing dengan Karin, tubuhnya seakan sangat sulit dikendalikan. Seakan tubuhnya mempunyai kesadaran tersendiri. Ia merasakannya ketika terakhir kali melakukan latihan **Observer** pada minggu sore lalu. Secara perlahan, ia seperti kehilangan kendali atas kesadaran.

Kali ini mimpi yang dialami semalam seakan seperti menjadi sebuah pertanyaan untuk dirinya. Mimpi itu seakan seperti nyata, bukan nyata, tapi lebih dari sekedar nyata.

Jika mimpi hanya dapat dimerasakan melalui hal imajinasi dari otak kecil, kenapa ia merasakan hal lain selain imajinasi itu sendiri? Tiupan udara, kelembaban saat menelusuri lorong, reaksi ketika melihat ratusan harta, seakan hal tersebut seperti saat di dunia nyata.

Lalu, jika demikian, pertanda mimpi apa itu?

Ia tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, lebih baik ia mengurusi apa yang ada di depannya.

Simple dan santai, itulah motto Taira...

Ia mengunci pintu gerbang dojo dengan reaksi lemas, tubuhnya seperti sangat berat melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?".

 ***Krek!*.**

Pintu dojo telah terkunci, ia melangkah pelan menuju sekolah.

"Taira-kun?" Panggil Machi dari arah belakang.

Taira menoleh sekilas sembari memperlambat jaraknya.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Posisi mereka menjadi sejajar.

"A-Apa yang terjadi, Taira-kun? Ke-kenapa kau seperti sangat lemas?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu, semenjak ak-".

 ***Deg!*.**

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, mendadak pandangannya menjadi merah, dipandangannya sekilas ada seseorang berambut kuning dengan tato bergaris tengah berdiri di depannya sembari tersenyum iblis.

Seluruh tempat menjadi berwarna merah, Machi tiba-tiba saja tidak ada di sampingnya, hanya ada Taira dan dia di sini.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?".

" **Nyalimu untuk memasuki brangkas suciku cukup besar,** _ **Zasshu**_ **... Akan aku beri hadiah yang pantas untukmu".**

Ia memajukan tangan kanannya, aura di ruangan ini seakan menekan Taira. Ia merasa sangat panas dan sulit bernafas ketika pemuda di depannya memajukan tangan.

" **Hadiah yang pantas untuk** _ **Zasshu**_ **sepertimu adalah... MATI!".**

 ***Deg!*.**

Ia kembali seperti semula, namun nafas Taira terdengar berat, ia merasa bahwa yang barusan ia lihat seperti iblis.

Tubuhnya merasa demam tinggi, pandangan barusan seperti menekan sisa kinerja tubuhnya untuk berhenti sesaat.

 **"*Hosh! Hosh!*".**

Machi menoleh ke arah Taira, ia merasa khawatir ketika mendengar nafas berat Taira.

"Ta-Taira-kun, ke-kenapa kau bernafas berat seperti itu?".

"Ti-Tidak apa...Aku hanya...".

 ***Bruk!*.**

Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang terus melemah. Ia terjatuh dengan kedua siku kaki dan tangan menahan tubuhnya.

"Ta-Taira-kun!".

Machi terlihat panik dan berusaha membantu Taira.

Taira berusaha berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia mampu berdiri sekilas, namun, tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki energi lagi.

"Tidak apa... Aku hanya kelelahan... Ayo kita berangkat, nanti terlambat".

"Ti-Tidak! Wa-Wajahmu sangat pucat, Taira-kun! Lebih baik ka-kau istirahat untuk hari ini".

"Aku ada praktek untuk hari ini... Aku harus menghadirinya".

"Wa-walaupun Taira-kun tetap ingin berangkat, a-aku tetap akan terus memintamu untuk istirahat. Ji-Jika ada Karin-san di sini pasti ja-jawabannya akan sama se-sepertiku".

"A-Aku mohon Taira-kun, i-istirahatlah".

Taira tahu, melawan sifat pantang menyerah Machi tidak pernah ia menangkan. Sifatnya masih belum berubah sejak kecil.

Ia mengangguk sekali sembari memberikan kunci gerbang.

"Baiklah... Aku akan ijin untuk hari ini".

Machi menerima kunci tersebut, wajahnya tersenyum sekilas.

"Terima kasih, Taira-kun".

20 menit kemudian...

Taira segera tertidur usai berganti pakaian. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat sama, tidak ada peningkatan bahwa ia akan kembali sehat.

Kali ini ia sedikit lebih tenang, sebelumnya ia merasa tubuhnya seakan seperti terbakar. Keringat keluar secara terus menerus, seakan ia seperti mandi keringat.

"Ma-Maaf merepotkanmu, Koujiro-kun".

"Tidak-tidak, justru aku merasa lega jika ada yang merawat Taira ketika Karin-sensei sedang ada tugas".

"Oh ya, jangan terlalu agresif, Machi-chan... Ia sedang sakit loh~".

Pipi Machi merona.

"Ko-Koujiro-kun!".

"Hahaha... Maaf, oke sampai jumpa di hari besok".

"Ya, Te-terima kasih".

 ***Tit!*.**

Ia mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Koujiro, ibu jarinya tengah mencari nama seseorang di kontak. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ada tulisan 'Fujimaru Karin'. Ia menekan nama tersebut lalu menghubunginya.

 ***Tlit!*.**

Karin menerima panggilan dari Machi.

"Yo, ada apa Machi-chan?".

"A-ano... Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu tugasmu, Karin-san. Tapi Taira-kun sedang sakit. Ka-kalau bisa ji-jika berkenan Karin-san bi-bisa kembali sebentar untuk menengok Taira-kun?".

"Hm... Gimana yah, aku masih ada tugas di tempat ini. Begini saja, temani dulu sampai ia merasa baik. Mungkin satu atau dua hari ke depan aku akan kembali".

"Ba-Baiklah, Ji-jika Karin-san berkata se-seperti itu".

"Mumpung ada kesempatan bagus ini, coba dekatilah Taira-chan. Semoga saja ia mau membuka hati kepadamu, Machi-chan".

Pipi Machi merona kembali.

"Ka-Karin-san!".

"Hahaha... Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang, sampai jumpa Machi-chan. Good luck!".

 ***Tit!*.**

Karin mematikan panggilan telpon, Machi masih sedikit merona usai bertelepon dengan Karin. Ia menoleh ke arah Taira. Kini Taira bisa tidur dengan tenang, walau begitu, ia merasa sedikit khawatir. Jarang sekali Taira jatuh sakit seperti ini, bahkan seperti orang pada umumnya, ia bahkan bisa jatuh sakit. Namun, kali ini seperti berbeda.

Machi berjalan pelan ke samping kanan Taira. Ia duduk dengan kedua kaki sebagai alas. Tangannya beralih ke arah wajah Taira. Mengelus-elus pelan pipinya sembari dengan wajah khawatir. Bibir tipisnya bergerak perlahan sembari bicara pelan...

"Taira-kun".

 **Mindscape Taira...**

Pandangan samar terlukis dar balik lensa retinaku ketika menoleh ke depan. Cahaya gemerlap putih seperti membungkus tempat ini seakan menekanku ke dunianya. Kini aku kembali ke dunia putih ini sendiri. Terombang-ambing tanpa arah, terbingung dalam haluan kesunyian. Lambat laun aku menyadari satu hal…

Ini bukan mimpi, tapi sebuah pertanda.

Guncangan hebat terjadi di dunia ini, lambat perlahan dunia putih berganti menjadi merah. Kejadian yang pernah kualami waktu lalu sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Dunia putih seakan termakan secara brutal oleh langit darah. Hal yang semula aku melayang kini perlahan jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Sosok pemuda yang kemarin menekanku kembali muncul, ia hanya berdiri di depanku sembari melayang di udara. Wajahnya terlihat santai, namun seperti menyembunyikan sifat aslinya. Tangannya ia lipat di dada, tatapan tajam seakan mengintimidasi diriku.

" **Kau muncul juga, Zasshu… Kita ulang penyiksaan terhadap dirimu".**

 ***Deg!*.**

Tubuhku seakan bergetar hebat ketika pemuda pirang itu mempertajam pandangannya ke arahku. Nafasku sangat berat, tubuhku seakan tidak bisa aku kendalikan. Seperti ada rantai yang tengah menekan diriku.

Dua buah portal kuning muncul dari balik tubuh pemuda pirang, perlahan dua bilah pedang muncul dari dalam portal tersebut dan menargetkan ke diriku.

"Hm!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Dua pedang itu melesat ke arahku yang sedang tidak bisa bergerak. Aku ikhlas jika ini hanya mimpi, tapi jika bukan, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Satu pedang saja sudah cukup untuk membunuh manusia sepertiku, apalagi dua.

Jika ada harapan di saat seperti ini. Sekecil apapun itu, jika pun itu ada, maka tunjukkanlah…

" _Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat"._

" _Jika hal ini membuatku jatuh, maka aku akan selamanya menjadi orang lemah"._

" _Kerja kerasku untuk melatih kemampuan pedangku tidak akan pernah menghianati hasil yang ingin kucapai"._

" **Jangan menyerah, wahai Masterku!".**

Terlintas aku mendengar suara seorang gadis di sekitar diriku. Sebuah gaun putih terlihat sekilas di sampingku, melesat tajam ke depan tanpa takut sembari menangkis dua pedang yang hampir membunuhku dalam sekali tangkis.

 ***Trang!*.**

 ***Jreb! Jreb!*.**

Dua pedang menancap di tanah kemudian menghilang secara perlahan. Pemuda pirang terlihat kesal ketika serangannya di halau.

" **Berani sekali makhluk sepertimu menyentuh harta suciku dengan pedang kotor itu!".**

Aku terkejut melihat gadis di depanku, aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya, namun yang jelas sosok di depanku adalah seorang gadis.

 ***Set!*.**

Gadis itu memalingkan sedikit wajahnya ke arahku, senyuman indah terlukis dari bibir cerry kecilnya. Senyuman seperti bunga Edelweiss yang indah seakan ia tunjukkan kepada diriku.

Aku tidak dapat berkomentar lagi ketika melihat senyuman indah itu, namun, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku ucapkan…

"Siapa… Kau?".

~TBC~

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembanguan Aiteus damestus yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

Fuah, akhirnya~ Maaf telat post dikarenakan ada gangguan internet di daerah Zhitachi. Sebenernya Zhitachi mau rilis chapter ini sedikit lebih awal, namun entah kenapa jadi males *Digebukin sekampung*. Sebagai gantinya, Zhitachi akan berusaha sebaik mungkin memberi pertarungan epic pada beberapa pertarungan di chapter mendatang.

Ehem, untuk chapter depan diperkirakan akan dimulai Perang Cawan ini. Beberapa Master dan Servant akan ikut ambil di chapter tersebut. Zhitachi memang sengaja memberi bocoran untuk para Servant di cerita ini… Tapi, untuk Master dan jalan cerita tetap akan tidak dibocorkan. Takut para readers jadi malas membaca fict baru punya Zhitachi -_-

Sekedar pemberitahuan gaje, Zhitachi akan menargetkan membuat beberapa Fanfict seputar Fate series dalam waktu dekat ini. Tidak lupa, sembari menunggu cerita tersebut, Zhitachi juga akan melakukan **REWORK** kepada beberapa cerita Zhitachi.

Berikut cerita yang akan Zhitachi Rework dalam waktu dekat ini…

 **1\. Fanfict Akatsuki Series ( Kecuali MBV Series) serta melakukan update chapter.  
2\. Fanfict Sword Art Online, melakukan update chapter, dan akan ada kejutan di akhir chapter.  
3\. Fanfict MBV (My Blood Venom) akan di hapus dan di ganti Fanfict baru dengan Fandom yang berjudul 'Overlord x Master of Highschool'.**

Untuk Review pada cerita Zhitachi sebelum di update sudah Zhitachi simpan sebagai pembelajaran baru. Terima kasih atas dukungan para Readers Senior dan seangkatan yang sudah mau mampir ke cerita gaje milik Zhitachi ^.^.

Oke, untuk Servant tersisa akan Zhitachi deskripsikan sedikit, sisanya akan menyusul bersamaan dengan chapter baru. Siapa saja mereka, langsung aja yah…

 **4\. Ozymandias as Rider.  
5\. Gilgamesh (Uruk Uniform) as Caster.  
6\. Shuten Douji as Assasin.  
7\. Penthesilea as Berserker.**

Akan ada kejutan di beberapa chapter mendatang, ikuti terus cerita milik Zhitachi agar tidak ketinggalan info seputar GHW keenam versi Zhitachi ini yah ^.^

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Kali ini akan ada beberapa Servant yang terpanggil usai pertandingan akbar antara Saber melawan Archer. Tapi sebelum itu, Zhitachi mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang 4 Servant tersisa yang akan ikut di perang keenam. Langsung aja dibahas...

 **4\. Ozymandias (Rider).**

Seorang tokoh utama dalam pembentukan piramid di seluruh daerah Mesir. Awal dari era pemujaan dewa langit melalui perantara Pharaoh agung, Ozymandias. Lahir dari cahaya RA yang menerangi seluruh semesta, Ozymandias memimpin rakyatnya menuju keagungan dari Pharaoh sejati. Belum ada yang tahu seperti apa makhluk mistis yang dimiliki Rider ini. Jika dilihat dari kekuatan semasa hidupnya, besar kemungkinan ia memiliki hal yang bahkan melampaui pemikiran manusia.

 **5\. Gilgamesh with Uruk uniform (Caster).**

Sang raja pahlawan telah kembali dari perjalanan keabadiannya!

Dalam legenda, ia digambarkan sebagai "orang yang memiliki segalanya". Kadang-kadang kejam, kadang-kadang menyetujui sifat manusia. Raja besar Uruk yang secara ketat memimpin rakyatnya kini muncul untuk membenahi peraturan di perang ini.

Berpikirlah dua kali untuk menghadapinya... Karena kita tidak tahu, serangan seperti apa yang akan dikerahkan oleh Raja Pahlawan ini untuk menghadapi manusia bahkan mahluk sekelas mistis.

 **6\. Shuten Douji (Assasin).**

Ada banyak cerita asli seputar Shuten Dōji. Seseorang mengatakan bahwa dia lahir di Gunung Ibuki untuk Yamata-no-Orochi dan seorang gadis manusia, yang lain mengatakan dia turun sebagai dewa Raja Naga Kuzuryuu. Ia terlihat kalem dari gadis biasanya, senyuman lembut serta suara menggoda seakan seperti menutupi sifat iblinya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sifatnya ketika menghadiri panggilan Cawan Suci keenam. Apakah ia masih seperti dulu, ataukah ia mempunyai wajah lain?.

 **7\. Penthesilea (Berserker).**

Lahir di tanah Amazon dan menjadi ratu para gadis Amazon ketika muda. Keturunan dari dewa perang yang terkenal dengan kehebatan serta kebengisan. Kuat dan garang layaknya singa di medan perang. Sifat dinginnya seakan tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada suku Amazon ataupun Master. Ia hadir dalam wujud pembalasan atas kematian anggota Amazon, mencari dan terus mencari orang yang pernah mempermalukan ia di hadapan rakyatnya sendiri. Ia tidak segan akan membantai siapapun yang disangka sebagai dalang dari kehancuran Amazon.

Oke, daripada bosan mending langsung baca...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work .Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul "Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor" dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

 **Chapter** **Four : P** **redestined Meeting.**

"Siapa... Kau?".

Gadis bergaun putih menoleh ke arahku. Senyuman tipisnya seakan tidak goyah walaupun ada musuh di belakang dirinya. Wajah mungilnya serta pupil mata yang menawan seakan menghipnotis diriku. Puluhan pertanyaan yang ingin aku ucapkan seakan tidak mau keluar ketika melihat sosok gadis cantik berdiri di depanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Master?".

"Y-Ya".

Ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Master'?. Kenapa ia memanggilku begitu?.

" **Lancang sekali kau membiarkan raja hebat ini memandang punggungmu itu!".**

Pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan kembali senjata dari portal kuning, kali ini ada 6 portal yang muncul di samping pemuda itu.

Keenam pedang melesat ke arah punggung gadis ini. Ia bahkan seakan tidak menyadari serangan barusan.

"Bahaya!".

 ***Set!*.**

Secara cepat ia berbalik badan dan menangkis seluruh serangan dengan gerakan anggun. Gaya menangkisnya seperti ia menari di taman bunga.

Pemuda pirang mendecih pelan. Kali ini ia tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia mengerahkan puluhan bahkan seperti ratusan portal sembari mengeluarkan pedang.

Oh tidak, ini buruk!.

" **Kelancanganmu karena mengacuhkanku adalah mati!".**

Ratusan pedang mengarah ke gadis bergaun ini. Ia tidak menghindar ataupun maju, ia seakan terus berdiri di depanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak lari?".

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Masterku karena masalah ini... Lagipula mainan itu tidak mampu menghibur seorang manusia yang anggun sepertiku" Balasnya dengan anggun sembari memegang dada dengan tangan kiri.

"Dan juga aku tidak ingin pertemuan kita menjadi kacau seperti ini, wahai Masterku" Ia menurunkan tangan kirinya dan beralih ke gagang pedang. Wajahnya terlihat serius ke arah depan.

Seluruh pedang melesat keluar dari portal dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak ada siapapun yang mampu selamat dari serangan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mungkin selamat!".

Mendadak, waktu di sekitarku menjadi lambat.

"Ne, Master".

Ia memanggilku lagi, ia hanya memalingkan sedikit wajahnya ke arahku.

"Aku ingin kita bertemu dengan keadaan normal, atau setidaknya tidak dalam kekacauan seperti ini".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Suatu hari nanti pasti kita akan bertemu, aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk saat seperti ini".

Ia berbalik ke arahku, pedang yang ia pegang kini ditancapkan ke tanah. Kedua tangannya beralih ke atas gagang.

"Aku bersumpah di atas pedang ini... Aku bersumpah untuk seluruh perasaan suci dan keanggunan bunga mawar... Kehebatanku akan aku gunakan untuk dirimu, wahai Masterku".

Tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke dada.

"Atas nama penguasa Roma, akan aku bimbing Masterku menuju keindahan yang melebihi Domus Aurea".

"Namaku...".

 ***Deg!*.**

Taira tersadar sembari mengatur nafas, ia seakan tidak mampu berkata lain ketika terbangun dari mimpi buruk barusan. Ratusan pedang yang ingin membunuhnya, seorang gadis yang muncul entah dari mana, pemuda pirang dengan tatapan dingin ke arahnya, apa itu bukan sebuah mimpi buruk?.

'Siapa gadis itu? Apa yang ingin ia ucapkan?'.

Pikiran Taira seakan penuh tanda tanya seputar gadis itu. Namun, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah... Siapa pemuda pirang yang mengeluarkan pedang itu?.

'Sebenarnya mimpi apa yang barusan aku alami?'.

Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit, rasa pusingnya sedikit mereda ketika ia bangun tidur. Namun, ia merasa bahwa rasa sakit tersebut bukan berasal dari gejala biasa.

Ia bangun dengan perlahan, hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang enak. Mungkin Machi sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Taira membuka pintu dapur dengan perlahan, Machi segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia mematikan kompor dan bergegas berjalan ke arah Taira.

"Ta-Taira-kun, ba-bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucapnya sembari mengelap tangan di celemek.

"Aku agak mendingan, hanya sedikit merasa pusing".

"Kau sedang masak apa Machi?".

"O-Oh itu...".

Ia menoleh ke arah panci.

"I-Itu nasi bubur... Ka-Karena Ta-Taira-kun sedang tidak enak badan, ja-jadi aku memasaknya".

Taira tersenyum tipis ke arah Machi.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Machi".

Pipi Machi merona ketika melihat wajah Taira.

"Sa-Sama-sama".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Seorang pemuda berjas hitam tengah berlarian di lorong sembari ketakutan. Wajahnya seakan seperti telah melihat hantu. Ia segera berbelok ke kanan gang, karena sangat panik ia sampai menabrak tong sampah yang ada di pinggir lorong.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Suara langkah santai terdengar di lorong usai pemuda itu berbelok arah. Sosok yang ditutupi pakaian hitam sedang mengejar orang itu dengan santai.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika di depannya sudah jalan buntu. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang sembari mundur ketakutan.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

"Sudahi main-main ini".

"A-Apa yang kau inginkan!".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Sosok yang pernah dilawan Karin berhenti tidak jauh dari pemuda itu.

"Cukup simple, aku hanya ingin... Nyawamu".

"Nya-".

 ***Jleb!*.**

Sebuah belati menancap tepat di tengah kepala, pemuda tersebut jatuh perlahan lalu tewas.

"Seribu laki-laki dan seribu perempuan sudah aku bunuh, Master" Ucapnya melalui batin.

" _Bagus, Assasin... Datanglah ke sini segera"._

"Baik, Master".

Sosok yang dipanggil Assasin kini menghilang bersama kegelapan.

 **Pukul 23.18...**

Shiro sedang duduk santai di sofa sembari menonton berita di tv. Setelah dihajar oleh barang yang menumpuk banyak, kini ia baru bisa santai. Rasa lelah seakan tengah menggergoti dirinya. Walaupu begitu, ia masih belum merasa ngantuk.

Rin muncul dari belakang dan perlahan memeluk leher Shiro.

"Terima kasih atas pekerjaanmu, Emiya-kun".

Shiro menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Kau belum tidur, Rin?".

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur jika kau belum istirahat".

" _Breaking News! Ratusan mayat berceceran di setiap lorong kota Fuyuki. Kebanyakan korban berasal dari pemuda sampai orang dewasa. Petugas masih belum tahu motif apa yang barusan terjadi. Dilihat dari cara membunuh korban, si pelaku melakukan tindakan ini seperti melakukan suatu pemujaan. Menurut petugas, kemungkinan besar masih ada mayat di sekitaran kota Fuyuki"._

"Kuharap pembunuh itu tidak sampai ke sini".

"Jika ke sini pun yang malah ia akan kena masalah, hehe".

"Bukan itu, aku masih penasaran alasan si pembunuh itu".

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu penasaran? Tidak biasanya kau memikirkan hal ini, Emiya-kun".

"Aku pernah membaca buku di Asosiasi dulu, sebuah ritual besar memerlukan banyak tumbal. Di lihat dari pembunuhan ini, si pelaku kemungkinan sedang melakukan suatu ritual dengan skala besar".

"Ritual? Pembunuhan berantai? Tumbal?".

"Hanya ada satu ritual pemanggil yang konon di lakukan di kota ini. Sebuah ritual yang membutuhkan puluhan bahkan ratusan korban".

"Jangan-jangan ritual itu...".

" **Ritual pemanggilan Cawan Suci".**

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Shinji dan kakek cebol tengah menunggu kedatangan Assasin di tempat pemanggilan. Sebuah gumpalan asap hitam muncul di tengah segel. Assasin muncul dari balik gumpalan asap hitam tersebut.

"Perintah pertamamu sudah saya lakukan".

"Bagus Assasin".

"Shinji" Panggil kakek itu ke arah Shinji. Shinji segera menoleh ke arah kakek cebol itu.

"Lakukan perintah kedua".

"Baik, Oji-sama".

 ***Set!*.**

Ia memajukan tangan kanan yang terdapat segel perintah.

"Assasin, aku perintahkan kau... **Cabut jantungmu sendiri dan serahkan dengan tangan kanan** ".

Assasin terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan ke arah jantung, ia menoleh ke arah tangannya dan mencegah tangan tersebut.

 ***Jleb!*.**

Tangan kanannya menusuk dadanya dengan kuat, ia merasakan jantungnya tengah dipegang oleh tangannya sendiri.

 ***Sleb!*.**

Assasin menarik kuat jantungnya dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Seketika Assasin tewas dengan tangan kanan di ulurkan ke depan. Shinji merasa jijik ketika melihat adegan barusan.

"Ambil jantung itu Shinji".

"Ba-Baik" Shinji berjalan santai ke arah tubuh Assasin dan mengambil jantung tersebut dengan rasa jijik.

"Sekarang ikuti aku" Ucap kakek itu sembari berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat pemanggilan.

 ***Set!*.**

Kakek cebol itu membuka pintu yang Nampak usang. Ia melangkah kembali dengan di susul Shinji.

Shinji melihat seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dengan pakaian berantakan sedang di rantai di tengah ruangan. Kondisi tubuhnya sangat mengenaskan, tubuhnya terlihat mulai mengering, sayup matanya seakan mulai kehilangan cahaya.

"O-Oji-sama, siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Shinji di sela ia berjalan.

"Dia merupakan seorang homunculus dari Einzbern yang dulu aku culik di kota tua".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Langkah kakek cebol dan Shinji berhenti di depan gadis itu.

"Berikan jantung itu kepadaku Shinji".

Shinji menyerahkan jantung yang ia pegang ke kakeknya.

Kakek cebol itu segera memasukan jantung tersebut ke bagian dada gadis itu.

"AAAAA...".

Gadis itu berteriak keras akibat tindakan tersebut. Akibat teriakan tersebut, Shinji segera menutup kedua telinganya. Teriakan yang dihasilkan menimbulkan gelombak angin dan perlahan mulai menyebar.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Ritual pemanggilan Cawan Suci? Bukannya perang gila itu sudah berakhir 5 tahun lalu? Tidak mungkin kan jika perang ini dimulai sebelum 10 tahun".

"Menurut buku memang tertulis jika perang Cawan akan terjadi setiap 10 tahun. Namun, aku merasa sangat aneh tentang kejadian ini".

"Benar ju-".

 ***Deg!*.**

Shiro dan Rin merasakan firasat aneh. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah berlawanan.

"Rin, kau menyadarinya?".

"Ya, sebuah gelombang sihir yang sangat kuat".

"Sudah kuduga ini ada kaitannya dengan Cawan Suci".

"Tidak mungkin perang ini dilakukan tanpa peraturan semestinya. Siapa yang ingin memulai perang mematikan ini?".

"Hanya ada tiga keluarga besar penyihir yang mampu memanggil perang ini. Menurut tuan Melloi, keluarga Einzbern sepertinya tidak akan datang ke kota ini. Dilihat tentang dua perang Cawan waktu lalu, Einzbern sudah berhenti untuk memanggil Cawan ke kota ini".

"Lalu kedua, keluarga Tohsaka... kurasa itu tidak mungkin juga" Tambah Shiro.

"Hanya satu keluarga yang masih menginginkan Cawan ini...".

Pandangan Shiro menjadi tajam.

"Keluarga Matou".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Karin tengah duduk di dekat jendela mobil sembari menahan kepalanya di pintu mobil. Pandangannya melihat ke arah lampu gedung yang tengah menyinari kota malam.

Ia masih kepikiran tentang kejadian waktu lalu, seorang manusia yang menabrakkan dirinya namun tidak mati. Menantang dirinya dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu namun kabur. Ia seperti sebuah teka-teki untuk dirinya.

" _Apa kau juga salah satu Master?"._

"Arti kata yang ia ucapkan seperti menambah sebuah teka-teki untuk kota ini".

Tangan kanannya menggenggam dengan erat.

"Kali ini, dengan kekuatan serta keinginanku, aku akan menghentikan perang busuk ini sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Tragedi yang pernah terjadi pada diriku waktu lalu tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi untuk kota ini!".

Karin merasakan sebuah gelombang kuat melintas di dekatnya, ia menoleh ke arah samping untuk mencari sumber gelombang.

"Gelombang ini, jangan-jangan...".

Ia teringat sesuatu yang mengerikan pada masa lalunya. Ia mendecih pelan, sebuah perasaan yang telah ia segel jauh dalam hati perlahan mulai teringat.

" **Cawan Suci!".**

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Taira tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dojo sembari memandangi Machi yang tengah pulang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menunggu Machi sampai masuk ke rumah. Ketika Machi sudah sampai di depan gerbang, ia lekas membuka gerbang.

"Ukh!".

Tangan kanan Taira terasa seperti terbakar, ia mengelus-elus pelan telapak atas tangan.

"Tanganku seperti terbakar".

Taira tidak memperdulikan masalah tersebut, ia segera masuk ke dojo dan mengunci pintu gerbang.

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Machi menutup pintu rumah dengan pelan.

"Aku pulang" Ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

Machi segera melepaskan sepatunya dan lekas mengambil sandal rumah.

"Darimana saja kau, Machi?".

Machi menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tengah berdiri di depan dirinya.

"Onii-san" Ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mendekati keluarga Fujimaru, kenapa kau tetap ke sana?".

Machi tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya, ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah mata sang kakak. Ia merasa seperti ketakutan melihat ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah membicarakan hal ini".

Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Machi yang terdiam diri di loker sepatu rumah.

"Tapi ingat ini, Machi...".

Pemuda itu berhenti ketika tiga langkah berjalan.

"Cepat atau lambat keluarga Fujimaru akan mengalami sebuah kutukan, pada waktunya nanti kau akan melihat hal tersebut di depan matamu sendiri" Ucapnya sembari menoleh sedikit ke arah Machi.

Ia menoleh ke arah depan dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi Machi.

"Ingat itu, Machi".

Machi masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya. Kata-katanya seakan terkunci oleh perkataan dari kakaknya tersebut.

Hanya terlintas sebuah kata yang ingin ia ucapkan sekarang...

"Taira-kun".

 **Pagi hari...**

Taira memasuki ruangan kelas sembari berjalan santai ke arah bangku duduk. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Yo, Taira!" Sapa Koujiro dari arah bangku duduk.

"Hm".

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?".

"Jika kau tidak memulai pertanyaan aneh, mungkin saja aku akan sehat sampai sore" Jawabnya sembari menarik bangku.

"Ne, apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Machi kemarin?".

Taira menaruh tasnya ke gantungan meja dan setelah itu duduk. Ia menahan wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kebiasaan busukmu sudah keluar, Koujiro".

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya sedikit penasaran" Balasnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut belakangnya sendiri.

"Sedikit untukmu tapi banyak ruginya untukku".

Machi masuk ruangan kelas 10 menit kemudian. Ia melangkah santai ke arah Taira.

"Ba-Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ta-Taira-kun?".

Taira menoleh ke arah Machi yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Sedikit mendingan".

Kedua matanya sekilas menoleh ke arah tangan kanan Machi. Tangan kanannya memakai sapu tangan berwarna hitam, sementara di tangan kirinya tidak memakai sapu tangan.

"Machi, ada apa dengan tanganmu?".

Machi segera menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung menyembunyikan tangan kanannya ke belakang.

"I-Ini... E-Eto... Ke-Kemarin kena air panas, y-ya... Air panas".

Taira hanya menggumam, tidak biasanya Machi seceroboh seperti itu.

 ***Teng! Teng!*.**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"A-Ano, na-nanti kita bicarakan lagi, Ta-Taira-kun".

"Hm".

Taira mengangkat kepalanya dan lekas membenarkan posisi duduk. Karena sekarang hari Selasa dan masih hari awal, pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup padat. Apalagi hari yang lalu ia sempat tertinggal nilai praktek.

"Membosankan" Ucapnya saat mengingat jadwalnya yang begitu padat.

Dalam penglihatan sekilas, ia melihat sosok gadis bergaun putih tengah tersenyum di depan dirinya. Ia merasa terkejut usai merasa fenomena barusan.

 ***Deg!*.**

Tangan kanan Taira kembali merasakan sakit seperti terbakar. Ia memegang tangan kanannya dan menggengam dengan pelan.

"Apa itu barusan?".

Siang hari memang pas dihabiskan untuk bersantai, terlebih lagi waktu tersebut merupakan jam istirahat terpanjang. Taira tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu ia tidur di atas atap sekolah. Ditemani dengan angin yang tenang, berteduh di bawah cahaya matahari yang tertutupi oleh atap tangga gedung. Sungguh waktu yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Machi dan Koujiro tiba di atap sekolah sembari mencari Taira.

"Sudah kuduga dia di sini".

Mereka berdua berjalan santai ke arah Taira. Mereka lekas duduk di sampingnya.

"Tempat ini memang yang terbaik" Ucap Koujiro sembari membuka bungkus roti.

Machi menaruh bekal lainnya ke arah samping. Terkadang Machi membuat dua bekal untuk ia bawa ke sekolah. Alasannya mungkin bekal satunya untuk Taira.

Ia masih merasa khawatir tentang keadaan Taira akhir-akhir ini. ia merasa bahwa Taira terlalu lelah pada dua hari terakhir. Semenjak mereka berdua selesai melakukan sparing, Taira seakan seperti memaksa batasan dalam dirinya.

Namun, ketika melihat hari ini ia datang ke sekolah dalam keadaan sehat, itu sudah cukup buatnya. Ia merasa beberapa rasa khawatirnya mulai menghilang.

Taira membuka mata perlahan, ia segera bangkit lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sekali ke atas. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Machi yang duduk di samping dirinya.

"Machi?".

"O-Ohayo, Taira-kun".

"Yo sahabatku, tidurmu sangat nyenyak sekali".

"Jika kau tidak memberiku lembaran praktek gaje itu, tidak mungkin aku akan tidur sepulas ini" Balasnya sembari mengucek mata sekali.

"Hehehe".

Taira menoleh arah bekal yang ada di samping Machi.

"Kenapa ada dua bekal di dekatmu, Machi?".

"I-Ini...".

Machi segera menaruh bekal yang ia pegang dan mengambil bekal yang masih penuh. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"I-Ini untuk Ta-Taira-kun".

"Untukku?".

"U-Um" Balasnya sembari memalingkan wajah meronanya.

Taira menerima bekal tersebut sambil kebingungan ketika melihat tingkah laku teman masa kecilnya ini.

"~Wiiuh~ Kok panas yah di sini" Ejek Koujiro ke arah mereka berdua.

Wajah Machi semakin merona, sementara Taira tetap acuh sembari menghabiskan bekal.

 **10 menit kemudian...**

Taira menutup tutup bekal dan menaruhnya ke dekat wadah bekal lain milik Machi. Ia merasa sangat kenyang. Entah itu buatan Machi yang memang sangat enak, atau memang dia sedang kelaparan. Akan bahaya jika ia tiduran usai makan bekal tersebut. Ia tidak mau gemuk gara-gara masalah ini.

"Bekalmu memang yang terbaik, Machi".

Pipi Machi kembali merona.

"Ma-Masakanmu ja-jauh lebih baik dariku, Ta-Taira-kun".

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Taira... Apa kau akan pulang usai istirahat ini selesai?" Tanya Koujiro sembari memandangi langit.

"Aku masih ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan".

"Begitu yah...".

 ***Teng! Teng! Teng!*.**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, sekolah untuk hari ini akan selesai lebih awal karena akan dilakukan pembinaan pada murid kelas satu. Untuk kelas dua ataupun tiga diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal. Namun, ada beberapa murid yang masih ingin berada di sekolah. Baik itu menghadiri pelajaran tambahan ataupun ingin pergi ke perpustakaan.

Mereka bertiga bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kelas, Taira tengah membantu mengambil wadah bekal dan memberikannya ke Machi.

"Oke, habis ini aku akan pergi karaoke bersama temanku, sampai jumpa" Ucap Koujiro sembari berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Aku juga".

Machi menoleh ke arah dasi Taira yang terlihat tidak lurus.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar, Taira-kun".

"Hm?".

Kedua tangan Machi beralih ke dada Taira sembari membenarkan dasi yang ia pakai. Si empu merasa terkejut.

"Bi-Biar aku yang membenarkannya sendiri" Ucapnya sambil gugup.

"Ti-Tidak apa, Taira-kun".

Taira tetap merasa tidak enak dalam situasi seperti ini. ia segera melepaskan pelan pegangan tangan Machi ke dasi.

"Su-Sudah cukup, Machi".

"Ti-Tidak apa Taira-kun, bi-".

Kedua matanya terkejut ketika melihat ada tanda ukiran berwarna merah samar di tangan kanan Taira. Ia segera melepaskan pegangannya, setelah itu ia mundur selangkah.

"Ada apa, Machi?" Ucap Taira kebingungan.

Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

" _Cepat atau lambat keluarga Fujimaru akan mengalami sebuah kutukan, pada waktunya nanti kau akan melihat hal tersebut di depan matamu sendiri"_

"Kenapa Taira-kun menerima panggilan itu, Kenapa?" Balasnya dengan nada lirih.

"Kenapa dengan dirimu, Machi?" Ucap sembari memegang kedua pundak Machi.

"Ti-tidak apa, Ta-Taira-kun. A-Aku hanya sedikit pusing" Balasnya sembari tersenyum.

Taira menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lekaslah pulang, istirahatkan tubuhmu... Sepertinya kau masih lelah karena menjagaku seharian lalu. Mungkin aku akan pulang ke dojo sore ini".

"U-Um".

Taira tersenyum sekali ke arah Machi, ia berjalan pelan ke arah tangga sembari meninggalkan Machi di atap.

Suasana di atap sekolah kini menjadi sunyi. Ia membuka sarung tangannya dan menaruh sarung tangan tersebut ke saku baju.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah ukiran aneh dengan warna merah. Ia menoleh ke arah ukiran tersebut dengan tatapan dingin.

"Walau Taira-kun mengikuti perang ini, aku akan tetap melindungi dirinya sampai tersisa kami berdua".

Ukiran tersebut menyala terang. Pandangan Machi beralih ke arah depan.

"Untuk alasan itulah aku mengikuti perang ini".

Sesosok manusia dengan beberapa zirah berbentuk bergelombang berwarna merah di lengan muncul di belakang diri Machi. Tidak terlihat wajah maupun bagian atasnya, hanya terlihat sekilas rambut putih yang terurai tengah tertiup angin.

 **Malam hari...**

Tidak disangka oleh Taira bahwa tugasnya jauh lebih banyak yang ia duga. Ia menduga hanya 2 nilai praktek yang belum dimasukkan ke nilai utama. Namun justru masih ada satu nilai praktek yang ternyata menyita banyak waktu.

Ia melangkah pelan sembari menahan rasa kantuknya, ia bahkan seperti tidak mampu menahan kesadarannya lebih lama karena rasa kantuk yang sangat menyiksa ini.

Kedua mata lemasnya sempat menoleh ke arah depan. Tak jauh dari depan gerbang dojo miliknya, ada seorang berambut putih terurai dengan pakaian seperti era samurai tengah berdiri menghadangi langkahnya.

Taira mengucek matanya sekali, mungkin ini halusinasi sebelum tidur karena ia terlalu sering memaksa tubuhnya ataupun dirinya sedang melamun.

"Mungkin ini halusinasiku".

Sosok berambut panjang itu menarik sebuah katana yang berada di samping pinggang. Ia lekas mengarahkannya ke arah Taira.

Taira menatap tajam ke arah sosok tersebut, tidak mungkin juga halusinasinya seakan ingin menantang dirinya. Memang benar sih Taira sering berlatih ilmu Kendo, tapi tidak mungkin juga ada yang berani menantang dirinya semalam ini.

"Hm?".

Sosok itu segera melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Taira dan berniat menebas dirinya. Taira yang semula masih belum menerima respon tersebut segera sadar dan beralih ke arah samping kanan.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Tanah seketika retak ketika pedang tersebut mengenai tanah. Taira tidak mampu berbicara hal lain selain terkejut bukan main.

"Hoi-hoi, i-ini pasti mimpi!".

Sosok itu menarik kembali pedangnya dan segera melakukan tebasan menyamping. Taira yang melihat serangan tersebut segera menghindarinya.

 ***Srak!*.**

Bagian baju di dada tersayat cukup lebar, ditambah ada segores luka kecil di pipinya.

"Ukh! Luka ini sungguhan... Ja-Jangan-jangan ini bukan mimpi!".

Sosok itu menarik pedangnya ke belakang dan segera melakukan serangan menusuk ke arah Taira.

 **"Observe!".**

Taira memanggil replika pedang pendek berwarna biru sembari bersiap menangkis serangan tersebut.

 ***Set!*.**

Serangan tersebut berhasil dihalau oleh pedang ilusi Taira.

Tatapan mata orang yang ada di depan Taira menjadi tajam, sosok tersebut segera memutar pegangan pedang menjadi 180 derajat lalu mengangkatnya.

 ***Set!*.**

Pandangan Taira menoleh ke arah gerakan pedang tersebut.

 ***Wush!*.**

Secara mendadak arah serangan beralih ke arah bawah dengan sangat cepat.

 ***Trak!*.**

Pedang ilusi Taira hancur ketika menerima serangan tersebut. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, nafasnya terasa sedikit berat. Ia sekilas berpikir, siapa orang yang ada di depannya ini? kenapa ia sangat ingin membunuh dirinya?.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya...".

Sosok itu menurunkan pegangan pedang, tatapan tajam nan dingin terus ia pancarkan ke arah Taira. Dengan perlahan Taira mundur sembali menghindari jarak dari sosok mengerikan itu.

 ***Set!*.**

Taira merasa ada tembok yang menghalangi dirinya untuk mundur. Ia sudah tidak punya rencana lain untuk bisa lolos dari orang yang sedang menekan dirinya dengan hawa membunuh sebesar itu.

Ia tetap menunjukkan wajah tegar walaupun sudah berada di ujung maut. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk mati terbunuh.

"Aku akui keberanian dalam dirimu yang sudah menantang diriku dengan keterbatasan lemahmu itu" Untuk pertama kalinya sosok itu membuka suara. Suara seorang gadis dengan nada lembut namun sangat menekan.

"Tapi... Kematianmu di sini sudah ditakdirkan oleh surga. Sebelum kau bisa memanggil Servantmu, aku akan membinasakanmu terlebih dahulu".

'Se-Servant?'.

"A-Apa maksudmu?".

"Tanyakan itu ketika sudah mati".

"Apa ma-".

 ***Jleb!*.**

Gadis itu menusukkan pedangnya ke arah perut Taira. Ia terus menekannya sampai dua pertiga besi pedang masuk dan menembus ke tubuh Taira.

 ***Sleb!*.**

Gadis tersebut menarik pedangnya dengan cepat, membuat Taira tidak kuasa menahan tubuhnya lebih lama lalu jatuh bersender ke tembok.

"Akan kubiarkan kau mati secara perlahan... Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku untukmu".

Gadis itu membuang bekas darah yang menempel di pedang ke arah samping.

Pandangan Taira perlahan mulai mengabur, tubuhnya perlahan mulai merasakan dinginnya udara malam.

'Apa aku akan mati seperti ini... Tanpa ada perlawanan apapun... Ilmu yang diajarkan Nee-san, bahkan belum sempat aku mencobanya'.

Perlahan, Taira memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan matanya untuk terus terbuka. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, darah yang perlahan terus keluar dari tubuhnya, seakan seperti menyiksa tubuh lemasnya.

'Maafkan aku... Nee-san... Machi...'.

" _Master_ ".

Ia mendengar suara yang pernah ia dengar. Suara yang selalu melindungi dirinya, suara yang selalu menuntunnya ke cahaya. Suara yang pernah ia dengar dari bibir mungil seorang gadis, pertemuan dirinya dengan gadis itu di sebuah dunia yang terang, tanpa rasa takut dan keberanian yang luar biasa dari gadis tersebut.

" _Suatu hari nanti pasti kita akan bertemu, aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk saat seperti ini"._

" _Atas nama penguasa Roma, akan aku bimbing Masterku menuju keindahan yang melebihi Domus Aurea"._

" _Namaku..."._

Taira memajukan tangan kanannya dengan langkah lemas ke arah depan. Ia mengambil nafas sekali sembari membuka sedikit mulutnya.

 **"NERO!".**

Cahaya terang muncul dari tangan kanan Taira, menghasilkan sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Kini ada ledakan asap muncul di dekat dirinya. Sosok gadis misterius itu segera mundur untuk menghindari ledakan barusan.

 ***Wush!*.**

Sebuah pedang aneh berwarna hitam dengan dilapisi aura putih tengah mengarah ke gadis tersebut dengan melakukan tebasan menyamping.

 ***Trang!*.**

Gadis itu berhasil menghalau serangan tersebut. Namun, karena daya dorongnya yang kuat membuatnya harus terpental beberapa meter.

 ***Tap!*.**

Gadis itu mendarat dengan tangan kiri menyentuh tanah.

"Tak kusangka dia bisa memanggilnya hanya dengan sebuah nama".

Suara pedang berbunyi terdengar dari balik asap putih tersebut.

 ***Wush!*.**

Sebuah tebasan kuat ke arah samping, membuat asap putih menghilang sepenuhnya. Hanya menyisakan beberapa kelopak bunga melati terbang di sekitar dirinya. Seorang gadis pirang dengan rambut terikat memakai gaun putih muncul di depan Taira. Gadis itu menancapkan pedang anehnya ke tanah. Tangan kirinya ia arahkan ke dada.

"Umu, Kaisar yang anggun telah kembali untuk menerima panggilan".

Taira membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap ke arah depan. Secara samar ia melihat seorang gadis yang sama seperti di mimpinya. Seorang gadis yang selalu menyelamatkannya dari bahaya.

Gadis pirang itu menyadarinya. Ia segera mencabut pedangnya dan berbalik badan. Senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke arah Taira.

Sebuah senyuman yang tidak akan pernah Taira lupakan seumur hidup. Senyuman indah yang selalu melindungi dirinya, kini berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi...".

"Master".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembanguan Aiteus damestus yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga... Setelah chapter ini berakhir, kemungkinan kecil akan ada beberapa pertarungan di kota Adachi ini, karena Zhitachi akan menargetkan Fanfict ini akan berakhir sekitar 16 chapter lebih. Untuk Shiro dan tokoh Fate Stay Night akan ikut ambil dalam cerita ini, namun tidak terlalu sering karena perang ini akan terfokus ke kota Adachi.

Untuk kemungkinan lain, di chapter depan akan Zhitachi deskripsikan sedikit chara OC yang mengikuti perang ini, namun tidak dengan masa lalu mereka. Karena Zhitachi pikir, hal tersebut terlalu membebani ke cerita ini.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Untuk chapter ini akan kedatangan seorang OC dan nantinya chara tersebut juga seorang Master. Tapi, Zhitachi tidak akan menjelaskan Servant mana yang akan menemani dirinya. Jawaban tersebut akan di jawab di chapter ini.

Sebelum itu mohon maaf banget karena baru publish sekarang karena kemarin Zhitachi harus mengikuti acara tahun baru. Untuk chapter ini tidak panjang seperti biasanya karena Zhitachi melakukan mode 'Kejar satu malam', jadi kalo agak jelek atau gimana Zhitachi mohon maaf :)

And so, langsung baca aja yah...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul "Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor" dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

 **Chapter** **Five : 6** **th** **Holy Grail War.**

Kedua mata mereka kini saling berhadapan, orang yang sempat ia mimpikan kini berada tepat di depan dirinya. Tersenyum lembut dengan rambut pirang berkilau di bawah cahaya rembulan, gaun seputih bunga melati seakan menari di bawah raungan angin malam.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Master".

Ucapan lembut keluar dari bibir cerinya, suara yang tidak pernah Taira lupakan.

"Kau... Gadis yang waktu itu".

Taira memegang perutnya yang terluka parah.

"Ukh!".

Gadis itu segera mengubah posisinya, ia sempat menaruh pedangnya di tanah. Tangan kanannya beralih ke luka yang dialami Taira.

"Umu, lukamu cukup dalam, Master".

Gadis itu merapatkan jari tangannya ke arah luka.

"Tahan sebentar".

Gadis itu menekan perut Taira secara mendadak, membuat dirinya terkejut. Taira tak mampu mengeluarkan sekata pun ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa tersebut.

 **"Imperial Privilege".**

Sebuah cahaya hijau muncul di telapak tangan gadis itu. Perlahan, luka di perut Taira mulai tertutup.

Taira membuka mata secara perlahan, rasa sakit yang barusan ia alami mulai mereda.

"Istirahatlah, Master. Biarkan kemampuan penyembuhku menyembuhkan lukamu".

"Terima... Kasih" Ucap Taira sembari memejamkan matanya kembali.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum puas.

"Umu!".

Gadis pirang tersebut mengambil pedang miliknya dan segera berdiri, ia berbalik badan ke arah gadis samurai.

Tatapan tajam terlukis ke arah gadis Samurai. Tatapan yang seakan seperti marah terlukis jelas dari pupil mata gadis pirang tersebut.

"Apakah orang hebat hanya bisa melukai orang lemah seperti Masterku?".

"Jika benar maka kau hanya orang hebat yang bergelar sampah!".

Gadis samurai menatap tajam ke arahnya, ia terpancing oleh kalimat dari gadis pirang.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai nyali yang kuat untuk melawanku".

Gadis pirang mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dada.

"Umu, aku akan menerima apapun selama itu terlihat indah".

"Tapi...".

Gadis pirang menurunkan tangan kanan.

"Aku akan menghukum siapapun yang telah merusak keindahan tersebut!".

Gadis pirang menarik pedangnya ke atas sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Gadis samurai juga menarik pedangnya ke belakang.

"Kemarilah!".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Suasana menjadi mencekam ketika dua gadis tengah terfokus pada hal yang ada di depan diri mereka. Suara angin seakan tidak memperbolehkan untuk melewati mereka. Tatapan dingin malam akan menjadi saksi bisu sebuah fenomena yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tidak ada pergerakan satupun dari mereka berdua. Mereka yakin, salah pergerakan saja akan menjadi akhir dari nyawa mereka. Siapapun yang pertama kali melakukan hal ceroboh akan menjadi kekalahan untuknya.

 ***Wush!*.**

Gadis pirang segera melesat ke arah gadis samurai tanpa ada keraguan. Ia mengambil tindakan pertama sebelum dirinya terkena serangan kejutan.

 ***Set!*.**

Gadis pirang melancarkan serangan tebasan dari arah bawah dengan sangat cepat.

Gadis samurai melihat gerakan barusan segera menangkis serangan tersebut.

 ***Trang!*.**

Kedua pedang kini saling beradu, pertarungan yang sempat tertahan kini telah di mulai...

Gadis samurai berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. Namun, karena tenaga yang dikeluarkan dari pedang hitam itu cukup kuat, ia menahannya dengan sedikit gemetar.

 ***Set!*.**

Gadis samurai lekas mundur satu langkah guna menghindari jarak pedang. Kemampuan dari musuh di depannya seakan bertolak belakang dengan aliran pedangnya. Dilihat juga dari segi ukuran, pedang sejenis katana ini dengan mudah bisa di halau oleh serangan kuat.

Tebasan kuat mengarah ke arah atas, gadis samurai berhasil menghindari tebasan tersebut. Hanya di bagian dadanya saja yang sedikit tergores.

Gadis pirang menurunkan kembali pedangnya ke arah samping kanan dan segera melakukan tebasan menyamping.

Gadis samurai belum sempat membenarkan posisinya ketika serangan kedua dilancarkan. Ia tahu, pedang yang ia pegang tidak berguna melawan pedang dengan ukuran lebih besar dari miliknya.

Ia melempar katana nya ke samping, sebuah api muncul di tangan kiri sembari menjalar lurus. Sebuah tombak dengan ujungnya dilapisi api muncul usai api tersebut muncul. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk memegang tombak merah tersebut guna menahan serangan dari gadis pirang.

 ***Trak!*.**

Tebasan kedua berhasil ditahan, kali ini daya kekuatan seimbang dengan pedang berbentuk petir hitam tersebut.

"Hm?".

Gadis pirang segera melompat ke belakang.

"Kali ini tombak, apa kau Lancer?".

Gadis samurai memutar sekali tombaknya dan mengarahkannya ke belakang.

"Aku masih punya banyak trik untuk melawanmu, Saber".

"Ho'oh, kau tahu kelasku".

Gadis samurai tersenyum sekali.

"Aku bisa tahu ketika sekali mencobanya".

Gadis samurai mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Saber, ia menarik pelan jari tangannya ke belakang seakan seperti mengejek Saber.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu, Saber?".

Saber mempererat pegangan pedangnya, ia tersenyum sekali ke arah gadis samurai.

"Sepertinya mulutmu cukup aku tutup dengan keindahanku".

Taira membuka matanya dengan perlahan, luka yang barusan ia alami mulai mereda. Walaupun begitu ia masih merasakan ngilu di bagian perut.

Ia segera berdiri sembari memegang luka di perut. Ia menoleh ke arah pertarungan antara gadis pirang melawan gadis aneh yang menusuknya.

Saber melakukan serangan beruntun dari berbagai arah. Gadis samurai yang semula mampu mendominasi pertarungan kini harus kuwalahan melawan kemampuan pedang milik Saber.

Saber menghentikan serangan beruntun dan segera melakukan tebasan dari bawah. Ia yakin kali ini serangannya mampu mengalahkan gadis samurai tersebut.

Gadis samurai yang sudah kelelahan kini berusaha menahan serangan tersebut.

 ***Trak!*.**

Tombak yang dipegang gadis samurai terlempar ke arah depan dan menancap tak jauh dari posisi Taira.

Saber tersenyum kemenangan usai melakukan tebasan terakhir tersebut.

 ***Wush!*.**

Gadis samurai melompat sedikit jauh dari Saber.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Gadis samurai berdiri perlahan usai mendarat. Tatapan dingin kini beralih ke arah Saber.

"Sepertinya aku meremehkanmu, Saber".

"Umu, apa kau melihat keindahan dari seranganku, gadis aneh?".

Gadis samurai tersenyum sekali.

"Sepertinya kau memang lawan yang pantas untukku".

Tatapan wajahnya kembali dingin ke arah Saber.

"Dan kau juga sangat pantas untuk menerima serangan pamungkasku".

Ia memajukan tangan kirinya, sama seperti kemunculan tombak, sebuah api merah muncul di telapak tangan lalu berjalan ke arah atas dan bawah. Api merah tersebut membentuk sebuah busur yang cukup besar. Sebuah busur yang berwarna merah dengan sebuah kobaran api yang perlahan muncul dari atas dan bawah membentuk sebuah senar, ditutupi dengan bentuk hiasan diamond besar tengah menyala di atas dan bawah busur.

Gadis samurai menarik senar busur tersebut ke arah belakang, memunculkan sebuah api yang berada di tengah busur, membentuk perlahan seakan seperti anak panah yang akan dilesatkan.

"Akan aku tunjukkan, kemampuanku yang sebenarnya".

Aura serta tekanan di sekitar gadis samurai berubah drastis. Aura dari panasnya api busur di tambah kekuatan sihir yang terus meningkat seakan seperti mengikis udara dingin di malam hari.

Taira terkejut ketika merasakan tekanan barusan. Ia merasa seperti berada di tengah kumpulan gunung kayu yang telah dibakar. Nafas yang berat serta keringat bercucuran mulai terasa. Ia menelan ludah sekali, ini seperti berada di neraka paling dalam yang dikelilingi oleh api abadi.

Saber menatap tajam ke arah busur tersebut, ia sedikit cemas ketika melihat dan merasakan tekanan yang dihasilkan busur itu.

Beberapa bagian bangunan yang berada di dekat gadis samurai mulai meleleh akibat panas yang ditimbulkan oleh api busur. Gelapnya malam seakan tidak mampu membendung merahnya api yang dihasilkan oleh busur gadis samurai.

"Aku tidak mungkin mematahkan serangan tersebut, tapi mungkin aku bisa menghalaunya".

Aura putih semakin kuat dari pedang hitam milik Saber, membentuk sebuah aura pedang yang cukup besar.

"Namun juga dampak dari area sekitar akan terkena imbas. Umu, sepertinya aku akan melihat tragedi itu kembali".

Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah belakang, mungkin ia tidak akan selamat oleh serangan mematikan tersebut, terlebih lagi Masternya sedang terluka di belakang dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Masterku lagi".

Ia kembali menoleh ke arah depan. Tidak ada jalan lagi selain mematahkan serangan itu dalam sekali serang.

Gadis samurai telah menarik busur panah dengan sempurna. Api anak panah yang barusan ia tarik semakin berkorbar dengan kuat. Ujung anak panah seakan mengikis udara yang ada di depannya. Hanya ada satu jawaban yang terlukis dari kobaran api tersebut...

 **Kematian yang singkat.**

Aura di sekitar gadis samurai semakin kuat. Taira yang merasakannya lekas mundur dua langkah.

"Aku akan melindungimu Master!".

"Ta-Tapi aura barusan...".

"Percayalah padaku, Master. Aku akan menghentikan serangan itu dengan pedangku".

Gadis samurai segera memejamkan mata, bibirnya membisikkan kalimat.

" **Dendam api yang tak pernah padam, berilah kekuatan pada ujung busur ini. Membaralah! Cahaya pagi yang terbalut arti kehidupan... Hukumlah mereka yang telah meremehkan api sucimu...".**

Gadis samurai membuka matanya.

Aura serta api di sekitar gadis samurai semakin menjadi. Saber menelan ludah sekali. Entah bisa atau tidak ia menghalau serangan mematikan itu dengan kemampuannya.

" **Oṃ Ālolik Sv** **-** **"** **.**

Ucapan mantranya terputus ketika merasakan sebuah serangan dari udara. Senar busur seketika menghilang saat kosentrasinya menjadi terganggu.

 ***Set!*.**

Gadis samurai segera menghindari dua serangan tombak merah yang muncul dari udara.

Dua tombak merah kembali muncul dan menancap di depan Saber. Saber yang terkejut segera membatalkan pengumpulan energi ke pedang.

"Siapa yang berani menggangguku!" Ucap gadis samurai sembari menoleh ke arah samping.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Sesosok manusia berpakaian hitam dengan mulut tertutup oleh kain muncul di atas gerbang dojo. Sosok tersebut memegang dua tombak yang sama seperti di depan Saber maupun gadis samurai.

"Hentikan perlawananmu, Archer".

Gadis samurai yang di panggil Archer segera menoleh ke arah sosok yang berdiri di atas gerbang.

"Assasin!".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Sosok yang di sangka Assasin hanya menoleh dengan tatapan datar ke Archer.

"Apa kau ingin menggangguku, Assasin!".

"Hm, aku tidak peduli dengan pertarunganmu melawan Saber... Aku merasa khawatir pada orang yang berada di belakang Saber" Balas sosok itu.

"Kau benar, Lancer" Ucap seorang gadis misterius.

Taira segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Seorang gadis berjas hitam berambut kuning terikat ke samping tengah membenarkan posisi sarung tangan sembari berjalan ke arah dirinya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Taira-chan".

"Di-Diana-san".

Sosok gadis yang bernama Diana tersenyum ke arah Taira. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah di depan Taira. Matanya menoleh dari bawah tubuh Taira sampai ke arah atas.

"Kau sudah besar Taira-chan".

"Ke-Kenapa Diana-san ada di kota ini?".

"Um~ Kenapa yah? Mungkin aku ingin menemui Karin-senpai".

"Nee-san saat ini sedang di luar kota, dia tidak ada di rumah ataupun di dojo".

"Achya... Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya".

Tatapannya menjadi tajam ke arah Archer, ia memegang pundak kanan Taira lalu berjalan ke arah sampingnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mengurusi orang merepotkan ini".

"Apa Ma-".

 ***Wush!*.**

Diana mendadak menghilang dari sampingnya. Saber yang melihat gerakan barusan juga ikut terkejut.

 ***Wush!*.**

Suasana menjadi lambat ketika Diana muncul tepat di depan Archer. Archer yang semula tenang kini menjadi terkejut akibat kemunculan Diana di depannya.

" **Enchant**...".

Diana menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanannya, sebuah cahaya ungu membungkus telapak tengan Diana.

" **Enforce Bullet!".**

 ***Duak!*.**

Pukulan telak mengenai perut Archer, menimbulkan ledakan kejut di belakang dirinya. Tanah di belakang Archer pun ikut retak menjadi beberapa bagian akibat serangan barusan.

Archer seketika muntah darah ketika mengenai serangan tersebut. Serangan barusan tepat mengenai bagian dalam perutnya, ada kemungkinan bagian dalam perut Archer hancur akibat serangan tersebut. Busur panah yang ia pegang pun jatuh ke tanah lalu menghilang.

Archer mundur dua langkah sembari memegang perutnya. Ia tersenyum lemas usai menerima serangan dari Diana.

Diana membenarkan posisinya, ia memandangi Archer dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku kagum kau bisa selamat dari pukulan pistolku, Servant".

"Serangan seperti ini... ***Ukh!*** Tidak ada apa-apanya... Dibandingkan di masaku".

Kelopak mata Archer berubah menjadi merah usai ia tersenyum, hawa panas kembali dirasakan oleh Diana.

Melihat ada kemungkinan serangan mendadak, Diana segera melompat ke belakang dan bersiaga.

Seluruh tubuh Archer mengeluarkan asap putih, kulit putihnya berubah menjadi merah ketika asap tersebut keluar. Nafas berat keluar dari mulut Archer sembari tersenyum iblis.

"Kemampuan regenerasi, merepotkan" Ucap Diana sembari menghela nafas sekali.

Asap putih perlahan menghilang beberapa detik kemudian, Archer kembali berdiri tegak seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Taira terkejut ketika melihat Archer kembali seperti semula.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?".

"Dia sama seperti kita, Taira-chan. Namun ia berbeda dengan kita. Dia adalah seorang Servant yang dipanggil untuk mengikuti perang terkutuk yang bernama Cawan Suci".

"Cawan Suci? Servant? Aku tidak mengerti, Diana-san".

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan... Lancer!".

Lancer datang dan mendarat di samping Diana.

"Bawa Taira menjauh dari sini, akan kuselesaikan dalam sekali serang".

Diana menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang. Ia memajukan kaki kirinya, sementara tangan kirinya ia arah ke depan sembari menggenggam.

"Ya".

Lancer segera menghilang dan kembali muncul di dekat Taira.

"Tunggu, apa ya-".

 ***Duak!*.**

Lancer memukul keras bagian belakang leher Taira dan membuatnya pingsan. Ia segera menahan tubuh Taira agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Lancer, apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Saber sembari marah ke arah Lancer.

Lancer segera mengangkat tubuh Taira dan berbalik badan. Saber yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran segera mengangkat pedang.

"Turunkan dia Lancer!".

"Tenangkan dirimu, Saber. Aku ingin menjauhkan Taira dari dampak kekuatanku".

Saber menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Apa maksudmu? Selama ada aku di sini, Masterku tidak akan terluka!".

"Jika kau ingin pergi, lakukan saja... Tapi, jika kau memang Servant dari Taira, maka ikutilah apa yang aku katakan".

Saber diam untuk beberapa saat, ia juga sempat menoleh ke arah Taira. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Mengikuti perintah orang yang tidak ia kenal, atau tetap mengikuti kehendak dirinya.

Ia tidak mungkin memilih hal egois seperti itu, selain itu juga ia tidak ingin Masternya terluka kembali.

"Aku akan bertarung bersamamu".

Diana tersenyum sekali.

"Pilihan yang bijak".

Lancer segera pergi menjauhi mereka berdua. Diana segera menoleh ke arah Archer. Kali ini ia yakin bisa mengalahkannya dengan kemampuan 'pamungkas' yang sempat ia ucapkan.

"Kali ini aku akan menghentikan perang busuk yang bernama Cawan Suci".

Aura di sekitar Diana berubah drastis, udara disekitarnya seakan lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Bersiaplah...".

"... Archer!".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembanguan Aiteus damestus yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

Cyaa, akhirnya selesai juga... Ada kemungkinan chapter depan akan dijelaskan chara OC milik Zhitachi di awal pembuka.

Sebenarnya di chapter sebelumnya masih banyak bagian cerita yang dilewatkan, untuk ke depannya mungkin Zhitachi akan mengisi kekosongan tersebut.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Untuk chapter ini akan dijelaskan chara OC Zhitachi di Fanfict Fate Series ini. Siapa saja mereka, langsung saja...

 **1\. Fujimaru Taira.**

Tokoh utama di cerita Fate/Abnormal ini serta menjadi seorang Master dari Saber. Seorang pemuda yang ingin hidup normal, memiliki keseharian normal, dan sekolah seperti orang normal. Kehidupan normal yang singkat telah mengantarnya dalam perang suci kali ini, perang yang seharusnya dihindari oleh manusia.

 **2\. Fujimaru Karin.**

Salah satu dari 5 orang yang memiliki gelar ' **Five Man Arm's** ' di Gereja Kudus. Memiliki potensi menjadi seorang berbakat pada usia muda. Rumor beredar bahwa Fujimaru Karin merupakan salah satu orang yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan seorang Master Penyihir dengan seorang diri. Memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan tidak mampu diakal logika oleh manusia.

 **3\. Nana Machi.**

Seorang character pendukung sekaligus orang yang sangat dekat dengan Heroine. Sifatnya sedikit pemalu dan gugup ketika di depan Taira, namun tidak kepada teman lainnya. Ia sangat bersahabat pada siapapun, baik itu teman seangkatan ataupun teman berbeda angkatan. Ia memiliki masa lalu kelam yang bahkan Taira sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

 **4\. Diana Winterluck.**

Seorang gadis keturunan Russia yang tengah melakukan studi di Gereja Kudus. Hanya ia yang memiliki kekuatan serta kecerdasan sebanding dengan Fujimaru Karin. Salah satu dari ' **Five Man Arm's** ' yang diakui karena kekuatan mereka menaklukkan tugas. Anggota dari ' **Expert 21** ' yang dibentuk oleh Fujimaru Karin untuk mengamati kekacauan di kota Fuyuki.

Zhitachi hanya menjelaskan chara inti di cerita ini, masih ada beberapa chara OC yang belum Zhitachi jelaskan.

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul "Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor" dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

 **Chapter** **Six : The God of Sun.**

"Apa kau sudah siap, Archer?".

Tekanan serta aura di sekitar Diana terus meningkat, Saber yang berada di belakangnya sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan aura tersebut. Aura yang Diana pancarkan seolah memiliki kehendak lain.

Saber yakin aura tersebut merupakan kekuatan sekelas Servant, tidak mungkin manusia biasa bisa mencapai titik ini. kecuali jika mereka memang sudah bukan manusia.

"Kekuatanmu memang misterius gadis pirang".

"Kekuatanku berasal dari keinginanku... Saber, aku punya permintaan".

Saber menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Permintaan?".

"Bisakah kau membuat Archer sedikit sibuk untuk beberapa saat, aku perlu waktu untuk mengumpulkan energi ke seranganku".

"Tak masalah, berapa waktu yang bisa kau kumpulkan?".

"Tiga menit, tidak, berikan aku waktu lima menit untuk pengumpulan energi ini".

Saber menoleh ke arah Archer, ia tersenyum sekali, waktu lima menit sudah sangat mudah untuk menahan musuh sekelas Archer.

"Lima menit tidak akan cukup memuaskanku! Apa boleh buat, akan aku lakukan".

Saber mengangkat pedang hitamnya ke depan.

"Tolong bantuannya".

 ***Set!*.**

Saber mempersiapkan posisi bertarung.

"Ya!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Saber segera melesat ke arah Archer.

Archer segera bersiaga ketika Saber melesat ke arahnya.

Saber melakukan serangan pertama dari arah depan. Melihat hal barusan, Archer segera memutar sekali tombaknya ke depan lalu menangkis serangan Saber.

 ***Trang!*.**

Serangan pertama Saber berhasil dihalau. Tidak membuang kesempatan yang ada, Archer mendorong tombaknya ke atas dan membuat pedang Saber menjauh.

 ***Set!*.**

Archer memutar kembali tombaknya ke samping, ia mengubah posisi pegangan ke bagian bawah tombak dan melakukan serangan menyamping.

Saber terkejut melihat arah serangan tersebut, ia masih belum sempat membenarkan posisinya. Ia segera menjatuhkan pedangnya dan bergegas memegang gagang pedang dengan tangan kanan.

 ***Trak!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Serangan Archer mengenai pedang hitamnya, namun karena posisi memegangnya yang salah membuat Saber terlempar ke samping dan membentur tembok pagar dengan keras.

Diana hanya bisa memandangi Saber yang tengah membentur tembok pagar, ia tidak sempat membantunya karena pengumpulan energi membutuhkan kosentrasi tinggi.

 ***Set!*.**

Archer memutar tombaknya kebelakang, pandangannya kini beralih ke arah Diana.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau korbankan untukku?".

Diana tersenyum sekali.

"Heh, lebih baik kau memperhatikan lawanmu".

 ***Set!*.**

Saber keluar dari reruntuhan tembok dan melesat ke arah Archer dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam beberapa detik Saber sudah berada di samping kanan Archer. Dalam waktu lambat Archer menoleh ke arah Saber yang dipenuhi luka di wajah dan lengan tengah ingin melakukan tebasan ke arah leher. Wajahnya yang semula tenang kini menjadi terkejut.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan, Archer!" Ucapnya di waktu lambat.

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Karin tengah menatap tajam ke arah langit malam di kota Fuyuki dari dalam mobil. Ia terus menerus memikirkan Taira yang tinggal sendiri di dojo. Tidak biasanya ia memikirkan Taira sampai secemas ini, paling ketika ia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

Namun kali ini ia merasa sedikit khawatir, melihat hal yang ia rasakan waktu lalu membuatnya harus kembali ke kota Adachi. Ditambah pengakuan dari Ardas tempo lalu juga, ia sempat tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

 **Siang hari yang lalu, kota Fuyuki...**

Karin tiba di depan gedung putih yang cukup besar, di atas pintu terdapat tulisan 'Gereja Kudus'. Ia turun dari mobil dan melangkah pelan ke arah pintu. Ia masih sempat istirahat beberapa jam usai kejadian malam lalu di hotel. Ia masih punya banyak pertanyaan setelah ini.

Karin membuka pintu gedung dengan tangan kanan. Salah satu pegawai yang tengah melintas ke arahnya segera memberi salam.

"Se-Selamat pagi, Komandan Karin".

"Hm, pagi" Ucapnya singkat sembari berjalan ke ruang informasi.

Karin berhenti ketika sudah berada di depan ruang informasi. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke meja.

"Dimana Marches Ardas sekarang?".

"Tu-Tuan Ardas tengah menghadiri rapat penting di lantai atas".

"Cih, terima kasih" Decih Karin setelah itu berjalan ke arah lift.

"Sa-sama-sama".

 **Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"Komandan Karin masih dingin seperti biasa" Ucap salah satu gadis di ruang informasi.

"Dia merupakan anggota dari ' **Five Man Arm's** ' yang dibentuk oleh gereja pusat, dan juga ada rumor mengatakan bahwa komandan Karin membentuk tim khusus di Fuyuki lima tahun lalu... Jadi tidak heran jika sifatnya seperti itu".

"Eh benarkah? Bukannya ' **Five Man Arm's** ' berisikan anggota Gereja Kudus terpilih?".

"Tidak heran jika komandan Karin masuk ke ' **Five Man Arm's** ', berita yang kudengar bahwa seluruh anggotanya memiliki kekuatan tak masuk akal. Bahkan rumor mengatakan ada satu orang yang mampu menandingi komandan Karin".

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka".

"Aku pun juga".

Karin tengah bersender di dekat pintu sembari menunggu seseorang dengan tangan ia lipat di dada, ia ingin lekas kembali ke Adachi untuk melanjutkan kerja sampingannya.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Seseorang membuka pintu, Karin membuka matanya dan menurunkan tangan.

"Maaf aku ter-".

Karin melakukan serangan mendadak menggunakan tangan kiri dan berhenti tepat di depan leher seorang pemuda.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu di tempat membosankan ini, Ardas!".

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu di tempat membosankan seperti ini. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau menurunkan tangan kirimu itu?".

"Pertahananmu mulai mengendur, Ardas. Tempat ini seperti memanjakanmu setiap hari".

"Benarkah, kalau begitu apa kau mau bergantian denganku?".

Pandangan Karin menoleh ke arah perut pemuda bernama Ardas. Di tangan kirinya tengah memegang pistol yang sudah terarah ke arah Karin.

"Pertahananmu memang mulai melemah, namun refleksmu masih seperti dulu".

Karin menurunkan tangan kirinya, Ardas membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Karin" Balas Ardas sembari memasukkan kembali pistolnya ke dalam jubah.

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Ardas?".

Ardas berjalan ke arah kursi mejanya, ia menarik kursi tersebut lalu duduk.

"Kita mendapat pekerjaan khusus dari Gereja Pusat".

Pandangan Karin menjadi tajam ketika mendengar kata 'Gereja Pusat'.

"Jelaskan padaku".

Ardas membuka laci meja ketiga sembari mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru. Ia menaruh buku tersebut ke meja.

"Sebelum itu, apa kau sempat merasakan gelombang sihir waktu lalu?".

"Gelombang sihir? Ya, aku sempat merasakannya. Gelombang sihir yang tak akan aku lupakan seumur hidup".

"Hal yang ingin kau lupakan sebentar lagi akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini".

Karin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja Ardas.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Cawan Suci sebentar lagi akan muncul di kota Fuyuki".

Langkah Karin terhenti ketika mendengar 'Cawan Suci'.

"Sudah kuduga akhir dari kekacauan ini akan dimulai... Lalu, apa yang diinginkan pihak Gereja Pusat dariku?" Ucapnya sembari berjalan kembali.

"Mereka memerintahkan seluruh anggota ' **Five Man Arm's** ' untuk menyelidiki kasus ini".

Karin berhenti di depan meja Ardas.

"Kenapa hanya ' **Five Man Arm's** ' yang harus dilibatkan dalam masalah ini? Bukannya masih banyak anggota Gereja Kudus yang berbakat?".

"Pihak Kudus tidak ingin sepenuhnya mengorbankan anggota mereka dalam kasus ini, kau sudah tahu kan tujuan busuk dari Gereja Pusat".

"Membuat sebuah peraturan dengan atas nama tahta Gereja Kudus melalui perantara Cawan Suci".

Ardas mengangguk sekali.

"Itu Benar".

Karin menundukkan kepala sedikit, ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan dada.

"Untuk kali ini aku akan menghancurkan Cawan itu, entah apapun yang akan dikorban nanti" Ucap Karin sembari menggengam tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Aku harap kau bisa menghancurkan Cawan itu, dunia tidak akan mengalami perubahan ketika benda itu masih ada di bumi ini".

Karin menurunkan tangan kananmya.

"Selainku, apa kau sudah memberitahukan masalah ini ke anggota ' **Five Man Arm's** '?".

"Seperti Mars tidak bisa menerima permintaan ini, dia ada di benua lain untuk mengawasi kota Sumeria. Lay dan Shang sedang berada di Inggris untuk meneliti keanehan yang ada di kota London".

"Lalu Diana?".

"Dia menerimanya, mungkin ia sekarang sedang menuju ke Jepang".

Karin tesenyum sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa mengamuk sesukanya ketika ia ada di dekatku".

Mata Karin tidak sengaja melihat ke arah buku bersampul biru.

"Buku apa itu?".

"Oh, ini! Aku sempat melupakannya, apa kau sudah mendengar berita hari lalu?" Ucap Ardas sembari memegang buku.

"Berita?".

Ardas membuka buku tersebut, setelah itu memperlihatkannya ke Karin.

"Di kota Fuyuki telah terjadi pembunuhan besar-besaran. Korban tercatat berjumlah 2000 orang dengan 1000 laki-laki dan 1000 perempuan".

Pandangan Karin sekilas menjadi tajam.

"Pembunuhan besar-besaran? Sebenarnya apa sedang terjadi di kota ini".

" _Aku masih punya tugas yang lebih penting daripada melayanimu bertarung"._

Karin sekilas mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan sosok berjubah yang sempat ia lawan.

"Apa itu perbuatannya?" Ucapnya lirih.

"Ada apa, Karin?".

"Sebelum aku ke sini, aku sempat bertarungan dengan orang aneh. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang belum ada di ilmu sihir maupun ilmu beladiri".

"Oh, jadi itu pemicu tangan kananmu di perban. Kukira kau sudah menjadi gadis feminim" Ucap Ardas sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin juga aku terluka karena memasak, kau ingin mengejekku, Ardas!".

"Tidak-tidak... Ehem, tidak biasanya seorang yang memiliki julukan ' **Queen of Destruction** ' akan terluka" Ucapnya sembari melambaikan kedua tangan dua kali.

"Serangannya terlalu cepat di mataku, jika saja aku telat sedetik, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Jujur saja aku sangat beruntung di waktu itu".

"Sepertinya musuh yang kau lawan waktu lalu merupakan seorang Servant yang dipanggil melalui Cawan Suci".

"Apa Perang Cawan Suci akan dimulai dalam waktu dekat?".

Ardas memegang dagunya lalu mengelus sekali.

"Hm~ Dilihat dari jumlah korban yang di bunuh, di waktu yang sama kau juga bertemu dengan seorang Servant. Dipastikan katalis untuk pemanggilan Cawan Suci sudah lengkap".

"Aku merasa lega jika perang ini hanya terjadi di kota Fuyuki".

"Aku juga berpikir demikian. Namun, dilihat dari gelombang sihir yang menyebar ke seluruh kota waktu lalu, gelombang sihir tersebut justru berhenti di teluk Shima".

"Teluk Shima? Berarti kota Adachi juga...".

Ardas mengangguk sekali.

"Kota Adachi ikut terlibat dalam perang ini".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Karin berbalik arah lalu bergegas menuju ke pintu.

"Mau kemana Karin?".

"Kemana? Tentu aku ingin ke kota Adachi!".

"Tenangkan dirimu, Karin. Kita belum menyimpulkan bahwa perang Cawan kali ini akan berimbas ke kota Adachi atau tidak".

"Justru hal seperti itu yang membuatku tidak nyaman!".

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu".

Karin menghentika langkahnya.

"Apa itu?".

"Pihak Asosiasi Sihir sudah mulai bertindak, cepat atau lambat mereka akan ikut serta dalam perang ini. Dan juga aku mendapat informasi bahwa ada seorang pembunuh penyihir yang akan ikut serta dalam perang Cawan".

"Biarkan Diana yang mengurus pembunuh penyihir dan Asosiasi busuk itu, aku masih ada tugas yang lebih penting dari ini".

"Masa depan kota ini dan keselamatan manusia ada di pundakmu, Karin. Cawan Suci telah memberikan sebagian kekuatannya kepadamu agar kau bisa mengembalikan kemanusiaan yang ada di bumi ini. apa kau akan melupakan semuanya?".

"Kekuatan yang aku dapatkan adalah hasil dari semua pengorbananku, untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan mengorbankan seseorang lagi hanya karena keegoisanku" Ucapnya sembari berjalan kembali.

"Tapi..." Langkahnya ia terhenti ketika tiba di pintu.

"Untuk semua harapan dan doa yang mereka berikan kepadaku, aku akan menghancurkan Cawan terkutuk itu... Akan aku bawa Cawan itu menuju akhir dari kegelapan hati manusia".

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Karin menutup pintu ruangan dengan perlahan, meninggalkan senyuman pada wajah Ardas.

"Kau memang belum berubah, Karin".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Saber berniat melakukan tebasan ke arah leher Archer. Di waktu itu juga, Archer segera menunduk untuk menghindari tebasan dari Saber.

 ***Wush!*.**

Archer melakukan serangan menggunakan gagang tombak ke arah perut Saber dengan keras.

 ***Duak!*.**

Saber muntah sedikit air liur ketika ia menerima serangan dari gagang tombak. Belum sampai di situ, Archer mengarahkan bagian tengah tombak untuk mendorong tubuh Saber ke arah samping kanan. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang dan menghembaskan Saber ke arah tembok pagar yang masih utuh.

 ***Duak!*.**

Hembasannya terlalu kuat sehingga tembok pagar roboh menimpa Saber.

 ***Set!*.**

Archer memutar tombaknya sekali, ia memandang dingin ke arah reruntuhan tembok pagar.

 ***Deg!*.**

Ia merasakan firasat bahaya yang akan datang dari arah depan.

 ***Set!*.**

Benar yang ia duga, sebuah tebasan kuat mengarah dari bawah menuju ke Archer. Seketika Archer melompat menjauhi serangan tersebut.

Tubuh Saber terlihat lebih berantakan, lengannya dipenuhi oleh luka, jubahnya terdapat sobekan di bebeberapa tempat. Walaupun ia terluka, tatapan tajamnya seakan tidak bergeming.

"Kau cukup gigih juga, Saber".

Archer membuang tombaknya ke samping, ia memanggil busur panah besarnya dan lekas menarik anak panah.

Diana membuka perlahan matanya, dia tidak mengeluarkan aura sedikitpun ketika pengumpulan energi sedang berlangsung. Namun, kali ini sebuah tekanan kuat keluar dari dirinya seakan mengamuk layaknya hewan buas yang tengah kelaparan. Auranya seperti membentuk ekor dalam jumlah banyak tengah menari tak seirama.

Tatapan tajam seakan seperti ingin menumbangkan seorang dewa telah terlukis di mata birunya. Auranya seakan seperti jubah perang yang mampu menahan amukan dari dewa perang sekalipun.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Saber. Kali ini serahkan kepadaku".

Saber hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

 ***Deg!*.**

Kali ini Archer merasakan firasat buruk dari Diana. Ia mengubah targetnya ke arah Diana dengan mengarahkan target anak panah ke Diana.

 ***Set!*.**

Diana melakukan posisi memukul.

"Menjauhlah dari hadapanku, Saber!".

Kekuatan Diana semakin menjadi, Saber segera pergi menjauhi jarak serangan Diana.

Anak panah yang terlapisi api telah menyala dan siap untuk di lesatkan. Archer tidak ingin membuang kesempatan itu lebih lama.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Anak panah api telah di lesatkan oleh Archer ke arah Diana dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Perlahan waktu mulai melambat, detik-detik anak panah Archer ingin mengenai Diana.

"Bersiaplah untuk kembali ke kuburanmu".

 ***Set!*.**

Diana menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat.

" **Enchant...** ".

 ***Drak!*.**

Tanah yang dipijak Diana bergetar hebat dan retak parah, membuat pijakannya menjadi ke bawah.

" **Final Bullet!** ".

Diana mendorong tangan kanan yang ia kepal ke arah depan, sebuah ledakan angin muncul dan terbang mengarah ke depan.

 ***Syut!*.**

Ledakan angin seketika menghapus anak panah api Archer yang kebetulan berada di jalur serangan.

Archer melihat serangan tersebut dan tidak akan sempat ia hindari. Ia masih berada di udara ketika melakukan serangan panah.

 ***Wush!*.**

Dalam gerakan lambat, ledakan angin sudah tepat di depan Archer. Wajah Archer sudah sangat terkejut ketika melihat serangan itu yang memiliki kecepatan melebihi angin.

 ***Dum!*.**

Ledakan angin mengenai sebagian tubuh Archer dan melenyapkannya seketika, bunyi dan ledakan terasa sangat kuat ketika mengenai tubuh Archer.

 ***Wush!*.**

Ledakan angin tetap terus melaju walau telah mengenai Archer dan menembus beberapa bangunan di belakangnya.

 ***Drak!*.**

Rumah, tembok, bahkan pohon dalam radius serangan Diana seketika lenyap dan hancur usai terkena serangan tersebut.

 ***Bruk!*.**

Bagian tubuh Archer yang tidak hancur jatuh ke tanah.

 ***Set!*.**

Saber mendarat di samping Diana, ia tidak mampu berkomentar lain ketika melihat serangan mematikan itu. Ia hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

"Se-Serangan sekelas... **Noble Phantasm!** ".

 ***Set!*.**

Diana membenarkan posisinya, ia tersenyum tipis usai melakukan serangan mematikan itu. Wajahnya seperti sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Sepertinya seranganku meleset dari dugaanku".

Saber menoleh perlahan ke arah Diana, ia merasa takut usai melihat serangan pamungkas milik Diana.

"Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau masih... Seorang manusia?".

Diana menoleh ke arah Saber.

"Aku? Tentu aku masih manusia. Hanya saja kastaku denganmu jauh lebih tinggi".

Tangan yang memegang pedang hitamnya bergetar, ia tidak mungkin menang melawan musuh se monster ini. apalagi dia tahu bahwa orang yang ada di sampingnya juga termasuk seorang Master, musuh yang suatu saat akan dia lawan.

Ia berdiri tegak ke arah depan, walaupun begitu tangannya yang tengah memegang pedang masih bergetar.

"Sebenarnya kekuatan apa itu?".

"Serangan barusan merupakan kemampuan penghancur milikku. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh energi di sekitarku ke inti pemusatan, mengubahnya menjadi energi yang siap untuk dilesatkan. Semakin lama energi itu terkumpul, semakin kuat daya serang yang dihasilkan... Jika kau mengulur waktu lebih lama, mungkin bangunan yang ada dibelakangnya akan hancur lebih parah dari ini".

"Namun juga ada dampaknya, aku tidak terus menggunakan kekuatan ini karena daya serap energi harus lebih kuat daripada pengeluarannya. Dibandingkan dengan 'dia', kekuatan serangan ini hanya sepersepuluh dari kekuatan aslinya".

"Dia?"

"Kau akan mengenalnya nanti, hanya saja dia sedikit benci dengan Servant".

"Benci? Kenapa?".

Diana terdiam sekilas.

"Lain waktu akan kuceritakan, lebih baik kau sembuhkan lukamu itu".

Saber menoleh ke arah tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Benar yang Diana ucapkan, tubuhnya juga dilumuri oleh luka akibat serangan dari Archer.

Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke dada, cahaya hijau muncul di telapak tangannya.

" **Fufuhuhahahaha!** ".

 ***Deg!*.**

Diana dan Saber merasakan firasat buruk yang berasal dari tubuh Archer.

Bagian tubuh Archer yang menghilang perlahan diselimuti api merah, perlahan membentuk replika tubuh asli. Api merah tersebut perlahan mulai memperbaiki bagian tubuh yang hilang dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Archer segera bangun ketika bagian kaki kirinya telah terbentuk kembali. Ia kembali berdiri sembari api merah tengah meregenerasi bagian perut dan dada.

"Itu... Tidak mungkin!" Ucap Diana terkejut.

Saber juga ikut terkejut melihat tubuh Archer yang sudah berdiri.

Bagian perut dan dada Archer telah kembali seperti semula, lengkap dengan zirahnya. Kali ini api merah perlahan melakukan regenerasi ke tangan kiri.

Di dahi Archer kini muncul dua tanduk hitam, matanya yang semula merah kehitaman kini berganti menjadi merah terang.

Api merah telah membentuk kembali tangan kirinya, ia menggerakkan telapak tangannya dua kali. Rasa sensasinya masih sama seperti sebelum hancur.

Kali ini tubuhnya diselimuti api merah yang membara. Diana berpikir, butuh waktu lagi untuk melakukan pengisian energi, itu pun juga jika serangan yang sama bisa mengenai target.

Sebelum pertarungan ini dimulai, mereka berdua juga sudah kehabisan energi. Nafas Diana cukup berat usai melakukan serangan pamungkas, tubuh Saber juga mengalami kelelahan akibat pertarungannya melawan Archer. Kecil kemungkinan jika mereka bisa memenangkan pertaruhan ini kembali.

"Bersiaplah untuk ronde kedua".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Diana dan Saber kembali bersiap siaga, Saber belum sempat memulihkan tubuhnya. Kali ini tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya melakukan penyembuhan.

 _"Sudah cukup, Archer. Kembalilah kepadaku"_.

Suara gadis sekilas terdengar di telinga Archer, Archer menutup kedua matanya.

"Baik, Master".

Archer membuka kedua matanya, ia menyimpan kembali api merah yang tengah menyelimuti dirinya ke dalam tubuh.

"Berbahagialah! Kubiarkan kalian hidup untuk beberapa waktu. Jika kita bertemu lagi, akan aku lenyapkan kalian dengan api amarahku!" Ucapnya sembari menghilang.

 ***Wush!*.**

Sosok Archer sepenuhnya menghilang. Diana dan Saber bernafas lega.

"Aku kira kita akan melawan orang merepotkan itu".

"Jujur saja aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk melawannya lagi".

"Kau benar... Lancer, datanglah ke sini".

Lancer muncul di samping kiri Diana sembari membawa Taira yang tengah pingsan.

"Bawalah Taira ke ruang istirahat di dojo ini".

"Baik, Master" Ucap lancer.

Lancer segera melompati pagar gerbang dojo, Diana hanya memegang dahinya sembari menghela nafas pelan.

"Jika memang ingin cepat, untuk apa pintu dojo diciptakan?".

Saber hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lemas.

 **Di atas gedung...**

Archer muncul di belakang seseorang dan segera memberi hormat.

"Maaf Master, aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugas mudah itu".

Sosok gadis berambut biru memegang pundak Archer.

"Tidak apa, Archer. Tugasmu sudah cukup".

Archer mengangkat dirinya, ia tersenyum sekilas.

"Terima kasih, Master".

"Kau memang tidak berguna, Archer!" Ucap pemuda.

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

Acher dan gadis yang diketahui bernama Machi menoleh ke sumber suara langkah kaki.

"Tugasmu hanya melenyapkan satu orang, kenapa tugas semudah itu tidak bisa kau lakukan!" Ucap pemuda berambut biru pendek.

"Ma-Maafkan saya, Dan-dono... Ini memang kesalahanku".

"Kau tidak berguna, Archer. Kali ini biar aku yang akan melenyapkan Taira!".

Machi segera melangkah ke arah pemuda bernama Dan.

"Ja-Jangan lakukan itu, Nii-san. Ja-Jangan buat Taira-kun menderita lagi".

"Diam kau adik tidak berguna, kau hanya akan menghambatku dalam rencana penghancuran keluarga Fujimaru!".

"Ta-Tapi...".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Sebuah langkah terdengar dari belakang Dan.

"Bisakah kalian menyembunyikan suara tidak berguna itu, budak!".

Sesosok pemuda berkulit coklat tanpa memakai sehelai baju. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi dengan sebuah mantel putih yang menutupi bagian dadanya, menunjukkan perut six packnya tengah berjalan ke arah Dan dan Machi. Di bagian pinggangnya terdapat aksesoris cukup besar melingkari bagian pinggang serta sebuah kain dengan ukiran seperti diamond berada di tengah dan menjulur ke bawah.

"Yang mulia agung!" Ucap dan sembari mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dada kiri.

"Hum, ada masalah apa ini?".

"Aku memerintahkan Acher milik adikku untuk membunuh Master yang belum sempat memanggil Servantnya, namun ia gagal".

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Grab!*.**

Tangan kiri pemuda itu melesat ke arah Dan setelah itu mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Dan ke udara.

"Master apa yang menyuruh Servant lain melakukan hal sehina itu tanpa persetujuan dari Pharaoh agung!".

"Ma-Maafkan saya, yang mulia... A-Aku hanya ingin mengantisipasi kedatangan... Servant baru" Ucap Dan sembari memegang lengan pemuda yang tengah mencengkramnya itu.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Bruk!*.**

Pemuda itu melempar Dan ke arah samping, ia sempat terbatuk beberapa kali akibat cengkraman kuat dari pemuda berkulit coklat.

" ***Uhuk! Uhuk!*** ".

"Ni-Nii-san!" Ucap Machi sembari memegang tubuh Dan.

"Menjauhlah!" Balas Dan sembari mendorong Machi.

"Hum, Jelaskan situasinya, Archer".

"Orang itu sudah memanggil Servant dengan kelas Saber. Lancer juga ada di tempat itu, namun ia tidak membantu Saber ketika bertarung denganku. Dan juga ada seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan hebat".

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu melangkah ke depan usai mendengar penjelasan dari Archer.

"Kau bilang ada Servant Saber dan Lancer ditempat kau terakhir bertarung, lalu juga ada seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan hebat, katamu?".

Archer mengangguk sekali.

"Ya".

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ini sudah waktunya untukku membangun kejayaanku di tempat ini!".

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke samping, di tangan kanannya muncul sebuah tongkat yang dilapisi warna biru dan warna emas dengan ujung tongkat berbentuk mata kail.

"Para dewa, lihatlah kerjaku ini... Akan aku bawa persembahan terbaik dariku untuk kalian!".

Langit malam bergetar, seakan seperti ada yang menggerakkan langit tersebut, udara di sekitarnya perlahan ikut berubah.

"Kejayaan Pharaoh agung Ozymandias akan tiba di tanah ini!".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembanguan Aiteus damestus yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

Cyaa, akhirnya selesai juga... Di chapter selanjutnya akan ada kejutan menarik dari Zhitachi. Penasaran? Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya pada minggu depan yah ^.^

Pembahasan singkat, di chapter ini Diana hanya memperlihatkan 15% kekuatan aslinya untuk melawan Archer. Walaupun begitu kekuatannya sudah cukup membuat Archer sekarat dan hampir mati. Di bagian lain, Zhitachi memang tidak menjelaskan kekuatan dari Karin di chapter ini. mungkin untuk beberapa chapter ke depan bakal Zhitachi jelaskan seperti apa kekuatan dan perbandingan kekuatan Karin dengan para Servant maupun dengan Diana.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Untuk chapter ini King Ozymandias akan datang loh! Kekuatan dan kepandaiannya akan terlukis dalam sebuah pertarungan nanti. Oh ya, akan ada sosok misterius yang nantinya akan mengejutkan kita di akhir cerita loh! Penasaran?.

Sebelum di mulai, Zhitachi akan beri tahu bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini Rating di Fate/Abnormal akan ada Rate **M**. Untuk adegan berdarah atau pembunuhan menurut Zhitachi masih kurang mainsteam *Calon Psikopat nih orang*, jadi, untuk beberapa chapter ke depan (Mungkin) akan ada bumbu rate **M**.

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkankembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul "Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor" dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Seven : King of Ozymandias.**

Alam sunyi seakan menemani diriku dalam kesendirian di dunia gelap. Tanpa suara ataupun sekecil cahaya. Suara kecil bernama mimpi seperti bergema di telingaku. Mimpi untuk anak kecil yang telah menggerakkan hatiku.

Lambat laun sebuah perasaan dirasakan. Marah, benci, dendam, nafsu, perasaan tersebut tengah membara di hatiku. Seakan bergabung menjadi satu dan mengikat dadaku.

Perlahan, sebuah gambaran kecil muncul di ingatanku, seorang anak kecil berambut ungu tengah bermain ria bersama seorang gadis. Dilihat dari tinggi badannya, gadis itu seperti kakak dari anak kecil itu.

Aku membuka mataku, perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan kini mulai memasuki hatiku. Sebuah perasaan yang seakan pernah aku rasakan. Tidak asing namun belum pernah merasakannya.

Aku merasakannya seperti...

Kehangatan dari kasih seorang kakak.

Aku ingin merasakan, seperti apa keindahan dan kehangatan itu. Apakah diriku pernah merasakannya?

Sebelum aku mempertanyakannya, hati kecilku ingin berkata, untuk apa menjadi kuat?.

Jika diriku menjadi kuat, untuk apa hasil kekuatan itu?

Jika diriku tidak kuat, perasaan apa yang aku rasakan ini ketika melihat orang kuat di depanku?.

Sekuat apapun itu, sekuat apapun tekadku, sehebat apapun kemampuanku, selama aku tidak bisa melindungi seseorang, untuk apa aku menjadi kuat?.

Tuhan, untuk sekali saja, biarkan diriku menentukan takdirku ini. diriku yang penuh kebimbangan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Jika kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya, maka, untuk apa diriku di ciptakan?.

Harapan kecil ini akan terus menggangguku, sampai arti kematian mendekati jantungku.

 **Mindscape End...**

Diana duduk di samping kanan Taira sembari membenarkan posisi selimut. Saber terlihat cukup cemas di samping Diana, terlihat dari posisi duduknya yang tidak tenang.

"Tenanglah Saber, Lancer sudah memeriksa keadaan Taira. Aku juga sudah mengeceknya dan tidak ada kelainan dalam tubuh Taira".

"Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak tenang, Diana".

"Apa ini tentang pertarungan sebelumnya?".

"Ma-Mana ada! Aku tidak akan goyah ataupun takut melawan Archer sekelas itu!" Ucapnya dengan keras, namun sedikit ada kata gugup.

"Lalu, apa yang kau khawatirkan?".

Perlahan Saber mulai tenang, namun sorot mata tajam mengarah ke Diana.

"Apa kau akan menyerangku saat Masterku sedang terluka, Master dari Lancer?".

Diana terdiam sesaat, ia tertawa keras usai mendengar ucapan Saber.

"Hahaha! Mana ada! Lagi pula Taira-chan sudah seperti adikku sendiri... Mana mungkin aku akan menyerangnya, kan?".

Saber tidak bergeming ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Diana.

"Maaf saja, aku sedikit tidak percaya pada siapapun kecuali kepada Masterku".

Diana kembali tenang, ia memajukan jari telunjuk kanannya ke depan dirinya.

"Begini saja, sebagai tanda gencatan senjata kita, aku tidak akan menyerang Taira-chan sampai mengalahkan Archer, bagaimana?".

Saber terdiam sesaat untuk memikirkan tawaran dari Diana, kali ini ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jawaban itu yang aku butuhkan".

"Oke, deal!".

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"Ne Diana, kau bilang ada seseorang yang membenci Servant, memang siapa dia?" Ucap Saber membuka suara.

Diana menoleh ke arah Saber, pandangannya sedikit menghadap ke atas sembari memegang dagu sekali.

"Hm~ Benar juga, memang ada orang atau bisa disebut mantan Master yang sangat membenci Servant".

"Mantan Master? Apa orang itu pernah mengikuti perang ini?".

"Ya, ia pernah mengikuti perang Cawan Suci, namun itu sudah lama sekali. Ia sangat kuat, lebih kuat dariku ataupun para Servant".

Jujur saja, Saber masih sedikit takut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Diana. Hanya dengan seorang diri Diana mampu membuat Servant sekelas Archer dibuat sekarat. Kali ini ia mendengar bahwa masih ada satu orang yang lebih kuat darinya, jika benar, bagaimana ia bisa memenangkan perang ini?.

"Apa dia masih seorang manusia?".

"Dia memang masih seorang manusia, hanya saja...".

Ucapan Diana terpotong karena teringat sesuatu.

"Maaf, dia memang manusia, sama sepertiku".

"Sepertinya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Diana" Ucap Saber dengan nada tajam.

"Suatu saat pasti kau akan bertemu dengannya... Satu-satunya manusia yang mampu mendekati kekuatan dewa, hanya ada satu dari milliaran manusia di bumi ini yang bisa mencapai titik batas dalam dirinya. Dia adalah kakak dari Taira sekaligus senpaiku, namanya...".

"Fujimaru Karin" Sambung Diana.

Karin menghentakkan kakinya berulang kali dengan rasa cemas, kini ia tengah terjebak dalam kemacetan panjang di jalur kota Fuyuki. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di dojo saat sore tadi, karena ada kepentingan lain di suatu tempat, kini ia harus terjebak dalam kemacetan panjang ini.

"Kenapa hari ini menjadi sangat macet!".

"Ma-Maaf komandan Karin, ti-tidak biasanya jam segini macet seperti ini" Balas supir dengan gugup.

Ia melipat tangannya di dada untuk mengurangi rasa cemas.

'Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana, Taira-chan'.

 **~ZHITACHI~**

"Fujimaru Karin?" Tanya Saber.

"Dia adalah manusia pertama yang berhasil bertahan dan menang dalam perang Cawan di Sumeria, 15 tahun yang lalu".

"Seorang pemenang? Sepertinya ia musuh yang cukup hebat bagiku".

"Jika kau melawannya, hanya butuh dua detik untuk menumbangkanmu, Saber" Balas Diana tersenyum tipis sembari memejamkan mata sekali.

Saber segera berdiri tegak sembari sedikit memajukan dadanya, tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke dada sementara tangan kirinya berada di pinggang.

"Selama itu indah dan mempersona di mataku, sekuat apapun lawanku nanti, aku pasti akan melawannya!".

Diana tertawa tipis.

"Aku akan menantikannya, tapi jangan mati yah".

"Umu!".

Saber merasakan suatu energi yang cukup besar dari belakang dirinya.

Lancer muncul di belakang Diana sembari memberi hormat.

"Master, kita kedatangan tamu tidak diundang".

Diana memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Ya, aku tahu, persiapkan dirimu, Lancer".

"Baik!".

Lancer segera menghilang meninggalkan tekanan udara ringan.

"Saber, persiapkan dirimu".

Saber menatap tajam ke arah jendela kaca, ia merasakan sebuah bahaya yang akan datang ke tempat ini.

Ia menggenggam erat pedang hitamnya, kali ini ia ingin sedikit berguna untuk Masternya.

"Ya".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Pemuda bernama Ozymandias melangkah pelan sembari menunjukkan tatapan tajam ke depan, senyuman iblisnya seakan tengah mengukir kalimat di atas udara malam.

Ozymandias menoleh ke atas ketika ia merasakan puluhan tombak merah mengarah padanya. Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya sembari memajukan tongkat.

"Hum!".

Sebuah pola rumit berbentuk lingkaran besar muncul di depan dirinya dan menangkis puluhan tombak merah.

Lancer mendarat tak jauh dari posisi Ozymandias.

"Pola sihir, yah? Ternyata kau seorang Caster".

"Hum! Serangan barusan tidak akan cukup untuk menghibur Pharaoh agung sepertiku".

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Diana dan Saber mendarat di dekat Lancer.

"Maaf Master, seranganku mampu dipatahkan".

"Tidak apa, kita akan melawannya bersama".

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan serangan mematikan itu lagi, Diana?" Usul Saber.

"Serangan sekelas 'penghancur' seperti itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, lagipula teknik itu tidak harus digunakan dua kali" Balas Diana sembari membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

"Berarti tidak ada jalan lain selain melawannya secara langsung" Ucap Lancer.

"Ya, kita buat dia menjauhi dojo" Balas Diana sembari memasang kuda-kuda menyerang, disusul oleh Saber dan Lancer.

"Sudah cukup reuni kalian, budak!".

"Tenang saja, akan kubuat kau terpesona oleh teknik pedangku" Balas Saber dengan percaya diri.

Saber segera melesat ke arah Ozymandias dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saber melakukan tebasan dari samping kiri bawah sebagai awal pertarungan.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Trang!*.**

Serangan Saber ditahan oleh perisai tak kasat mata.

"Itu percuma!".

Ozymandias menghempaskan tongkatnya ke arah Saber.

Saber mengetahui pola serangan dari Ozymandias dan segera menjauhinya.

"Kali ini giliranmu, Lancer".

"Ya, Master!".

Kali ini Lancer berlari secepat angin ke arah samping kiri Ozymandias. Ia melakukan serangan menusuk ketika sudah berada di samping Ozymandias.

 ***Sring!*.**

Seberkas cahaya laser terang muncul dari langit dan mengarah ke arah Lancer. Lancer segera menoleh ke sumber cahaya dan dengan cepat menghindarinya. Cahaya laser itu terus mengejar kemanapun Lancer pergi.

Serangan tersebut muncul untuk kedua kalinya dan mengarah ke Saber. Sama seperti Lancer, ia berlari tak tentu arah sembari menghindari serangan cahaya laser.

Cahaya laser berhenti tak lama kemudian, namun kerusakan yang ditimbulkan cukup kuat. Mungkin serangannya sekelas Divine spirit.

"Huahaha! Pemandangan yang cukup menarik dari tarian budak seperti kalian!" Ucap Ozy sembari tersenyum puas.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Saber dan Lancer mendarat dan berdiri bersampingan.

Ia menoleh ke arah Lancer dan Saber sembari tertawa terbahak, namun ia tidak melihat gadis berambut pirang berjas yang sempat berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Diana muncul tepat di depan Ozy sembari membawa dorongan angin yang kuat. Tangan kanannya berada di belakang dengan telapak tangan ia genggam.

"Atau kau ingin kubungkam dengan seranganku ini!".

"Bagaimana bisa kau...".

 **"Enchant...".**

Dia menggenggam erat tangan kanannya.

 **"Enforce Bullet!".**

 ***Duak!*.**

Diana memukul keras bagian perut Ozy, sebuah ledakan angin keluar dari punggung Ozy.

"Ukh!".

Ozy melepaskan pegangan di tongkat karena merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ia melangkah kebelakang sembari memegang perutnya.

 ***Wush!*.**

Kepalan tangan Diana menjadi berasap usai memukul telak bagian perut Ozy. Namun, nafasnya terasa sangat berat. Tubuhnya terasa sangat melemah usai menggunakan serangan barusan.

 ***Wush! Wush! Wush!*.**

Tiga laser kecil muncul dari langit dan melesat ke arah Diana. Ia menoleh sekilas ke langit dan menghindari serangan tersebut.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Diana mendarat di depan Saber dan Lancer.

"Seranganmu mengenai sasaran, Master" Puji Lancer ke arah Diana.

 ***Bruk!*.**

Tubuh Diana jatuh ke tanah namun dihalau dengan kaki kiri yang sempat menahannya. Tangan kirinya juga ikut menahan berat tubuh agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Master!".

Lancer yang terlihat panik segera menghampiri Diana dan memegang pundaknya, disusul oleh Saber dari arah belakang.

Nafas Diana terdengar sangat berat, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dingin yang terus bercucuran. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekali, ia seperti tidak mampu berdiri lagi karena energinya seperti terkuras habis.

"Maaf Lancer, hanya serangan ini yang bisa aku lakukan".

"Tidak apa, Master. Biarkan aku yang akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini".

Diana tersenyum lemas ke arah Lancer.

"Ya".

"Saber, bawa Masterku ke dalam ruangan" Perintah Lancer saat menoleh ke arah Saber.

"Tidak usah Lancer, biarkan aku istirahat sejenak".

"Tapi dengan keadaanmu seperti itu...".

"Aku akan membantumu jika tubuhku sudah agak mendingan".

Lancer terdiam usai mendengar jawaban dari Masternya, ia tidak mungkin mengela ucapan dari Masternya itu.

Ia membawa Diana ke tembok pagar dan mengistirahatkan tubuh Diana. Diana perlahan menutup matanya. Lancer segera berdiri dengan tegap, tatapan tajam terlukis ke arah Ozymandias. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan Masternya kembali.

Lancer memanggil kembali dua tombak merah dan memegangnya dengan erat.

"Ayo Saber".

"Umu, akan kubantu dari belakang!".

Mereka berdua melesat ke arah Ozymandias.

 **~ZHITACHI~**

 **Mindscape Diana...**

Kali ini aku kembali terbaring lemah dan mengandalkan orang lain untuk melakukan tugasku, kekuatanku seperti tengah membebani jiwaku. Aku ingin setenang mungkin menghadapi masalah yang ada. Apapun masalah itu, aku tidak mau kembali seperti diriku yang dulu.

Lemah dan selalu mengandalkan orang lain.

Siapapun itu, dimanapun itu, pada masa kapanpun itu, diriku seperti tidak berguna.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa benda pengabul keinginan itu mengabulkan doaku. Doa yang seharusnya tidak ingin aku ucapkan.

" _Aku ingin menjadi orang terkuat agar bisa berdiri di sampingnya"._

Sungguh doa yang tidak berguna.

Namun, aku mengerti satu hal. Rasa kehilangan yang menyesakkan ini mulai aku rasakan. Rasa yang pernah ia alami selama 10 tahun. Rasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

Sekuat mungkin aku tidak ingin membuat dirinya meratapi kehilangan tersebut. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu...

Wahai temanku...

 **Mindscape End...**

Diana membuka perlahan kelopak matanya usai 15 menit dirinya tertidur. Dalam waktu tersebut, ia mengingat kembali perjuangannya sewaktu ia masih muda sampai ia menjadi sekarang.

Diana mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah depan wajah. Sebuah perasaan yang sempat ia tinggalkan kembali ia rasakan.

"Aku ingin melupakan perasaan yang mengangguku selama 15 tahun ini, aku ingin sekali saja merasakan kedamaian bersama dia".

Diana menurunkan kembali tangan kanannya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah bangunan rumah yang luluh lantah. Bangunan rumah hancur layaknya seperti lilin yang sudah meleleh, tidak ada bangunan apapun selain dojo milik Taira yang masih berdiri kokoh.

"Kerusakannya sampai separah ini".

 ***Dum!*.**

Hembasan kuat terdengar cukup dekat dari posisi Diana berada. Ia menoleh ke ledakan kecil itu dan segera berlari.

Saber terdiam di tanah usai menghantam bangunan dengan kuat. Luka yang dialaminya lebih parah saat melawan Archer waktu lalu.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Tak jauh dari posisi Saber, Lancer juga ikut terhempas ke arah tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saber berusaha untuk berdiri kembali dengan luka yang cukup parah.

"Serangan lasernya membuatku sulit untuk mendekati orang itu".

Ozymandias berdiri kokoh di atas langit sembari memandangi musuh di bawah. Tatapan hina ia tunjukkan dari atas langit.

"Sepertinya permainan ini akan segera berakhir, aku sangat bodoh mengharapkan pertandingan yang menarik dari kalian berdua".

Ozy mengarahkan tongkatnya ke atas.

 **"Wahai para dewa, terimalah persembahanku! Turunkan langit kelabu yang berani menutupi keagungan dari wajahmu. Bimbinglah mereka menuju kematian terdalam dari neraka. Bawalah makhluk yang mampu membimbing mereka dalam kematian".**

Langit malam seakan menerima doa dari Ozymandias. Sebuah cahaya terang muncul di atas dirinya dan membentuk lingkaran besar dari langit.

Diana muncul di dekat Lancer sembari membantunya untuk bangun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Lancer?".

"Aku baik-baik saja, berhati-hatilah Master, dia bukan musuh yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh".

Diana menoleh ke arah cahaya lingkaran yang dipanggil oleh Ozymandias.

"Aku tahu".

Sebuah bola emas muncul dari tengah lingkaran cahaya, tak lama segera membentuk tubuh makhluk.

"Muncullah bersama eksistensi agung bersamaku!".

Seekor monster dengan tubuh bagian atas manusia dan bagian bawah seekor singa muncul dari langit dan terbang mendekati Ozymandias.

"Zhea Sphinix".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Seekor Sphinix berukuran besar tengah terbang di belakang Ozymandias.

"Hoi-hoi, ini bercanda bukan?" Ucap Saber ketika melihat makhluk itu.

"Dia bisa memanggil makhluk sekelas Divine Spirit dalam sekali mantra" Tambah Diana.

"Tidak mungkin Caster bisa memanggil makhluk sekuat Divine Spirit. Tidak ada satu Servant pun yang mampu memanggil makhluk sekelas Divine Spirit seperti itu, kecuali..." Ucap Lancer sembari mengamati monster tersebut.

"Servant Rider" Balas Diana.

Saber mendarat di samping Diana usai melompati beberapa reruntuhan gedung.

"Dia tidak akan segan melawan kita dengan kekuatan setengah-setengah" Ucap Saber.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Saber?" Tanya Diana ketika menoleh ke arah Saber.

"Aku masih baik-baik saja, luka seperti ini tidak mampu menutupi keindahan dari diriku" Balasnya dengan ucapan anggun.

Diana tersenyum sekali, ia menoleh kembali ke arah Rider.

"Master, aku punya rencana untuk mengalahkan monster itu beserta menjatuhkan harga diri Servant Rider" Ucap Lancer dengan nada pelan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Diana.

"Tolong tahan monster itu untuk beberapa saat agar diriku bisa memanggil senjata pusakaku. Entah berapa persentase yang ada, tapi aku yakin mampu untuk membunuh monster itu".

Diana menoleh ke arah Lancer dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau ingin menggunakan 'Noble Phantasm'?".

"Ini bukan 'Noble Phantasm', tapi serangan ini cukup untuk menumbangkan monster sekelas Divine Spirit".

Diana menoleh kembali ke arah Rider.

"Baiklah, aku ijinkan".

Lancer menundukkan sekali kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Master".

"Tapi, sebelum itu, aku hanya bisa menggunakan dua atau tiga teknik peluruku. Lebih dari itu aku sudah tidak sanggup".

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Master... Sisanya biar aku yang akan mengakhirinya".

Tatapan Diana menjadi serius ke arah Rider.

"Saber, apa kau ingin membantuku lagi?" Tanya Diana ke arah Saber.

"Selama itu menyenangkan, akan aku terima" Balas Saber.

"Bisakah kau menahan monster itu selama tiga menit?".

Wajah Saber yang semula tenang berubah menjadi lemas.

"Tiga menit menahan monster itu? Yang ada malah aku dibunuh olehnya!" Jawab Saber dengan lemas.

"Aku akan membantumu dari belakang, namun aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan tiga seranganku. Lebih dari itu aku akan kesulitan membantumu".

Saber memegang dahinya, ia menghela nafas sekali.

"Kenapa aku datang di waktu yang kurang tepat seperti ini?".

"Cukup basa-basinya! Zhea, serang mereka!" Ucap Rider sembari memberi perintah.

Raungan keras terdengar bergema dari atas langit seakan seperti mengguncangnya. Sphinix tersebut terbang ke arah mereka bertiga dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Saber, Lancer, dan Diana bersiap menyerang.

"Dia datang!" Ucap Lancer sembari menghilangkan tombak yang ia pegang.

"Ayo Saber!".

"Ya-ya".

Saber segera melompat melesat ke arah Sphinix di susul oleh Diana dari arah belakang.

Sphinix mengawali serangan dengan kaki kanan depan ia arahkan ke Saber dan Diana. Kuku tajam nan panjang itu terasa seperti ingin membutuhkan darah segar.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Trang!*.**

Saber menahan cakar tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar karena daya kuat yang dihasilkan oleh serangan kaki Sphinix. Udara yang mereka pijak juga ikut bergetar karena tidak kuat menahan dua kekuatan yang saling beradu.

 ***Set!*.**

Diana melompat ke arah atas dengan bantuan dari punggung Saber. Dia memutar sekali tubuhnya dan segera melakukan hantaman kuat.

"Hiat!".

 ***Duak!*.**

Pukulan pertama mampu Diana kerahkan ke monster Sphinix dengan kuat, membuat monster itu menghantam tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mereka berdua mendarat ke tanah dengan posisi tak jauh dari monster Sphinix jatuh.

 ***Deg!*.**

Tubuh Diana bergetar sekali, menandakan tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan normal.

"Seranganku masih belum terasa. Bersiaplah, Saber!".

Saber mengangkat pedangnya ke depan.

"Umu!".

Rider menoleh ke arah monster Sphinix yang tengah berada di tanah.

"Serangan seperti itu tidak mampu menundukkan si penguasa langit... Bangunlah, wahai pelayan dewa! Hadapi mereka dengan kekuatan terkuatmu!".

Monster Sphinix berusaha berdiri dari keterpurukannya. Raungan keras kembali ia keluarkan ke arah Diana dan Saber. Raungan tersebut seperti mengatakan bahwa serangan sekelas teri tidak mampu membuatnya jatuh.

Diana tahu, tubuhnya sudah tidak seperti keadaan semula. Efek samping dari serangan pamungkas yang ia kerahkan ke Archer membuat dirinya kehilangan setengah dari stamina dan energi dalam tubuh. Jika ia memaksakan kembali menggunakan serangan tersebut, efek samping yang paling berbahaya akan langsung menghentikan kinerja jantungnya.

Dia menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan kuat, ia hanya bisa melakukan serangan sekelas menengah untuk dua kali saja karena sudah tidak mungkin baginya mengeluarkan kembali kekuatan yang membutuhkan stamina sebanyak itu di saat tubuhnya tidak prima.

Ia mungkin saja ini menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Saber. Namun, dilihat dari serangannya yang tidak menimbulkan efek apapun kepada monster Sphinix, walau Servant sekelas Saber sekalipun akan kuwalahan melawannya sendiri. Diana akan mencoba membantu rencana Lancer dengan mengerahkan dua serangan menengah. Setelah itu ia baru bisa menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Servant miliknya.

'Aku mengandalkanmu, Lancer' Ucap Diana dalam batinnya.

Lancer tengah memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tidak menggerakkan satupun bagian tubuhnya walau sedang dalam keadaan gawat seperti ini. Ia seperti memfokuskan sesuatu.

Saber dan Diana segera berlari ke arah monster Sphinix.

Posisi mereka kini saling berdekatan, monster Sphinix menghantamkan kaki depannya ke tanah, tempat dimana posisi Saber berada. Saber segera berguling ke depan tepat sebelum kaki tersebut menghantam tanah untuk mengenai dirinya. Saber segera melakukan tebasan menyamping ke bagian belakang di kaki depan.

"Hiat!".

 ***Slash!*.**

Tebasan panjang terukir di kaki tersebut, membuat monster Sphinix meraung kesakitan. Posisi berdiri Sphinix menjadi miring akibat kakinya yang terluka.

Diana juga melakukan pukulan super ke kaki kiri depan monster Sphinix, membuat monster itu seperti bersujud ke depan.

Tidak mau membuang kesempatan, Diana segera melompat ke arah depan monster Sphinix dan berniat menghantamkan pukulan ke wajah monster tersebut.

" **Enforce Bullet!** ".

 ***Duak!*.**

Pukulan kuat tepat mengenai pipi kiri monster itu, memaksanya untuk memutar leher ke samping kanan dengan kuat.

 ***Deg!*.**

Kali ini Diana merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari tubuhnya.

'Tubuhku...'.

Diana akan jatuh ke tanah tanpa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kepala monster Sphinix kembali seperti semula dan melihat Diana tengah tidak berdaya di tanah. Monster itu kembali berdiri dan mengangkat kaki kiri depan untuk menginjak Diana.

 ***Set!*.**

Saber segera membuang pedangnya dan berlari ke arah Diana. Ia mengangkat tubuh lemas Diana dan segera berlari.

*Dum!*.

Ledakan kecil muncul usai monster itu menghentakkan kakinya, Saber dan Diana terhempas beberapa meter karena belum sempat sepenuhnya menghindari serangan tersebut.

Diana membuka mata kanannya secara perlahan, ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Saber dengan gemetar. Tubuhnya kini seakan seperti mati rasa.

"Maaf membuatmu repot, Saber" Ucapnya disaat tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Tubuhmu memang sudah lemah, Diana. Kenapa kau memaksakan sampai sejauh ini?" Balas Saber sembari memanggil kembali pedang hitam.

"Aku hanya ingin semampu mungkin menjaga orang yang berada dibelakangku".

Saber menoleh ke arah belakang dirinya, ia tahu maksud dari Diana ucapkan.

"Aku tahu itu, Diana. Kali ini serahkan kepadaku!".

Mereka berdua merasakan aura kuat dari arah samping kanan.

Aura merah muncul dan perlahan berjalan seperti melingkari tangan kiri Lancer. Aura serta tekanan tersebut merasa seperti ingin menekan indra pernafasan.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Master".

Di tangan kirinya kini ada sebuah tombak dengan warna merah pekat. Ujung tombaknya menyala terang disusul aura merah tengah menyelimuti tombak.

Rider menatap serius ke arah Lancer.

"Zhea, serang orang itu!".

Raungan keras keluar dari mulut monster itu.

Saber mengangkat tubuh Diana dan pergi untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan monster Sphinix.

Monster Sphinix berlari ke arah Lancer. Hentakkan keras berbunyi seperti tengah mengguncang bumi.

Lancer mengubah posisi tombak, ia menarik tangan kanan yang tengah memegang tombak kebelakang. Tubuhnya ia putar 180 derajat, kaki kanannya juga ia tarik ke belakang sementara tangan kirinya sejajar dengan wajah.

" **Gáe** **...** ".

" **...** **Bolg** **!** ".

Lancer melesatkan tombak merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, melebihi kecepatan angin maupun cahaya. Suasana menjadi lambat ketika tombak Lancer tengah melesat ke arah monster Sphinix.

 ***Wush!*.**

Kecepatannya bagaikan angin yang tengah dilesatkan, melebihi kecepatan peluru, melebihi kecepatan keluarnya laser. Sebuah tombak yang seakan mengikis udara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 ***Jleb!*.**

Hanya butuh satu detik tombak Lancer mengenai dada monster Sphinix. Bahkan tidak ada dorongan angin yang timbul ketika tombak merah itu saling beradu bersama udara, hanya sekilas meninggalkan kilatan merah di jalurnya. Tombak itu seakan tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengedipkan mata mereka ketika tombak ini dilesatkan. Ketika mereka selesai berkedip, tombak itu telah mengenai sasarannya.

Monster Sphinix meraung kesakitan, setelah itu ia jatuh ke tanah.

Saber, Diana, dan Rider terkejut bukan main ketika melihat kecepatan dari tombak tersebut. Kecepatan dari tombak tersebut tidak mampu mereka baca walaupun mereka tidak berkedip.

"Berani sekali kau menjatuhkan hewan surga!" Ucap Rider dengan nada keras ke Lancer.

"Serangan yang... menakutkan" Ucap Diana ketika melihat monster Sphinix tumbang oleh satu serangan.

 **Sementara itu...**

Karin membuka pintu mobil dan segera berlari melewati kemacetan. Perasaannya semakin tidak menjadi ketika ia merasakan sekilas energi dari kota Adachi.

'Tunggu Taira-chan, aku akan ke sana'.

Machi tengah memandangi kilatan merah yang sekilas muncul di kota Adachi dengan ditemani oleh Archer. Kedua tangannya memegang syal merah yang selalu ia pakai. Perasaan khawatir seakan terus menekan hatinya.

"Taira-kun".

Dari dalam dojo, Taira perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajahnya sembari memegangnya sekali. Ia memandangi tangan tersebut lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Wajahnya ia arahkan ke depan ketika merasakan kilat merah muncul tak jauh dari tempat dojo. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke depan kaca.

 ***Set!*.**

Tangannya menarik erat pakaian yang ia pegang, sehingga membuat bajunya sobek. Bagian dada dan perutnya terdapat pola garis ukiran berwarna merah sampai ke arah bawah leher dan atas lengan, perutnya yang dulu terlihat biasa kini menjadi six path.

Senyuman dingin nan tajam terlukis dari balik kaca. Sebuah perisai emas perlahan muncul di lengan kanan atas Taira dan sepasang anting juga muncul di telinga. Rambut bagian atasnya berubah menjadi kuning emas disusul pupil mata yang berubah menjadi merah.

Rider terlihat marah karena hewan panggilannya mampu ditundukkan dengan satu serangan. Rasa kesalnya perlahan beralih seperti biasa.

"Fuhuhahaha! Hebat juga kalian bisa menumbangkan makhluk sekelas surgawi" Puji Rider ke arah mereka.

Sebuah getaran muncul di samping dada monster Sphinix, seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Namun, pertarungan kedua akan segera dimulai!".

Sepasang tangan muncul ketika monster Sphinix usai menyobek bagian samping dadanya. Monster Sphinix segera berdiri dan menarik tombak merah yang tengah menancap di dada dengan tangan kiri.

 ***Sleb!*.**

Tombak yang menancap di dada sudah ditarik, monster itu segera membuangnya ke samping. Ia membentuk pola tanda X dengan kedua tangannya.

 ***Srak!*.**

Kali ini sepasang sayap muncul di belakang dada monster Sphinix. Monster tersebut segera terbang ke udara.

"Hoi, monster gila itu berevolusi!" Ucap Saber ketika melihat monster itu tengah terbang ke udara.

Lancer lebih terkejut ketika monster itu kembali bangun setelah menerima serangan mematikan darinya.

"Aku yakin serangan tersebut mengenai jantungnya dan membuatnya mati di tempat, tapi kenapa bisa...".

Rider meregangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, ia tersenyum puas sekaligus bahagia.

"Fuhuhahahaha! Kalian pikir bisa menumbangkan hewan peliharaanku dengan sekali serang? Jangan berharap lebih, budak!".

Raungan keras kembali monster Sphinix lancarkan dari udara. Mereka berempat sudah kehabisan ide untuk melawan monster abadi tersebut.

 ***Wush!*.**

Empat pedang beserta dua tombak melesat dari arah belakang mereka dan mengarah ke monster Sphinix. Monster Sphinix tidak sempat menghindarinya karena serangan tersebut cukup cepat, sehingga membuatnya harus kembali ke tanah.

Rider terkejut melihat serangan mendadak tersebut.

"Serangan ini, jangan-jangan...".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar oleh mereka.

" **Siapa yang mengijinkan makhluk biadap seperti itu berani menginjakkan kaki di wilayahku!".**

*Tap!*.

Pemuda berambut pirang bercampur dengan warna ungu menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Tangan kirinya berada di pinggang sementara tangan kanannya mengarah ke depan. Lengan kanannya terdapat perisai kecil tengah menutupi bagian lengan atas, dan sepasang sepatu emas sebagai alas kaki. Hanya yang membedakan pemuda itu tidak memakai pakaian dan hanya mengenakan celana ungu gelap dengan sepasang zirah emas melingkari pinggang pemuda itu.

Diana menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara yang tidak pernah ia lupakan sekaligus ia ingat...

"Taira?".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembanguan Aiteus damestus yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

Cyaa, akhirnya selesai juga... Akhirnya Taira sudah sepenuhnya dirasuki oleh roh raja pahlawan aka Gilgamesh-sama! Di cerita ini akan ada dua Gilgamesh yang akan mengikuti HGW keenam. Namun, untuk Gilgamesh yang merasuki Taira tidak akan sepenuhnya aktif karena dia tidak memiliki tubuh fisik melainkan hanya merasuki orang lain.

Para readers pasti bingung karena Zhitachi sering mengsingkat nama Ozymandias menjadi Ozy, Zhitachi melakukan hal tersebut karena lebih mudah untuk di baca dan sekaligus gak ribet untuk ditulis *Diholy Light sama Ozy*.

Di chapter selanjutnya mungkin Emiya dan Rin akan muncul untuk menggantikan sementara heroin utama kita. Dan mungkin juga nanti Zhitachi akan jelaskan sedikit kemampuan dari Fujimaru Karin yang dikatakan mampu melenyapkan Servant dalam beberapa serangan saja.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Sebelumnya maaf banget karena Zhitachi sedang ada deadline pada novel Zhitachi, bahkan sampai lupa bahwa Zhitachi masih punya cerita di sini.

Ehem, sebagai kompensasi dari Zhitachi, hari ini akan rilis dua chapter sekaligus. Tentu itu agar Zhitachi bisa sedikit fokus pada novel milik Zhitachi.

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Eight : King of Heroes?.**

Sosok yang diyakini sebagai Taira tengah berdiri tegap dengan tatapan tajam ke arah mereka. Ia tahu, alasan kenapa dirinya bisa ada di tempat ini. tubuhnya seakan ada yang menggerakkannya. Ia tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya sekarang, dirinya hanya bisa memandangi dari balik pupil merah.

" **Katakan padaku! Siapa yang berani membawa makhluk seburuk itu ke atas panggungku!"** Ucap Taira dengan nada tajam.

"Taira?".

Mata Diana terus memandangi diri Taira. Waktu yang lalu ia tidak memakai zirah emas seperti itu, ia hanya pemuda berambut ungu yang tengah berbaring di kamar karena terluka. Kini yang ada di depan matanya adalah sosok yang tidak Diana kenal. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut setengah kuning dan ungu, tanpa memakai pakaian dengan beberapa zirah emas di tubuhnya. Ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi.

" **Jadi... Tidak ada yang mengucapkan satu kata pun".**

"Master!" Panggil Saber ke arah Taira. Mata Taira menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Master? Kenapa kau ada di sini?".

Taira menoleh kembali ke arah atas, dimana Rider tengah berdiri di udara, ia menghiraukan ucapan dari Saber.

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer mendekat ke samping Diana.

"Master, aura yang sekarang dikeluarkan Taira sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya".

"Kau benar, aku masih belum percaya bahwa di depanku ini ialah Taira".

Tubuh Rider bergetar pelan sembari menundukkan wajahnya, ia seperti menekan suaranya untuk tidak keluar.

"Fufufu... Huhahahaha!" Tawa keras keluar dari mulut Rider. Suara tawanya seperti ia sedang senang.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Hahaha! Kali ini aku bisa bertemu dengan bajingan yang telah menjatuhkan Ramesseum ku!".

Taira tidak bergeming ketika mendengar ucapan barusan, pandangan matanya masih tajam ke arah Rider.

Rider mengarahkan tongkatnya ke atas.

"Kita ulangi kejadian itu di sini! Gilgamesh!".

Diana sekilas mendengar ucapan dari Rider.

'Gilgamesh?'.

Udara di sekitar Rider perlahan mulai berubah. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Rider, kini tekanan udara di sekitar dirinya menjadi berat.

"Rider akan melakukan sesuatu!" Ucap Saber dengan khawatir.

"Si-Sialan, tubuhku masih mati rasa" Balas Diana sembari memegang dadanya yang masih sakit.

"Aku mungkin masih bisa melawan Rider, tapi situasi ini terasa berat sebelah" Ucap Lancer sembari memanggil tombak di tangan kanan.

" **Enchant** ".

Sebuah gelombang sihir muncul sekali di sekitar tubuh Taira.

 ***Deg!*.**

Lancer dan Diana merasakan aura mengerikan dari belakang diri mereka.

 ***Wush!*.**

Taira menghilang dari posisinya.

 ***Set!*.**

Kini ia muncul tepat di samping kiri Rider dan bersiap ingin melakukan pukulan.

" **Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memandangi diriku dari singgasana langitku!".**

Rider menoleh perlahan ke arah Taira, ia tidak merasakan apapun di sampingnya ketika Taira tiba. Udara di dekatnya seakan tidak bergeming ketika Taira muncul sehingga Rider tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran tersebut.

 ***Duak!*.**

Taira memutar sekali tubuhnya lalu melakukan pukulan keras ke wajah Rider.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Rider menghantam tanah dengan keras usai menerima pukulan telak barusan. Monster Sphinix berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tombak dan pedang yang menancap di dadanya.

 ***Trak!*.**

Monster Sphinix membuang dua senjata terakhir yang menancap di dada dan segera terbang ke arah Taira.

" **Ikat dia, Enkidu!".**

 ***Srang!*.**

Lima rantai emas muncul dari tanah dan mengikat monster Sphinix, menarik dan memaksanya jatuh ke tanah kembali.

 ***Dum!*.**

Dua rantai emas berukuran besar muncul dan mengikat bagian punggung dan dada belakang monster Sphinix. Kali ini monster Sphinix tidak mampu bergerak, bahkan untuk menggerakkan kaki saja tidak mampu.

Tiga laser muncul dari langit dan mengarah ke Taira. Taira menoleh ke arah langit sembari memajukan tangan kanan ke atas.

 ***Wung!*.**

Sebuah perisai tak kasat mata muncul di atas Taira dan melindungi dirinya dari serangan laser.

 ***Wush!*.**

Dari gumpalan asap, empat serangan laser juga muncul dan mengarah ke Taira.

 ***Set!*.**

Taira menoleh sekilas ke arah serangan dari bawah, ia memajukan tangan kirinya ke bawah dan memanggil perisai tak kasat mata.

Taira memanggil empat portal emas lalu memanggil empat pedang, ia mengarahkan pedang tersebut ke arah gumpalan asap.

 ***Wush!*.**

Empat pedang meluncur secara bersamaan.

 ***Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum!*.**

Gumpalan asap semakin tebal akibat serangan Taira. Serangan laser dari langit berhenti menyerang. Taira membenarkan posisinya menjadi menatap ke arah bawah.

" **Kedudukanmu memang harus berada di bawah, Zasshu** ".

Gumpalan asap perlahan menghilang, menampilkan Rider tengah berusaha berdiri dengan beberapa luka kecil di tubuh. Keempat pedang menancap di tanah.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya ke atas, wajah datarnya berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Apa yang telah terjadi pada dirimu, Gilgamesh... Seranganmu seharusnya lebih kuat dari ini, hiburlah Pharaoh agung ini seperti waktu lalu!".

Taira tersenyum sekilas.

" **Baiklah, akan aku berikan hadiah karena berani menunjukkan suaramu itu di depan raja langit** ".

Taira mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan wajah.

 ***Wung!*.**

Ratusan portal emas lengkap dengan senjata muncul di belakang Taira, bersiap untuk dilesatkan.

Mata Rider menoleh ke arah monster Sphinix yang tengah terikat oleh rantai emas.

'Sepertinya Zhea tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat... Aku tidak mungkin memanggil Ramesseum tanpa melakukan perencanaan'.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

'Fufu... Baru kali ini aku merasa terdesak'.

Rider mengarahkan tongkatnya ke samping dengan gerakan perlahan. Sama seperti Taira, ratusan bola emas muncul di belakang Rider.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang terbaik di sini".

Taira memerintahkan seluruh serangannya ke arah Rider secara bertahap, disusul Rider yang juga melakukan serangan laser dari bola emas.

 ***Dum!*.**

Benturan antara senjata dan laser terjadi di atas bumi kota Adachi. Menimbulkan gelombang udara kejut dan menyebar, menghancurkan serta meluluh latahkan bangunan di bawah mereka.

Gelombang yang tercipta itu mencapai di tempat Diana, Lancer, dan Saber berdiri. Mereka mencoba menahan diri dari ledakan gelombang itu.

"Serangan mereka tidak main-main" Ucap Saber ketika menahan dorongan gelombang.

"Serangan mereka sekelas **'Divinity',** kekuatan apa yang tengah merasuki Taira itu?".

Sekilas Diana mengingat suatu kejadian di masa lalu, dimana ada seseorang berambut pirang dengan memakai zirah emas tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Serangan yang dikeluarkan Taira berasal dari kekuatan raja tertua sekaligus raja pahlawan, Gilgamesh".

"Gilgamesh?" Tanya Lancer.

"Yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang kenapa Masterku memiliki kekuatan itu".

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tidak mungkin jika Ta-".

Sekilas ia mengingat kejadian ketika dirinya tengah berdiri di samping Karin di taman bunga, yang ada di depan diri mereka yaitu seorang gadis berambut putih yang memakai pakaian jubah pendeta berwarna putih.

"Apakah ini sudah waktunya?" Tambah Diana dengan nada lirih.

Saber menoleh ke arah Diana, ia seperti mendengar sesuatu dari Dia.

Gelombang kejut semakin kuat dan memaksa mereka bertiga untuk menjauh. Pijakan mereka bertiga mundur secara perlahan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan!".

"Kita tidak mungkin menghentikan amukan mereka, saat ini kita harus cari cara untuk mengurangi dampak dari serangan barusan".

"Lalu bagaimana, Diana!" Ucap Saber dengan nada sedikit naik, ia tidak mampu mencerna ucapan apapun saat terdesak seperti ini.

"Lancer!".

"Ya, Master?".

"Arahkan serangan tombakmu ke Taira".

Saber terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Diana.

"Apa maksudmu, Diana ! ? Kau ingin melukai Masterku ! ? ".

"Lakukan, Lancer".

"Baik, Master".

Lancer mengubah posisi memegang tombaknya. Ia mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Taira.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Ia menarik tangannya ke belakang dan segera melemparkan tombak merah.

Taira menoleh sekilas ke arah serangan Lancer. Serangan Lancer cukup cepat dari sebelumnya, ia segera memiringkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum tombak itu mengenai dada.

Konsentrasi Taira menjadi terganggu, sehingga serangannya menjadi melemah. Rider yang melihatnya segera memfokuskan serangan ke arah Taira.

Taira segera menghindar ketika serangan tersisanya mampu dikalahkan. Rider menghentikan serangan dan tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana, Gilgamesh... Apa kau merasakan panasnya dari keagunganku?".

 ***Set!*.**

Taira mendarat di tanah usai menghindari serangan Rider. Ia menoleh ke arah Rider dengan tatapan dingin.

Pandangannya beralih ke arah Diana, kali ini ia menunjukkan tatapan membunuh.

" **Berani sekali kau menghentikan pertarungan antar raja agung, Zasshu!** ".

Taira membenarkan posisinya, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, disusul dengan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya ia beralih memegang pinggang.

Kedua matanya menoleh ke arah Rider.

" **Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar, Ozy?** ".

Rider tersenyum sembari menghempaskan tangan kanannya sekali ke arah depan dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja, berilah hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka, raja pahlawan".

Taira menoleh kembali ke arah mereka bertiga.

" **Hanya ada satu hukuman bagi orang yang berani mengganggu urusan raja...** ".

Ratusan portal muncul di belakang Taira sembari memunculkan senjata. Seluruh serangan Taira terfokus ke arah mereka.

Diana menelan ludah sekali, Lancer dan Saber bersiap siaga.

"Kita dalam masalah".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Rin dan Shiro berhenti di sekitaran jalan menuju sungai, mereka merasakan sebuah gelombang kuat ketika sedang berjalan-jalan malam.

"Gelombangnya berasal dari kota sebelah".

"Kau benar Emiya-kun, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dari kota itu".

"Apa kita akan ke sana?".

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan peristiwa ini".

Shiro hanya membalas ucapan Rin dengan mengelus rambutnya sendiri.

"Baiklah-baiklah".

Dari arah jauh mereka berdua melihat seseorang tengah berlari di jalan yang tengah terjadi kemacetan panjang. Langkah larinya sangat cepat, jauh lebih cepat dari seorang pelari professional. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat.

"Siapa yang berlari barusan?" Tanya Shiro usai melihat orang tersebut berlari.

"Kecepatannya di luar akal sehat".

"Apa dia seorang penyihir?".

"Entahlah, kita juga harus ke sana".

"Ya".

Baru dua langkah berjalan, mereka merasakan hawa bahaya. Rin dan Shiro segera bersiaga.

"Rin, hawa ini...".

"Berhati-hatilah, Emiya-kun... Aku merasakan hawa membunuh di sekitar sini".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Mereka mendengar suara orang melangkah tengah mendekati mereka.

 ***Tap!*.**

Langkah tersebut berhenti di bawah bayangan gedung, hanya memperlihatkan bagian kaki seseorang.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Emiya".

Shiro menoleh ke arah suara, ia terkejut ketika sekilas melihat sosok tersebut.

"Kau...".

Sosok itu perlahan terlihat ketika bayangan gedung tidak menutupi dirinya, lengkap dengan senyuman iblis.

"Shinji".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Taira memejamkan mata sekali, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

" **Bersiaplah untuk...** ".

" **Mati!** ".

Seluruh senjata yang berada di portal bergetar dan terbang melesat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Saber, ayo!" Ucap Saber sembari berdiri di depan Diana.

 ***Set!*.**

"Ya!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Seseorang tengah melakukan lompatan dari gedung yang sudah runtuh. Lompatannya cukup tinggi sehingga tidak menampakkan sosok wajahnya.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Sosok gadis berambut ungu panjang muncul dan mendarat di depan mereka. Diana terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan Lancer dan Saber. Wajahnya perlahan menjadi tersenyum.

"Kau sedikit terlambat...".

Wajah gadis itu mengarah ke arah depan, menunjukkan tatapan tajam ke arah depan.

"Karin-senpai".

Gadis yang bernama Karin meregangkan tangan ke bawah, bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

" **Observe** ".

Dua pedang berhologram biru muncul di kedua tangan dan segera memegangnya.

"Jelaskan semua masalah ini nanti, Diana".

"Y-Ya".

"Kalian semua segera menjauh!".

Lancer membawa Diana pergi menjauh dari pertarungan, begitu pun juga Saber.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah serangan Taira. Hanya dalam beberapa detik sebelum mereka saling bertemu.

Karin menghindari serangan pertama dengan menghindar ke samping kanan, ia menoleh kembali ke depan, ia membelokkan serangan tombak ke arah kiri bawah dengan pedang yang dipegang tangan kanan. Ia kembali berlari usai menangkis dua serangan yang kembali mengarahnya.

Kali ini tidak ada celah untuknya menghindar, ia mempersiapkan posisi untuk bertahan.

 ***Trang! Trang! Trang!*.**

Karin menangkis serangan tersebut dengan gerakan luar biasa, kecepatan dari lesatan pedang Taira seakan tidak berpengaruh pada penglihatan yang di miliki Karin. Kecepatan lesatan dari serangan Taira memang di luar akal, kecepatannya diperkirakan melebihi peluru sebuah sniper ataupun kecepatan cahaya.

 ***Trang! Trang! Trang!*.**

Karin terus menerus menahan serangan Taira, disaat itu juga pijakannya menjadi mundur. Serangan secepat itu memang tidak sepenuhnya bisa ditahan oleh Karin. Kali ini ia sangat sulit mencari celah untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

 ***Trang!*.**

Karin menangkis empat pedang sekaligus dan segera melompat ke udara. Taira menghentikan serangan tersebut dan mengarahnya ke arah Karin yang berada di udara.

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin melempar dua pedangnya ke arah bawah dan menancap tak jauh dari posisinya. Pergerakan dari lesatan senjata menjadi lambat, Karin menghindari beberapa serangan dengan cukup mudah. Sesekali ia menginjak beberapa tombak dan pedang agar ia terus berada di udara. Ia bahkan mengambil dua pedang yang tengah melesat ke arahnya guna menangkis beberapa serangan Taira.

Waktu menjadi seperti semula, Karin menghindari serangan Taira dan menangkisnya dengan gerakan sangat cepat, hampir seperti mendekati kecepatan lesatan serangan itu sendiri.

Taira menghentikan serangannya, ia memandangi gadis berambu ungu yang tengah mendarat di dekat pedang yang ia lempar.

" **Cukup elegan kau menghindari seranganku, Zasshu... Baiklah, akan aku berikan pisang istimewa untukmu** ".

Taira mengambil pedang dengan gagang emas dari portal di belakangnya.

" **Gate** **of** **Babylon**... Sebuah brangkas gaib yang mampu menyimpan seluruh harta manusia dan menutupnya agar tidak seorang pun mampu mencuri atau memegang harta tersebut. Hanya raja pahlawan yang bisa mengendalikan brangkas itu sesuka hati" Ucap Karin sembari mengambil dua pedang yang tengah tertancap di tanah.

"Yang artinya, kau bukanlah Taira ku melainkan sosok raja pahlawan itu sendiri".

Pedang yang dipegang Karin perlahan menghilang.

"Aku juga akan menunjukkan... Sebuah brangkas yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang dengan kemampuan dari maha kuasa".

Puluhan portal biru muncul di belakang Karin, perlahan menambah jumlah mereka menjadi ratusan. Ratusan pedang dan tombak berhologram muncul di setiap portal.

" **Gate** **of** **Babylon** ataukah **Gate** **of** **Illusion** ku yang akan bertahan paling lama di pertarungan ini".

Taira terkejut ketika melihat portal tersebut. Seketika tatapan wajahnya menjadi marah.

" **Berani sekali kau meniru brangkas dari raja langit dan bumi, kau sangat layak menerima hukuman mati!** " Ucap Taira sembari memunculkan kembali ratusan senjata.

 ***Wush!*.**

Taira melesatkan kembali serangan, disusul juga oleh Karin.

 **Di** **posisi** **Diana**...

"Master, bukankah orang itu...".

"Dialah Fujimaru Karin, orang yang dikatakan pernah melenyapkan seorang Servant seorang diri".

"Seorang diri?" Balas Lancer tidak percaya.

"Jadi dia Fujimaru Karin" Ucap Saber dengan nada lirih.

 ***Trang! Trang! Trang!*.**

Kedua serangan saling beradu di udara, namun kali ini tidak menimbulkan efek apapun. Seakan kedua serangan tersebut saling bersesuaian.

"Serangan mereka menjadi seimbang".

"Karin-senpai melakukan teknik **Observe** tingkat tinggi, sebuah teknik dimana mengandalkan ketrampilan serta ketelitian tingkat tinggi untuk meniru atau menciptakan sesuatu yang ia lihat. Teknik ini merupakan teknik andalan milik Karin-senpai. Ia bisa melakukan serangan tersebut tanpa henti karena disela waktu menahan serangan Taira, ia mencopy seluruh pedang dan tombak yang terlihat dan memunculkannya di dimensi **Observe** seakan seperti **Gate** **of** **Babylon** itu sendiri".

"Berarti serangan tersebut tiada batas".

"Selama ia melihat bahan aslinya, ia bisa menciptakan tiruannya tanpa henti".

"Serangan yang menakutkan" Puji Lancer sembari menoleh ke arah pertarungan.

 ***Trang! Trang! Trang!*.**

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menyentuhku dengan pedang dan tombakmu itu?".

" **Cih**!".

Taira mempercepat serangannya, Karin juga mempercepat peniruan senjata yang ia lihat.

Rider hanya memandangi pertarungan mereka dengan tatapan serius, ia duduk diantara reruntuhan gedung dengan kaki kiri ia tekuk di atas reruntuhan sembari menahan lengan kiri.

"Siapa gadis itu?".

Taira mendecih kembali, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama meladeni orang itu.

" **Aku muak menghadapi Faker sepertimu... Akan aku tunjukkan senjata pamungkasku!** ".

Sebuah portal muncul di dekat tangan kanan Taira, ia merogoh ke portal tersebut dan tengah menarik sesuatu.

Sebuah gagang pedang dengan berlapis perisai bergelombang berbentuk kecil menutupi gagang tengah di tarik Taira. Karin seketika terkejut ketika melihat pedang tersebut.

"Hentikan! Kau ingin melenyapkan kota ini!".

" **Benar! Tidak akan aku biarkan seorang Faker sepertimu hidup** ".

Taira menarik perlahan gagang pedang yang berada di dalam portal, kini pedang itu sedikit memperlihatkan warna hitam dengan pola bergaris berwarna merah ketika Taira sedang menarik benda tersebut.

" _ **Hentikan perilakumu, Gil**_ ".

 ***Deg!*.**

Sebuah perasaan seakan menekan Taira, kedua matanya menjadi merah kosong untuk sesaat. Ia kembali sadar beberapa detik kemudian.

 ***Srang!*.**

Sebuah rantai emas berukuran kecil muncul dari portal pedang tersebut dan mengikat tangan yang tengah memegang gagang pedang.

" **Apa yang terjadi!** " Ucap Taira sembari terkejut.

" _ **Perilakumu sudah sangat keterlaluan, Gil... Kembalilah ke asalmu**_ ".

 ***Deg!*.**

Taira seketika menghentikan serangannya, Karin melihat jumlah pedang yang dikerahkan mulai menipis juga ikut menghentikan serangannya.

 ***Srang!*.**

Puluhan rantai emas muncul dan mengikat tubuh Taira serta mengikatnya dengan erat.

" **Apa yang...** ".

 ***Set!*.**

Ikatan rantai semakin erat sehingga membuat Taira menjerit kesakitan. Dirinya melepaskan pegangan gagang pedang dan kembali menutup portal GoB.

" _ **Kembalilah, Gil. Jika tidak rantai ini akan terus menyiksamu!**_ ".

" **En... Ki...** ".

Ikatan rantai terus menerus menjadi erat, wajah Taira menghadap ke atas sembari menahan rasa sakit. Beberapa zirah emas yang ada di tubuhnya perlahan memudar, rambut pirangnya juga perlahan berganti menjadi biru.

Tatapannya menjadi kosong ke arah langit, pupil merah kini berubah menjadi warna biru. Namun, terlihat biru polos seakan seperti pandangan kosong.

Taira tidak kembali berteriak kesakitan, puluhan rantai yang mengikatnya pecah secara bersamaan. Dirinya perlahan kehilangan keseimbangan dan hendak jatuh ke tanah.

"MASTER!" Ucap Saber sembari ingin berlari ke arah Taira.

"Taira!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin segera melesat ke Taira dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia berhasil menangkap tubuh Taira sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Langkah Saber terhenti tak jauh dari posisi Karin.

"Syukurlah kau kembali, Taira" Ucapnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taira, mengelus-elus pelan menggunakan pipinya.

 ***Set!*.**

Diana beserta Lancer mendarat di samping Karin.

"Syukurlah Taira kembali sadar".

Karin mengangguk sekali. Ia tersenyum lembut dan tak hentinya mengelus rambut biru Taira.

"Jadi eksistensinya tidak sempurna yah" Ucap Rider sembari berdiri, ia mengambil tongkat yang tengah tertancap di samping dirinya. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

 ***Prok! Prok! Prok!*.**

Suara orang tengah bertepuk tangan. Karin dan yang lain segera menoleh ke arah suara.

"Luar biasa reuni ini, kalian berhasil menghibur Pharaoh agung dengan menunjukkan pertunjukan itu. Katakan padaku! Hadiah apa yang kalian inginkan!" Ucap Rider sembari berhenti melangkah.

"Diana, bisakah kau menjaga Taira sebentar" Ucap Karin sembari menatap tajam ke arah Rider.

"Ya".

Karin memberikan tubuh Taira ke Diana. Ia segera berdiri dengan telapak tangan kanan ia genggam.

"Oh, aku lupa... Hanya ada satu hadiah untuk kalian" Ucap Rider sembari memegang dahinya sekali.

Sosok monster Sphinix kini mendarat dan berdiri tepat di belakang Rider.

"Bisakah kita mulai babak selanjutnya?" Ucap Rider dengan senyuman iblis.

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Ketiga remaja kini berdiri di bawah langit malam di pinggiran jalan sungai kota Fuyuki. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa tragedi yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat ini, Shinji?".

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk membunuhmu, Emiya!".

Shinji menunjukkan sebuah pola segel ke arah Shiro.

"Itu...".

"Kau tahu ini kan, Emiya! Dan kau juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya".

Shiro memfokuskan siaganya.

"Rin, berhati-hatilah... Shinji mempunyai mantra perintah Servant".

"Pasti Servant itu berada di sekitar sini" Balas Rin sembari menengoh ke arah samping.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Suara langkah kaki kembali di dengar Rin dan Shiro.

Sosok wanita berpakaian kimono tradisional berwarna biru dengan cara memakainya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan berjalan perlahan ke samping Shinji.

 ***Tap!*.**

Posisi mereka menjadi sejajar.

"Perintahmu, Master?".

"Bunuh pemuda itu terlebih dahulu, Assasin... Setelah itu bunuh wanita di sampingnya dengan perlahan".

Gadis berkimono mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dada sembari menundukkan sedikit kepala, ia tersenyum sesaat.

"Baik, Master~".

"Berhati-hatilah, Emiya-kun".

"Ya!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Gadis aneh itu menghilang dari hadapan Shiro dan muncul di hadapannya sembari mempersiapkan kuku tajam.

'Gerakannya sangat cepat!'.

Shiro segera menciptakan Bakuya dan Kanshou untuk melindungi dari serangan tersebut.

 ***Track!*.**

Serangan cakar berhasil di tahan Shiro.

"Rin!".

Rin segera melakukan tembakan Gandr ke arah wajah Assasin.

 ***Duar!*.**

Ledakan kecil tersebut hanya sedikit melukai wajah Assasin. Assasin segera mundur dan bersiap kembali menyerang.

" _Sepertinya ini waktunya untuk aku datang_ ".

Tangan kanan Rin yang terdapat pola segel menyala, hasilnya ia merasa tangannya seperti terbakar.

"Ukh!".

Shiro menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Ada apa, Rin?".

"Tanganku seperti terbakar".

Sebuah cahaya merah muncul di belakang jubah Rin. Ia merogoh belakang jubah yang terdapat sumber cahaya merah. Sebuah belati dengan ujung gagangnya terdapat mutiara merah tengah menyala terang usai Rin mengambilnya dari belakang jubah.

 ***Trang! Trang! Trang!*.**

Shiro dan Assasin mundur bersamaan usai saling melakukan serangan.

"kenapa dengan belati itu, Rin?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu".

Terlintas seorang pemuda berambut pirang bertopi sorban putih tengah duduk sembari menyangga wajahnya di singgasana.

'Pertanda barusan'.

Rin yang mengetahui hal barusan segera melukai ibu jari kirinya dengan belati tersebut. Ia arahkan ibu jari yang terluka itu ke depan.

" **Aku memerintahkanmu, datanglah ke hadapanku. Pedangmu akan menentukan takdirku, dengan terikat aturan Cawan Suci, kunyatakan sumpahku di sini. Akulah perwujudan segala kebaikan di surga keabadian, akulah pemelihara segala kejahatan di neraka keabadian. Demi tujuh langit yang mengandung kebesaran trinitas, datanglah ke hadapanku...** ".

Shinji mengetahui ucapan barusan, ia segera menoleh ke arah Assasin.

"Bunuh wanita itu, Assasin! Jangan biarkan dia memanggil Servant!".

Assasin segera melesat ke arah Rin dengan serangan kuku tajam.

" **Kalau kau menyetujui tekad dan alasanku, maka jawablah!** ".

 ***Tes!*.**

Darah terakhir telah mengenai tanah, memunculkan pola lingkaran sihir cukup besar di depan dirinya. Cahaya tersebut cukup terang sehingga Shiro dan Shinji menutup mata mereka.

 ***Boom!*.**

Ledakan asap terjadi saat itu juga, Assasin yang sudah terlanjur di dekat ledakan tersebut kini memasuki asap tersebut.

 ***Wush!*.**

Posisi Rin dengan Assasin kini menjadi berdekatan. Assasin tahu bahwa pemuda yang tadi melawannya tengah sulit melihat karena pandangannya tertutup asap. Assasin segera melakukan serangan tebasan menggunakan kuku.

 ***Wush!*.**

Sebuah kapak emas berukuran besar melayang ke arah Assasin, Assasin yang mengetahui serangan tersebut segera menghindar dan menjauhi asap.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Assasin mendarat tidak jauh dari posisi gumpalan asap putih.

Gumpalan asap perlahan menipis, menunjukkan seseorang dari balik asap. Perlahan sosok tersebut mulai terlihat ketika asap putih menghilang.

"Dasar, siapa yang berani menganggu tidurku?".

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan memakai topi sorban putih-biru dengan lengannya terdapat kain biru bergaris merah serta berkerah panjang tengah berdiri di depan Rin, terdapat tato bunga berkelopak empat di masing-masing lengan. Ia memakai celana berwarna merah dengan ada dua lubang panjang di sekitar kaki. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang benda aneh berbentuk buku, sementara tangan kiri tengah memegang kapak emas.

Pemuda pirang membuka matanya dengan perlahan, menunjukkan pupil merah ke arah depan.

"Raja Uruk, Gilgamesh, datang untuk menerima panggilanmu".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

 **~OTHER STORY~**

Pemuda pirang membuka matanya dengan perlahan, menunjukkan pupil merah ke arah depan.

"Bentar, mata gue kelilipan nih" Ucap Gil sembari menaruh kapak dan buku kayu ke tanah setelah itu mengucek mata.

Sontak seluruh pemain dan kru kamera sweatdrop.

"Gil-san… Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya kau menghentikan adegan ini" Ucap Author sembari memukul pelan tangannya dengan skrip naskah.

"Ye~ Salah siapa suruh pake asap setebel gitu. Udah tebel, bikin mata perih lagi" Balas Gil sambal mengucek mata.

Kali ini seluruh pemain dan kru kembali sweatdrop.

"Oke-Oke, istirahat 10 menit".

10 menit kemudian….

Pemuda pirang membuka matanya dengan perlahan, menunjukkan pupil merah ke arah depan.

Tidak ada ucapan apapun usai Gil membuka mata, bahkan seluruh asap sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

1 jam…

 ***Bruk!*.**

Author membuang naskahnya ke tanah dengan kuat.

"DIALOGNYA MANA WOI!".

"Ma-Maaf, lupa" Balas Gil sembari menunduk sedikit lehernya ke arah Author.

Author hanya membalasnya dengan menghela nafas pelan. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, bingung mau bilang apa lagi.

 **~END~**

* * *

Cyaa, akhirnya selesai juga... Akhirnya True Gilgamesh muncul juga! Gimana, masih kurang penjelasan kekuatan dari Fujimaru Karin. Tenang, di chapter selanjut akan dijelaskan lagi kemampuan tersembunyi milik 'Sevant Slayer' tersebut.

Kali ini ada 'Other Story', yaitu cerita komedi singkat dibalik cerita yang akan ada usai chapter selesai. Anggap saja sebagai hiburan yah...

Untuk chapter depan mungkin akan terfokus ke pertarungan Rin-Shiro-Gilgamesh melawan Shinji-Assasin.

Untuk kehebatan dari Pharaoh agung Ozymandias memang hanya dijelaskan beberapa saja, itung-itung untuk chapter ke depan.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Mungkin sekarang Zhitachi mau membahas sedikit kemampuan dari chara OC kita pada cerita ini. apa saja kemampuan itu, cekidot...

1\. **Diana Winterluck.**

A. **Enchant** : **Enforce** **Bullet** ; Merupakan teknik yang sering digunakan oleh Diana ketika dalam pertempuran berkelompok atau tunggal. Teknik tenaga dalam yang mengandalkan kekuatan dari alam dengan energi di tubuh manusia dengan menyerangnya secara langsung. Untuk serangannya sendiri menduduki kelas tingkat ' **A** ', dengan memiliki kerusakan setingkat ' **A-** '. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan dari teknik ini terbukti ketika Diana berhadapan langsung dengan Archer, kemampuan ini mampu merusak hampir semua syaraf dan organ dalam di tubuh Archer, membuatnya berada di ujung maut. Di cerita ini Diana hanya bisa memakainya sebanyak 8 kali.

B. **Enchant** : **Final** **Bullet** ; Kemampuan mematikan dari Diana. Mengandalkan pengumpulan angin ke dalam tubuh dan melesatkannya dengan serangan pukulan jarak jauh. Tidak ada yang mampu melihat serangan ini karena berbasis peluru udara, bahkan tubuh Archer kehilangan setengah dari dirinya akibat kemampuan ini. Serangan ini menduduki peringkat ' **A+** ' dengan memiliki kerusakan setingkat ' **S** '. Efek samping dari kemampuan ini adalah menguras banyak mana dan stamina, Diana hanya bisa menggunakan kemampuan ini 2 sampai 3 kali sebelum dirinya mencapai batas, atau mampu menggunakannya sampai 2 kali dalam keadaan prima dan pengumpulan energi sudah mencapai titik sempurna.

 **Extra:**

A. Pada teknik **Enforce** **Bullet** , di cerita Novel asli milik Zhitachi dengan rute ' **Diana** - **Hen** dan **Project** **of** **Heaven** **Feel'** , Diana mampu menggunakan kemampuan ini tanpa batas dan memiliki tingkat kerusakan ' **A++** '. Kemampuan ini sangat berbeda di cerita ' **Pride of Emperor** ' Karena Diana hanya bisa memakainya sebanyak 8 kali.

B. Di teknik **Final** **Bullet** sendiri kemampuan sebenarnya adalah memiliki kemampuan penghancur sekelas ' **Sul-sagana'** (Pedang api yang berbentuk sayap naga) milik Gilgamesh atau dengan kerusakannya sekelas ' **SSS** ' dalam keadaan sempurna. Namun, Zhitachi menyeimbangkannya dan melakukan penurunan peringkat menjadi tingkat ' **S** '. Kemampuan sekelas ' **SSS** ' sendiri sudah termasuk ke dalam tingkat paling berbahaya karena mampu memusnahkan ribuan manusia dalam sekali serang. Diana hanya bisa memakai kekuatan penuh dari kemampuan ini sebanyak 2 kali, baik di Fanfict ini ataupun di Novel.

2\. **Fujimaru Karin.**

A. **Enchant** : **Observe** ; Kemampuan yang sering digunakan oleh Karin serta kemampuan pokoknya. Mengandalkan ketelitian serta pengamatan dalam hal penghafalan dan penglihatan, Karin mampu membuat ulang suatu benda yang ia lihat. Mencetak dan mendesain ulang agar bisa ia gunakan sesuka hati. Di Novel Zhitachi sendiri kemampuan ini jarang digunakan oleh Karin karena sangat sulit menciptakan senjata disaat dirinya sedang bertarung dikarenakan kemampuan ini lebih lemah dari **Trace** **On** milik Emiya, menjadikannya teknik ini tidak selalu dipakai oleh Karin.

B. **Mystic** **Eyes** **of** **God** ( **True** ) : Kemampuan mata menakjubkan yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Fujimaru. Mampu menetralkan kecepatan yang mengarah kepadanya dan merubahnya menjadi lambat, sehingga si pengguna bisa menghindari serangan tersebut atau menangkisnya. Kemampuan ini termasuk **pasif** , jadi si pengguna selalu menggunakan kemampuan ini baik dalam keadaan bertarung atau sedang bersantai. Di novel sendiri teknik ini bernama ' **God** **Eyes** ( **False** ) : **This** **Eye** **Can** **See** **Everything'**.

C. **Enchant** : **Gate** **of** **Illusion** ; Salah satu dari teknik Observe yang dikembangkan oleh Karin. Menciptakan sebuah ruang dimensi untuk menyimpan seluruh hasil ciptaannya, memanggilnya melalui portal dan melesatkan senjata seakan seperti melesatkan peluru sesuka hati. Sama seperti **Gate** **of** **Babylon** milik Gilgamesh, teknik ini membutuhkan sedikit mana karena hanya membuka jalur penghubung dunianya dengan dunia pararel. Di cerita, Taira (Gilgamesh) marah ketika tekniknya ditiru oleh Karin.

D. **Enchant** : **Dead** **Final** **Bullet** ; Kemampuan yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini, layaknya seperti **EA** , teknik ini seharusnya di segel jauh dalam peradaban manusia. Sama seperti teknik **Final** **Bullet** milik Diana, kemampuan ini mengandalkan pengumpulan energi dalam tubuh dan dilesatkan melalui pukulan jarak jauh. Memiliki tingkat serangan sekelas ' **?** ' dengan kerusakan yaitu ' **?** '. Memiliki kekuatan 100x lipat dari kemampuan **Final** **Bullet** Diana. Jika digabungkan dengan teknik pasif miliknya ditambah pengumpulan energi secara sempurna, dipastikan seluruh hal yang ada di jarak serangan **Dead** **Final** **Bullet** akan lenyap, menghapus dan mengubahnya menjadi debu tanpa tersisa.

 **Extra:**

A. Pada teknik **Observe** , di Fanfict ' **Pride** **of** **Emperor'** Karin terlihat sering menunjukkan teknik ini sebagai kemampuan andalan. Namun tahukah kalian, di Novel Zhitachi teknik ini sangat jarang ditunjukkan oleh Karin karena sangat memboroskan mana dan melelahkan penglihatannya. ia lebih memilih pertarungan tangan kosong daripada menggunakan kemampuan ini.

B. Untuk teknik **Mystic** **Eyes** **of** **God** dibagi menjadi 3 teknik yaitu **Auto** **Counter** , **Full** **Counter** , dan terakhir **Super** **Counter**.

 **Auto** **Counter** merupakan teknik pertama sekaligus teknik terlemah dari kemampuan mata milik Karin. Walau terlemah, teknik ini cukup merepotkan bagi beberapa musuh yang melawannya. Teknik ini menyerap serangan fisik non magic tingkat 3 ke atas dan mengumpulnya ke dalam serangan dalam bentuk sekali serang. Semakin kuat serangan yang diterima oleh Karin, semakin kuat serangan balasan yang bisa ia kerahkan. kemampuan ini tidak berarti jika musuh menggunakan senjata pusaka.

 **Full** **Counter** , teknik kedua sekaligus teknik terbaik yang sering ia gunakan. Sama halnya seperti **Auto** **Counter** , kemampuan ini mampu melipat gandakan serangan yang telah ia terima. Kemampuan ini tidak berarti jika musuh menggunakan kemampuan sekelas Divinity/Divine.

 **Super** **Counter** , kemampuan terakhir sekaligus yang paling mematikan. Jika dua teknik yang lalu menerima serangan lalu membalikkannya, kemampuan ini justru keterbalikan dari dua teknik sebelumnya. Kemampuan ini justru menolak segala jenis serangan bahkan setingkat Divinity dan memantulkannya dalam bentuk tebasan mematikan. Kemampuan ini mampu meningkatkan seluruh serangan pembalik sebanyak 1000% dalam satu kali aktif. Karin jarang/tidak pernah menggunakan teknik ini, kecuali jika musuh yang ia lawan benar-benar memaksanya mengeluarkan teknik ini.

C. Di teknik **Gate** **Of** **Illusion** ini, kedua mata Karin hampir mengalami kebutaan ketika ia menggunakan teknik ini pada rute Fate ' **Project** **of** **Holy** **Light'** , perang Cawan yang terjadi di Sumeria 15 tahun lalu. Karin mempelajari teknik ini ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan si pemilik teknik **Gate** **Of** **Babylon** , Gilgamesh. Ia menggunakan teknik ini untuk memusnahkan seluruh Sphinix yang keluar ketika Rider mengaktifkan **Noble** **Phantasm** , disaat itu juga ia terus menerus meniru pedang milik Gilgamesh yang terus keluar tanpa batas sehingga matanya mengalami kerusakan. Di cerita ini Karin mampu menguasai teknik ini secara sempurna.

D. Sebenarnya Karin masih mempunyai teknik mematikan yang bernama ' **Sacrifice** **of** **Holy** **Grail'** , teknik ini akan dibahas di beberapa chapter selanjutnya.

E. Tingkat kerusakan dan kekuatan pada **Dead** **Final** **Bullet** tidak bisa diukur lewat logika manusia atau tingkatan sihir karena kemampuan penghancurnya sekelas kiamat. Jika bingung, kalian bisa membayangkan ketika Gilgamesh mengerahkan **EA** nya dalam mode serius, sudah dipastikan seluruh hal yang terkena serangan dari **EA** akan lenyap tanpa sisa.

Ehem, sudah dipastikan bahwa cerita Zhitachi mengambil dari novel karya Zhitachi sendiri yang dibuat versi singkat. Pada penjelasan di atas ada beberapa judul cerita yang mungkin saja Zhitachi akan rilis ke Fanfict dalam versi Lite.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua masih banyak teknik yang akan mereka kerahkan dalam perang ini. Nanti sebisa mungkin Zhitachi akan menambahkan beberapa teknik baru untuk mereka berdua.

Untuk kemampuan milik Taira sendiri ia hanya punya teknik **Observe** milik Karin, itupun ia hanya bisa menguasai teknik pembuatan saja dan belum mencapai titik penyempurnaan.

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate: K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Nine :** **the** **Mortal** **who** **can** **gives** **death** **.**

 **"*Graw!*".**

Raungan keras terdengar keras dari mulut monster Sphinix, Rider masih terdiam sembari melipat tangannya ke dada, pandangan tajam terarah ke depan dengan senyuman iblis terukir dari bibir.

"Kalian segera menjauh dari tempat ini, kali ini aku akan melenyapkan mereka berdua" Ucap Karin sembari memasang posisi menyerang.

"Ijinkan aku membantumu, Karin-san" Balas Lancer sembari memutarkan sekali tombaknya ke belakang.

"Kau akan beban bagi Karin-Senpai, Lancer... Lebih baik kita segera menjauh dari tempat ini" Ucap Diana sembari mengangkat lengan kiri Taira, disusul Saber yang ikut mengangkat tangan kanan Taira.

"Baiklah, jika itu perintahmu".

"Senpai" Panggil Diana dengan nada cemas.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin menoleh sedikit ke arah Diana.

"Jangan kalah".

Wajah Karin kembali menoleh ke depan. Diana tahu jika Karin bisa mengalahkan monster sekelas Divine tersebut. Tapi rasa khawatirnya seakan ingin mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Dia juga tahu bahwa Karin bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka berdua sudah saling bekerja sama selama 18 tahun di Gereja Kudus sebagai anggota " **Expert 21** ' yang terkenal sebagai bagian eksekusi. Ia paham betul kemampuan serta gaya bertarung Senpainya itu. Baik itu kelebihannya dalam menghadapi musuh di medan perang, ataupun kelemahannya ketika melawan musuh.

Sosoknya seakan seperti penyempurnaan dari dirinya, ia selalu berdiri di samping dirinya sebagai penutup atas kelemahan, ataupun juga sebaliknya. Seakan takdir akan terus mengikatnya dalam suka maupun duka.

"Aku tahu".

Karin segera berlari ke arah Rider tanpa ada rasa keraguan sedikit pun, hanya satu harapannya yang ia angkat dalam pundaknya, untuk kedamaian adik tercinta.

Rider yang mengetahui Karin berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi segera memerintahkan Sphinix untuk menghalangi dia.

 ***Dum!*.**

Monster Sphinix berdiri di depan Rider setelah itu berlari ke arah Karin, sementara itu Rider segera terbang menuju langit.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin seketika berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke arah atas.

Dua lingkaran muncul dari langit dan melesatkan serangan laser ke arah Karin. Ia menatap tajam ke arah serangan tersebut.

Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah monster Sphinix yang juga berlari ke arahnya. Dua serangan dalam satu posisi yang tidak menguntungkan baginya, tentu membuatnya berada dalam masalah.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin menarik tangan kirinya ke belakang sembari menggenggam.

" **Aura** **Shock**!".

Karin menghempaskan pukulannya ke arah depan, menimbulkan peluru angin tak kasat mata.

 ***Duak!*.**

Serangan tersebut mengenai wajah Sphinix dan membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin segera melakukan salto ke belakang dua kali setelah itu berlari menghindari serangan laser.

Kemana pun Karin menghindar, sinar laser itu terus menerus mengikutinya. Tak ada cara lain selain menangkis serangan tersebut.

Serangan laser yang dikeluarkan dari atas langit sangatlah kuat. Setiap tanah yang terkena laser tersebut seketika menjadi hangus dan meninggalkan bebas api di setiap jalur. Karin masih bimbang untuk menangkis serangan mematikan itu. Namun, cara ini merupakan pilihan terakhir.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin menghentikan langkahnya setelah itu berbalik badan. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke udara sembari menunggu serangan laser.

 ***Sring!*.**

Karin mampu menahan kepanasan dari laser tersebut. Kedua tangannya perlahan mengeluarkan asap terbakar, mungkin ada beberapa bagian bajunya yang hangus, ada kemungkinan kulitnya juga ikut terbakar.

Rider menghentikan serangannya dalam beberapa menit kemudian. Posisi Karin masih seperti semula, hanya bagian kain baju lengan sampai siku hangus terbakar. Di lengannya terdapat luka bakar serius.

Karin menurunkan kedua tangannya, rasa sakit yang luar biasa ia rasakan sekarang kini membuat tangannya mati rasa. Sekali-sekali tangannya bergetar pelan. Wajahnya ia turunkan ke arah bawah.

"Tangguh juga kau menahan kemampuan suciku" Ucap Rider sembari menatap ke arah Karin.

"Sebagai hadiahnya aku kirimkan kau ke neraka tanpa rasa sakit".

Rider memajukan tangan kanannya, monster Sphinix segera berlari ke arah Karin. Karin menoleh perlahan ke arah depan, tatapan mata merah terlukis kuat ke arah Sphinix.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia menarik perlahan tangan kanannya ke belakang, disusul tangan kirinya diarahkan ke depan.

"Akan aku kembalikan kekuatanmu...".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Karin menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat, seketika tanah yang ia pijak retak hebat. Aura serta tekanan di dekatnya berubah menjadi sangat berat.

Saber dan Lancer seketika terkejut ketika merasakan aura tersebut, padahal jarak mereka dengan Karin sangat jauh.

"Auranya sampai terasa ke tempat ini" Ucap Lancer sembari menonton pertarungan Karin dari tempat jauh.

"Siapa sebenarnya orang yang bernama Fujimaru Karin itu?" Tambahnya lagi.

Diana hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hasil dari pertarungan sudah terlihat".

Rider merasakan sebuah firasat buruk dari Karin. Kekuatan yang dia kerahkan seakan menekan seluruh udara di sekitar Rider.

"Kembalilah ke kuburanmu, artefak kuno!".

 ***Dum!*.**

Pijakan tanah di kaki Karin semakin hancur, membuat pijakannya turun beberapa centi. Sebuah angin biru bercampur merah tengah berputar pelan di sekitar telapak tangan kanan. Beberapa sirkuit merah keluar dan berjalan menuju lengan atas kanan, sirkuit merah tersebut berhenti di leher kanan Karin.

" **Enchant**...".

 ***Set!*.**

Genggaman tangan kanan semakin kuat.

" **Dead** **Final** **Bullet**!".

 ***Bum!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin melakukan pukulan ke arah depan menggunakan tangan kanannya, menimbulkan serangan peluru tak kasat mata dengan ukuran melebihi tinggi tubuhnya.

 ***Wush!*.**

Serangan peluru angin tersebut menembus monster Sphinix tanpa meninggalkan apapun.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Drak!* *Drak!* *Drak!*.**

Beberapa meter usai peluru angin itu melesat, lesatan kuat berbentuk kerucut muncul seakan mendorong apapun yang ada di depan dan menghancurkannya seketika. Dari arah belakang serangan tersebut terdapat sebuah ledakan angin seakan menarik semua hal yang mengenainya dan menghancurkan tanpa sisa.

Monster Sphinix seketika terlempar ketika menerima serangan tersebut dan melubangi hampir 80% dadanya. Tidak sampai di situ, serangan dorongan kedua muncul dan melenyapkan seketika tubuh monster Sphinix tanpa sisa.

Rider yang mengetahui serangan tersebut segera membentuk tameng tipis. Namun, daya serangnya yang sangat kuat membuat mundur posisi Rider di udara.

 ***Trak!*.**

Ledakan kedua membuat Rider terhempas ke belakang, menghancurkan seketika tameng yang ia buat.

Peluru angin itu terus melesat bahkan sampai menembus air sungai. Beberapa saat kemudian air sungai terbelah menjadi dua, dan terakhir pisahan air tersebut menjadi sangat jauh ketika gelombang kedua muncul.

 **Sementara** **itu**...

Gil masih menatap tajam ke arah dua orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Puluhan kata yang ingin ia tanyakan terpaksa ia simpan sementara. Ia menoleh ke arah samping kanan dimana Shiro berdiri. Ia memandanginya sekilas, Gil merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak tahu kapan itu.

"Apakah ada yang mau menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?".

Wajah Shiro yang semula tenang kini menjadi terkejut.

"Kau...".

Rin dan Shiro terkejut bukan main pada sosok berambut pirang yang di panggil oleh Rin.

Gil yang merasa terus diperhatikan segera menoleh ke dirinya. Ia memandangi tubuhnya secara perlahan, tidak ada kesalahan dalam dirinya. Lantas, kenapa mereka berdua terkejut ketika memandangi dirinya?.

"Kenapa kalian hanya memandangiku? Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah pada tubuh ini".

Shiro segera memegang erat kedua pedangnya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Gil.

"Kau mungkin boleh beda dengan sosokmu waktu lalu. Tapi aku punya pertanyaan yang cukup untuk membuktikan alasanmu dipanggil ke tempat ini".

Gil menurunkan pegangan kapaknya dan beralih ke arah Shiro.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu".

"Te-Tenang, Emiya-kun... Aku juga punya pertanyaan yang serupa denganmu" Balas Rin sambil menenangkan Shiro.

"Pertanyaan? Kau ingin mengajukan pertanyaan kepada sang raja... Hm, lakukan saja".

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Balasnya lagi sembari menoleh perlahan ke samping kiri.

 ***Set!*.**

Assasin muncul tepat di samping kiri Gil dengan pedang besar yang tengah mengarah ke arah lehernya.

Gil segera menghilangkan kapak dan buku anehnya, ia memunculkan sebuah pedang emas yang berukuran sama seperti milik Assasin.

 ***Trang!*.**

Kedua pedang saling bertemu, menimbulkan efek gema.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengacungkan senjata karatan seperti itu ke wajahku, Zasshu!" Ucap Gil dengan nada dingin.

Gil mendorong pedangnya dengan kuat dan memaksa Assasin untuk menjauhinya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!".

Gil memanggil 6 portal kuning dan memunculkan 6 tongkat dari dalam portal. Sebuah lingkaran cahaya muncul di setiap tongkat dan menembakkannya secara perlahan ke arah Assasin.

Assassin cukup lihai menghindari setiap tembakan yang Gil lesatkan. Ia mundur secara perlahan, terkadang ia melakukan salto untuk menghindari serangan tembakan mendadak.

Gil yang merasa marah karena tembakannya meleset segera memanggil puluhan portal di kedua samping Assasin, ia berniat menutup ruang gerak Assasin agar sulit untuk bergerak bebas.

"Bagaimana dengan ini ! ? ".

Puluhan tongkat muncul dari portal dan langsung menembaki Assasin tanpa ampun.

Suasana menjadi lambat ketika puluhan laser tengah mengarah ke Assasin. Ia menghindari serangan pertama dengan menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang erat pedangnya lalu menepis serangan laser yang datang dari samping kiri, setelah itu ia menangkis juga serangan dari samping kanan.

Waktu kembali menjadi semula, Assasin tengah menangkis serangan Gil secara brutal, asap tebal perlahan muncul menutupi Assasin yang tengah menangkis serangan laser.

 ***Set!*.**

Gil menarik tangannya ke samping wajah usai beberapa menit ia melakukan serangan beruntun, menandakan menghentikan sementara serangannya.

Gumpalan asap perlahan mulai menipis, menampilkan sosok Assasin yang tengah bernafas berat karena kelelahan, namun ia masih sempat menunjukkan senyuman iblis.

Gil tersenyum sesaat, "Aku suka senyuman itu, kau memang layak untuk menerima tembakan beruntunku lagi, Zasshu!".

Gil meregangkan telapak kanannya yang masih berada di samping wajah. Kali ini seluruh tongkat mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Segera bunuh Servant itu, Assasin! Bukannya kau lebih kuat darinya!" Perintah Shinji ketika melihat Assasin masih belum bergerak.

 ***Dor!*.**

Gil menembakkan lasernya ke arah tanah, sekitar 30 cm di depan Shinji. Shinji seketika jatuh ketakutan.

"Seekor cacing sepertimu memang pantas merayap di tanah!".

 ***Deg!*.**

Seketika mereka semua merasakan firasat buruk. Gil menoleh ke arah samping kiri, tepat dimana ia merasakan firasat tersebut.

'Serangan itu...'.

"Woi, kau! Bawa gadis itu segera menjauhi tempat ini!" Perintah Gil dengan nada keras, ia sangat khawatir dengan aura yang barusan dia rasakan.

"Apa yang kau maksud?".

"Cepatlah!".

Shiro yang belum mengetahui permasalahannya segera mengikuti ucapan Gil. Ia segera menggendong Rin dengan gaya bridal style.

"Eh!" Balas Rin dengan pipi memerah.

Gil segera membatalkan serangannya lalu menoleh ke arah samping kiri, Assasin segera membawa Shinji menjauhi tempat itu. Gil membuang pedang emasnya dan kembali memanggil buku tanah.

Ia memejamkan matanya, sementara mulutnya berbisik sesuatu. Delapan tulisan kuno keluar dari buku tanah dan berjalan melingkari tangan kiri.

 ***Set!*.**

Shiro berhenti cukup jauh dari jarak Gil, ia kembali menurunkan Rin.

"Kita akan aman di sini".

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?".

"Entahlah".

Gil membuka matanya, ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan.

" **Mirror** **Shield**!".

Sebuah perisai tak kasat mata berukuran besar berlapis empat muncul di depan dirinya. Sebuah hembusan angin kuat datang dari arah sungai.

'Ini dia!'.

Hembusan angin muncul kembali dengan kekuatan penghancur sangat kuat, beberapa saat kemudian air sungai membelah menjadi dua bagian dengan diameter cukup lebar.

 ***Dum!*.**

Benturan antara angin dengan perisai tidak dapat terhindarkan, suara gema terdengar kuat dan menyebar dengan cepat. Perisai Gil bergetar hebat ketika menahan serangan tersebut. Tanah dan pijakan di sekitar Gil hancur dan retak hebat, sementara beberapa gedung yang ada di belakang dirinya runtuh lalu terhempas ke belakang.

Pijakan Gil perlahan mundur karena daya dorong dari serangan tersebut sangat kuat.

"A-Apa!" Ucap Gil terkejut.

Gelombang kedua datang dan menerjang perisai Gil, membuatnya retak beberapa bagian dan menghancurkan dua perisai. Gil yang tahu jika perisai ketiganya akan hancur segera memanggil sesuatu dari portal. Aliran sungai kembali menjauh ketika serangan gelombang kedua datang.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia menarik sebuah pedang dengan gagang dilapisi emas berbentuk gelombang dengan batang pedang berwarna hitam dilapisi garis merah, ujung pedangnya Nampak seperti tumpul.

Ia segera menghempaskan pedang tersebut ke arah depan. Serangan angin seketika lenyap ketika mengenai efek aura yang dikeluarkan senjata tersebut, menimbulkan kekeringan sungai secara garis diagonal dengan diameter tidak main-main.

Ia memasukkan kembali senjata tersebut, pandangannya masih terfokus ke arah depan.

"Serangan yang cukup menakutkan".

Gil menoleh perlahan ke arah belakang. Puluhan gedung dan bangunan runtuh tanpa sisa dalam radius sangat jauh.

"Siapa yang mengerahkan kekuatan sekuat EA di tempat ini?".

Tanah di depan Karin hancur sampai ke ujung depan dirinya, seakan tanah tersebut membentuk huruf 'U'. Awan kelabu juga ikut terbelah akibat serangan barusan.

Karin membenarkan posisinya. Ia menurunkan perlahan kedua tangannya, sekarang ia sangat sulit untuk menggerakkan tangan tersebut, bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu jari pun seakan tidak mampu.

Lancer dan Saber tidak mampu mengucapkan satu kata pun ketika melihat dampak dari serangan Karin. Mereka hanya membuka mulut sembari terkejut ke arah depan.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" Ucap Lancer pertama kali membuka suara.

"Dia mampu melenyapkan monster itu beserta Rider... Dalam sekali serang ! ? ".

"Lancer, bisakah kau membawa Taira sebentar".

"T-Tentu".

Diana memberikan Tubuh Taira yang tengah pingsan ke Lancer.

"Kalian berdua tetap di sini, jangan melakukan apapun sebelum aku perintahkan" Ucap Diana sembari melangkah ke arah depan.

"Memang kenapa, Diana?".

Diana menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Kau akan mati oleh tangannya" Balasnya setelah itu kembali melangkah.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Diana mendarat di dekat Karin usai melompati reruntuhan kecil.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin menoleh sedikit ke arah Diana.

"Diana, kah?".

"Kau tidak apa, Senpai?".

"Bagaimana keadaan Taira?".

"Dia tidak apa, hanya pingsan".

Pandangan Karin kembali ke arah bawah.

"Syukurlah".

"Fufu... Fuhahaha!".

Mereka berdua terkejut ketika mendengar suara tertawa tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke arah depan dimana asal suara tersebut berasal.

Rider muncul usai memindahkan beberapa batu bangunan yang menutupi dirinya, sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dimana tangan kirinya telah putus.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu".

Rider mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, ia mengangkat wajahnya ke udara dengan senyuman lebar.

"Sepertinya ini memang layak untukku memanggil era keemasan dari Pharaoh agung ke tempat ini".

Rider mengubah posisi wajahnya ke arah depan.

" _Sudah cukup, yang mulia... Lebih baik anda kembali untuk memulihkan tubuhmu"._

"Kau memerintahkan Pharaoh agung untuk melarikan diri dari pertempuran, dimana sopan santunmu itu, budak!".

" _Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan mantra perintah"_

"Tu-".

 ***Deg!*.**

Tubuh Rider bergetar sekali, membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh.

" _Aku memerintahkanmu melalui mantra ini..._ _ **Kembalilah**_ _ **yang**_ _ **mulia**_ _,_ _ **sembuhkan**_ _ **tubuhmu**_ _ **lalu**_ _ **bawalah**_ _ **kematian**_ _ **kepada**_ _ **mereka**_ _ **yang**_ _ **menghinamu**_ _"._

Rider menurunkan perlahan tangan kanan, ia mendecih pelan usai menurunkan tangan.

"Untuk kali ini akan kubiarkan kalian selamat!" Ucap Rider disaat dirinya menghilang.

 ***Wush!*.**

Rider sepenuhnya menghilang dari hadapan Karin dan Diana. Karin segera membenarkan posisinya. Pakaian jasnya terlihat berantakan dimana bagian lengannya terbakar akibat serangan laser. Tubuhnya terlihat cukup berantakan karena dirinya harus menahan serangan tersebut. Terlebih lagi kedua tangannya hampir matang seperti itu.

Diana menoleh ke arah Karin. Ini sudah beberapa kalinya ia diselamatkan oleh Karin. Kali ini ia menyelamatkan dirinya beserta adik tercinta dari Rider. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan ia ingin terus mengikuti sosok Karin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Senpai?" Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir. Setelah pertarungan hebat itu, tentu suatu keajaiban saat mereka berdua selamat walau harus menanggung beberapa luka ringan maupun fatal.

"Ya" Balas Karin dengan nada lemas. Sepertinya luka yang dialami Karin sangat parah. Kemampuan dari **Full** **Counter** nya tidak cukup mampu menahan penuh serangan dari Rider.

Diana menoleh ke arah kedua tangan Karin yang terluka, ia sengaja mengorbankan tangannya agar dia mampu menyerap serangan Rider lalu membalikkannya dengan teknik **Dead** **Final** **Bullet**. Tentu resikonya sangat fatal karena bisa saja merenggut nyawanya dalam sekali percobaan, kali ini Karin beruntung karena hanya dua tangannya yang mengalami luka parah.

Namun, pandangan dan ucapannya seakan berbeda dari yang dilihat Diana. Suaranya sangat pelan, seakan ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Disaat itu juga tatapan matanya seakan seperti kosong.

Ia memegang tubuh Karin dengan hati-hati. Tubuhnya sangat lemas, bahkan seperti hampir tidak ada energi kehidupan.

"Senpai?".

Karin tidak membalas ucapan Diana. Kedua matanya masih fokus ke arah depan. Ia tidak mengeluarkan satu kata bahkan satu gerakan satupun.

Perlahan tubuh Karin hendak jatuh ke samping, Diana sangat terkejut lalu segera menangkapnya.

"Karin-Senpai!".

Perlahan kamera terbang ke udara, menampilkan kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh serangan Karin, dimana aliran sungai Fuyuki terbelah menjadi dua dan mengeringkannya. Hasil dari kerusakan menjalar lurus dalam radius sangat jauh dengan diameter tidak main-main.

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

 **~OTHER STORY~**

'Serangan itu...'.

"Woi, kau! Bawa gadis itu segera menjauhi tempat ini!" Perintah Gil dengan nada keras, ia sangat khawatir dengan aura yang barusan dia rasakan.

"Apa yang kau maksud?".

"Cepatlah!".

Shiro yang belum mengetahui permasalahannya segera mengikuti ucapan Gil. Ia segera menggendong Rin dengan gaya bridal style.

"Eh!" Balas Rin dengan pipi memerah.

Tiba-tiba saja Shiro menghentikan langkah larinya, membuat Gil dan Rin menjadi heran.

"Rin" Panggil Shiro dengan nada datar, Rin membalasnya dengan memiringkan wajah.

"Ada apa Emiya-kun?".

"Kau belum mandi yah?" Balasnya dengan nada seakan menahan bau tidak sedap.

*Gubrak!*.

Seluruh kru dan pemain berjatuh ria kecuali Shiro, ia malah pingsan berdiri. Gil dengan lucknutnya menahan tawa ketika melihat adegan berjatuh ria tersebut.

"Pa-Pantes saja... Ada bau... Tidak enak ***Glek!*** " Ucap Author sebelum pingsan.

"Mana bau... Jengkol lagi! ***Glek!*** " Tambah Narator dengan nada berat, setelah itu ia mengikuti jejak Author yaitu pingsan.

"Gue gak makan jengkol, baka!" Balas Rin disela ia berada di gendongan Shiro. Wajahnya penuh dengan empat siku.

 **~END~**

* * *

Cyaa, akhirnya selesai juga... Akhirnya seluruh Servant sudah diperlihatkan pada chapter ini, untuk kelanjutannya bakal ada beberapa pertarungan di dua kota.

Akhirnya Karin mengeluarkan kartu AS nya di perang ini. Namun, kerusakan dan dampak ke tubuh sangatlah fatal. Karin dan Taira terlihat terluka cukup parah pada perang hari pertama ini. Lalu, siapa selanjutnya yang akan menyusul kedua saudara tersebut?.

Bersiaplah, nanti akan ada Servant baru yang akan muncul untuk menambah perang ini menjadi panas, tentu saja Servant tersebut bukan dari 7 kelas yang bisa dipanggil oleh Cawan Suci. Penasaran? Tunggu saja yah...

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Bagaimana tentang chapter sebelumnya, masih kurang pertarungan epic dari Karin? Tenang, Zhitachi masih punya banyak surprise untuk kalian semua loh! Tunggu saja yah...

Ehem, sebenarnya skill dari **God** **Eyes** itu sendiri merupakan bawaan lahir yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Taira. Kemampuan ini merupakan satu dari ribuan jenis sihir alami yang pernah ada dalam tubuh manusia sejak mereka masih bayi hingga dewasa. Layaknya seperti kutukan, kemampuan ini memaksa penggunanya untuk melihat sekilas kejadian yang akan terjadi di waktu ke depan (Sama seperti **Eye** **of** **Future** ). Karin hanya bisa memprediksi serangan musuh dalam waktu 15 detik ketika menggunakan skill ini, 15 detik sendiri sudah sangat cukup untuk melakukan serangan balik. Untuk Servant sendiri (Kita asumsikan untuk para Servant di Fict ini yah) yang memiliki kemampuan ini adalah Caster dan Rider, lalu terakhir Servant misterius yang akan hadir di Fict ini dalam waktu dekat.

Sebenarnya Zhitachi punya naskah kasar tentang chapter 8-10. Dimana di chapter tersebut justru Archer dan Machi datang untuk menyelamatkan Taira dari pengaruh Gilgamesh. Saat chapter 8 mencapai pertengahan cerita, hal menariknya adalah makhluk Sphinix yang dipanggil Rider justru mati oleh pedang Sul-Sagana (Pedang api berbentuk sayap naga) milik Gilgamesh (Ini sangat berbeda di chapter 8 versi baru karena yang membunuh Sphinix itu sendiri adalah Karin, bukan Taira). Dari serangan pedang tersebut menghasilkan kebakaran hebat, sehingga memaksa Archer dan Machi untuk segera datang menyelamatkan Taira dari Rider. Karin datang tepat setelah Taira terbebas dari pengaruh Gilgamesh (Artinya Taira mampu mengembalikan kesadarannya sendiri tanpa dibantu siapapun, ini sangat berbeda di chapter 8 versi baru). Mereka bekerja sama di chapter 9 dengan Machi dan Archer dan berencana untuk memburu Rider beserta Masternya. Yang menariknya di sini, di chapter 10, secara tidak terduga Saber membuat KONTAK SEMENTARA dengan Karin untuk membantunya mengalahkan Rider. Rider di beberapa chapter ke depan bakalan menjadi Servant ter OP sekaligus Servant yang akan di targetkan diburu oleh seluruh Servant dan Master yang tersisa.

Namun sialnya tiga chapter itu malah hilang dan memaksa Zhitachi bikin lagi -_-.

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate: K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

 **Chapter** **Ten : A** **Little Dream** **.**

Inikah dunia gelap itu, alam mimpi yang berulang kali aku kunjungi ini kini seakan tengah memandangiku kembali. Kali ini, aku tidak mampu berkomentar apapun ketika tengah terombang-ambing di dalamnya. Dengan tatapan tajam bagai pisau, hentakan udara yang tidak berbunyi maupun bertiup, inilah alam mimpi yang disebut neraka.

Ketika aku memejamkan mata, gambaran neraka tersebut terasa seperti menarikku secara paksa. Dunia yang aku tinggali seperti sesuatu yang telah hampa di mataku. Setiap kali aku melangkah, jutaan keputusasaan manusia terdengar olehku. Setiap aku menoleh, jutaan doa dari manusia seakan tengah membisikku. Saat aku menutup kedua telingaku, jeritan orang akan terus bergema di otakku.

Layaknya mereka berdoa kepada bintang di tengah malam, doa mereka akan terus terkikis selama bintang itu tidak selalu bersinar.

Inilah mimpi buruk... Yang akan selalu menghantuiku selama aku hidup.

Andai waktu itu aku tidak menerima kekuatan ini, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Andai waktu itu aku tidak berharap untuk kehadirannya karena keegoisanku, mungkin aku akan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang mencintaiku.

Namun... Perasaan bersalah ini perlahan terus menusukku.

Mimpi yang terus aku lihat selama ratusan kali ini terus memaksaku untuk menjadi gila. Mimpi yang seharusnya aku hilangkan, mimpi yang seharusnya aku lupakan... Kenapa mimpi ini kembali.

Ketika keputusasaan itu terus menggangguku. Cahaya kecil bersinar di depanku... Kenangan yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan itu telah merubah jalan hidupku.

Aku bersyukur telah memohonmu untuk kembali...

Wahai adikku...

Taira.

" _Nee-chan!"._

 _Seorang anak berumur 6 tahun berambut ungu memanggil namaku._

 _Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus rambut halusnya._

" _Apa kau akan lama di sana, Nee-chan?"._

 _Ia mengatakannya dengan nada sedih, seakan aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama._

" _Tidak, Taira. Nee-chan akan bekerja di Amerika tidak lama kok... Taira mau apa ketika Nee-chan pulang?"._

" _Um~ Taira gak mau apapun, asal Nee-chan pulang selamat Taira senang kok!"._

 _Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya._

" _Nee-chan usahakan akan pulang cepat"._

 _Taira mengangguk sekali dengan senyum bahagia._

Namun, senyuman itulah merupakan senyuman terakhir baginya...

 _Diriku berada di dalam mobil sembari memegang boneka anjing putih berukuran kecil. Sejak dulu Taira menyukai benda lembut seperti ini. Dia pasti akan senang menerimanya. Terlebih lagi aku membeli oleh-oleh terlalu banyak._

 _Setelah begulat dengan pekerjaanku di Amerika selama dua tahun, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi._

 _Aku menoleh ke sampingku, ratusan kado yang telah terbungkus tengah berjejer rapih. Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan. Diriku berpikir, kapan yah aku beli kado sebanyak ini?._

 _Mobil telah sampai di tempat dojo, dimana kini Taira sedang bermain di tempat kakek. Setiap weekend, aku dan Taira menghabiskan sisa waktu tersebut untuk berlatih ilmu Kendo. Dan kebetulan sekali aku pulang di waktu weekend._

 _Aku membuka pintu mobil sembari memegang boneka anjing di bawah dada. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah bahagianya._

 _Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam tengah berjalan memasuki rumah ini, layaknya sedang berduka. Aku berjalan bergesa-gesa ketika merasakan firasat buruk._

 _Aku menabrak pelan beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan, perasaanku semakin tidak menjadi ketika berada di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak sekali bunga di sekitaran peti._

 _Kakekku segera berdiri ketika diriku tiba. Aku menoleh perlahan ke arahnya sembari bernafas agak berat._

" _Jii-san... Siapa yang tidur di peti itu?"._

" _Sebelum kau mendengarnya, aku harap kau menerimanya dengan lapang dada, Karin"._

" _JAWAB AKU, JIJI!"._

 _Kakekku terdiam ketika mendengar nada bentakku._

 _Aku berjalan pelan ke arah peti tersebut. Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan tiga peti mati._

 ** _*Pruk!*._**

 _Aku menjatuhkan boneka anjing yang sempat aku pegang, tubuhku seakan tidak menerima respon apapun ketika kedua mataku melihat ke arah tiga foto di tengah tumpukan bunga._

 ** _*Tap!*._**

 _Kakek berhenti di belakang diriku,_

" _Kedua orang tua beserta Adikmu tewas dalam kecelakaan di kota Fuyuki, sehari sebelum kau tiba di sini"._

 _Aku melebarkan kedua mataku dengan tatapan kosong ke arah foto Taira, pikiranku terasa tidak mampu memikirkan apapun ketika melihat foto tersebut berada di tengah tumpukan bunga._

" _Tai.. ra"._

Senyuman itu... Tingkah lakunya... Kelucuan wajahnya... Untuk sekali saja, biarkan aku ingin melihatnya. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam terhadapku?.

 ** _*Bruk!*._**

 _Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dengan kedua siku kaki mengenai tanah untuk menahan diriku. Aku menoleh ke arah atas dengan tatapan kosong. Aku sudah tidak mampu membuka suara maupun berbicara, hanya ada satu kalimat yang ingin aku katakan ketika mulutku terasa terkunci..._

"Untuk apa manusia diberi kehidupan jika kematian terus mengganggunya?".

Ucapan itu terus kuingat bahkan sampai sekarang. Rasa takut dari kematian ini perlahan mulai menghilang di dalam diriku. Disusul oleh seluruh perasaan yang berada di hatiku.

" _Aku akan mengorban apapun untuk kebangkitan adikku. Entah itu berupa kutukan yang mampu membunuhku, aku tidak peduli! Jika kau ingin tubuhku, silakan! Jika kau ingin jiwaku, ambil saja! Aku tidak peduli! Jika itu bisa mengembalikan adikku, maka aku akan bersedia"._

Sejak saat itu, perasaanku seakan telah lenyap. Senang, sedih, bahagia, berduka, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Diriku layaknya seperti boneka hidup, yang hidup tanpa ada apapun di dalamnya.

Rasa egois itu perlahan mulai mengambil semua kebahagianku... Duniaku, perasaanku, orang di sekitarku, tubuhku, bahkan jiwaku perlahan mulai lenyap. Diriku seperti makhluk tanpa kehidupan di dunia ini.

Selama hal itu bisa mengembalikan dirinya, aku ihklas memberikan semuanya...

Semua itu terjawab ketika perang bernama perang Cawan Suci ada, perang yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini.

Dari ribuan doaku, dari jutaan harapanku... Hanya satu doa dan harapanku yang dikabulkan. Dengan tubuh dan jiwaku yang hampir hancur, aku mampu tersenyum setelah sekian kalinya ketika kau terlahir kembali.

Itu karena untukmu, adikku...

Aku mengorbankan segalanya hanya untukmu, adikku...

Aku selalu mencintaimu dan menyayangimu, adikku...

Untuk sekarang dan selamanya...

 **Mindscape End...**

Karin membuka mata perlahan sembari membangunkan dirinya. Ia menoleh ke arah dua tangannya yang tengah di perban.

Ia mencoba berdiri sembari membuka selimut yang sempat menutupi tubuhnya. Pakaiannya telah berganti dengan pakaian piyama biru polos.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Karin membuka pintu ruang tengah. Diana menoleh ke arah suara, setelah itu ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Karin. Lancer dan Saber masih berdiam diri tak jauh di belakang Diana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Senpai?".

"Aku baik-baik saja".

Kedua matanya menoleh ke arah samping kanan dan samping kiri sekali.

"Dimana Taira?".

"Taira masih istirahat di ruangannya. Ia masih belum siuman sejak dua hari yang lalu" Jelas Diana.

"Jadi begitu".

Karin lalu menoleh ke arah perban tangan kanan. Ia menarik ujung perban dengan perlahan. Beberapa lipatan perban mengendur dengan memperlihatkan tangannya kembali seperti semula, Nampak seakan luka bakar yang ia terima waktu lalu hanya ilusi.

"Benar-benar regenerasi yang menakjubkan" Puji Lancer.

"Lalu bagaimana situasi perang ini, Diana?" Tanya Karin sembari membuka perban di tangan kiri.

"Rider masih belum menampakkan dirinya usai pertarungan sengit itu waktu lalu".

"Lalu, para warga?".

"Mereka masih belum menyadari keanehan sebenarnya dari fenomena ini".

"Hm, bagus kalau begitu".

"Senpai... Ardas ingin berbicara denganmu usai dirimu sembuh".

"Katakan padanya aku masih belum siuman, aku tidak mau berdebat panjang dengannya sekarang" Balas Karin sembari berjalan ke arah kamar Taira.

Sesaat setelah Karin pergi...

"Bagaimana langkah selanjutya, Master?".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Diana berjalan ke arah kursi hitam, setelah itu duduk.

"Biarkan mereka saling bertemu, kita langsung menentukan rencana untuk mencari siapa Master dari Rider".

Karin duduk di samping Taira terbaring dengan posisi kaki sebagai alas. Tangannya mengelus pelan rambut adiknya, ia tersenyum pahit sembari memandang wajah Taira.

Untuk kali ini ia tidak terlambat menyelamatkan adiknya dari bahaya. Masa lalu tentang adiknya seakan mengganggu pikirannya. Tidak salah jika ia memakai kemampuan terlarang itu untuk menyadarkan adiknya dari pengaruh orang jahat.

Apapun yang ia lihat sekarang, itu sudah cukup...

Ia tidak akan segan untuk menggunakan kemampuannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan adik tercinta. Seberapa pun luka yang ia dapat, sebanyak apapun darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, jika hal itu mampu melindungi Taira dari bahaya, ia ikhlas menerimanya.

Hati kecilnya pernah berkata, jika ia tidak mampu menyelamatkan adiknya waktu lalu, apa yang akan ia lakukan?. Tentu jawaban itu tidak mampu ia jawab...

Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu overprotektif ke adiknya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mengorbankan hampir seluruh hal yang dia punya hanya demi kebahagiaan adik tercinta.

Ia seakan terendam dalam lautan pengorbanan tanpa akhir... Jika raganya tidak cukup untuk dikorbankan demi keselamatan adiknya, ia akan menjual jiwanya. Entah itu kepada dewa ataupun iblis sekalipun, ia bersedia.

Itulah tipikal seorang kakak yang rela berkorban untuk adiknya, begitulah jawabannya...

Ia hampir tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan selain bersama Taira. Ia memperlajari arti hidup ketika bersama Taira, ia mempelajari arti kepedulian ketika bersama Taira. Namun, hanya satu yang belum sempat ia rasakan selama bersama Taira...

Arti kebahagiaan sebagai seorang kakak.

Dunia ini luas serta memiliki ilmu yang tiada batas, begitu ucapnya. Ia ingin memperlihatkan dunia ini kepada Taira yang belum sempat ia perlihatkan waktu Taira kecil. Ia ingin lebih berguna sebagai seorang kakak, bukan sebagai seorang teman. Ia ingin lebih memberikan perhatian sebagai seorang kakak, bukan sebagai seorang kekasih. Ia ingin Taira bahagia lebih dari kebahagiaan dirinya.

Namun, itu seperti mimpi seorang gadis yang tengah tidur di siang hari...

Ia meneteskan air matanya, mengingat masa lalu yang sempat ia buang jauh-jauh kini teringat kembali. Rasa kehilangan yang pernah ia rasakan, rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya seakan berada di satu titik di hatinya. Ratusan pengorbanannya seakan masih belum dibalas apapun oleh hal yang ia terima sekarang.

Ia membuka mulut secara perlahan,

"Maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini, Taira".

 **Sementara itu...**

"Apa lebih baik aku menemani Masterku di dalam?" Ucap Saber sambil merasa khawatir memikirkan Taira.

"Selama Senpai ada di dalam, tidak akan ada masalah... Lebih bagusnya kau ada di sini, Saber" Balas Diana sembari membuka beberapa lembaran kertas.

"Baiklah-Baiklah" Balas Saber sembari memiring wajah ke samping dengan memejamkan mata sembari tangan kanannya dihempaskan pelan sekali ke belakang.

"Lalu, rencana apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Master?" Tanya Lancer.

"Kita akan mengejar jejak Rider, aku memperkirakan Masternya berada tak jauh di posisi kita ketika Rider memulai penyerangan. Jika dugaanku benar, maka ia masih berada di sekitar kota ini untuk melancarkan serangan balas dendam".

"Jadi, kita akan menyelusuri setiap sudut kota ini?".

"Benar".

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian, jika kalian ingin mencari posisi Rider. Kemungkinan lain kalian akan bertemu dengan Master dari Archer".

Diana memegang dagunya sembari mengelusnya sekali.

"Benar juga, aku dan Lancer mungkin saja bisa mengalahkan Archer beserta Masternya itu, yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah... Siapa yang akan mengalahkan Rider?".

"Aku yang akan mengalahkannya".

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Senpai?".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

"Aku masih punya hutang pertarungan mati dengannya" Balas Karin sembari berjalan ke arah Diana.

 ***Set!*.**

"Ta-Tapi... Tanpa Servant, kau tidak mungkin mampu mengalahkannya dalam dua atau tiga serangan mematikan tanpa perencanaan yang matang" Balas Diana sembari berdiri dengan wajah gelisah. Ia tahu bahwa Senpainya sangat keras kepala jika sudah menentukan sesuatu.

"Aku balik bertanya... Apa kau mampu mengalahkan Rider? Apa kau mampu menahan panasnya cahaya laser itu dengan tubuhmu?".

"I-Itu...".

"Aku mengajukan untuk melakukan kontak sementara dengan Saber" Ucap Lancer sembari mencairkan suasana. Saber seketika menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu, Lancer! Kesetiaan pada Masterku tidak akan kuberikan kepada siapapun!" Balas Saber dengan marah.

"Kau benar, aku tidak butuh seorang Servant lemah dan pengecut sepertimu" Ucap Karin dengan nada dingin, kali ini sasaran kemarahannya beralih ke arah Karin.

"Kau meremehkan kekuatanku!".

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke samping, tepat dimana Saber berada. Ia menahan tubuh Saber yang ingin berjalan ke arah Karin.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Saber".

Saber menepis keras tangan kiri Lancer dan melangkah ke depan Karin.

"Te-Tenangkan amarahmu, Saber. Ka-Kau tidak boleh melakukan pertarungan di tempat ini" Ucap Diana sembari mencegah hal yang mungkin bisa terjadi hal buruk.

"Kau ingin menantangku... Menantang orang yang pernah membuat Rider sekarat ! ? ".

Saber menggigit giginya dengan keras. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, Diana bernafas lega. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertarung.

Karin memandangi kepergian Saber dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh orang lemah seperti itu".

Saber duduk di atas atap ditemani dengan gemerlap cahaya bintang malam. Ia memandanginya dengan wajah ngambek.

"Apa-Apaan orang itu" Balasnya sembari mengembungkan pipi.

Karin membaca beberapa tulisan yang diberikan oleh Diana. Ia telah mengganti piyamanya dengan jas hitam yang sama seperti ia pakai waktu lalu.

"Bagaimana kau akan menemukan Rider, Diana?".

"Aku akan menyelusuri jejak sihir yang sempat Rider tinggalkan sebelum sampai di sini".

"Orang itu juga tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkan jejak seperti itu, Diana. Daya serangannya sangat kuat, bahkan hampir saja membunuhku kalau saja aku terlambat melakukan peningkatan ke tanganku. Dia mungkin berada di kelas teratas dalam peringkat tiga Servant sihir".

"Jika Rider membunyikan jejaknya melalui sihir, berarti ia bisa dilacak melalui tekanan di wilayah ia berada" Ucap Lancer. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Lancer.

"Rider memiliki jangkauan kekuasaan wilayah yang luas ketika ia tengah melakukan serangan. Ketika serangan terakhir yang Karin kerahkan waktu lalu, Rider mampu mematahkan beberapa kelemahan dari serangan tersebut. Ia bisa memprediksi sebuah serangan sekuat itu dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat. Dalam ajaranku, hal itu sangat mustahil... Kecuali jika mereka keturunan langsung dari dewa".

"Aku pernah melawannya sekali ketika perang Cawan Suci di Sumeria. Jujur saja kekuatannya sekarang hanya 10% dari total kekuatan yang pernah ia kerahkan dalam perang waktu lalu. Jika saja Gilgamesh tidak menghancurkan NP nya, mungkin saja dia akan jadi pemenang dalam perang Cawan Suci di Sumeria" Balas Diana.

"Aku hampir saja memenggal lehernya ketika ia hampir tidak berdaya di tangan Gilgamesh. Disaat itu juga sebuah serangan dari langit membebaskan dirinya dan membakar seluruh daratan".

"Serangan dari langit?" Tanya Lancer.

"Jangkauan serangannya sungguh luar biasa. Dibandingkan dengan serangan dari Senpai yang mampu membelah daratan, serangan tersebut mampu mengoyak langit beserta bumi dalam satu tembakan".

"Rider langsung tewas ketika terkena serangan tersebut. Namun sebagai gantinya enam Servant seketika lenyap dalam serangan tersebut".

"Serangan bunuh dirinya, yah".

"Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Archer ketika menyelidiki jejak Rider".

"Archer? Seperti apa dia?" Tanya Karin.

"Dia seorang gadis berambut putih dengan pakaian tertutupi zirah samurai. Dari pengamatanku, ia bisa menggunakan pedang dan tombak dalam pertempuran, walau daya serang dari senjata tersebut masih kalah jauh dari kelas Saber dan Lancer".

Karin kembali menoleh ke arah kertas yang ia pegang,

"Pedang dan tombak, apa kau tahu identitas dari Archer tersebut?".

"Maaf Senpai, aku belum sempat menganalisa identitas asli dari Archer".

"Begitu".

Karin menoleh ke arah Lancer.

"Apa kau bisa menganalisa tekanan sihir di sekitarmu?".

"Selama itu tidak mencakup lebih dari 2 Km, aku masih sempat merasakannya".

"Hm... Kemampuan yang lumayan".

Karin menaruh lembaran kertas ke meja.

"Laporan yang dikirim oleh Ardas sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dalam penyerangan Rider ke kota Adachi".

"Senpai... Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu" Ucap Diana sembari menoleh sedikit ke Lancer.

Lancer mengangguk sekali, ia segera pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Diana.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan denganku?".

"Kali ini apa yang kau korbankan demi melawan Rider, Senpai" Ucap Diana dengan nada serius.

Karin mendorong pelan dirinya ke belakang, sehingga bagian belakang tubuhnya menyentuh bagian kursi.

"Aku sudah cukup banyak mengorbankan sesuatu yang aku miliki, kali ini hanya pengorbanan kecil".

 ***Set!*.**

Diana mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri Karin dan memegangnya.

"Aku tahu Senpai ingin menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menyelamatkan Taira. Tapi pikirkan lagi Senpai, jika kau berkorban sampai kau tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikorbankan, bagaimana kau akan menyelamatkannya lagi".

Karin menoleh ke arah atas sembari memejamkan mata.

"Selama Taira bahagia, sebanyak apapun pengorbanan itu, aku akan bersedia".

Diana menarik kembali tangannya ke posisi semula.

"Jawabanmu masih belum berubah, Senpai".

Karin membuka matanya, ia menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Bukannya kau sedang ada di Bali untuk liburan?".

Diana tersenyum sekilas, ia menunjukkan pola segel di belakang telapak tangan kanan.

"Selama segel ini terus ada, mana mungkin aku menikmati liburan".

Karin juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jika masalah ini selesai, kita liburan ke sana bersama-sama".

Diana mengangguk sekali dengan senyuman tipis.

"Um!".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Lancer mendarat di belakang Saber, ia sempat melihat Saber tengah duduk di atap sendirian. Ia melangkah pelan ke samping Saber.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Lancer?".

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga di usir" Balas Lancer.

Saber menoleh ke arah wajah Lancer.

"Tatapan dinginmu seakan mengatakan sebaliknya".

Lancer tersenyum tipis, ia duduk di samping Saber.

"Kenapa orang yang bernama Karin itu membenci Servant" Ucap Saber sembari membuka keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu".

Saber hanya membalasnya dengan menghela nafas pelan. Ia mendorong sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang, sementara kedua tangannya berada di belakang dirinya untuk menahan tubuh.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu sial dalam pemanggilan perang kali ini".

"Ne Lancer, kenapa kau menerima panggilan sebagai seorang Servant?".

"Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah satu pun mengalami kekalahan atau kematian. Mungkin alasan itu yang membuatku berada di sini" Balas Lancer sembari menatap kota malam.

"Jadi... Kau ingin dikalahkan dalam perang ini?".

"Hm, bisa jadi".

Saber menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh ke arah Lancer.

"Umu, kebetulan sekali orang yang bisa mengalahkanmu ada di sini" Balas Saber dengan senyuman, ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dada.

Lancer tersenyum sekali, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar candaan seperti itu.

"Hoo... Mungkin saja kau bisa melukaiku, tidak dengan mengalahkanku".

"Kita buktikan di pertarungan tunggal kita, antara kau dengan aku".

Saber mengulurkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke samping Lancer. Lancer terkejut sekilas, ia tersenyum sekali.

"Ya" Balas Lancer sembari membalas genggaman tangan Saber dengan dengan genggamannya.

"Lalu, apa harapanmu, Saber?".

Saber menurunkan tangannya, disusul juga Lancer.

"Aku hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatiku. Perasaan yang sudah sangat lama terbendung di hati ini yang ingin aku lepaskan".

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk membuka hati ini".

Taira tengah terbaring tanpa ada gerakan apapun darinya. Perlahan, jari tangan kanannya bergerak sekali.

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

 **~OTHER STORY~**

Lancer mendarat di belakang Saber, ia sempat melihat Saber tengah duduk di atap sendirian. Tiba-tiba saja senyuman jahat terlukis di wajah Lancer. Sepertinya dia akan melakukan niat jahat terhadap Saber.

Ia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap layaknya seorang maling. Ketika sudah berada di belakang Saber, ia menarik kaki kanannya.

"Surprise!".

 ***Duak!*.**

Lancer dengan sekuat tenaga menendang Saber ke arah depan. Saber yang masih belum merespon sepenuhnya tendangan tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan dua kali kedipan mata.

"Eh!".

 ***Bruk!*.**

Saber jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Sementara si pelaku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 ***Slep!*.**

"Apa-apaan itu Lancer!" Balas Saber usai menarik kepalanya dari tanah.

"Hahaha, maaf... Lagian ngapain lu bengong di atap".

"Kau ngajak berantem, Lancer!" Ucap Saber sembari memanggil pedang hitam. Ia sudah bikin gondok sama ucapan si Karin, kali ini malah dibikin gondok oleh Lancer.

"Oke, siapa takut!" Balas Lancer sembari memanggil dua tombak.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Benturan serangan mereka menghasilkan ledakan besar, tidak lupa menghancurkan bagian depan rumah.

 ***Set!* *Set!*.**

Mereka berdua mendarat usai melakukan serangan.

"Sepertinya kau punya tekad yang besar untuk menantangku... Lancer, Saber" Ucap seseorang dari balik gumpalan asap.

Karin beserta Diana berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka usai gumpalan asap menghilang. Empat siku besar muncul di dahi Karin, membuat Lancer dan Saber merinding disko.

"A-A-Ano... I-Ini...".

Lancer seketika melarikan diri meninggalkan Saber.

"Woi Lancer mau ke-".

 ***Duak!*.**

Karin memukul kuat bagian dagu Saber dan mengangkatnya ke langit.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuat kekacauan di rumahku" Balas Karin dengan tatapan dingin ke Saber.

"MAAA... AAAF!" Balas Saber di saat dirinya terbang ke langit, Diana tidak berkomentar apapun selain sweatdrop level 3.

 ***Tling!*.**

Saber masih terus terbang ke langit dan menimbulkan cahaya kecil seperti bintang, Lancer hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan datar seolah ia tidak salah (Padahal dia si pelaku utama).

 **~END~**

Cyaa, akhirnya selesai juga... Bagaimana mereka berdua akan mencari keberadaan Rider? Halangan serta rintangan apa saja yang akan mereka temukan? Tunggu saja yah...

Oh ya, untuk beberapa chapter ke depan Berserker bakal muncul dan akan bertarung dengan salah satu dari 6 Servant. Di pertarungan itu bakal sama buruknya seperti pertarungan Rider melawan Diana, Saber, dan Lancer (Sebelum Karin datang) ataupun pertarungan Diana melawan Archer.

Mungkin saja di pertarungan tersebut akan ada Servant yang akan gugur, namun Zhitachi akan berusaha untuk memberi yang terbaik buat para readers sekalian, oke!. Semoga saja tidak ada satupun Servant yang akan gugur sebelum mencapai klimaks.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Wah maap banget nih Zhitachi telat update karena tugas Zhitachi banyak yang belum dikerjain.

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan rilis dua chapter sebagai permintaan maaf, sekali lagi Zhitachi minta maaf karena telat update.

Ehem, mungkin di chapter ini tidak ada adegan actionnya. Zhitachi ingin membuat para readers rileks sebentar sebelum jalan cerita menuju ke inti klimaks.

Sebenarnya Zhitachi berencana mau ganti OP sama ED di Fate ini, mungkin pas mau pertengahan cerita. Kalau berkenan para Readers boleh memberi masukan tentang judul OP dan ED baru untuk FF ini.

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven** **: After Tragedy.**

Taira membuka mata secara perlahan setelah dua hari ia terbaring. Ia mengedipkan mata dua kali, hal pertama yang ingin ia ucapkan adalah kenapa ia ada di tempat ini?.

Ia menoleh ke arah samping kanan, tepat ke arah pintu ruangan. Ia memandangi pintu itu untuk beberapa saat.

Wajahnya kembali menghadap depan. Ia mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, namun tubuhnya terasa cukup berat. Ia bahkan cukup kesulitan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Setelah sekian lama mencoba, akhirnya ia bisa duduk. Kali ini ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanan. Sama seperti tubuh, tangan kanannya juga sangat kaku dan sedikit berat.

"Kenapa dengan tubuhku?".

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Seorang gadis berjubah putih mendarat di luar jendela ruangan Taira. Ia menolehnya ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis berambut pirang diikat sedang membenarkan posisi ia berdiri dengan gerakan halus. Terbalut oleh cahaya rembulan malam, ia seperti bunga Edelweiss yang tengah tertiup angin malam.

Taira terdiam sekilas ketika melihat jubah milik gadis itu terkena tiupan angin. Mulutnya seakan terkunci akibat pemandangan barusan. Ia seakan melihat bidadari terindah dari semua bidadari di surga. Ia bertanya dalam batin, siapakah gadis yang berada di depan kamarku?. Namun, suara batinnya sama halnya seperti bibirnya, terkunci dan sulit menjelaskan melalui kata-kata.

Mata hijaunya menoleh pelan ke arah Taira, membuat orang yang ia pandangi sedikit merona.

"Master?".

Gadis itu segera membuka jendela dan berjalan cepat ke arah Taira.

 ***Set!*.**

Kedua tangan gadis itu memegang tangan kanan Taira. Pandangan Taira masih memandangi wajah Saber.

"Akhirnya kau siuman, wahai Masterku!" Ucapnya dengan nada gembira.

"Eh!".

Taira masih belum merespon penuh tindakan dari lawan bicara yang berada di sampingnya.

"A-Ano...".

Sebenarnya Taira ingin mempertanyakan sesuatu, namun ucapannya seakan terhipnotis oleh wajah gadis pirang. Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan seakan menghilang dalam ingatannya.

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya, pesona kecantikan yang ia pancarkan kali ini cukup kuat. Wajahnya sangat imut, ia memiliki wajah seakan seperti babyface. Dengan pancaran mata sehijau berlian dan memiliki wajah babyface, siapapun yang memandanginya pasti akan terpesona.

"Si-Siapa kau?" Kali ini Taira bisa mengeluarkan ucapan.

Gadis itu mengembalikan posisi wajahnya seperti semula, ia tersenyum lebar dengan tangan kiri dihadapkan ke dada.

"Aku adalah Saber, seorang Servant bagimu, Master. Seorang gadis anggun yang akan mengantarkanmu menuju keindahan dan kemegahan melalui gaya bertarungku".

Taira sedikit bingung dengan pengungkapan gadis pirang di depannya.

"Saber? Nama yang aneh".

Saber tersenyum sekali.

"Umu, untuk sekarang panggil saja begitu, Master".

Saber teringat sesuatu.

"Maaf Master, aku harus melaporkan keadaanmu kepada Diana dan Karin" Ucap Saber sembari berdiri.

"Nee-san ada di sini?".

"Umu, tunggu sebentar yah" Balasnya setelah itu ia bergegas menuju ke pintu.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Kini hanya ada Taira yang berada di dalam ruangan. Gadis barusan seperti menekan perasaannya, entah itu hatinya berdenyut kencang saat berada di dekat gadis itu atau terpesona karena keindahannya, untuk pertama kalinya ia terpojok separah itu hanya karena seorang gadis.

Ia menoleh ke arah telapak tangan kanan, kedua matanya menoleh ke segel perintah yang ada di tengah telapak tangan belakang.

"Apa ini?".

 ***Kriet!*.**

Saber membuka pintu ruang tamu.

"Diana, Masterku telah siuman!".

Diana dan Karin segera menoleh ke arah Saber. Mereka berdua lekas berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Taira.

 ***Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Karin pertama kali sampai di kamar Taira. Nafasnya sedikit berat karena ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

"Taira!".

Taira menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Nee-san?".

 ***Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*.**

 ***Grab!*.**

Karin segera melangkah cepat dan langsung memeluk Taira dengan erat.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Taira-chan".

"Cengkramanmu sangat kuat, Nee-san... ***Ukh!*** Kalo bisa jika ingin memeluk seseorang jangan memakai energi macanmu itu" Balas Taira ketika merintih kesakitan saat dipeluk oleh Karin.

"Eh! Ma-Maaf, hehe" Balas Karin sembari melepaskan pelukan.

 ***Tap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Tak lama Diana dan Saber tiba di depan pintu.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Taira-chan".

Taira menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Diana-san".

Diana melangkah pelan dan berhenti di samping Karin. Ia memegang dada Taira yang tidak terbungkus pakaian dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Diana sembari memeriksa tubuh Taira.

"Sebenarnya kenapa aku ada di tempat ini?".

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?".

Taira menggeleng kepala sekali.

Diana merasakan ada aliran mana yang janggal di dalam dada kanan Taira.

'Aliran ini'.

"Senpai, bisakah kau menahan bagian punggung Taira-chan untuk sebentar?".

"Baiklah, memang kenapa?".

"Ada aliran sirkuit mana yang keluar jalur dari pembuluh darahnya. Taira, coba angkat tangan kananmu".

Taira mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya sesuai petunjuk Diana. Seperti yang Diana duga, Taira cukup kesulitan untuk mengangkat tangan tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga".

"Apa kau bisa memperbaiki syaraf itu, Diana?".

"Jika syaraf itu tidak keluar jalur terlalu jauh, mungkin aku bisa mengembalikannya".

"Begitu".

Karin mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi di belakang Taira. Ia memegang kedua pundak Taira menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Diana merapatkan tangan kanannya ke dada kanan Taira.

"Bersiaplah Taira-chan".

"A-Ano... Apa ini akan menyakitkan?".

"Tenang saja, hanya awalan saja kok sakitnya. Nanti tubuhmu akan menjadi ringan kembali".

"Ba-Baiklah" Ucap Taira dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Bersiaplah!".

Diana mendorong keras dada tersebut, menimbulkan gelombang kejut dan berjalan memasuki tubuh Taira.

 ***Deg!*.**

Gelombang tersebut menyebar perlahan dan menyentuh bagian syarat yang diduga abnormal.

 ***Set!*.**

Diana melakukan dorongan keras kembali. Taira mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa tersebut. Wajahnya sampai berkeringatan karena menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Gelombang kedua menyebar ke tubuh Taira, memperbaiki syaraf yang sempat memerah dengan perlahan berubah menjadi putih, menandakan syarafnya kembali normal.

"Sekali lagi, tahan Taira-chan".

Diana melakukan dorongan gelombang kejut lagi, kali ini dengan kekuatan yang cukup kuat. Syaraf yang abnormal langsung bergeser ke tempat semula, beberapa aliran biru perlahan berjalan ke arah syaraf tersebut.

Diana menurunkan tangan kanannya, ia tersenyum ke arah Taira.

"Daya tahan tubuhmu memang luar biasa, Taira-chan. Selama aku melakukan pengobatan, mereka selalu menjerit kesakitan bahkan memaksaku menunda pengobatan karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu... Namun kau berhasil menahan rasa sakit itu tanpa mengeluarkan jeritan apapun".

Taira bernafas berat sembari mengembalikan nafasnya yang sempat ia tahan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Teknik pengobatan barusan seperti tengah menusukkan 3 pisau ke dadanya secara berurutan. Rasa sakit yang ia terima jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada menerima tusukan dari gadis samurai.

"Cara pengobatan Diana memang seperti monster, sekarang, coba kau gerakan tangan kananmu" Balas Karin.

Taira mengangkat tanan kanannya dengan mudah, kali ini tangannya merasa sangat ringan.

"Kupikir itu sudah cukup membaik" Balas Diana sembari mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum.

"Ano, Nee-san... Kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Bukannya kau pergi selama dua hari?" Tanya Taira sembari menoleh ke arah Karin, ia menggenggam pelan telapak tangan kanannya lalu melemaskannya.

"Kau tidak mengingat satupun yang terjadi di sini?".

Taira menggeleng kepala sekali.

"Bahkan tentang semua insiden yang telah terjadi di kota ini juga?".

Taira menggeleng kepala lagi.

"Aku hanya ingat kalau tubuhku pernah ditusuk oleh pedang milik gadis samurai, lalu Diana-san datang dan mencoba melawan orang itu, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun lagi".

Karin menoleh sekilas ke arah bawah. Ia kembali menatap Taira.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak ingat".

Taira sedikit bingung ketika mendengar ucapan itu.

Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Diana. Kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah ukiran berwarna merah di belakang telapak tangan kanan yang sama seperti di tangannya.

"Diana-san, tanda itu...".

Diana terkejut ketika Taira mengetahui pola ukiran ini, ia segera menyembunyikannya ke belakang punggung.

"I-Ini.. Hanya tato".

"Tato?" Ucap Taira curiga.

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer mendarat di belakang Diana, Taira sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan dari Lancer.

"Master, aku merasakan tekanan mana yang cukup kuat".

"Dari arah mana?".

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, dari pancaran mana itu, jarak mereka dengan kita tidak terlalu jauh maupun tidak terlalu dekat".

"Apa Rider akan menyerang kita lagi?" Tanya Karin.

"Pancaran mana yang ia keluarkan berbeda dengan milik Rider, Karin-san. Kecil kemungkinan Rider akan menyerang kita kembali".

"Untuk sementara kita akan cukup aman di sini".

Taira terlihat kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ano... Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?".

Penghuni ruangan tidak ada yang membuka suara ketika Taira mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Lancer, tolong awasi tempat ini lagi".

"Baik Master".

Lancer kembali menghilang.

Suasana menjadi diam kembali.

"Apa kita harus memberitahukan semuanya kepada Taira-chan, Senpai?".

Karin mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi di samping Taira.

"Taira-chan, dengarkan kakakmu... Kita lupakan dulu masalah ini, istirahatlah di kamar ini. Kami akan menjagamu di ruang tamu, panggil saja jika kau butuh sesuatu".

"Ada apa denganmu, Nee-san. Tidak biasanya kau menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia".

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu, sekarang tidurlah".

"Tapi...".

"Ikutilah perintah kakakmu yang sederhana ini, Taira-chan".

Taira mengangguk sekali, ia tidak pernah membantah ucapan dari kakaknya ketika Karin tengah memandangi dirinya dengan wajah serius.

Karin tersenyum sekali,

"Itu baru adikku".

Karin berdiri di depan pintu sembari memandangi Taira. Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan langkah pelan.

 ***Kriet!*.**

"Senpai" Panggil Diana dari arah belakang.

"Apa kau yakin akan menyembunyikan masalah ini dari Taira-chan?".

"Akan lebih baik jika dia tidak tahu tentang perang busuk ini".

Karin menoleh ke arah samping kiri, disusul dengan tubuhnya yang ikut menoleh ke samping.

"Saber, tolong awasi Taira untuk tidak keluar dari dojo ini".

"Umu, serahkan padaku!".

"Aku mengharapkan itu darimu" Ucap Karin sembari berjalan menjauhi pintu.

"Um?" Saber bingung menjawab pernyataan barusan, waktu lalu dirinya seperti dibenci oleh Karin. Namun sekarang ia ditugaskan menjaga untuk Taira. Entahlah, ia bingung mau menjawab apa lagi.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin duduk di sofa yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Ia mendorong pelan tubuhnya ke arah belakang.

"Diana, beritahu ke Ardas tentang kasus Rider dan Archer... Jangan beritahukan masalah Taira-chan maupun diriku yang sempat terluka".

"Ya".

Karin mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, ia mengambil kopi yang sudah dingin dan meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Senpai" Panggil Diana ke arah Karin yang tengah menenggak kopi.

"Hm?".

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang kondisi Taira-chan".

Karin menaruh kopinya ke tempat semula.

"Apa itu?".

"Aku tidak ingin membantah kenyataan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun, cepat atau lambat tubuh Taira-chan akan mengalami perubahan".

"Perubahan?".

"Aliran sirkuit mana yang telah aku obati perlahan membentuk cabang lain di dalam pembunuh darah miliknya. Walau tidak berbahaya, namun aliran sirkuit baru ini memiliki kemungkinan akan merubah sistem kinerja dalam tubuhnya".

Karin mendengar ucapan Diana dengan tatapan serius.

"Dengan kata lain, ia akan memiliki aliran sirkuit mana yang jauh lebih banyak dari para magus di dunia".

"Bukannya bagus jika ia mempunyai sirkuit mana yang besar?".

Diana menggeleng kepala pelan sekali.

"Dalam kasus pengobatan magus, seseorang yang memiliki sirkuit mana melebihi 80% dari tubuhnya akan dicap sebagai abnormal. Selama yang aku tahu, hanya ada sedikit sekali magus menderita kelainan ini. Kelainan ini bisa dianggap sebagai parasit".

"Singkatnya, ia akan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar, namun ada bagian tubuhnya yang lain akan menerima kerusakan?".

"Tepat sekali".

"Jadi begitu... Aku tahu kenapa ia memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka **Gate of Babylon"** Ucap Karin sembari memegang dagu.

Wajahnya seketika berubah terkejut.

"Tunggu, kenapa Taira bisa memiliki teknik itu".

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Senpai".

Kedua matanya menoleh ke Diana.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Apakah Senpai merasakan hal lain ketika sedang melawan Taira yang tengah mengeluarkan **Gate of Babylon**?".

"Hal lain?".

Sekilas ia teringat ketika Taira hendak menarik Ea.

"Ea, Taira hendak menarik senjata terkutuk itu".

"Benar, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memanggil senjata penghancur sekuat itu".

Tatapan Karin menjadi tajam.

"Gilgamesh".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

"Gilgamesh... Memang apa hubungan dengan mereka berdua?".

"Sepertinya aliran mana yang terkumpul secara berlebihan di dalam tubuh Taira-chan perlahan membentuk sebuah ingatan dari orang yang pernah ia lihat. Entah itu melalui mimpi ataupun melalui film".

"Kecepatan dari lesatan GoB yang Taira-chan lakukan memang sama seperti lesatan GoB milik Gilgamesh ketika di perang Grail Sumeria. Tidak mungkin juga ia melihat/bahkan mengetahui sosok Gilgamesh".

"Adikmu merupakan seorang penggemar sejarah, mungkin melalui hal itu ia tahu sosok Gilgamesh melalui buku".

Karin tersenyum sekali,

"Terdengar lucu jika ia dirasuki roh itu melalui hasil dari membaca buku".

Karin menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

"Kita sudahi dulu percakapan ini, tubuhku ingin melanjutkan istirahat" Ucap Karin sembari berdiri dari kursi, ia mengambil gelas kopinya dan hendak menaruhnya ke dapur.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin mencari hotel di sekitaran tempat ini".

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat di dojo ini?".

"Aku sudah berjaga di dojo selama Senpai istirahat, entah kenapa aku sulit tidur di tempat ini".

"Begitu yah, aku lupa bahwa tidurmu sungguh liar".

Wajah Diana sedikit merona.

"Mo~ Senpai".

"Hahaha, maaf".

Diana tengah duduk di belakang pintu keluar sembari memasang sepatu. Dari arah belakang Karin tengah berdiri sembari melihat Diana memakai sepatu.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia menarik bagian belakang sepatu kanan, setelah itu ia berdiri.

"Aku sudah perintahkan Lancer untuk menjaga tempat ini" Ucap Diana ke arah Karin.

"Bukannya kau yang akan mendapat masalah jika Servantmu tidak ada di sisimu?".

"Tidak apa, aku bisa memanggilnya dengan mantra perintah jika itu dalam keadaan sangat darurat".

 ***Kriet!*.**

Diana membuka pintu rumah dengan pelan.

"Jaga dirimu".

"Ya".

 **Sementara itu...**

Gil tengah memandangi kota Fuyuki yang terbalut cahaya bintang dari atas gedung. Redupan terang yang menerangi jalan setapak terlihat kecil di pandangan mata. Suasana sunyi jalanan tidak membuat pandangan Gil berubah.

Sebelumnya ia merasakan kekuatan besar yang berada di jarak cukup dekat darinya. Namun ia seakan tidak peduli tentang kekuatan itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah serangan gelombang angin yang menerpa dirinya waktu lalu, memaksanya menggunakan senjata pamungkas hanya untuk menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Caster?" Tanya Rin melalui telepati.

"Hebat juga kau bisa menghubungi melalui teknik ini" Balas Gil sembari menutup mata.

"Ya-iya, sebenarnya aku lelah berdebat terus denganmu... Apa kau sudah merasakan energi yang sempat menyerang kita?".

"Hm, Aku tidak merasakan apapun di sekitar sini".

"Begitu, kau bisa kembali ke dojo ataupun ingin meneruskan pengintaian. Kabari aku jika kau menemukan hal ganjil" Ucap Rin, setelah itu ia memutuskan telepati.

Gil membuka kedua matanya,

"Baru kali ini aku diperintah oleh gadis secerewet dia, mengingatkanku pada si manja Isthar".

Gil menghela nafas sekali, baru kali ini ia mendapat seorang Master secerewet Rin, bahkan para penasehat kerajaan tidak seberisik dirinya.

Tatapan tajam Gil menoleh ke arah samping kirinya, ia sempat merasakan aura negatif dari posisi itu.

"Tekanan di tempat itu terlalu kuat, lebih baik aku tidak ingin berurusan dulu dengan dia" Balas Gil. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah depan.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Suara langkah kaki di sepanjang lorong gedung terdengar keras, keheningan di lorong ini seakan seperti tempat yang sunyi.

Seorang gadis berambut putih terikat tengah berjalan di lorong tersebut, ia seakan tidak memperdulikan suara langkah kaki kerasnya. Kedua matanya tertutup oleh bayangan rambut, namun seakan ia tengah memberi pandangan dingin ke depan.

Bunyi rantai terdengar dari arah pinggang, tidak seperti suara langkah kaki, suara ini sedikit lebih kecil namun membisingkan. Sepasang belati ia ikat di masing-masing pinggang yag terbungkus oleh jubah pinggang dengan panjang hampir menyentuh tanah, kedua kakinya terbungkus zirah besi dengan bagian ujung zirah kaki terdapat besi menjulang ke atas layaknya tanduk.

Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, mulutnya begetar pelan sembari menggigit gigi dengan kuat.

"Ac... hilles!".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

 **~OTHER STORY~**

Karin mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, ia mengambil kopi yang sudah dingin dan meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Senpai" Panggil Diana ke arah Karin yang tengah menenggak kopi.

"Hm?".

"Kopi itu barusan dihinggapi cicak".

 ***Byur!*.**

Karin menyemburkan kopinya ke depan layaknya pancuran patung singa.

 **"*Uhuk!* *Uhuk!*** Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi, Diana!" balasnya sembari terbatuk.

"Ha-Habisnya ***Haha!*** Aku mau bilang malah Senpai udah minum duluan".

Karin mengelap bibirnya dengan jubah lengan. Tumben sekali ia mendapat kesialan seperti ini.

Karin menghela nafas sekali,

"Dasar".

 **~END~**

* * *

Cyaa, akhirnya selesai juga... Sepertinya akan ada sosok baru yang akan hadir di Chapter depan. Tentunya kita tahu Servant mana yang belum menunjukkan eksistensinya pada perang ini.

Ehem, di chapter selanjutnya nanti masih belum Zhitachi jelaskan Servant misterius mana yang Zhitachi targetkan akan datang. Tunggu saja yah...

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan kembali ke jalan cerita. Oh ya, dua chapter sebelumnya hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggang Zhitachi karena sedang kehabisan ide *Ditimpuk pake koran oleh Narator*.

Ehem, untuk Servant dari kelas Extra akan Zhitachi sebutkan pada dua/tiga chapter mendatang, jadi jangan ketinggalan yah...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Twelve : New Enemy** **.**

Pagi hari yang sejuk ini akan menjadi segar jika melakukan olahraga pagi, begitu yang Taira pikirkan. Ia terbangun karena suara bising dari arah luar jendela, tepat dimana Saber tengah melakukan latihan.

Taira membuka pelan jendela kamar sembari mengucek mata dua kali. Yang ia lihat sekarang yaitu Saber tengah melakukan pemanasan ringan menggunakan pedang hitam. Ia mengangkat lalu menurunkannya berulang kali secara pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Saber?" Tanya Taira sembari mengucek mata sekali. Tumben sekali ia dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini. sangat jarang Karin membangunkan dirinya melalui hal yang dilakukan Saber.

"Ah Master! Kemarilah, lihatlah senam indahku!" Balas Saber sembari menoleh ke arah Taira, namun tangannya masih mengayunkan pedang.

Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti mengayunkan pedang setelah tubuhnya cukup berkeringat. Saber menancapkan pedang hitam tersebut ke tanah setelah itu menoleh ke Taira.

"Kau ingin berlatih bersamaku, Master?".

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mahir menggunakan pedang".

"Umu, entah itu perasaanku atau tidak, kau mempunyai lekukan otot lengan yang cukup kuat untuk menganyunkan sebuah pedang".

Taira mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sementara kakinya ia ayunkan perlahan.

"Aku mungkin tahu cara bertarung menggunakan pedang, hanya saja teknikku sangat lemah".

Saber berjalan pelan ke samping Taira, setelah sampai ia lekas duduk di dekat Taira.

"Mungkin aku bisa melatihmu, Master. Dengan keanggunan serta keindahan dari seni pedangku, kau akan menang dengan mudah melawan siapapun" Ucap Saber dengan anggun.

Taira tersenyum sekali,

"Akan aku pikirkan".

"Ara~ Sepertinya tubuhmu sudah membaik, Taira-san".

Lancer muncul di samping lain Taira.

"K-Kau!" Ucap Taira dengan nada kaget.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, Taira-san".

"Ada apa kau ke sini, Lancer?".

Lancer lekas duduk di samping Taira.

"Aku hanya bosan, itu saja" Balasnya singkat.

"Huh, dasar" Balas Saber sembari menghela nafas pelan.

"Ano... Dimana Karin-san dan Nee-san?".

"Master sedang pergi berbelanja pagi buta lalu sementara Karin-san tengah tertidur lelap".

Taira memejamkan mata sekali,

"Dasar, kalau sedang liburan pasti kerjaannya cuman tidur" Kali ini Taira ikut menghela nafas.

Mata Taira menoleh ke arah tombak merah yang dipegang di tangan kanan Lancer. Lancer segera melirik ke arah tangannya sendiri.

"Kau tertarik, Taira-san?".

"E-Eh! Ti-Tidak, aku cuman penasaran sama tombak itu".

Saber menggembungkan pipi, menandakan sedang ngambek.

"Kenapa kau berbalik memandangi tombak itu, Master!".

"E-Eh!" Ucap Taira kebingungan sembari menengok ke Saber.

Saber berlari ke arah pedang dan mencabutnya.

"Lihatlah Master! Pedangku bisa mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Bukannya ini jauh lebih menawan dari tombak itu" Ucap Saber tak mau kalah.

Lancer tersenyum tipis,

'Sepertinya ini menarik'.

"Bukannya sejak awal pedangmu itu sudah sedikit lebih kuno, Saber. Bahkan dengan tombakku masih dibawahnya".

 ***Trap!*.**

Saber menarik pedang hitam lalu mengarahkannya ke depan.

"Kau ingin bertanding di sini, Lancer".

Lancer turun ke tanah sembari berjalan dua langkah, ia memutar tombaknya sekali ke arah belakang.

"Tak masalah".

"Eh? Loh? Kenapa jadi begini?".

 ***Kriet!*.**

Karin membuka pintu kamar Taira dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengucek-ucek mata. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan, di tambah pakaian tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan, bisa dipastikan bahwa Karin baru saja bangun tidur.

"Taira-chan, aku lapar" Ucap Karin sambil mengucek mata.

Ia membuka mata usai membersihkan lendir di pinggiran mata. Pandangannya melihat Taira tengah duduk di depan jendela kamar.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Grab!*.**

"Taira-chan, aku lapar~" Ucap Karin dengan nada manja.

"N-Nee-san ! ? ".

Saber dan Lancer menoleh ke arah Karin yang secara mendadak memeluk Taira dari belakang. Namun, hal yang mereka dapat sekarang adalah tatapan dingin dari Karin.

"kenapa kalian saling menunjukkan senjata di tempat ini?" Ucap Karin dengan nada dingin.

"E-Eh! O-Oh ini! I-Ini cuman untuk latihan, ya kan Lancer?" Balas Saber dengan nada super gugup.

Lancer menghilangkan tombaknya, ia menutup mata sembari menghela nafas sekali.

"Oh gitu... Tak apa".

Tatapan Karin yang semula dingin berubah menjadi semula.

"Ne Taira-chan, Nee-san lapar nih~" Ucap Karin dengan manja saat memeluk Taira.

"Kenapa gak bikin sendiri, bukannya Nee-san itu cewek? Sekali-kali bikin masakan untuk diri sendiri" Balas Taira dengan nada ketus.

Tatapan mata Karin berubah menjadi datar,

"Kau ingin melihat kakakmu menderita?" Balas Karin dengan nada datar. Dulu ia pernah memasak sendiri, katanya agar ia sedikit bisa berguna. Namun yang didapat adalah makanan dengan rasa seperti ratusan racun sedang menari-nari di dalamnya. Taira langsung menghentikan tindakan kakaknya sebelum jatuh korban lain. Ia sudah pernah hampir di bawa ke rumah sakit karena hanya menyicipi sepotong kecil semur kentang buatan Karin. Sungguh senjata pemusnah massal.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Bukannya stok makanan sudah habis?".

 ***Kriet!*.**

Diana datang dari pintu gerbang sembari membawa beberapa kantong plastik. Semua orang yang berada di depan ruangan menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Itu stoknya sudah tiba".

Taira menghela nafas sekali,

"Iya-Iya, aku masak sekarang".

"Hore! Gitu donk!" Balas Karin dengan nada gembira.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Ne Lancer, aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran dari wanita itu" Ucap Saber saat melihat Karin tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Rin dan Shiro tengah berjalan-jalan di supermarket untuk berbelanja. Jika dilihat, Shiro tengah membawa beberapa kantong plastik di masing-masing tangan sementara Rin hanya menengok ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Dia bahkan tidak membawa apapun. Sungguh diskriminasi model baru.

"Apa kau ingin terus belanja lagi, Rin?" Ucap Shiro sembari tengah kesusahan membawa barang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Emiya-kun... Barang-barang di tempat ini jauh lebih menarik daripada di London".

"Kalau tahu kau belanja banyak, mending tadi minta tempat bawa barang".

"Hmph, dasar lemah!" Kali ini Gil menjawab ucapan Shiro.

Di sini justru daya tarik Gil diperlihatkan. Ia memakai celana jeans berwarna ungu dengan memakai pakaian berkerah berwarna biru tua. Di masing-masing tangan terdapat kalung emas berbentuk bergerigi tajam, ada kemungkinan ia memakai kalung yang sama seperti di tangan. Tatapan tajam dan sinisnya yang ia tunjukkan seolah mengeluarkan pesona tersendiri.

"Jika kau sedang melihatku kesusahan, kenapa gak bantu?".

"Kau ingin raja agung membawakan barang tak berkelas seperti itu, jangan membuatku tertawa, Zasshu!" Balas Gil dengan tatapan dan nada dingin.

"Diamlah kalian berdua, telingaku cukup sensitif jika kalian terus berisik di belakangku. Jika kau ingin beli barang, silakan!".

"Hmph, mana mungkin aku ingin barang di tempat seperti in-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat ke arah toko kacamata.

Gil melangkah pelan menuju toko tersebut, Shiro yang melihat tindakan Gil menjadi menghentikan langkah.

Rin yang terlihat bingung karena tiba-tiba saja mereka diam membisu segera menoleh ke arah belakang, ia sempat melihat Gil berjalan menuju ke toko kacamata.

"Caster?".

"Ternyata dia cukup tertarik" Balas Shiro ketika melihat Gil memasuki toko.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"Bukannya kau tidak tertarik dengan barang di tempat ini?" tanya Shiro ke arah Gil yang tengah memakai kacamata hitam.

"Aku hanya ingin menyempurnakan penyamaran" Balasnya singkat.

'Dasar Tsun' Balas Shiro dalam batin.

 **~ZHITACHI~**

"Wuah kenyangnya!" Ucap Karin sembari mengangkat tangan ke atas, wajahnya terlihat sungguh senang usai menyantap makanan buatan dari Taira.

"Makananmu sangat enak, Master! Aku tersanjung" Balas Saber sembari menaruh mangkuk nasi.

"Saber benar, makanan buatanmu jauh lebih enak daripada bikinan Senpai".

Karin mengembungkan pipi,

"Gini-gini aku bisa tahan gak makan selama 1 minggu".

'Apa hubungannya?' Batin Taira sweatdrop.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi semula.

"Kau ingin sparing lagi, Taira-chan?" Balasnya saat menoleh ke arah Taira.

Taira menaruh mangkuk nasi yang ia pegang ke meja, ia menatap tajam ke arah Karin. Tidak biasanya ia melakukan sparing di waktu selain weekend.

"Tak masalah".

Saber menoleh ketika Taira berbicara.

"Sparing?".

"Sepertinya setiap weekend mereka selalu melakukan latih tanding" Balas Diana.

 ***Set!*.**

Saber menaruh mangkuk yang ia pegang, tatapannya seperti bersinar.

"Umu, aku ingin melihat gaya bertarung dari Masterku!".

Diana lekas berdiri lalu mengambil sisa mangkuk dan mengumpulkan menjadi satu.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi ke ruang dojo, biar aku yang membereskan tempat ini" Balas Diana sembari mengambil mangkuk kotor milik Karin.

"Yosh! Ayo Taira-chan!" Ucap Karin dengan semangat.

Taira menghela nafas pelan, kalau sudah begini mau gimana lagi...

"Baiklah".

"Kau juga ikut menonton Lancer".

"Baik, Master".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Taira dan Karin berdiri saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Karin membuka mata setelah ia memejamkannya sekilas. Ia sengaja melakukan sparing lebih awal karena ingin mengetahui kondisi dari Taira.

"Kau sudah siap, Taira-chan?".

Taira membuka kedua mata, ia menggenggam erat pedang kayu yang ia pegang setelah itu mengubah kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Ya!".

Karin menghempaskan pedang kayu ke samping.

"Kemarilah!".

 ***Set!*.**

Taira langsung melesat ke arah Karin tanpa ragu.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Taira tiba di depan Karin, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi sedikit menunduk. Tangannya mengubah gaya pedang dan melakukan serangan menyamping atas menggunakan dua tangan.

 ***Wush!*.**

Tebasan kuat dan cepat telah Taira keluarkan namun mampu Karin hindari. Sebelumnya Karin cukup terkejut dengan tebasan tersebut.

'Kekuatan tebasannya meningkat cukup drastis'.

 ***Set!*.**

Taira mengubah posisi pedang secara mendadak dan langsung melakukan tebasan ke bawah.

'Apa!'.

Karin terkejut melihat gaya serangan yang berubah secara mendadak, walau ia masih mampu menghindari tebasan kedua tersebut. Pakaiannya mengenai ujung pedang kayu Taira, menghasilkan sayatan tidak berbekas menuju ke bawah.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin melompat dua langkah ke belakang, tangan kirinya memegang baju yang barusan terkena serangan Taira.

'Ia bisa menyentuhku, selama melakukan sparing, baru kali ini ia mengenaiku'.

Ia menoleh ke arah Taira. Benar yang diucapkan Diana, kemampuannya meningkat cukup drastis usai ia dirasuki oleh roh Gilgamesh.

Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat serangan selanjutnya mampu mengenainya kembali. Walau ini hanya sparing biasa, tapi mereka berdua melakukannya seakan seperti pertarungan hidup mati.

Karin menduga serangan barusan hanya sebuah keberuntungan belaka. Sudah waktunya ia mengubah pola serangannya ketika melawan Taira.

"Ternyata Master bisa menggunakan pedang" Ucap Saber tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdua. Saber dan Lancer duduk cukup jauh dari arena sparing dengan kaki sebagai alas.

 ***Tak!*.**

Karin memukulkan ujung pedang kayu ke tanah sekali.

"Baiklah Taira-chan, coba gunakan **Observe** ".

"Apa kau yakin, Nee-san?".

"Tentu, lakukanlah".

Taira membuang pedang kayunya ke samping. Ia mengangkat sedikit kedua tangan, meregangkan telapak tangan. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan.

" **Observe**!".

Tiga aliran mana berjalan cepat melalui syaraf nadi, perlahan berpencar menjadi beberapa titik lalu menyebar sesuai aliran mana yang ada.

Taira membuka kedua matanya, kilatan emas muncul di kedua telapak tangan, membentuk sebuah pedang pendek.

 ***Prrttt!*.**

Beberapa kilatan petir emas menyambar ke area sekitar. Ia tidak membentuk pedang hologram seperti biasanya, namun membentuk sebuah pedang asli dengan kepadatan dan masa yang sama.

Saber terkejut usai melihat hal barusan.

"Master bisa menciptakan pedang asli?".

Karin membulatkan kedua matanya, ia justru lebih terkejut dari Saber. Teknik **Observe** seharusnya menciptakan sebuah benda dengan meniru bagian cangkangnya, tidak mencapai titik proses akhir. Untuk sekelas Taira, hal wajarnya ia hanya bisa menciptakan sebuah benda sampai bagian dari luar cangkang. Namun yang ia lakukan sekarang justru hampir mendekati titik proses akhir pembentukan. Yang berarti tekniknya sudah melebihi yang Karin ketahui.

"Taira-chan".

 ***Set!*.**

Taira bersiap melakukan serangan.

"Bersiaplah, Nee-san".

 ***Wush!*.**

Taira melesat ke arah Karin dengan kecepatan tinggi, berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Karin mengubah posisi menjadi bertahan ketika merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari arah depan.

" **Enchant**!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Taira muncul di depan Karin dan bersiap melakukan serangan. Taira memutar tubuhnya ke samping kanan, dengan kedua tangan ia sejajarkan di sekitar dada, berniat melakukan serangan berganda.

Taira melakukan tebasan kuat dari arah atas menggunakan tangan kiri. Karin mengarahkan pedangnya ke atas untuk menahan tebasan pedang Taira.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Track!*.**

Pedang kayu Karin yang sudah diperkuat Enchant tidak berlaku lagi dihadapan pedang Taira, pedang kayunya hancur menjadi dua bagian. Tebasan barusan mengarah lurus ke bawah usai menghancurkan pedang kayu, namun Karin masih sempat menghindari tebasan tersebut.

'Posisiku dalam bahaya'.

Karin menciptakan pedang hologram berukuran sama seperti milik Taira. Ia menoleh ke tangan kanan Taira yang seperti ingin melakukan serangan balasan.

 ***Wush!*.**

Tebasan kedua telah Taira lesatkan, kali ini pedang Karin mampu menahan tebasan tersebut.

'Lebih baik aku menggunakan Full Coun-'.

 ***Slash!* *Slash!* Slash!*.**

3 sayatan mengenai tubuh Karin sebelum ia melakukan serangan pembalik, Karin terkejut ketika menerimanya. Ia tidak merasakan atau melihat ketiga serangan tersebut mengenai dua bagian dada dan satu samping perut.

'Ap-'.

Lancer segera berdiri dari posisi duduk dan berniat menolong Karin, namun dicegah oleh tangan Saber.

"Kita tidak boleh mengganggu pertarungan mereka".

"Bukannya kau melihat serangan tersebut, itu seperti-".

"Pertarungan mereka itu mutlak, jika kita mengganggunya maka hasilnya akan membuat salah satu dari mereka akan kecewa".

Lancer kembali duduk, kedua matanya kembali menoleh ke arah pertarungan.

*Wush!*.

*Set!*.

Karin mundur beberapa langkah usai terkena tiga sayatan. Ia memegang luka yang terdapat di bagian samping perut. Bagian sayatan itu untung saja hanya mengenai bagian luar, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa ketiga serangan tersebut justru menembus pertahanan mutlak dari teknik pasif **Full** **Counter** yang mampu menangkis segala macam serangan. Walau matanya tidak melihat gerakan tebasan, paling tidak tubuhnya mampu merasakan hawa dingin dari pedang yang ingin mengenai kulit, namun ia tidak merasakannya. Seakan teknik itu merupakan kemampuan pembalik dari **Full** **Counter**.

Taira mengubah posisinya menjadi tegak. Pandangannya menoleh ke arah Karin yang tengah memegang luka.

Karin membalas tatapan mata dari Taira, namun yang ia lihat dari diri Taira sedikit berbeda.

Kedua pupil matanya berubah menjadi merah darah, ia tidak melihat mata biru yang bisa Taira lihatkan.

'Mata itu'.

"Hentikan pertarungan ini!" Ucap Diana dari arah pintu.

Kedua pupil Taira kembali seperti semula ketika ia memejamkan mata sekali.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

"Aku mencemaskan pertarungan kalian dan menduga ini akan terjadi" Ucap Diana disaat melangkah.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, Diana?" Ucap Karin ketika menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Sosok yang mempengaruhi Taira masih ada di dalam dirinya, aku sedikit teledor ketika memeriksa aliran mananya".

 ***Set!*.**

Diana berhenti di depan Karin.

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku, wahai pemuda di depanku... Siapakah kau sekarang?" Ucap Diana dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Diana-san? Aku ya aku, siapa lagi?" Balas Taira kebingungan.

"Pertanyaan kedua, apa yang kau pegang sekarang?".

"Yang kupegang?" Ucap Taira sembari menoleh ke arah kedua tangan. Kedua matanya terkejut.

"A-Apa ini ! ? ".

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan?".

"Hah?".

Kedua matanya sekilas menoleh ke arah Karin, kedua matanya melihat tiga luka sayatan yang diduga berasal dari dirinya.

"Apa yang...".

 ***Brak!*.**

Taira menjatuhkan kedua pedang yang ia pegang, ia jatuh dengan kaki mendarat ke tanah terlebih dahulu, ia menoleh ke arah tangan dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?".

Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika tahu ia telah melukai Karin, kakaknya. Ia seakan seperti kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Dirinya justru tidak merasakan bahwa ia barusan melakukan serangan tersebut.

"Taira-chan".

Karin membatalkan pedang hologram lalu melangkah ke Taira. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Taira lalu memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, Taira. Selama kau sudah sadar atas perilakumu, aku tidak keberatan".

"Tapi Nee-san... Aku barusan...".

Karin mengarahkan kepala Taira ke dada, mengelus-elus pelan rambutnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Luka seperti ini sudah Nee-san rasakan berulang kali".

Tangan Taira yang bergetar pelan perlahan ia turunkan. Sebuah perasaan hangat memasuki hatinya yang tengah kacau. Nafasnya perlahan mulai tenang.

"Maafkan aku... Nee-san" Ucap Taira sembari berada di dada Karin.

"Um" Balas Karin sembari tersenyum tipis.

 ***Set!*.**

Langkah lancer berhenti di samping Diana.

"Aku merasakan bahwa sosok yang merasuki Taira-san akan kembali lagi".

"Aku tahu, bagaimana pendapatmu, Lancer?".

Pandangan Lancer masih memandangi Karin dan Taira dengan tatapan datar namun terasa tajam.

"Jika Taira-san mampu kembali seperti semula, untuk ke depannya hal tersebut tidak akan membahayakan kita. Namun jika sebaliknya, kita mungkin akan memasukan Taira-san sebagai musuh yang berbahaya".

"Kita simpan dulu masalah ini, setelah ini kita harus bersiap mencari keberadaan dari Rider".

Lancer menoleh ke arah Diana, ia menundukkan sekali wajahnya.

"Baik Master".

 **Malam hari...**

"Apa tidak lebih baik jika kau pergi di waktu pagi, Diana?" Ucap Karin ketika melihat Diana memasuki taksi.

"Aku harus berada di kota Fuyuki pagi-pagi sekali, ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan di tempat itu".

"Jika itu sudah keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa melarang".

 ***Set!*.**

"Jaga dirimu, Senpai. Janganlah bertindak ceroboh ketika luka itu masih belum sembuh" Ucap Diana ketika usai mengubah posisi duduk.

"Luka seperti ini pasti sembuh dalam waktu 2 jam, justru yang aku khawatirkan adalah keadaanmu nanti".

Diana tersenyum sekali,

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku... Sampai jumpa, Senpai".

Karin membalas senyuman Diana,

"Ya".

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dam!*.**

Taksi yang dinaiki Diana telah pergi, Karin masuk ke dalam dojo dan menutup pintu gerbang, tidak lupa untuk menguncinya.

 ***Creck!*.**

Pandangan tajam terlukis usai menutup pintu gerbang.

"Bukannya kau harus menjaga Taira, kenapa kau ada di sini, Saber?".

Saber muncul tak jauh dari posisi Karin sembari tangan kiri memegang pinggang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kepergian Lancer".

Karin berbalik badan setelah itu berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Terserah kau".

 **Dua jam kemudian, di kota Fuyuki...**

Diana tengah memejamkan mata sembari menunggu tiba di tempat yang ia tuju. Sudah lama ia tidak menikmati suasana malam di kota Fuyuki, tempat sekaligus kawasan pertama yang ia kunjungi di jepang. Ia membuka mata lalu menoleh ke arah samping. Pemandangan kota di Fuyuki tidak jauh beda dari kota Adachi. Suasana serta pemandangan di tempat ini memang terasa sedikit berbeda dari pertama ia ke sini.

" _Master, aku merasakan keberadaan Servant di sekitar sini_ ".

Tatapan Diana berubah menjadi tajam.

'Kita harus mencari tahu'.

"Tolong berhenti di sini".

"Baik".

Mobil taksi segera menepi ke pinggir jalan. Diana lekas turun usai membayar sejumlah uang.

"Dimana kau merasakan keberadaan itu, Lancer".

" _Sekitar 200 M dari posisi kita, ia sedang berjalan di sebuah gang kota"._

 ***Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*.**

Diana melangkah ke tempat yang dicurigai oleh Lancer sembari membenarkan sarung tangan di tangan kiri. Ia berbelok ke arah gang kota yang ditunjukkan oleh Lancer.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Lancer".

Lancer muncul di dekat Diana dengan memegang dua tombak merah. Bagian mulutnya kini tertutup oleh kain tipis berwarna hitam.

"Ya".

Dia berbelok kembali ke arah kiri. Di sepanjang lurusan gang tidak ada siapapun, kecuali satu orang yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Sosoknya tidak Nampak kurang jelas karena tertutupi oleh bayangan gedung.

"Berhati-hatilah Master, dia seorang Servant".

Diana melakukan kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Jika itu seorang Servant, maka Masternya berada di dekat sini".

"Aku akan mengalihkan Servant itu, Master bisa mencari orang tersebut".

 ***Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*.**

Sosok tersebut melangkah ke depan. Bunyi suara rantai dan langkah kaki terdengar keras di bawah bayangan gedung. Sosok tersebut berhenti di cahaya rembulan yang menyinari bagian tengah lorong, menunjukkan sosok seorang perempuan berambut putih terikat dengan pakaian minim di bagian dada. Terdapat beberapa zirah besi yang dipakai di beberapa bagian pinggang ke bawah dan lengan perempuan tersebut dengan terdapat seperti selendang kain berwarna merah di sekitaran pinggang yang menjulur ke bawah.

Sosok perempuan itu berhenti di tengah cahaya rembulan. Ia membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan warna pupil coklat bronze sembari menoleh ke depan.

Perlahan warna putih di sekitaran mata berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil mata berubah menjadi merah. Ia menggigit giginya dengan erat sembari menggenggam kedua telapak tangan.

"Ac... hilles!".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu sembari dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

 **~OTHER STORY~**

"Taira-chan".

Karin membatalkan pedang hologram lalu melangkah ke Taira. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Taira lalu memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, Taira. Selama kau sudah sadar atas perilakumu, aku tidak keberatan".

"Tapi Nee-san... Aku barusan...".

Karin mengarahkan kepala Taira ke dada, mengelus-elus pelan rambutnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Luka seperti ini sudah Nee-san rasakan berulang kali".

"Bukan itu Nee-san, tapi aku...".

 ***Grrrt!*.**

Perut Taira bergetar hebat dengan bunyi yang luar biasa keras. Wajah Taira perlahan mulai menjadi hijau.

Karin yang mendengar suara barusan segera memegang pipi Taira. Ia melihat wajah adiknya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tidak sehat.

"Ada apa denganmu?".

"Nee-san pasti... Sudah memasukkan bumbu aneh... Ke dalam masakan, kan!" Balas Taira sembari menahan rasa sakit pada perut.

 **FASTBACK:**

Karin tengah berjalan di dapur untuk mengambil minuman teh, ia melihat panci yang tengah memasak nasi sudah mulai beruap.

Ia menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri, ia tidak melihat Taira di dalam dapur. Ia berjalan di dekat panci sembari memegang botol serbuk khusus yang biasa digunakan oleh Karin.

Karena sudah beruap Karin membuka tutup panci menggunakan tangan kiri yang sudah memakai kain pelindung. Naas, kakinya terkena air embun panas yang berasal dari bawah tutup panci. Karena kaget, ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan sedikit serbuk botol khusus miliknya.

"Ups!".

Karin segera menutup kembali tutup panci dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan dapur tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

 **FASTBACK OFF:**

"Oh itu" Balasnya dengan tatapan polos.

Semua orang termasuk Saber dan Lancer segera berlari menuju ke ruang WC. Namun apesnya, ruang WC sedang dipakai oleh Diana.

"Cepatlah Diana-san, perutku sudah tidak tahan" Ucap Taira sembari memukul pintu WC berulang kali.

"Cepatlah Master, aku juga tidak tahan!" Lance yang biasanya cool kini harus menghadapi rasa mulas yang luar biasa.

Sementara Karin hanya berdiri bengong melihat tingkah laku mereka yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menjauhi ruang latihan.

(Sekedar pemberitahuan, rasa mulas separah apapun tidak berpengaruh pada tubuh Karin. Baginya, rasa sakit tersebut seperti digigit nyamuk. Thanks untuk regenerasi abnormal yang dimiliki Karin sehingga selamat dari korban keracunan yang tengah mengantri di WC).

 **~END~**

* * *

Cyaa, akhirnya selesai juga...

Ternyata sosok yang ditemui Diana bukanlah Servant Rider, melainkan Servant misterius yang belum diperlihatkan di chapter sebelumnya. Apakah mereka berdua mampu mengalahkan Servant misterius tersebut?.

Untuk nama dari Servant itu akan dijelaskan bersamaan pada jalan cerita di chapter setelah ini, pasti Readers sudah tahu kan siapa sosok Servant yang akan dihadapi Diana ini.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Di chapter ini akan dijelaskan seberapa barbarnya musuh yang dilawan Lancer, menimbulkan malapetaka yang belum pernah ada. Kira-kira apakah Lancer mampu melawan musuh tersebut? Kita pecahkan jawabannya di chapter ini...

Oh ya, Zhitachi sering telat update karena faktor cuaca sedang buruk, dan juga Zhitachi lagi kejar deadline Novel. Dan juga Zhitachi membuat chapter ini sedikit cepat, jadi kalo ada kesalahan pada letak kalimat Zhitachi mohon maaf.

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate: K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

 **Chapter Thirteen** **:** **Berserker of El Dora** **d** **o.**

Suasana berubah menjadi mencekam ketika gadis yang berdiri di depan Lancer usai mengucapkan sebuah kata. Suasana ini seperti menekan nafas mereka, hawa membunuh yang gadis itu pancarkan jauh lebih kuat dan mengerikan, bahkan bisa disebut sebagai monster.

"Berhati-hatilah Lancer, kita belum tahu seperti apa gaya bertarung dari orang itu".

Diana merasa khawatir ketika merasakan tekanan ini, ia yakin bahwa musuh yang akan dia lawan bukan musuh sembarangan. Terlebih lagi kekuatan di tubuhnya belum pulih. Tidak ada cara lain menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Lancer.

Ia tahu bahwa Lancer mampu mengalahkan gadis itu, dilihat dari kekuatan tombak yang pernah Lancer lakukan untuk menumbangkan Sphinix, mungkin tidak akan ada masalah untuk ke depan.

Lancer memutar tombaknya ke belakang, memindahkan pegangan tombak ke tangan lain namun tombak masih berputar.

 ***Set!*.**

Tombaknya berhenti di tangan kiri, ia menarik tombak sedikit ke belakang. Posisi kaki kanan ia tarik ke belakang sementara ia memajukan tubuh bagian atas ke depan.

"Ya".

 ***Wush!*.**

Tanpa ragu Lancer melesat ke arah gadis berambut putih dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer menghentikan larinya menggunakan kaki kiri, ia melemahkan pegangan tombak dan mengubah posisinya menjadi di belakang gagang. Seketika Lancer melakukan lesatan dari arah bawah.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Secara perlahan gadis itu mampu menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Tidak menunggu kesempatan, Lancer mengubah pegangan tombak menjadi di tangan kanan, ia memutarnya sekali ke belakang lalu berniat menusukkan ke arah dada.

"Kena kau!".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Trang!*.**

Gadis itu mengambil belati yang ada di pinggang lalu mengangkatnya ke atas dan mengenai ujung tombak Lancer guna mengubah arah serangan. Kecepatan yang barusan dikeluarkan dari tombak Lancer sangat cepat. Bahkan untuk memprediksi arah serangan dari tombak tersebut cukup sulit.

Tombak merah milik Lancer hanya mengenai bagian rambut yang diikat, gadis itu sempat memiringkan wajah sesaat sebelum tombak Lancer mengenainya. Lancer terkejut setelahnya.

Gadis itu mengubah posisi ujung mata belati menjadi ke atas dan ingin melakukan serangan tebasan menutup ke leher Lancer.

Suasana menjadi lambat sesaat sebelum belati mengenai leher Lancer. Lancer menganggukkan kepala sekali, matanya menyala dengan tatapan tajam ke arah depan.

 ***Wush!*.**

Lancer muncul di belakang gadis berambut putih, namun posisinya masih seperti sebelumnya. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutar ujung tombak ke bawah, mengarahkannya ke belakang dengan pandangannya ia lirik sebagian.

 ***Set!*.**

Gadis itu segera menundukkan tubuh sebelum mengenai dada belakang. Gadis itu memutar tubuh dan melakukan tendangan ke arah kaki Lancer sembari ia dalam posisi menunduk.

Lancer melirik sekilas serangan tersebut dan segera melakukan putaran melompat ke depan.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer membenarkan posisi.

'Ia mampu menghindari seranganku dari titik butanya sendiri'.

Diana masih menganalisa gaya bertarung dari gadis yang dilawan Lancer. Ia tidak tahu apakah Lancer bertarung melawannya dengan serius ataupun hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Ia tahu bahwa Lancer terkadang melawan musuhnya dengan tidak serius. Diana memakluminya, ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu.

 ***Set!*.**

Gadis itu membenarkan posisi, sejauh ini ia tidak mengeluarkan sekata apapun.

Lancer menukar posisi pegangan tombak.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum menunjukkan kekuatan aslimu".

Gadis itu membenarkan posisi ia berdiri. Ia membunyikan lehernya dua kali, setelah itu memandangi Lancer. Pupil matanya kembali seperti semula, menampilkan warna pupil coklat bronze.

"Kau... bukan Achilles... Jadi, kau bukan... musuhku".

"Tapi...".

Gadis itu memasukkan kembali kedua belati ke pinggang, kali ini tatapan matanya berubah menjadi merah hitam. Melihat hal itu, lancer bersiap siaga.

"Siapapun... yang mengacungkan senjata kepadaku... adalah musuh!".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Kali ini gadis itu melesat ke arah Lancer menggunakan tangan kosong.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Pukulan pertama diarahkan ke dada Lancer namun terhalau oleh tombak. Sekilas ada ledakan kecil di sekitaran hantaman barusan.

 ***Srak!*.**

Bagian lengan kiri Lancer terdapat sobekan sayatan kecil.

Gadis itu menarik dirinya ke belakang, ia memutar tubuhnya sekali dan ingin melakukan pukulan menggunakan tangan yang sama.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer sempat menghindari pukulan tersebut, serangan biasa seperti itu sangat mudah dihindari oleh dirinya.

Di telapak tangannya keluar sebuah jarum tajam, serangan tersebut berhenti dan beralih ke arah wajah Lancer.

"Jarum!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Lancer langsung menundukkan kepalanya sekali saat serangan tersebut mengarah ke samping. Gadis berambut putih menarik lagi serangan tersebut dan ingin melakukan serangan kedua.

Lancer hanya memandang tenang,

'Serangan yang sama tidak akan berguna'.

 ***Grap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Tangan kiri dari gadis itu memegang bagian tombak Lancer dan menariknya ke belakang, membuat tubuh Lancer ikut tertarik.

'Sejak kapan tangannya...'.

Pandangan Lancer menoleh kembali ke arah gadis tersebut. Namun serangan pukulan dari gadis itu sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, akan sangat mustahil jika dihindari ketika di posisi seperti ini.

 ***Duak!*.**

Pukulan keras nan telak mengenai wajah Lancer, membuatnya terhempas ke belakang dan membentur tembok gedung dengan kuat.

"Lancer!".

Gadis itu membuang tombak merah yang sempat dilepaskan oleh Lancer ke arah samping. Ia mengubah posisi dan memandangi Diana.

Diana mendecih pelan. Ia berfikir, apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Melihat Lancer dihantam dengan mudah dan dibuat tidak berdaya dihadapannya. Apakah ia yakin bisa mengalahkan orang yang satu ini?.

Tubuhnya masih belum pulih walau sudah 3 hari berlalu. Ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk menggunakan kekuatan berskala besar, kali ini ia hanya bisa mengunakan kekuatan tersebut sebanyak satu kali.

'Aku hanya bisa menggunakan Final Bullet sebanyak satu kali, itupun aku harus mengumpulkan mana dalam waktu yang lama'.

 ***Brak!*.**

Suara bangunan yang runtuh terdengar dari belakang gadis tersebut. Gadis itu mengubah posisi berdirinya ke arah belakang.

Lancer keluar dari tumpukan bangunan tanpa meninggalkan luka, hanya wajahnya terdapat luka gores.

 ***Grak!*.**

Ia membenarkan posisi dagunya yang sempat miring akibat pukulan tadi. Langkah tenangnya terdengar keras di lorong gelap, tatapan tajam nan dingin yang dikeluarkan dari pupil merahnya seakan ingin melakukan serangan balasan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak terluka seperti ini".

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer berhenti ketika 100 M di depan gadis berambut putih. Lancer memanggil kembali tombak merahnya, kali ini warna merah dari tombak tersebut cukup gelap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi, Berserker!".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

"Berserker?".

"Dia merupakan Servant Berserker, Master. Tidak peduli gaya serangan seperti apa, aku hanya merasakan luapan amarah yang membara dari serangan tersebut".

Gadis berambut putih yang diketahui Servant Berserker menggigit kedua giginya dengan kuat.

"Kau tahu... kelasku!".

Lancer memutar sekali tombaknya ke belakang, ia mengarahkan tombaknya ke depan dengan tangan kiri memegang bagian belakang dari ujung tombak sementara tangan kanannya berada di bagian bawah tombak. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah membungkuk.

"Siapapun akan tahu jika Servant yang melakukan serangan brutal seperti itu akan dianggap sebagai berserker".

Berserker menggigit giginya dengan kuat, menandakan dia marah.

"Kau... harus... DIMUSNAHKAN!".

Berserker mengambil sepasang senjata sejenis cakar yang terdapat di belakang telapak tangan. Ia melesat ke arah Lancer dengan aura membunuh.

 ***Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*.**

Berserker masih terus berlari, namun Lancer masih diam di posisinya. Hanya terlukis senyuman tipis dari bibir.

 ***Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*.**

Lancer mempertajam tatapan matanya, bibirnya seperti membisik sesuatu,

"Serahkan jantung merahmu itu kepadaku...".

Jarak mereka berdua sudah semakin dekat.

 ***Wush!*.**

Lancer melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan sebuah kilat merah yang berjalan ke arah depan.

Susana menjadi lambat, bahkan Berserker seakan seperti berhenti di waktu tersebut.

Lancer muncul tepat di depan Berserker dengan ujung tombak mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam merah dan bersiap melakukan serangan.

 **"Gae... Bolg!".**

 ***Jleb!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Tombak merah mengenai dada dari Berserker serta menembusnya, menimbulkan ledakan udara yang kuat dan menyebar di sekitar mereka.

Suara Berserker terbata-bata ketika dirinya merasakan besi dingin dari tombak tersebut yang menembus dada.

 ***Set!*.**

Berserker mundur dua langkah sembari menahan getaran pelan dari tombak tersebut. Tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Serangan barusan hanya terjadi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu detik, melebihi kecepatan lesatan peluru ataupun kedipan mata.

 ***Sleb!*.**

Lancer menarik tombak merah dengan kuat, ia membuang sisa darah yang berada di ujung tombak ke samping.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertarung terus denganmu, tapi aku ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini" Ucap Lancer ke arah Berserker yang tengah memegang dadanya yang berlubang.

Tubuh Berserker tidak bergetar kembali, ia menurunkan tangan kirinya lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah atas. Ia merasakan tiupan udara memasuki lubang di dadanya tersebut. Wajahnya tersenyum iblis ke arah langit.

Lancer segera mundur tiga langkah.

 ***Set!*.**

Berserker menoleh ke arah Lancer. Ia menggerakkan pelan kedua tangannya seakan sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Lancer memutar sekali tombaknya ke belakang, ia tersenyum sekali ke arah bawah, setelah itu memandangi Berserker.

"Tak aku sangka dua seranganku tidak mampu membunuh makhluk biadap disaat pemanggilanku kali ini, ini merupakan keajaiban".

Ia kembali melakukan posisi menyerang.

"Aku harap kau bisa menghiburku lagi, Berserker!".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Taira tengah duduk tenang di luar kamar sembari menatap rembulan. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi siang, ia tidak mampu berkomentar apapun. Waktu itu tubuhnya memang terasa ringan, tidak, bahkan sangat ringan. Untuk menggerakkan pedang dan melakukan serangan pun sangat mudah dilakukan. Namun, ia tidak ingat bahwa sudah menciptakan pedang asli, bukan hologram. Perlahan, insting bertarungnya meningkat tajam, di satu sisi ia seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Ia memandangi rembulan dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti. Apakah dia tengah merenung, ataukah dia sedang memikirkan hal lain?.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, wahai Masterku!".

Taira menoleh ke arah Saber yang tengah berdiri di samping kiri.

"Saber, kah?".

"Umu! Ini Sabermu, Master!" Balas Saber sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan ke dada.

"Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Master?" Ucap Saber sembari ingin duduk di samping Taira.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengrilekskan pikiranku".

"Umu, kalo begitu aku akan menemanimu".

Suasana menjadi tenang untuk beberapa saat,

"Ne Saber, apa kau pernah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan?".

Saber menoleh ke arah Taira sekilas setelah itu menoleh ke atas.

"Kesalahan? Um~ Mungkin saat aku hidup pernah melakukannya".

"Waktu itu aku masih belum mengerti arti dari kesalahanku tersebut, justru aku merasa itu hanya hal biasa, hahaha" Balas Saber dengan santai.

"Namun...".

Taira menoleh ke arah Saber.

"Perasaan yang terus mengganggu ini seakan menyuruhku untuk mencari jawaban dari kesalahanku, setiap kali aku mengingatnya, perasaan ini pasti akan datang. Tidak peduli dimana pun tempatnya, perasaan ini seakan seperti menyiksaku".

Tangan kanan Saber perlahan beralih ke dada.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari arti dari jawaban itu".

"begitu yah" Balas Taira, ia kembali menoleh ke arah rembulan.

"Ne Saber, bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga?" Tambahnya.

"Keluarga?".

"Aku tidak ingat siapa kedua orang tuaku, bahkan masa kecilku. Di ingatanku hanya ada Karin Nee-san yang terus aku ingat. Ingatanku seakan seperti tersegel jauh".

Saber menoleh ke arah langit.

"Beruntung kau mempunyai keluarga seperti Karin, Master".

Taira menoleh ke arah Saber.

"Saber".

"Keluarga adalah tempat untuk curhat tentang suatu masalah, mereka membimbingmu, menemanimu, menjagamu, dan juga menyayangimu. Aku hanya kurang beruntung pada kehidupanku waktu lalu".

"Maaf karena mempertanyakan masalah itu".

"E-eh Tidak-tidak, Master... Aku justru senang bisa mengutarakannya di sini" Balas Saber sembari menggerakkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada.

Karin tengah sibuk membaca beberapa lembar yang sempat ditinggalkan oleh Diana. Dengan kopi hitam di tangan kiri, ia sekali-kali meminumnya.

 ***Brak!*.**

Karin menaruh lembaran kertas ke meja, ia menaruh juga gelas kopi ke samping lembaran.

"Ah~ Aku tidak mengerti".

Seperti biasa, Bahasa yang digunakan oleh Ardas cukup membuat otaknya harus berpikir keras. Topik dan inti permasalahan tertulis sangat berbeda, entah apa yang sedang Ardas pikirkan sampai membuat laporan seaneh ini.

Karin menoleh ke arah samping, tepat dimana pintu menuju ke kamar Taira.

"Kira-kira Taira-chan sudah tidur belum yah?" Ucapnya sembari berdiri dari duduk dan melangkah ke pintu.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Karin membuka pintu kamar Taira dengan sangat pelan. Ia merasa seperti terkena syndrom aneh yang sulit dihilangkan, ia tidak bisa tidur jika belum/melihat Taira seharian. Tubuhnya terasa sangat aneh jika sehari saja ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya tersebut, ia bahkan rela keluar dari jam kerja hanya ingin bertemu dengan Taira. Ternyata syndrom siscon milik Karin lebih berbahaya daripada penderita para siscon pada umumnya.

Ia melihat Taira tengah duduk di luar ditemani oleh Saber. Mereka terdengar sedang berbincang menikmati malam rembulan.

Karin tersenyum, sudah lama Taira tidak bertemu dan berbincang dengan gadis selain dirinya dan Machi. ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika melihat senyuman dari Taira. Entah apapun yang akan terjadi, senyuman tersebut tidak boleh hilang dari wajahnya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong dimana yah si Machi-chan?".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Dum!* *Dum!* *Dum!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Trang!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

 ***Bum!*.**

Hantaman demi hantaman terjadi di kota Fuyuki, menghasilkan keributan dengan skala besar. Kumpulan asap hasil dari api menghiasi langit Fuyuki. Semua orang tengah berlarian panik akibat keributan tersebut.

 ***Wush!*.**

Lancer keluar dari gumpalan asap usai terjadi ledakan. Pakaiannya banyak sekali yang rusak karena sering menghantam gedung. Beberapa bagian di tubuhnya juga terdapat luka dan darah.

Lancer mendecih pelan sembari memanggil 6 tombak lalu melesatkan ke gumpalan asap.

 ***Jleb!* *Jleb!* *Jleb!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Ada sesuatu yang melesat keluar dari gumpalan asap dan terbang ke atas Lancer. Berserker keluar dari sisa asap yang ikut terbawa, ia memutar sekali tubuhnya lalu berniat melakukan pukulan keras.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Lancer jatuh melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, menimbulkan ledakan asap di sekitarnya.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Berserker mendarat di samping Lancer dengan meninggalkan gumpalan asap dan sedikit retakan di tanah.

 ***Grap!*.**

Berserker mengcengkram erat leher Lancer dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Tubuh Berserker jauh lebih berantakan dari Lancer. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh empat tombak merah yang menancap tajam ke dalam tubuh, ditambah beberapa kain selendang di bagian kaki juga robek. Terdapat banyak sekali luka di sekujur tubuh Berserker, lukanya jauh lebih banyak daripada yang dimiliki oleh Lancer. Walau begitu, ia masih berdiri kokoh dengan luka separah itu.

Lancer mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat tersebut dari leher. Namun, ia sudah kehilangan banyak energi dan mana. Ia hanya mampu melakukan hindaran maupun menyerang dengan memakai sedikit mana. Lain cerita jika ia sudah terpojok seperti ini.

Tindakan yang dilakukan Lancer juga sudah percuma, tubuhnya sudah lemas karena melawan Berserker. Terlebih medan areanya cukup sempit. Walau begitu, area sempit seperti gang ini sangat cocok untuk tipe petarung menghindar dan menyerang seperti Lancer. Tindakan pencegahan sudah ia antisipasikan sebelumnya. Namun, hal tersebut seakan tidak berguna dihadapan Servant dengan kelas Berserker.

"Dasar... Kau memang benar-benar... Seorang monster" Balas Lancer sembari lehernya di cengkram.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!* Tap!*.**

Diana berjalan dengan sedikit pincang karena sempat menghantam beberapa gedung. Bahkan dua lawan satu saja seakan tidak cukup untuk menahan kebuasan dari berserker. Ia yakin sudah mendominasi petarungan di pertengahan, namun, kebuasan dari Berserker terus meningkat sampai dimana ia sulit untuk menentukan keputusan.

Berserker menatap tajam ke arah Lancer, nafasnya terdengar cukup berat, beberapa udara hangat keluar di setiap nafas dari Berserker. Ia mengsejajarkan jari tangan kirinya lalu mengarahkannya di depan dada Lancer, ia menarik pelan tangan tersebut ke belakang.

" _Sudah cukup Berserker, dia bukan orang yang aku cari, lepaskan orang itu"._

Berserker melepaskan cengkraman, membuat Lancer jatuh ke tanah. Ia mencoba menarik tombak yang sempat menusuk di tubuh.

 ***Sleb*.**

 ***Trang!*.**

Berserker membuang tombak terakhir ke tanah. Perlahan, tubuhnya melakukan regenerasi. Kedua matanya kembali seperti semula bersamaan dengan seluruh luka yang ikut menghilang.

"Kali ini kubiarkan kau... Hidup" Ucapnya setelah itu berjalan menjauhi Lancer dan Diana.

 ***Set!*.**

Nafas Lancer terdengar cukup berat. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, dengan langkah lemas ia mencoba berdiri dengan posisi sempurna.

Nafasnya terdengar berat, disamping efek luka yang ia alami, kapasitas mananya juga menurun cukup jauh. Jika ia tidak menghemat pengeluaran mana, mungkin saja tubuhnya akan menghilang sebelum lehernya dicengkram oleh Berserker.

Lancer menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Kau tidak apa Master?".

"Ya, hanya luka kecil, bagaimana denganmu?".

Lancer membalasnya dengan senyuman sekali,

"Sangat buruk".

"Maaf Lancer, bisakah kau kembali untuk istirahat... Sepertinya keadaan tubuhmu sangat gawat".

"Tak apa, Master... Aku bisa mempertahankan diriku sembari menyembuhkan diri".

"Syukurlah... kalau begitu" Balas Diana sembari tubuhnya hendak jatuh ke belakang.

"Master!".

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer berhasil menangkap tubuh Diana sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak apa Master!".

Diana mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah.

"Aku tidak apa, biarkan diriku istirahat sebentar".

"Baik, jika itu keputusanmu".

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sementara Diana tengah tiduran di paha Lancer.

"Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau sedikit lebih baik, Master".

Diana tersenyum lemas,

"Um".

Lancer menoleh ke arah langit yang tertutupi beberapa gedung.

"Keberadaan Berserker jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Rider".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

 **~OTHER STORY~**

Taira tengah duduk tenang di luar kamar sembari menatap rembulan. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi siang, ia tidak mampu berkomentar apapun. Waktu itu tubuhnya memang terasa ringan, tidak, bahkan sangat ringan. Untuk menggerakkan pedang dan melakukan serangan pun sangat mudah dilakukan. Namun, ia tidak ingat bahwa sudah menciptakan pedang asli, bukan hologram. Perlahan, insting bertarungnya meningkat tajam, di satu sisi ia seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Ia memandangi rembulan dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti. Apakah dia tengah merenung, ataukah dia sedang memikirkan hal lain?.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, wahai Masterku!".

Taira menoleh ke arah Saber yang tengah berdiri di samping kiri.

"Saber, kah?".

"Umu! Ini Sabermu, Master!" Balas Saber sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan ke dada.

"Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Master?" Ucap Saber sembari ingin duduk di samping Taira.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengrilekskan pikiranku".

"Umu, kalo begitu aku akan menemanimu".

Suasana menjadi tenang untuk beberapa saat,

"Ne Saber...".

"Umu?".

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sejak pertama kali bertemu".

"Umu! Katakan saja!".

"Aku ingin tanya...".

Saber memerhatikan Taira dengan antusias, ia sekali-kali menganggukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju pengantin seperti itu?".

Saber terdiam sesaat,

"Eh?".

Saber menoleh ke arah pakaiannya, benar juga, sejak kapan ia memakai pakaian seperti ini?.

"Oh ini, sebenarnya...".

 ***Set!*.**

Saber mengubah pandangannya ke arah kamera.

"Tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya!".

"Eh?" Kali ini Taira membalasnya dengan sweatdrop, disusul juga para kameramen.

"Ngapain lu nengok ke sini?" Balas Kameramen di saat acara syuting.

"Biar asik!".

Kali ini semua orang sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Saber.

 **~END~**

Akhirnya selesai juga, sebenarnya Zhitachi mau mematikan Servant Lancer di chapter ini, tapi entah kenapa Zhitachi gak tega untuk mengakhiri kisahnya lebih cepat.

entah kenapa di chapter ini banyak sekali plot cerita yang hilang, entahlah, Zhitachi juga bingung -_-'

Zhitachi sedang berencana membuat FF untuk mengisi kekosongan di FF **Fate/Abnormal**. namun, character utamanya akan Zhitachi ubah. Mungkin Fict tersebut akan rilis sesudah **Fate On Formula** , sebuah Fict yang akan rilis usai **Fate/Abnormal** selesai. FF tersebut merupakan kisah awal sebelum terjadinya HGW keenam di kota Fuyuki dan Adachi, atau lebih tepatnya kisah dari Karin dan Diana.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Di chapter ini akan ada Servant baru yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam HGW keenam. Walau Servant tersebut muncul untuk beberapa saat, hal itu kemungkinan akan ada Servant kedelapan yang bergabung dalam perang ini.

Pada Chapter sebelumnya, saat pencarian keberadaan Master dari Rider baru dimulai, Diana dan Lancer terpaksa berhadapan melawan Berserker. Dengan kekuatan yang tidak seimbang, duo antara Master dan Servant itu terpaksa dipukul mundur oleh kekuatan Berserker yang belum diketahui. Di lain waktu, Taira tengah duduk merenung menatap bulan sembari menceritakan sedikit kisahnya kepada Saber, cerita pun berlanjut...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen** **: Return of The Inferno** **.**

Saber menemani Masternya duduk di depan kamar sembari memandangi langit malam. Setelah bercengkrama beberapa saat, ia menyadari sesuatu dari Masternya.

Semua hal yang tidak dimiliki olehnya telah dimiliki Taira. Ia sadar bahwa kasih sayang akan mengubah sifat manusia. Entah itu dari cinta berubah menjadi benci, atau sayang menjadi dendam. Saber hanya mengetahui beberapa dari perasaan itu.

Ia hanya membalas ucapan Taira dengan senyuman, itu sebagai penutup dari luka hati yang pernah dia rasakan. Setelah memberikan segalanya kepada mereka yang disayangi, namun mereka justru menghianati dirinya. Sosok lemah bagai setangkai bunga ini tidak mampu menahan dosa yang dilakukan oleh mereka.

Saber hanya ingin memberikan hal yang terbaik untuk Masternya sekarang. Ia bahagia bisa terpanggil oleh sosok Master yang pengertian terhadap dirinya seperti Taira. Sosok seperti itu yang sebenarnya ia cari selama ini.

Bibirnya ingin mengatakan identitas asli dari dirinya. Layaknya terkunci, hal itu tidak mampu ia ucapkan. Ia tidak ingin dihianati lagi seperti di masa lalu.

Wajah polos seakan seperti anak kecil terlukis indah dari bawah rembulan malam, sosok menawan bagai bunga Edelweiss yang bersinar karena pantulan rembulan. Ketika Taira menoleh ke arahnya, ia seperti terhipnotis oleh sesuatu yang jauh lebih indah dari seluruh bunga di taman Avalon.

"Kau sungguh cantik" Ucap Taira dengan nada lirih.

Seperti mendengar sesuatu, Saber menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Umu?".

Taira segera memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajah merona ketika Saber menoleh kepadanya.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa".

Saber menurunkan sedikit alisnya,

"Sepertinya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu".

"Ti-Tidak kok!".

Saber melangkah pelan ke arah Taira dengan merangkak.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan Saber?".

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Master?".

"I-Ini cuman... Cuman... Sedikit panas" Balas Taira sembari menghindari kontak mata dengan Saber.

"Jangan bohong... Master!" Saber langsung melompat ke arah Taira.

"T-Tunggu!".

 ***Bruk!*.**

Taira seketika terkejut ketika Saber melompat kepadanya, tubuhnya terbaring akibat Saber mendorong dirinya.

 ***Set!*.**

Kini Saber berada di atas Taira. Ia seakan seperti mengunci Taira untuk berada di bawah dirinya.

"Sa-Sa-Saber, Apa yang-".

 ***Set!*.**

Saber membaringkan tubuhnya di dada Taira.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini, Master".

'Tu-Tunggu! Ji-Jika seperti ini terus akan jadi gawat!'.

Taira ingin lekas mengangkat tubuh Saber yang tengah berbaring di dadanya.

Ia melihat Saber telah tertidur usai mendorong dirinya. Ia merasa tidak tega membangunkan Saber yang tengah tertidur itu.

Bibir cerinya yang kecil nan tipis, wajahnya bagaikan boneka dengan memiliki kulit seputih susu. Rambut pirang yang sangat lembut, tiupan nafas saat ia tidur pun terasa hangat.

Dengan tubuh langsing yang ia miliki, ukuran payudara dengan ukuran sekitar C atau D cup yang tengah ditekan di bagian dadanya. Lengkap sudah godaan yang tengah di uji oleh Taira.

Taira mengelus-elus pelan rambut milik Saber. Rambutnya sangat halus, seakan rambutnya seperti kain sutra. Ia sempat bertanya, kenapa gadis cantik seperti dirinya memegang senjata?. Wajahnya yang seakan seperti anak kecil, ia merasa canggung ketika Saber tengah memegang senjata. Melindungi dirinya dari bahaya yang mengancam, rela terluka hanya untuk melindungi dirinya.

Ia ingin sedikit berguna untuk seseorang, bukan sebagai seorang laki-laki, tapi sebagai orang yang mampu melindungi senyuman seseorang.

Jika saja masih sempat, ia ingin melihat Saber memakai pakaian normal. Tidak memegang senjata dan menjadi layaknya seorang gadis normal.

Ia tidak tahu identitas dari Saber ini, ia ingin menanyakan seperti apa dirinya, siapakah nama aslinya, dan alasan kenapa ia muncul di hadapan orang lemah seperti dirinya. Nama Saber seakan seperti identitas lain dari dirinya.

Saber bergerak perlahan di pangkuan dada Taira. Ia membuka mata perlahan lalu memejamkan mata dua kali.

Pandangannya menoleh ke wajah Taira.

"Ohayo".

"Ohayo, Master".

Saber seketika terkejut ketika melihat posisinya, ia segera berdiri dan membenarkan posisi.

"Ma-Maaf Master, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan".

"Tak apa, aku sudah pernah mengalami hal ini" Balasnya usai ia membenarkan posisi.

Taira melihat sedikit wajah Saber yang merona. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Diana membuka matanya perlahan, setelah beberapa menit ia istirahat, kini ia mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Master?".

"Tubuhku sudah sedikit mendingan, bagaimana dengan dirimu?".

"Manaku sudah sepenuhnya kembali, luka pada tubuhku juga sudah menghilang".

"Syukurlah".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang. Lancer segera berdiri dan bersiaga.

"Tolong mundur Master".

 ***Set!*.**

"Ya".

Diana mundur beberapa langkah.

 ***Tap!*.**

Sesosok pemuda berjas hitam aneh menghentikan langkahnya, namun wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan.

"Sepertinya ada masalah di tempat seperti ini".

Tatapan Lancer menjadi tajam.

"Dia Servant, Master".

Diana terkejut mendengar ucapan tersebut,

"Servant!".

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer memanggil tombak lalu memutarnya ke belakang sekali.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan dua langkah lalu berhenti. Wajah tenang yang ia pancarkan tidak membuat Lancer takut. Pandangannya menoleh ke arah sekitar, melihat ke arah reruntuhan tembok.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi pertarungan di tempat ini".

 ***Wush!*.**

Lancer langsung melesat ke arah pemuda itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Oh?".

Pemuda itu menghindari tusukan tombak yang mengarah ke dadanya, ia mendorong tombak Lancer untuk menjauhi dirinya menggunakan tangan kiri setelah itu mengcengkramnya, memasang kuda-kuda dan hendak melakukan serangan menggunakan tangan kanan.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Dua centi tangan kanan pemuda itu mengenai bagian bawah rahang Lancer, begitu juga serangan Lancer dihentikan oleh tangan kiri.

"Aku datang ke sini dengan baik-baik, nona".

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer melepaskan tombaknya lalu melompat ke belakang.

Pemuda itu mengamati tombak milik Lancer dengan seksama, sekali-kali ia memegang bagian dari tombak tersebut.

"Tombak merah kelam yang mewakili darah manusia... Bentuk dan teksturnya berbeda dari tombak pada umumnya, seakan tombak yang dikhususkan untuk membunuh seseorang".

"Aku mengembalikannya!" Ucap pemuda itu sembari melempar tombak merah ke Lancer.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

"Sepertinya kau bukan musuh, siapa kau?".

Pemuda itu memegang dagunya lalu mengelus-elus pelan sekali,

"Aku hanya seorang detektif yang kebetulan lewat ke tempat ini" Jawab pemuda itu sembari berjalan ke sebuah tembok yang hancur.

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Servant".

"Servant? Oh, kau juga seorang Servant".

 ***Set!*.**

Pemuda itu memegang tembok gedung yang rusak sekali.

"Ne, bisa kau jelaskan siapa yang telah melawanmu?".

"Aku tolak".

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Lancer sekilas, ia kembali berjalan ke tempat semula.

"Akan sangat merugikan jika kau tidak memberitahu kejadian di tempat ini".

Lancer merasakan aliran mana yang meningkat pesat pada pemuda itu.

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer bersiap siaga dengan posisi bertahan.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mengintorgasi seseorang jika ada orang yang terluka di belakangmu" Kedua mata pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Diana.

 ***Set!*.**

Pemuda itu mengubah posisi dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kita bahas masalah ini di lain waktu, nona" Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan dengan pelan.

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer mengubah posisinya menjadi semula, tombak di tangan kanan perlahan menghilang.

"Siapa dia, Lancer?" Tanya Diana saat mendekati Lancer.

"Aku juga tidak tahu".

"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan di kota ini".

"Bagaimana untuk kelanjutannya, Master?".

"Kita mencari tempat penginapan di sekitar ini. Kita tunda pencarian Master dari Rider untuk beberapa waktu mendatang".

Lancer memejamkan mata lalu menundukkan wajah sekali.

"Baik Master".

'Aku tidak ingin memberitahu masalah ini selain keberadaan Berserker pada Senpai'.

Pagi hari, waktu yang pas untuk melatih tubuh agar sehat. Bisa melalui jogging lari pagi, senam, atau sekedar latihan kecil. Lain hal yang dilakukan Saber di pagi hari, ia tampak menikmati minuman tehnya dengan pandangan menatap taman kecil.

Ia meminumnya dengan perlahan, menaruhnya kembali dipangkuan, memejamkan mata sembari menikmati kicauan burung.

Hari yang sangat indah untuk Saber...

Pedang hitamnya ia taruh di samping dirinya, Saber memilih menghabiskan teh hangatnya setelah itu melakukan latihan pagi.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Taira membuka jendela kayu, ia melihat Saber tengah duduk santai di depan dirinya.

"Bagaimana, Saber?".

Saber menoleh ke arah Taira,

"Umu! Teh buatanmu memang yang terbaik, Master" Puji Saber.

"Syukurlah".

 ***Set!*.**

Taira duduk di samping Saber.

"Tempat yang tenang...".

"Aku harap ketenangan ini terus berlanjut".

"Kau benar, aku ingin kembali bersekolah".

Saber menoleh ke arah Taira,

"Sekolah?".

Taira membalas tatapan Saber,

"Tempat untuk mencari ilmu... Entah kenapa sekolah diliburkan untuk beberapa waktu".

"Aku ingin melihat tempat yang bernama sekolah itu, Master!".

Taira tersenyum sekali,

"Dengan senang hati".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

"Taira-chan, aku lapar~" Ucap Karin usai memeluk Taira dari belakang.

"Bukannya kau sudah memakan roti kering di meja?".

Karin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menandakan ia bingung.

"Kapan aku memakannya?".

Taira menghela nafas pelan, kalau soal makanan pasti Karin nomer satu. Walau sudah memakan makanan ringan, hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa laparnya.

"Nanti kubuatkan".

Karin sempat menoleh ke arah minuman teh yang dipegang oleh Saber.

"Taira-chan, kenapa Nee-sanmu gak dibuatkan minuman seperti Saber?".

"Buat sendiri, bukannya Nee-san sudah aku ajarkan" Jawab Taira ketus, membuat Karin jadi ngambek.

"Sepertinya Nee-san ingat sesuatu dari kau kecil".

"Hm?".

"Ehem... 'Namaku Taira, umur 8 tahun, jika sudah besar aku akan menikah dengan kakakku'".

Wajah Taira perlahan terkejut, ia memejamkan mata sembari menahan sesuatu ketika ia mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Kapan aku pernah mengatakan itu, Nee-san?" Balasnya diposisi yang sama.

"Hari Senin, tanggal 23 Oktober, jam 15.20, di tempat ini... Dasar Taira, Nee-san tidak bisa menerima cintamu karena kita sedarah" Ucap Karin sembari memejamkan mata, ia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sembari merona.

Taira menahan katanya dengan membungkam mulut sembari bergetar pelan, antara malu dengan merona. Sejak kapan kakaknya ingat hal itu?.

"Oke-Oke, akan kubuatkan sekarang!" Balasnya sembari sedikit merona.

"Yey! Nee-san sayang kamu!" Balas Karin sambil memeluk Taira dengan erat, sementara yang dipeluk tengah menahan nafas karena sesak.

"Nee-san... Sesak!".

"E-Eh! Hehehe".

Suara panggilan hp berdering di saku celana Karin, menandakan panggilan masuk.

 ***Tit!*.**

"Ini Karin?".

"Senpai, kau ada dimana?".

"Oh, Diana, memang ada apa? Aku masih di Dojo".

"Aku punya informasi yang sangat penting".

"Informasi penting?".

"Ini tentang... Keberadaan Berserker".

Tatapan Karin menjadi tajam,

"Berserker? Jelaskan kepadaku!" Ucap Karin sembari berdiri.

"Berserker?" Ucap Saber dengan nada lirih.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin menutup bagian hp yang menerima sensor suara.

"Aku kembali ke ruang tamu, Taira-chan. Kabari jika makanan sudah selesai" Ucap Karin dengan nada datar, setelah itu ia berjalan menjauhi Taira dan Saber.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia memasang kembali panggilan hp ke telinga.

"Jelaskan padaku, Diana".

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci, kita ketemu di apartemen di kota Fuyuki. Aku sudah mengirim Lancer untuk menjemput Senpai, mungkin ia sudah sampai".

"Sepertinya itu masalah penting, baiklah, aku aka ke sana".

"Aku tunggu, Senpai".

"Ya".

 ***Tut!*.**

Karin mematikan panggilan suara dan kembali memasukkan hp ke saku. Ia memasang tatapan dingin ke arah depan, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit marah.

Saber menoleh ke arah semula,

"Kehadiran Berserker sudah ditemukan".

Taira menoleh ke arah Saber,

"Berserker?".

Tiba-tiba saja Saber teringat sesuatu,

"E-Eh, bukan apa-apa, Master!" Balasnya sembari menggerakkan pelan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Taira hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. Ia yakin bahwa Saber tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Saber?".

"Ti-Tidak, Master! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun" Balasnya dengan sedikit gagap.

Taira menghela nafas pelan, dari ucapannya barusan, ia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer datang tak jauh dari hadapan mereka, membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"Ka-Kau...".

Lancer menaikkan wajahnya ke depan.

"La-Lancer!".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Saber langsung menaruh gelas kayu dan mengambil pedang hitam,

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat ini, Lancer?" Balasnya sembari bersiaga.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemput Karin-san, ini perintah Masterku".

"Diana-san?".

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan keberadaan Berserker, Lancer?".

Lancer tidak menjawab pertanyaan Saber.

"Aku tidak berhak memberi informasi apapun selain ke Karin-san".

Saber mendecih pelan,

"Sepertinya kau tenang sekali, Lancer, seakan kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu" Balas Saber dengan nada datar.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin memegang pundak kanan Saber.

"Kau tidak perlu emosi seperti itu, Servant".

Saber memejamkan mata, ia menurunkan pedang yang ia arahkan ke Lancer.

"Taira-chan, aku akan pergi ke kota Fuyuki untuk beberapa waktu, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ucap Karin usai menurunkan tangan kiri yang sebelumnya memegang pundak Saber.

"Kenapa mendadak begitu, Nee-san?".

"Aku ada keperluan".

Karin menoleh kembali ke Saber, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Saber.

"Jangan katakan semua hal tentang perang ini kepada Taira, atau aku akan melenyapkanmu".

 ***Set!*.**

Saber mundur beberapa langkah, ia merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari Karin.

"Aku anggap tindakanmu itu sebagai tanda setuju" Ucap Karin sembari melangkah ke Lancer.

"Ayo Lancer".

"Baik".

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Suasana menjadi canggung usai Karin telah pergi.

"Master" Panggil Saber ke arah Taira.

 ***Set!*.**

Saber membenarkan posisinya menghadap ke Taira.

"Apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, Master?" Tambahnya dengan tatapan serius.

Taira sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan itu, ia belum pernah melihat tatapan seserius itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?".

"Apa kau mempercayai keberadaanku di tempat ini?" Jawabnya dengan nada serius, ia ingin tahu alasan keberadaannya di sini.

Saber ingin meluruskan kepahaman antara diri dengan hatinya, ucapan dari Karin seperti mengguncang hatinya, ia seolah tidak mempercayai keberadaan dari diri Saber.

Ia ingin mendengar jawaban itu dari Masternya sendiri. Alasan kenapa ia dipanggil pada perang ini...

"Mempercayai... Keberadaanmu?" Ucap Taira mengulangi ucapan Saber.

"Aku telah mempercayaimu sepenuh hati, aku sudah bersumpah untuk selalu melindungimu... Tapi, hati ini merasa kebimbangan" Balas Saber sambil memegang dada dengan tangan kanan.

"Aku sudah mencurahkan perasaanku kepada setiap gerakan saat melawan musuh, kecantikan dan keindahan yang aku miliki terasa kurang saat aku merasakannya".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

Taira memeluk Saber dengan lembut, membuat Saber terkejut.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali, untuk alasan apa aku tidak mempercayaimu, Saber".

"Ma-Master".

"Jika perkataan dari Nee-san mengganggumu, ingatlah akan diriku... Jika ia mengancammu, aku akan melindungimu, kali ini aku akan ikut bertarung bersamamu".

Saber memejamkan mata dengan perlahan, hatinya terasa nyaman ketika mendengar ucapan barusan. Perasaan yang telah lama sempat ia lupakan. Perasaan hangat nan terang yang menyinari sudut hatinya seakan tengah memberi kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih... Master".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Archer tengah berjalan di sebuah jalan kecil. Tatapan datar nan dingin terlukis jelas ketika ia melangkah.

 ***Tap!*.**

Ia berhenti tak jauh dari posisi gerbang dojo.

 ***Deg!*.**

Saber merasakan firasat bahaya.

"Master, aku merasakan kehadiran Servant" Ucap Saber sembari melepaskan pelukan Taira.

"Servant?".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Saber segera menoleh ke arah sumber aura. Ia langsung pergi keluar dengan melompati pagar Dojo.

 ***Tap!*.**

Saber membenarkan posisi wajah, kini yang ia lihat adalah keberadaan Archer tepat di hadapan dirinya.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Taira lekas membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah Saber.

"Menjauhlah Master!" Ucap Saber sembari meregangkan tangan kanan ke samping.

 ***Set!*.**

Taira segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau... Gadis waktu itu".

Archer menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, Fujimaru Taira".

 ***Set!*.**

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Archer!" Balas Saber sembari mengarahkan senjata dan bersiaga.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan orang yang ada di belakangmu".

"Aku menolak!" Balas Saber dengan nada dingin.

Tatapan mata Archer kembali menoleh ke Taira.

"Dengarkan ucapanku, Fujimaru Taira... Sesuai perintah Masterku, Aku datang ke tempat ini untuk mengajakmu...".

Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam,

"Bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Rider".

Taira dan Saber terkejut bukan main,

"Mengajakku..." Ucap Taira dengan nada terkejut.

"... Bekerja sama?" Tambah Saber.

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

 **~OTHER STORY~**

Taira segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau... Gadis waktu itu".

Archer menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, Fujimaru Taira".

 ***Set!*.**

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Archer!" Balas Saber sembari mengarahkan senjata dan bersiaga.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan orang yang ada di belakangmu".

"Aku menolak!" Balas Saber dengan nada dingin.

Tatapan mata Archer kembali menoleh ke Taira.

"Dengarkan ucapanku, Fujimaru Taira... Sesuai perintah Masterku, Aku datang ke tempat ini untuk mengajakmu...".

"Mengaj-".

"HUUACHIM!".

Tiba-tiba saja Gil bersin dengan hebat dari tempat syuting, membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

"Ka-Kau tidak apa, Gil-san?" Ucap kameramen di samping dirinya usai sweatdrop, ia yang lebih terkejut mendengar bersin hebat dari Gil.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Caster?" Ucap Rin terbata dengan wajah sedikit memerah menahan malu.

"Aku hanya-" Balas Gil sambil bersiap untuk bersin lagi.

"HUUACHIM!".

Kali ini para kru dan pemeran kharakter sweatdrop lagi, sementara Rin tengah menggeret Gil untuk keluar dari ruang syuting.

 **~END~**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, kehadiran Archer untuk kedua kalinya telah membuat Saber dan MC kita terkejut. Apakah akan ada pertarungan kembali di tanah Adachi? Ataukah kita akan melihat sosok Gilgamesh yang akan kembali merasuki Taira? Kita lihat di chapter mendatang...

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Zhitachi minta maaf banget sudah sangat telat update karena banyak kendala. Entah itu sinyal macam siput lagi jogging (?), kepepet Deadline Novel, atau lupa *Ditembak laser oleh Gil*.

Oke, kali ini Zhitachi langsung update 3 chapter sekaligus sebagai ganti pada minggu sebelumnya. Untuk Servant baru nanti akan Zhitachi kasih deskripsi usai ia telah memperkenalkan diri. Jadi, tunggu saja yah...

Pada Chapter sebelumnya, ketika Diana dan Lancer tengah beristirahat usai melawan berserker, sosok Servant misterius datang dan sempat terjadi pertarungan. Memperkirakan ada Servant lain di kota Fuyuki, Diana memutuskan untuk menghentikan sementara pencarian Master dari Rider dan mengabari masalah ini ke Karin. Sementara itu, kebimbangan hati Saber tentang pemanggilannya waktu ini telah membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk. Di lain waktu, Archer datang ke tempat dojo dan bertemu kembali dengan Saber dan Taira, cerita pun berlanjut...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

* * *

 **Chapter Fiveteen** **: The King vs Queen of Amazons** **.**

"Mengajakku...".

"Bekerja sama?".

Saber tidak menduga tentang ucapan Archer barusan, setelah ia melakukan serangan mati-matian kepada dirinya, kini si kaparat ini mengajaknya bekerja sama. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran si Archer.

"Apa kau punya maksud lain, Archer?".

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah dari Masterku".

Saber menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat, ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah mempercayai apapun, ataupun sekedar memaafkan mereka yang sudah melukai Masternya.

"Biarkan pedang ini merasakan ucapanmu barusan".

 ***Set!*.**

Saber melakukan posisi siap menyerang. Archer yang melihat tindakan barusan juga menarik katana merah yang terdapat di pinggang.

"Ja-Jangan lakukan tindakan apapun, Archer!" Perintah seseorang dari balik tembok.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

Sesosok gadis muncul dari balik tembok dan berjalan dua langkah.

Taira sangat terkejut melihat gadis itu, ia tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari bibirnya.

 ***Set!*.**

Archer segera menoleh ke arah gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

"Menjauhlah dari tempat ini, Master! Tempat ini sangat berbahaya!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Dengan mengambil kesempatan ini, Saber langsung melesat ke arah Archer dan berniat menyerang dirinya saat lengah.

"A-Archer!".

Melihat tanda itu, Archer segera berbalik ke arah Saber.

Taira langsung tersadar usai gadis itu berteriak,

"He-Hentikan, Saber!" Ucap Taira sembari memajukan tangan kanan.

 ***Sring!*.**

Tanda sihir di tangan kanan Taira menyala, menandakan satu perintah telah digunakan.

 ***Deg!*.**

Tubuh Saber seketika diam usai menerima perintah tersebut, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ma-Master, kenapa kau menghentikanku!".

"Mereka bukan musuh".

Saber terkejut mendengar ucapan itu,

"A-Apa maksudmu, Master ! ? Dia sudah menusukmu bahkan hampir membuat dirimu terbunuh".

Saber memaksa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Archer.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang merusak keindahan dan keabadian dari kebahagiaan Masterku hidup di dunia ini!".

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Archer,

"A-Archer, masukkan kembali pedangmu itu".

Archer menoleh ke arah Masternya, ia mengangguk sekali,

"Baik, Master" Balasnya sembari memasukkan pedang.

"Kenapa kau memasukkan pedangmu lagi, keparat! Lawan aku sekarang!".

"Tenanglah, Saber... Kau tidak seperti biasanya".

"Aku masih seperti biasa, Master. Tapi aku sangat membenci Servant itu! Dia sudah...".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

Taira memeluk Saber dari arah belakang.

"Aku percaya kau bisa mengalahkannya, tapi, jangan biarkan dirimu dihanyutkan oleh emosi".

Saber terkejut ketika dirinya tengah dipeluk, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Ma-Master".

Tubuh Saber perlahan mulai tenang, ia menurunkan pedangnya usai amarahnya mereda.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Taira berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan berhenti di depannya.

"Ta-Taira-kun".

 ***Grap!*.**

Taira langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Machi".

"Ta-Taira-kun... Ma-Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah..." Ucap Machi dengan terbata sembari meneteskan air mata.

"Ssst! Aku tahu! Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu".

"U-Um!" Balasnya sembari membalas pelukan Taira.

Perlahan, Taira melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membersihkan bekas air mata di pipi Machi menggunakan jari telunjuk kanan.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi di kota ini".

"Je-Jelaskan?".

"Servant, Master, Rider, Saber, bahkan Archer... Siapakah mereka?".

"Ka-Kau belum mengetahui Perang Cawan ini?" Tanya Machi usai membersihkan sisa air di kelopak mata.

"Perang Cawan?".

"Perang Cawan meru-".

"Kita bisa membahas ini di dalam, ya kan, Master?" Cegah Saber sebelum Machi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Taira mengangguk sekali,

"Kau benar, ayo Machi".

"U-Um!" Balas Machi sembari berjalan masuk ke dojo.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Archer berjalan ke samping Saber dan berhenti.

"Apa kau tidak menceritakan perang ini kepada Mastermu, Saber?".

"Aku mempunyai alasan kenapa diriku tidak menceritakannya".

"Jika hal itu membuat seorang Servant terkuat sampai menyembunyikan sesuatu, pasti pernah terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya di tempat ini" Balas Archer, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Saber mendecih pelan, sepertinya pengamatan dari Archer cukup tajam.

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Kini di dalam ruang tamu hanya ada Taira, Machi, Saber, dan Archer. Archer berdiri di belakang Machi, begitu juga Saber.

"Bisakah kita memulainya?".

"Tapi Master, apa tidak baik jika kita membahas masalah ini di lain waktu?" Cegah Saber agar Taira tidak mengetahui perang ini.

"Aku tidak ingin masalah seperti ini terus berlarut, aku sudah menduga dari awal bahwa ada yang sedang tidak beres pada tempat ini" Balas Taira sembari memandangi Saber.

"Ji-Jika itu perintah dari Master, aku akan mematuhinya".

"Terima kasih, Saber".

Pandangan Taira menoleh ke arah Machi, tatapannya sedikit serius ke arahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Machi?".

"U-Um... Ka-Kalau bisa, ba-bagian mana yang akan dibahas?" Tanya Machi dengan sedikit gugup.

"Semuanya, aku ingin mengetahui semua yang kau tahu, Machi".

"E-Eto, Ehem... A-Apa kau pernah mendengar 'Perang Cawan Suci', Taira-kun?" Ucap Machi memulai pembicaraan.

Taira memegang dagunya sekali,

"Hm~ Sejauh yang aku tahu, tidak ada nama 'Perang Cawan Suci' di buku sejarah".

"Perang Cawan Suci bukanlah perang seperti pada umumnya. Dibentuk melalui 3 penyihir besar di masa lampau, mereka melakukan satu upacara pemanggilan untuk sebuah Cawan mahakuasa pengabul keinginan".

"Cawan mahakuasa pengabul keinginan?".

"Tapi, untuk memanggil perangkat suci itu dibutuhkan suatu pengorbanan. Hanya satu Master dan Servantnya yang mampu mencapai titik inti dari perangkat suci tersebut".

"Master dan Servant?".

" ** _Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assasin, Caster, Berserker_** , mereka merupakan tujuh Servant yang akan melayani tujuh Master" Tambah Archer.

"Mereka akan terus bertarung untuk memperebutkan Cawan Suci sampai tersisa satu kelompok" Kali ini Saber menambahkan.

"Para Servant biasanya dipanggil melalui pemanggilan khusus dengan sebuah katalis suatu pahlawan dari masa lalu, masa sekarang, maupun masa depan".

"Katalis?" Tanya Taira.

"Aku memanggil Archer menggunakan sebuah pelindung pedang yang telah berusia ratusan tahun milik peninggalan kakekku" Ucap Machi sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke Archer.

"Lalu, bagaimana Taira-kun memanggil Saber ke dunia ini?" Tanya Machi.

Taira menoleh ke arah Saber, ia juga bingung, kapan ia melakukan pemanggilan Saber. Yang ia lihat waktu itu adalah sosok Saber sudah berdiri melindungi dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Saber sudah ada di depanku saat diriku terluka".

Tatapan Archer menjadi tajam,

"Jadi begitu...".

Machi dan Taira menoleh ke arah Archer,

"A-Ada apa, Archer?".

"Pemanggilan Saber tidaklah sempurna. Akibatnya, ia akan kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan potensi dari kelasnya sebagai Saber".

"Dengan kata lain, dia hanya seorang pendekar pedang biasa" Tambah Archer.

Taira kembali menoleh ke arah Saber, jadi itu alasannya Saber terlihat kesulitan melawan musuh yang ia lawan.

"Apa ada hal lain di pembahasan ini?" Tanya Taira ke arah Machi usai memandangi Saber.

"E-Eto, seharusnya ada seorang pengawas yang mengawasi jalannya perang ini. Namun entah kenapa aku merasakan seperti tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengawasi perang ini".

"Jadi begitu, aku tahu alasan lain kenapa Diana-san kembali ke kota ini".

"D-Diana-san ada di kota ini?".

Taira mengangguk sekali,

"Ji-Jika Diana-san memang seorang pengawas, ma-maka aku sedikit tenang".

"Namun, ada hal yang aku khawatirkan sekarang..." Ucap Taira memotong ucapannya.

"Gadis yang bernama Diana itu juga seorang Master, yang artinya ia juga seorang peserta" Tambah Archer dan dibalas anggukan sekali oleh Taira. Machi sekilas terkejut mendengarnya.

Suasana menjadi sedikit tenang...

"Kita kembali ke permasalahan utama... Kenapa kau ingin mengajak bekerja sama, Machi?" Tanya Taira langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"I-Itu..." Balas Machi dengan gugup.

"Rider telah melakukan kerusakan di sejumlah distrik, ia mengambil beberapa orang untuk memulihkan mana nya usai ia terluka parah" Ucap Archer menjelaskan.

"Me-Menculik orang ! ? ".

Archer mengangguk sekali,

"Baginya, manusia itu seperti baterai energinya. Semakin banyak manusia yang ia serap, semakin kuat kekuatannya".

"Lalu, apa kau tahu Master dari Rider?" Tanya Saber.

"Master dari Rider adalah...".

"Nana Dan".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Sosok pemuda yang diyakini bernama Dan tengah berdiri santai di atas apartemen sembari memandangi kota di siang hari. Tatapan tajamnya seakan tengah memandang rendah seluruh manusia yang ia lihat.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Rider muncul tak jauh dari posisi Dan. Dan langsung menoleh ke arah Rider dan memberi hormat kepadanya. Tangan kirinya nampak telah kembali seperti semula.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, yang mulia?".

"30 manusia sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan energiku, tapi ini masih belum cukup untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku!" Balasnya dengan sedikit marah.

"Biarkan hamba akan mencarikan korban untuk anda, yang mulia".

"Hum! Itu memang sudah tugasmu".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Rider melangkah ke depan dan berhenti tak jauh di ujung apartemen.

"Apa yang akan anda rencanakan selanjutnya, yang mulia?".

Rider menggenggam pelan telapak tangan kiri sembari memandanginya,

"Aku masih tidak menerima kekalahan waktu itu, setelah kekuatanku kembali, akan aku pastikan orang itu akan mati di bawah keagungan dari Ozymandias!".

Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke langit,

"Para dewa! Lihatlah kerja kerasku! Akan aku bawa si keparat itu ke hadapan kematian".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

"Nana... Dan?" Tanya Saber.

"Dia kakak dari Machi" Jawab Taira.

"Master menerima perintah darinya untuk melenyapkanmu, Fujimaru Taira. Dia memerintahkanku untuk membunuh dirimu sebelum kau memanggil seorang Servant" Ucap Archer, Machi tidak menunjukkan suaranya ketika Archer tengah berbicara. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Taira-kun".

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, jika itu permasalahannya aku akan menerimanya".

"Kau memang baik, Master dari Saber".

"Umu! Tentu saja! Kebaikan dari Masterku tidak bisa diukur oleh apapun" Ucap Saber dengan bangga, sementara Taira tersenyum mendengarnya.

Perut Taira berbunyi, menandakan ia sedang lapar.

"A-Apa kau belum sarapan, Taira-kun?" Tanya Machi usai mendengar suara perut Taira.

"Sejak masalah Karin Nee-san tadi, aku belum sempat membuat sarapan".

 ***Set!*.**

Machi berdiri dari duduk,

"A-Ano, ka-kalau berkenan, bi-biarkan aku memasak sa-sarapan" Ucap Machi dengan nada gugup.

"Ti-Tidak usah, aku juga berniat mau memasak usai berbincang" Tolak Taira dengan lembut, ia juga sempat gugup sesaat.

"A-Aku bantu".

"Baiklah. Saber dan... Eto, aku manggilnya siapa?" Tanya Taira kebingungan memanggil nama Archer.

"Panggil aku Archer, Fujimaru Taira" Balas Archer.

"Oke, Saber dan Archer tunggu di ruangan ini atau di depan... Dan juga panggil saja namaku Taira, Archer".

"Baik, Taira-dono".

Taira mengangguk sekali, ia berjalan menuju ke dapur disusul oleh Machi dari belakang.

 **Sore hari, di apartemen...**

Karin tengah berjalan di jalan apartemen gedung sembari ditemani oleh Lancer. Pakaian Lancer Nampak berbeda, ia memakai jas hitam yang menutupi baju putih yang ia pakai. Dasi merahnya ia masukkan di sela-sela tengah jas, memakai celana hitam panjang yang menutupi sampai ke mata kaki. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai seperti biasa. Ia juga memakai kacamata palsu.

Sementara pakaian yang dipakai Karin Nampak kurang lebih sama, hanya saja ia memakai sepasang anting berbentuk permata kecil berwarna ungu muda.

 ***Set!*.**

Mereka berdua berhenti di ruang 201.

"Di sini, Karin-san".

Karin segera menekan tombol bel.

 ***Tling!*.**

Tak lama kemudian penghuni ruangan membukakan pintu,

"Kau sudah sampai, Senpai. Silakan".

"Hm".

Mereka berdua segera masuk.

Susana menjadi tenang ketika Karin telah duduk, Lancer segera berdiri di belakang Diana.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang, Diana".

"Tentu".

Diana mengambil beberapa laporan yang sempat ia ketik tadi pagi. Ia menyerahkan laporan tersebut ke Karin.

"Aku masih belum menemukan keberadaan Master dari Rider. Aku menduga bahwa Master dari Rider tidak berada di kota Fuyuki".

"Dengan kata lain, ia masih berkiaran di kota Adachi?" Tanya Karin.

"Benar sekali, tapi itu hanya dugaanku" Balas Diana.

"Setelah kekalahannya waktu lalu, cepat atau lambat dia akan membalaskan kekalahan tersebut" Tambah Lancer.

"Bagaimana respon dari Ardas?".

"Dia sudah mengirim regu pencari untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Master dari Rider. Namun...".

"Namun?".

Diana terdiam sesaat,

"Regu khusus yang dibentuk tuan Ardas dengan anggota berjumlah 30 orang tersebut telah menghilang".

Tatapan Karin menjadi tajam,

"Menghilang?".

"Lancer, bisa kau jelaskan" Perintah Diana ke Lancer.

"Baik".

Lancer berjalan menuju ke samping kanan meja dan membuka peta dari kota Fuyuki dan Adachi.

"Menurut pengamatanku, sumber energi yang terdapat di kota Adachi jauh lebih lemah daripada di kota Fuyuki. Dengan kata lain, untuk kasus seperti Rider yang membutuhkan mana dalam jumlah besar, ia seperti tengah kekurangan sumber energi semenjak ia usai bertarung dengan kita".

"Singkat kata, dia menyerap warga kota untuk diambil energinya".

Karin memegang dagunya,

"Yang aku tahu, Rider tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap energi secara langsung".

Ia seketika terkejut,

"Jangan-Jangan...".

Diana mengangguk sekali,

"Dia mendapat bantuan dari Masternya sendiri".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Karin memandangi tajam laporan yang diberikan oleh Diana. Ia tengah berpikir, Master seperti apa yang telah melakukan kontak dengan Rider, Master tersebut seperti bukan seorang penyihir pemula. Dalam pemikiran lain, ia juga menduga ada campur tangan dari pihak lain. Yang ia tahu, orang yang bisa mengekstrak energi manusia menjadi sebuah makanan untuk Servant sangat jarang ia temui. Bahkan dalam kasus yang ia temui, penyihir senior pun tidak mampu menyerap mana dari tubuh manusia sebanyak itu seorang diri.

"Berarti dia bukan seorang penyihir biasa".

"Aku juga menduga hal itu, Senpai".

"Lalu, tentang keberadaan Berserker, bisakah kau menceritakannya?".

Diana menoleh ke arah Lancer, Lancer juga menoleh ke arah Diana. Tahu akan maksud tatapan itu, ia mengambil peta kota untuk dilipat lalu menaruhnya di kursi kosong. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ke belakang Diana.

"Kekuatannya sangat abnormal, ia bahkan bisa disebut sebagai monster daripada seorang Berserker".

"Monster?".

"Senjata pamungkas milik Lancer, tombak yang tidak pernah meleset selain terarah ke jantung seakan tidak bergeming ketika mengenai Berserker, walaupun jantungnya telah berlubang, ia masih bisa menghajar Lancer sampai terluka parah" Ucap Diana.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada Servant Bisma yang kita lawan pada Perang Cawan di kota Sumeria. Walaupun ia kehilangan jantungnya, Servant itu masih berdiri kokoh dan mampu melenyapkan hampir sebagian besar Homunculus" Tambahnya.

"Keberadaan Berserker di kota ini cukup berbahaya, ia bisa saja datang ke kota Adachi dan meluluh lantahkan segala sesuatu yang ia lihat".

"Jika hal itu sedikit mengganggumu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Diana?".

Diana diam sesaat,

"Aku akan terus mencari keberadaan Master dari Rider. Jika mereka dibiarkan terlalu lama, sistem aliran mana di kedua kota akan tidak seimbang" Ucap Diana.

"Berarti aku tinggal mencari keberadaan dari Berserker dan melenyapkannya".

"Berhati-hatilah, Senpai, dia bukan seperti Servant yang kita lawan sebelumnya".

Karin tersenyum sesaat,

"Aku tahu".

Perut Karin berbunyi, menandakan ia lapar. Pipi Karin sedikit merona

"Untuk sementara waktu kita makan dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan di dapur" Ucap Diana sembari tersenyum usai mendengar suara dari perut Karin.

 **~ZHITACHI~**

 **Sore hari, di jalan kota Fuyuki...**

Rin dan Gil tengah berjalan santai sembari melihat pemandangan sore di kota Fuyuki. Rin Nampak menikmati apa yang ia lihat, sementara Gil seperti kurang puas. Shiro terpaksa harus di dojo karena sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

Pakaian yang dipakai Rin sama seperti ia pakai sebelum pergi ke luar negeri. Kali ini rambutnya ia ikat kembali menjadi twitail. Pakaian Gil masih sama yang ia kenakan pada waktu lalu.

Gil menghela nafas pelan, ia Nampak sangat bosan sekaligus malas untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Untuk apa kita berjalan-jalan seperti rakyat biasa, Zasshu?".

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kota ini kembali, sekali-kali kita refleshing sejenak".

Gil menghela nafas kembali, ia sudah tahu watak dari Masternya ini. Salah sedikit saja maka sisi cerewetnya akan keluar. Ia tidak mau telinganya menjadi budek mendadak hanya karena masalah sepele.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, mereka tiba di ujung sungai yang memisahkan kota Adachi dan Fuyuki. Rin sekali-kali menoleh ke arah samping untuk melihat pemandangan dari atas bibir sungai. Sementara Gil hanya memandangi lurus ke arah depan, tepatnya ke arah kota Adachi.

Air sungai yang waktu lalu sempat terbelah kini sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun hal itu bukan yang membuat Gil tertarik. Ia seperti tengah mengamati kota sebelah.

"Kekuatan yang diluncurkan dari kota itu, berasa tidak asing" Ucapnya ketika memandangi kota Fuyuki.

Rin menoleh ke arah Gil,

"Ada apa, Caster?".

"Aku memperkirakan bahwa kota ini bukan satu-satunya tempat medan pertempuran".

Rin menoleh ke arah depan. Benar yang diucapkan Gil, kekuatan yang sempat ia rasakan waktu lalu seperti tanda tanya baginya. Kenapa ada kekuatan sebesar itu melesat ke arah dirinya?.

Gil merasakan sesuatu dari arah belakang dirinya.

"Aku merasa ada kehadiran Servant di dekatku".

Rin segera menoleh ke arah belakang.

Sosok gadis yang diketahui merupakan Berserker tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh yang kuat memandangi Gil dan Rin.

Gil segera memanggil kitab tanahnya dan bersiaga, sementara Rin mengambil beberapa permata.

Berserker memejamkan matanya, membuat Gil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, melakukan posisi menyerang dan langsung berlari secepat angin.

 ***Wush!*.**

Berserker tiba di samping kanan Gil dan bersiap melakukan tendangan.

"Bahaya!".

Gil mendorong Rin ke belakang sebelum Berserker melakukan benturan dengan dirinya.

"Eh! Uwaa!" Ucap Rin sembari jatuh berguling ke bawah bibir sungai.

 ***Srak! Srak! Srak!*.**

 ***Bruk!*.**

Rin jatuh ke bibir sungai.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Gil langsung menoleh ke arah Berserker, namun ia terkena tendangan kuat darinya dan terpental ke depan.

 ***Wush! Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Tubuh Gil membentur tembok gedung usai terkena tendangan dari Berserker. Ia terpental sangat jauh dari posisi semula.

 ***Set!*.**

Gil mencoba untuk berdiri usai membentur tembok, ia menghapus pakaian modernnya dengan mengganti pakaian awal. Gil terbang ke langit dan berhenti beberapa meter, ia membuka buku tanah dan mengarahkan tangan kanan ke tengah buku.

"Berani sekali kau membuat raja agung sepertiku harus membenturkan tubuhnya ke tanah!".

 ***Wung!*.**

Puluhan portal kuning lengkap dengan tongkat berwarna coklat muncul di belakang Gil.

 ***Wush! Wush! Wush!*.**

Gil memerintahkan puluhan tongkat untuk menembakkan laser ke arah Berserker.

Waktu menjadi lambat, Berserker bersiap posisi untuk menghindari tembakan Gil. Dua tembakan pertama berhasil ia hindari, kali ini ada tiga laser yang ingin mengarah kepadanya. Berserker mengambil satu belati dari pinggang untuk menangkis ketiga laser tersebut.

Waktu kembali seperti semula, tembakan dari Gil mampu ditangkis oleh Berserker menggunakan satu belati.

Entah Gil sedang marah atau tidak, ia menambah portal kuning di belakangnya. Nampak langit gelap di kota Fuyuki seakan menjadi terang akibat diskorsi dari portal kuning.

Ratusan bahkan ribuan laser diarahkan ke Berserker. Tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menangkis semuanya, Berserker terpaksa menghindari tembakan tersebut dengan berlari tidak tentu arah.

"Teruslah berlari, anjing kampung! Tidak akan aku biarkan kau bersembunyi!".

 ***Duar! Duar! Duar!*.**

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi di tepi sungai.

Rin mencoba berdiri usai ia jatuh dari atas bibir sungai. Ia memegang tangan kirinya yang sedikit pegal.

"Apa-Apaan itu tadi, Caster!" Bentak Rin dengan dua siku muncul di kepala.

 ***Dum!*.**

Ledakan besar terjadi di atas tepi sungai, Rin segera berjalan ke arah ledakan tersebut.

 ***Wush! Set! Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Berserker melompat ke gedung dan langsung berlari ke arah Gil. Ia sekali-kali menghindari tembakan dari Gil dengan melakukan salto ke samping. Ia terus berlari walau langkah pijakannya tidak datar melainkan lurus ke bawah.

 ***Dum! Dum! Dum!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Berserker melemparkan belati yang ia pegang ke arah Gil ketika berada di titik buta, yaitu dari arah belakang diri Gil.

Gil merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat segera menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia mengendalikan satu portal dan menembak belati tersebut.

Belati yang dilempar Berserker terlempar jatuh terkena tembakan dari Gil. Ia tidak melihat keberadaan dari Berserker, padahal sebelum Berserker melempar belati itu ia masih melihat sosoknya berada di belakang.

 ***Wush!*.**

Berserker muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan dirinya.

"A-Apa!".

 ***Duak!*.**

Perut Gil terkena pukulan keras dari Berserker, ia memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulut.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Duak!***.

Berserker memutar tubuhnya sekali dan mengarahkan kaki kanan ke atas, memukul keras bagian kepala Gil menggunakan kaki dan mendorongnya ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 ***Dum!*.**

Portal yang sebelumnya berada di belakang Gil menghilang secara perlahan. Berserker mendarat tak jauh dari arah jatuh Gil.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Hanya itu yang bisa Rin ucapkan ketika melihat Gil jatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Berserker berjalan ke arah Gil dan langsung menarik rambutnya, mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara dan memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin.

Tubuh Gil terdapat beberapa luka akibat membentur tanah aspal dengan kuat. Bibirnya terdapat sedikit darah yang telah mengalir keluar.

"Kau... Sangat lemah".

Gil meludah tepat ke wajah Berserker, ia tersenyum berat ke arah Berserker, menandakan ia tengah mengejek dirinya.

Berserker menggigit giginya dengan keras, kedua matanya kembali menjadi merah. Ia sangat marah ketika wajahnya diludahi oleh Gil. Berserker menggenggam telapak tangan kanannya dengan erat, bersiap untuk memukul wajah Gil dengan kuat.

 ***Tring! Tring! Tring! Tring!*.**

Sebuah lampu besar menyala terang menyinari Berserker. Berserker sempat menoleh ke arah cahaya tersebut, namun segera menutupi matanya. ia melepaskan cengkeraman di kerah baju Gil dan melompat menjauhi cahaya lampu. Cahaya lampu perlahan meredup.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Sesosok langkah kaki terdengar oleh mereka.

 ***Set!*.**

Gil mencoba berdiri dari keterpurukannya, ia menoleh pelan ke arah suara langkah kaki.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan pelaku dalam penghancuran gang kecil di kota ini" Ucap seorang pemuda sembari melangkah, di bibirnya terdapat sebuah pipe berwarna coklat yang sedang terdapat sebuah asap di ujung benda tersebut.

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

Pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman berhenti beberapa meter di belakang Gil. Ia menghisap pelan rokok yang terdapat di pipe, ia mengambilnya lalu menghembuskan perlahan ke depan.

"Siapa... kau?" Tanya Rin ketika melihat sosok pemuda di belakang Gil.

Pemuda itu menarik tangan kirinya ke belakang, seakan tengah menarik sesuatu. Empat lampu besar yang ada di atas Gil perlahan berjalan ke arah belakang pemuda tersebut dan berhenti. Ia menaruh pipe nya ke bibir dan mengambil sebuah tongkat dari belakang jubah.

"Sudah saatnya seorang penjahat harus dihukum oleh tangan detektif Hormes".

Tatapan dari pemuda bernama Hormes menjadi tajam ke arah Berserker.

"Bersiaplah!".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

 **~OTHER STORY~**

Berserker memejamkan matanya, membuat Gil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, melakukan posisi menyerang dan langsung berlari secepat angin.

 ***Wush!*.**

Berserker tiba di samping kanan Gil dan bersiap melakukan tendangan.

"Bahaya!".

Gil mendorong Rin ke belakang sebelum Berserker melakukan benturan dengan dirinya.

"Eh! Uwaa!" Ucap Rin sembari jatuh berguling ke bawah bibir sungai.

 ***Srak! Srak! Srak!*.**

 ***Byur!*.**

Rin jatuh ke sungai dengan posisi tidak elit, membuat para kameramen menjadi sweatdrop. Bahkan Berserker menghentikan adegannya karena kaget melihat Rin jatuh ke sungai.

 ***Set!*.**

"APA-APAAN ITU HAH!" Bentak Rin usai menarik kepalanya yang nylungsep ke tanah.

"HUAHAHAHA! Kau ingin membuatku tertawa lagi, Rin!" Ucap Gil sembari tertawa keras, Berserker juga ikut tertawa melihat baju Rin compang-camping terkena lumpur.

Rin mempersiapkan puluhan permata dan berniat melesatkannya satu persatu ke arah Gil.

"GANDR!".

Puluhan tembakan mengarah ke Gil tanpa memberi ampun.

"Tu-Tunggu, Woi!" Ucap Gil sembari menghindari tembakan Rin, sementara Rin seperti ingin menangis, entah karena itu malu atau cara jatuhnya memang sakit.

* * *

 **~END~**

Akhirnya! Servant kedelapan yang ditunggu telah muncul juga setelah sekian lama menjadi misteri. Kekuatan Berserker di FF Zhitachi kali ini sama OP nya seperti kekuatan dari Rider. Jadi, Reader jangan terkejut yah jika Servant sekelas Gil maupun Lancer bakal kerepotan!.

Oh ya, Zhitachi mau upload FF baru yang pastinya para Reader ingin sekali membacanya. Nama judul dari FF tersebut adalah...

 **CARNIVAL PHANTASM 2 !**

Sebuah kelanjutan dari seri anime pertamanya, Carnival terbesar sekaligus terkocak akan hadir kembali di cerita Zhitachi, penasaran seperti apa ceritanya, langsung di saja ke TKP yah!

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Kali ini Zhitachi akan kasih sedikit deskripsi dari Servant kedelapan kita. Apa itu? langsung saja...

8\. **Sherlock Hormes (Ruler).**

Tokoh protagonis dari cerita yang ditulis Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pada abad ke 19 ~ 20, dia adalah seorang detektif yang menjelaskan semua teka-teki dan salah satu nenek moyang dari "detektif" yang muncul di banyak novel misteri pada tahun-tahun berikutnya.

Sosok Servant yang akan menjunjung keadilan pada perang Cawan kali ini, beringkarnasi menjadi kelas khusus, kelas "Ruler".

Tidak ada teka-teki, kejahatan dan konspirasi yang bisa lolos dari pandangan Holmes. Jadilah pembunuh yang menakutkan, kutukan kuno, monster di malam yang gelap atau masyarakat rahasia supranasional; dia mampu mengungkapkan semuanya, mengalahkan mereka jika perlu. Jika perlu, dia akan mengalahkannya, dengan pisau tajam yang disebut kebenaran.

Cara seperti itu telah melampaui alam manusia dan sudah merupakan perwujudan dari "Seorang manusia bijak".

Segitu saja deskripsi dari Zhitachi, di chapter ini mungkin akan menjadi pertarungan epic antara Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant Ruler melawan Servant Berserker. Siapakah yang nanti akan gugur pada pertarungan tersebut?.

Pada Chapter sebelumnya, Taira telah mengetahui sedikit peraturan dari Perang Cawan Suci berkat Machi. Di lain tempat, Karin dan Diana sedang berdiskusi tentang keberadaan Rider beserta Berserker dan bertekad untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua. Di suatu keadaan, Gil dan Rin harus berhadapan melawan Berserker yang pernah dilawan oleh Diana, membuat Gil babak belur akibat keganasannya. Sebelum Berserker melakukan serangan terakhir, ia dihalau oleh sosok Servant misterius, cerita pun berlanjut...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen** **: The Monster vs The Judgement** **.**

Berserker, sosok Servant yang memiliki kekuatan besar kini harus berhadapan dengan dua Servant sekaligus. Tidak masalah baginya untuk melawan dua atau tiga Servant, selama dia bisa mengalahkan musuh, Berserker akan terus mengamuk.

Hormes tahu kemampuan dari dirinya melalui pertandingan yang lalu. Dia langsung tahu jika gadis bar-bar di depannya memegang kelas Berserker.

Sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk melawannya. Puluhan serangan tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Berserker dengan mudah. Walau dengan senjata pusaka, sosok Berserker akan terus mengamuk di medan perang, kecuali dia tahu identitas asli darinya.

Untuk menumbangkan Berserker, satu atau dua serangan mematikan tidak cukup. Dia memerlukan waktu dan timing untuk menganalisa kemampuan dari Berserker.

Berserker menggeram keras sembari menatap Hormes. Setelah serangannya dihalang oleh Hormes, Berserker merasa bahwa sosok pemuda di depannya merupakan pengganggu sekaligus orang yang harus dimusnahkan.

 ***Wush!*.**

Tanpa ragu, Berserker melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan tangan kiri ia genggam erat, ia berniat melakukan pukulan kepada Hormes.

Hormes membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, ia melepaskan cane yang dipegang dan bersiaga.

 ***Tap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Jarak serangan sudah ada di depan mata, Berserker langsung melancarkan serangan.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Hormes menangkis pukulan tersebut dengan mengubah jalur serangan.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Hormes memukul keras perut Berserker, membuatnya muntah air liur.

 ***Grap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Setelah melakukan pukulan tersebut, Hormes mencengkram erat wajah Berserker dan melemparnya ke gedung yang ada di samping kirinya.

Tidak menunggu lama, Hormes segera berlari ketika Berserker masih menghantam gedung. Ia melompat sekali dan memutar tubuhnya sekali, menghantamkan pukulan kuat ke perut Berserker ketika masih berbenturan dengan gedung.

 ***Duak!*.**

Pukulan kuat telah diterima Berserker, sehingga membuatnya menghantam tanah dengan kuat, menimbulkan retakan besar di bawahnya.

 **"*Ukh!*".**

Berserker muntah darah ketika terkena pukulan tersebut. Hormes memandanginya dengan wajah dingin. Ia seakan seperti tidak peduli jika gedung yang sempat dia hancurkan ada penghuninya. Di matanya hanya ada keadilan yang sudah ia pegang teguh.

 ***Grap!*.**

Hormes memegang wajah Berserker kembali. Ia melempar kembali ke arah semula dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Rin menghampiri Gil yang tengah berusaha berdiri. Tubuhnya seakan seperti sedikit mati rasa.

"Kau tidak apa, Caster?".

"Menjauhlah dari sini, Zasshu, dia masih ada di sini!" Perintah Gil dengan nada keras.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Berserker datang usai tubuhnya menghantam pagar gedung lain dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Rin tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun ketika melihat musuh yang sempat membuat Gil tidak berdaya kini justru dirinya terbaring tidak bergerak usai menghantam pagar gedung. Ia justru terlihat lebih terkejut.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Hormes melangkah pelan ke arah Berserker, ia masih sempat menghisap rokok yang ada pipe.

"Keadilan merupakan barang mahal, nona".

Rin menoleh ke arah Hormes. Ia punya satu pertanyaan di kepalanya, siapa sosok pemuda itu?.

"Siapa kau?".

"Aku hanya seorang pemuda yang tengah jalan-jalan di pinggiran kota" Balas Hormes dengan santai, ia menghempuskan nafas rokok ke arah samping.

Berserker menggerakkan pelan jari tangan kanannya, dengan cepat ia mengubahnya menjadi menggenggam. Ia membuka matanya, kali ini pupilnya berubah menjadi merah darah.

 ***Wush!*.**

Berserker segera menghilang ketika dalam posisi berbaring. Rin dan Gil terkejut ketika melihat hal tersebut.

 ***Set!*.**

Dengan waktu lambat, Berserker sudah ada di depan Hormes dan berniat melakukan pukulan. Hormes menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa diam" Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk menangkis pukulan Berserker.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

Hormes berhasil menangkis pukulan tersebut, Berserker hanya menggeram keras.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia memutar tubuhnya usai tangannya dipegang, ia memperkuat kaki kirinya dan ingin melakukan tendangan dari kaki tersebut.

"Ap-".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Untuk pertama kali, Hormes terkena pukulan kuat dari kaki Berserker, sehingga ia melepaskan pegangan dan menghempaskan dirinya ke gedung.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak! Duak! Duak!*.**

Hormes menghantam beberapa gedung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Serangan yang tadi diberikan ke Berserker justru malah ia juga alami.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Berserker mendarat usai melakukan tendangan tersebut, tanpa lama ia langsung berlari mengejar Hormes.

Hormes berhenti usai menghantam tiga gedung. Rambut rapihnya kini menjadi berantakan dengan darah mengalir dari dahi.

"Sial!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Berserker muncul secara mendadak dan bersiap melakukan pukulan, membuat Hormes menjadi terkejut.

 ***Duak!*.**

Pukulan telak kini mengenai perut Hormes, membuat tubuhnya amblas ke bawah dan menghantam tanah dengan kuat, menghasilkan gumpalan debu.

Tidak sampai di situ, Berserker mencengkram kerah baju Hormes dan mengangkatnya sedikit. Melakukan serangan pukulan kembali ke perut sebanyak dua kali.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Lagi, ia mengcengkram kepala Hormes dengan kedua tangan lalu menghantamnya ke lutut kaki kanan.

Ia mengangkat kepala Hormes usai menghantamkan ke siku kaki, tanpa ragu ia memukul keras wajahnya berulang kali setelah itu kembali mencengkram wajah Hormes.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Setelah bosan, Berserker membuang Hormes ke gedung lain dengan kuat. Menghasilkan gumpalan asap dan getaran kecil.

 **Sementara itu...**

Karin keluar dari apartemen Diana dan berjalan pelan di jalan kota. Ia sudah mendapat beberapa informasi penting darinya. Tentang keberadaan Berserker beserta kekuatannya, dan juga ia tahu bahwa ada Servant lain di kota Fuyuki.

Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan masalah ini terus terjadi. Ia sudah pernah mengalami tragedi berbahaya ini. Dirinya tidak ingin, atau setidaknya masalah seperti ini tidak berimbas ke adiknya.

Wajahnya menoleh ke arah lain, ia merasakan tekanan kuat dari arah tersebut.

Sebuah tekanan yang ia duga Servant.

"Tekanan ini...".

"Apa ada pertarungan di tempat itu?".

Karin segera berlari ke arah tersebut, sementara Lancer perlahan muncul dari bayangan gedung. Ia diperintahkan untuk mengawal Karin sampai tujuan. Jika sempat ia ingin mengawasi kekuatan dari Karin yang waktu lalu sempat membuatnya terkejut.

 **"HUAAA!".**

Berserker berteriak keras usai melakukan serangan tersebut. Teriakannya bergema kuat di udara, nada teriakannya seperti monster yang tengah mengamuk di medan perang.

 ***Dor! Dor! Dor!*.**

 ***Dum! Dum! Dum!*.**

Gil menembakkan laser ke arah Berserker yang masih berteriak tanpa henti. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan di tempat tersebut.

Gil menghentikan sesaat tembakannya, ia melihat Berserker sedang berdiri di tempat semula. Tubuh bagian belakang sedikit berasap usai terkena tembakan tersebut.

Berserker menoleh perlahan ke arah Gil, kali ini ia mengeluarkan hawa membunuh dengan kuat.

Gil tersenyum kecut ketika melihat tatapan tersebut.

"Benar-Benar seorang monster".

 ***Dum!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Hormes terbang melesat ke arah Berserker dan memegang kepala Berserker. Ia mendorongnya dengan kuat ke bawah dan menghantamkannya ke tanah.

 ***Dum!*.**

Hormes berdiri di atas Berserker dengan pakaian sudah tidak utuh. Jubah hitamnya kebanyakan telah rusak, menampilkan baju putih yang tertutupi baju pelindung berwarna coklat. Rambutnya sudah tidak seperti semula, lengkap dengan darah di dahi.

"Ternyata kau lebih merepotkan daripada mengejar James, Berserker".

"Berserker?" Ucap Rin ketika mendengar kata tersebut.

Berserker masih belum bergerak ketika kepalanya di tahan oleh tangan Hormes. Ia hanya menggeram sembari memandang dingin ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Masternya, tapi kita harus segera menghentikan orang ini".

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

Tangan kanan Berserker beralih mencengkram wajah Hormes dan mendorongnya perlahan. Ia langsung berdiri dan kali ini mendorong wajah Hormes dengan keras ke tanah. Tanah yang terkena hantaman tersebut menjadi retak.

Berserker beralih ke arah kaki kanan Hormes, ia mencoba mengangkatnya dan langsung membantingnya ke arah lain.

 ***Duak! Duak! Duak!*.**

Berserker membanting tubuh Hormes berkali-kali, membuat tanah yang terkena tubuh Hormes menjadi retak ke bawah sementara pijakannya masih utuh.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Berserker mengakhirinya dengan bantingan ke kiri, Hormes mencoba untuk membuka mata usai tubuhnya berhenti dibanting.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

Belum sempat Hormes membuka mata, wajahnya kembali dicengkram Berserker lalu diangkat sedikit.

*Duak! Duak! Duak!*.

Kali ini kepala Hormes dibanting tanpa ampun oleh Berserker ke tanah berulang kali. Gil tidak berkutik ketika melihat adega penyiksaan tersebut.

"Ca-Caster... Selamatkan orang itu!" Perintah Rin ketika melihat Hormes disiksa begitu kejam oleh Berserker.

Gil mendecih keras, ia menciptakan mantra panjang dan memanggil sebuah sihir kalimat. Ia memerintahkan kepada sihirnya menuju ke arah Berserker.

 ***Set!*.**

Serangan Berserker terhenti ketika tubuhnya terikat oleh mantra Gil. Melihat hal itu, Hormes menendang tubuh depan Berserker guna menjauhkannya.

"Menjauhlah dari sini!" Ucap Gil sembari terbang perlahan ke arah Hormes. Rin yang mengetahui maksud tersebut segera mengangguk sekali.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

"Tubuhmu jauh lebih buruk dari bangunan itu" Ejek Gil ke arah Hormes.

"Hum! Aku hanya sedikit lengah" Balas Hormes dengan senyuman sekali.

 ***Trang!*.**

Berserker mampu membebaskan dirinya dari mantra Gil dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Luka pada tubuhnya sudah menghilang seakan seperti semula.

"Benar-Benar makhluk yang merepotkan" Ucap Gil dengan nada biasa.

"Kau masih bisa bertarung, Caster?".

"Hum! Tanyakan saja kepada dirimu itu".

Hormes memejamkan mata sekali, ia bersiap siaga.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan pemanasan seperti ini".

Gil tersenyum sekali,

"Kau benar-benar seorang masokis, baiklah, aku akan membantumu" Balas Gil sembari bersiaga.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Seseorang tengah berada di udara dan mendarat dengan kuat tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Sosok gadis yang bernama Karin mengubah padangannya ke arah depan sembari membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

Tatapan tajam terlukis dari pupil mata, ia menatap Gil dan Hormes untuk sesaat setelah itu beralih ke Berserker.

"Aku merasakan aura membunuh dari kalian" Balasnya dengan nada dingin.

'Siapa orang itu?' Tanya Rin.

Mendadak ia teringat seseorang yang waktu itu tengah berlari di kemacetan kota dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Bukannya orang itu yang waktu lalu berlari di jalanan kota?".

Karin membenarkan sarung tangan kanannya, tatapannya tidak lengah kepada mereka.

"Hanya kau yang memiliki aura sejahat iblis di tempat ini, apa kau yang membuat tempat ini menjadi berantakan?" Ucap Karin ke arah Berserker.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Lancer mendarat di atas gedung, tak jauh dari posisi Karin berdiri. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk melihat kembali kekuatan dari Karin. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengawasinya dari sini" Balasnya usai duduk, ia mengarahkan tombak merahnya ke atas pundak kanan.

Berserker menoleh ke arah Karin, namun sosok gadis itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan dirinya.

 ***Grap!*.**

Karin langsung mencengkram wajah Berserker dan mendorongnya ke tanah.

 ***Duak!*.**

Tidak sampai di situ, ia mendorong kepala Berserker sehingga struktur tanah menjadi ke bawah. Ia berlari sembari menekan kepala Berserker untuk tetap di tanah, mendorongnya dengan kuat tanpa menujukkkan belas kasih.

 ***Wush!*.**

Setelah beberapa meter, Karin melempar tubuh Berserker ke udara. Ia melakukan lompatan dan menendang kuat perut samping Berserker. Membuatnya berbenturan kembali dengan gedung dengan kekuatan hantaman tidak main-main, menimbulkan gedung itu runtuh dan menciptakan gumpalan debu yang tebal.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Karin mendarat perlahan usai melakukan serangan tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa serangan tadi belum mengakhirinya.

 ***Wush!*.**

Sepasang belati terbang ke arah Karin, Karin yang melihatnya segera melompat ke udara. Belati tersebut mengarah ke arah Gil dan Hormes yang kebetulan ada di belakang Karin. Mereka langsung menghindari lesatan belati tersebut, Karin mendarat sesudahnya.

 ***Wush!*.**

Berserker melesat dari gumpalan debu dan berniat melakukan pukulan. Melihat hal itu, Karin segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke arah pukulan tersebut.

 ***Duak!*.**

Pukulan kuat berbenturan dengan tangan Karin, menimbulkan retakan hebat di pijakan Karin. Baju lengan jas Karin seketika langsung sobek sampai ke siku lengan.

Karin sedikit merasa nyeri ketika tangannya terkena pukulan tersebut, jika saja ia tidak mengaktifkan skill **Enchant,** mungkin saja tangannya akan hancur.

Luka yang dialami Berserker kali ini tidak separah waktu lalu, hanya beberapa luka ringan di wajah dan perut.

"Dari kekuatan serta kebuasanmu, aku yakin kau dari kelas Berserker" Ucap Karin dengan menebak.

Berserker mendecih pelan, menandakan ucapan Karin benar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku, makhluk rendahan!".

Dua portal biru muncul di atas Karin, memunculkan dua pedang hologram dan mengarahkannya ke Berserker. Melihat hal itu, Berserker segera mundur.

"Portal itu..." Ucap Gil ketika melihat portal biru milik Karin.

Pedang hologram yang menancap di tanah kembali menghilang, disusul juga dua portal di atas Karin.

Karin menurunkan tangannya dengan perlahan,

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku serius".

Aura mengerikan keluar dari Karin, aura yang pernah ia keluarkan ketika melawan Rider. Gil juga sempat merasakan aura tersebut.

Menurutnya, aura itu seakan seperti makhluk buas yang memiliki kekuatan suci. Singkatnya, aura tersebut seperti milik makhluk surgawi. Yang tidak habis pikir, siapakah sosok gadis yang berdiri di depan dirinya?.

Ia merasakan sebuah aura yang pernah ia rasakan waktu lalu, sebuah aura yang memaksanya menggunakan harta suci untuk menangkisnya.

'Apakah orang ini yang mengirim kekuatan sebesar itu waktu lalu?' Batin Gil.

Karin menarik dasinya agar menjadi longgar. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi bersiap menyerang. Kaki kanannya ia tarik ke belakang sementara kaki kiri tetap di posisi semula. Ia mengarahkan posisi tangan kanan ke samping perut dan menggenggamnya. Terakhir tangan kiri ia arahkan di depan dada.

Kali ini ia mencoba untuk tidak menahan lagi kekuatan yang tengah berkejolak pada tubuhnya. Jika benar sosok yang ia lawan merupakan Berserker, Servant yang pernah mengalahkan Diana, maka ia tidak akan segan. Sekalipun seluruh area akan hancur, ia tidak memperdulikannnya.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku akan melenyapkanmu...".

"Berserker!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin melompat ke depan, menandakan pertarungan mematikan kembali terjadi...

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

 **~OTHER STORY~**

Karin keluar dari apartemen Diana dan berjalan pelan di jalan kota. Ia sudah mendapat beberapa informasi penting darinya. Tentang keberadaan Berserker beserta kekuatannya, dan juga ia tahu bahwa ada Servant di kota Fuyuki.

Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan masalah ini terus terjadi. Ia sudah pernah mengalami tragedi berbahaya ini. Dirinya tidak ingin, atau setidaknya masalah seperti ini tidak berimbas ke adiknya.

Wajahnya menoleh ke arah lain, ia merasakan tekanan kuat dari arah tersebut.

Sebuah tekanan yang ia duga Servant.

"Tekanan ini...".

Tiba-tiba saja perut Karin kembali berbunyi dengan keras. Padahal sebelum pulang, ia sempat menghambiskan hampir seluruh masakan Diana. Belum ada satu jam udah kelaparan lagi.

Pipi Karin merona tipis,

"Aku akan mencari makanan ringan sebelum pergi ke tempat itu" Balasnya sembari melangkah pelan mencari tempat makan.

Sementara itu Lancer muncul dari bayangan gedung dengan wajah sweatdrop.

 **~END~**

* * *

Akhirnya! Kebrutalan dari Berserker ditayang juga. Di chapter sebelumnya memang belum sempat ditayangkan sebagaimana kerusakan serta kebrutalan dari Berserker ketika melawan Lancer. Di chapter ini Zhitachi memberi kejutan itu secara khusus untuk para readers tercinta. Mungkin pertarungan tersebut masih kurang epic (Atau jadi jelek?). Tapi Zhitachi optimis bahwa pertarungan di chapter ini sudah cukup.

Ehem, di chapter ini Gil masih dibuat tidak berdaya, bahkan Hormes sempat menjadi Servant pertama yang akan gugur pada perang ini jika saja Gil tidak menyelamatkannya.

Pada Chapter 16 ini Zhitachi membuatnya menjadi singkat karena untuk pertarungan Karin sendiri akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Penasaran untuk pertarungan mereka? Tunggu saja update dari Zhitachi yah...

Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan dijelaskan seberapa brutal dan kejamnya Fujimaru Karin membantai Berserker yang memiliki Mad Enchantment EX (Oh ya, di sini skill Mad Enchantment milik Berserker berubah menjadi EX rank). Mungkin kita akan melihat kembali pukulan mematikan milik Karin yang sempat membagi sungai Fuyuki menjadi dua.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Karena Zhitachi punya satu hutang chapter di minggu lalu, kini Zhitachi bakal merilisnya lebih awal. Untuk chapter depan akan rilis seperti biasa yaitu malam Rabu/malam Kamis.

Di sini nama sungai yang memisahkan kota Fuyuki dengan kota Adachi Zhitachi kasih nama 'Sungai Shima', jadi jangan bingung yah :)

Kali ini Zhitachi mau bahas lagi kemampuan dari Fujimaru Karin guna untuk memperlancar chapter ini. Di chapter sebelumnya Zhitachi hanya menjelaskan beberapa saja, di sini Zhitachi akan mengkupasnya kembali.

 **Fujimaru Karin.**

1\. **Mystic** **Eyes** **of** **God** ( **True** ).

Kemampuan mata unik yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Fujimaru, salah satu dari 3 keluarga penyihir dengan pemilik mata istimewa dari Gereja Kudus. Kemampuan yang diwariskan melalui gen dan pelatihan berat sejak kecil. Karin membangkitkan potensi penuh dari mata ini sejak ia masuk SMA.

Seiring berjalan waktu, mata ini menjadi kuat, bahkan hampir mendekati kutukan. Pada awalnya Karin belum sadar bahwa kemampuan matanya bangkit dan terus aktif secara alami. Untuk menangkal kemampuan ini ia memakai lensa pupil dan kacamata.

Semenjak ia mendapat kekuatan dari Cawan Suci di Sumeria (Zhitachi akan bahas cerita tersebut usai FF F/A selesai), kemampuan matanya bisa ia kendalikan.

MEoG milik Karin dibagi dalam 3 bagian, dimana bagian tersebut biasa Karin gunakan untuk melawan musuh, tergantung dari seberapa berbahayanya si musuh tersebut.

A. **Auto** **Counter**.

Teknik terlemah sekaligus paling merepotkan bagi musuh. Di bawah tingkat beladiri, teknik ini mengandalkan insting dan kelincahan yang cukup tinggi. Teknik ini cukup membuat musuh kerepotan sekaligus mengurangi stamina mereka, di sisi lain Karin juga mendapat teknik lain dari musuhnya. Singkatnya, ia memperbolehkan musuh menyerang dirinya sementara ia mengambil teknik yang musuh keluarkan.

Kelemahan dari teknik ini adalah melelahkan matanya. semakin lama Karin berada di medan perang, matanya tidak akan berkedip sampai musuh yang ia lawan benar-benar kalah. Kelemahan ini tertutupi oleh kekuatan Cawan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Tanda-Tanda : Karin akan sering menghindari serangan musuh. Secepat apapun sebuah tebasan, lesatan peluru, Karin akan bisa menghindarinya. Jika persyaratannya terpenuhi, ia akan menuju ke teknik **Full** **Counter** guna membalikkan keadaan.

B. **Full** **Counter**.

Teknik yang sering digunakan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dan menengah. Hal yang membedakan dari skill sebelumnya adalah teknik ini akan menyimpan kerusakan yang diterima oleh tubuh dan mengeluarkannya sesuai dampak yang diberikan. Jadi, jika musuh memotong tangan Karin, tangannya memang akan terpotong. Jika persyaratannya telah terpenuhi, tangan Karin yang terpotong akan balik ke korban sementara tangan Karin sendiri akan kembali seperti semula. Singkatnya, teknik ini adalah skill pembalik keadaan.

Separah apapun dampak yang diterima Karin, dengan kemampuan ini, seluruh luka yang dialami Karin akan dikembalikan ke penyerang.

Kelemahannya, teknik ini harus memenuhi persyaratannya terlebih dahulu. Jika luka yang dialami masih ringan, Karin tidak akan menggunakan teknik ini. Saat menggunakan teknik ini Karin sering mengabaikan pertahanannya sendiri.

Tanda-Tanda : Karin akan sering menerima dampak daripada memberi serangan. Walau bagian tubuhnya ada yang terpisah, selama dampak itu belum kuat, Karin belum menggunakan kemampuan ini.

C. **Super** **Counter**.

Berbahaya, mematikan, dan merusak... Teknik terakhir yang benar-benar memberi dampak bukan hanya satu objek tapi seluruh area yang ada di sekitar. Jika **Full** **Counter** memang benar-benar tidak memberi dampak penuh kepada musuh, satu-satunya cara adalah menggunakan teknik ini.

Kelemahan, sama seperti **Full** **Counter** , teknik ini membutuhkan persyaratan khusus. Untuk mengaktifkan teknik mematikan ( **Dead** **Final** **Bullet** ), skill ini dibutuhkan. Namun, ada dampak lain yang diterima Karin ketika menggunakan skill ini. Pertahanan mutlaknya akan dihilangkan sepenuhnya, digantikan dengan skill absorb yang tinggi. Jadi tidak heran jika ketika melawan Rider tangannya mendapat luka parah.

Thanks for **Monstrous Strength** yang abnormal, tubuh Karin yang rusak akan beregenerasi dengan cepat.

Tanda-Tanda : Tidak beda jauh sama skill **Full** **Counter** , hanya saja ia menggabungkan teknik menghindari sekaligus menerima dampak. Akan ada pola ukiran dari tangan menuju ke leher (Pola ukirannya mirip seperti pola bergaris yang dimiliki Gilgamesh).

2\. **Gate** **of** **Illusion**.

Sebenarnya ini bukan teknik andalannya, namun ia terkadang memakai kemampuan ini untuk melawan musuh. Memanggil sebuah portal dimensi antar waktu untuk memanggil senjata yang ia buat secara instan melalui dimensi. Berada satu tingkat di bawah GoB milik Gilgamesh, namun akan satu tingkat di atasnya jika di kombinasi dengan **Mystic** **Eyes** **of** **God**.

Untuk teknik **Final** **Bullet** dan **Dead** **Final** **Bullet** sudah dijelaskan di chapter lalu.

Sepertinya itu dulu dari penjelasan Zhitachi, daripada kelamaan mending ke bawah aja yah...

Pada Chapter sebelumnya, Hormes yang semula mendominasi pertarungan mendadak menjadi terpojok ketika Berserker mengamuk. Di lain tempat, Karin yang merasakan aura aneh dari suatu tempat dan pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju. Ketika amukan Berserker semakin menjadi, Karin muncul dan langsung melawan Berserker, cerita pun berlanjut...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **T** **\+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Opening : Kyoumei no True Force ( Opening Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance).**

\- _**Kono mune ni michite yuke…**_

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping wajah dengan memperlihatkan segel perintah ke kamera.

\- _**Kedakaki kyoumei no True force…**_

Servant Saber mengulurkan tangan ke kamera dengan senyuman lembut.

 **-Look into your inner light-**

Memperlihatkan sekilas para Servant beserta Master mereka dan juga judul di setiap jeda.

\- _**I must be gone and die, or stay and alive**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan suasana kelam masa lalu Saber sampai akhir kematiannya.

\- _**So, your decision is the same as I believe**_ _ **…**_

Ia percaya kepada keyakinannya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

\- _**Every light has its shadow, I'll bet**_ _ **…**_

Suasana menjadi cerah ketika bertemu dengan Taira.

\- _**Let's be optimistic, fear not**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan pertama kali Saber bertemu dengan Taira, serta beberapa inti adegan di cerita selanjutnya.

\- _**"Tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka" to**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Machi tengah berdiri di tengah luar ruangan dojo beserta Servantnya.

\- _**Owari no nai chihei ga waratta**_ _ **…**_

Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah duduk santai di atas gedung dengan ditemani oleh Servant.

\- _**Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa**_ _ **…**_

Servant Lancer muncul dari atas dan mendarat dengan gerakan halus sembari berjalan ke depan, di sampingnya ada gadis berambut kuning sedang membenarkan sarung tangan kanan.

\- _**'He that fears death lives not'**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat Rin Tohsaka tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

\- _**So take a step towards me, dear**_ _ **…**_

Ada adegan dimana Servant milik Rin mengibaskan rambutnya sekali.

\- _**Wasurerarenai kako sae**_ _ **…**_

Terlihat ada dua Servant tengah duduk di sebuah batu dengan berlawanan arah.

\- _**Sutesareru basho ga mieru kai?**_

Servant sebelah kanan perlahan tersenyum tipis.

\- _**Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo**_ _ **…**_

Servant Saber dan Lancer dengan dibantu Servant Archer tengah berlari dan bertarung dengan Servant Rider.

\- _**Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light**_ _ **…**_

Sementara itu Servant Caster dibantu oleh Servant misterius tengah berhadapan dengan Servant Berserker. Terjadi dua ledakan besar secara bersamaan di dua pertarungan.

\- _**Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete**_ _ **…**_

Di lain tempat, Shiro, Rin, dan Taira tengah menghadapi Servant Assasin yang dibantu 'Dark Grail'.

\- _**Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo**_ _ **…**_

Serangan dari 'Dark Grail' mengenai Taira dan mengirimnya ke kegelapan.

\- _**Mune ni dakishimeru yo**_ _ **…**_

Ia mendarat di tempat mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

\- _**Me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka**_ _ **…**_

Taira melangkah ke sebuah pedang aneh yang tertancap di tanah, terlihat beberapa hologram kesedihan dari wajah Machi dan Karin.

\- _**Soretomo kanau ka douka mo shirenai kibou na no ka**_ _ **…**_

Dengan sekecil harapan di tangannya, ia menarik pedang itu. Seketika seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang.

\- _**Michibike yo Holy silver light**_ _ **…**_

Ledakan besar muncul di tempat terakhir Taira menghilang.

\- _**Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo…**_

Taira Muncul dengan beberapa zirah emas yang mirip seperti seseorang di mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan pedang tumpul itu ke arah Assasin.

\- _**Mo tenazuke shouri e to…**_

Tatapan Taira menjadi tajam dengan dibalas senyuman iblis dari Assasin.

\- _**True Force!**_

Muncul judul " **Fate/Abnormal : Pride of Emperor** " dengan kobaran api melingkari setiap huruf.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen** **: The True Monster** **.**

"Dengan tangan ini, aku akan melenyapkanmu...".

"Berserker!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, Karin melesat ke arah Berserker. Ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya mampu mengembalikan kembali Berserker ke kuburan.

Dengan kekuatan yang terpendam dalam dirinya, ia akan mengirim kematian yang mengerikan kepada mereka yang dibenci. Kekuatan suci yang terbungkus kebencian, Karin akan menggunakannya untuk melenyapkan ketidaknormalan pada dunia ini.

Berserker segera mundur ke gumpalan debu tipis, hasil dari gedung yang runtuh.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke berbagai arah. Walau tipis, debu ini cukup mengganggu pandangannya. Sedikit saja ia menurunkan kewaspadaannya, disaat itu juga ia akan kehilangan nyawa.

Musuh yang ia lawan sekarang adalah Berserker. Musuh terkuat yang ada dalam 7 Servant. Membutuhkan perhitungan dan keputusan yang tepat jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa.

Ia yakin bahwa Berserker yang satu ini berbeda dengan musuh yang ia lawan waktu lalu. Mereka bertarung menggunakan akal dan taktik, sementara Berserker bertarung dengan naluri.

Ia tahu bahwa pertahanan Berserker cukup kuat dan sulit ditembus menggunakan serangan biasa. Jika hal itu memang benar, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengaktifkan kemampuan yang mampu menembus pertahanan tersebut.

Kuat, cepat, dan merusak... Tiga unsur yang sekarang ia butuhkan untuk menumbangkan Berserker.

 ***Srang!*.**

Sepasang rantai muncul dari bawah reruntuhan dan mengikat kedua tangan Karin. Karin yang tidak menduga ada serangan dari bawah tidak sempat menghindarinya.

Rantai tersebut ditarik dari arah depan, sehingga ikatannya semakin kuat. Perlahan, sosok Berserker muncul sembari menarik ujung rantai tersebut.

Karin mencoba melepaskan rantai ini dari tangannya. Rantai perak ini lebih kuat dari rantai pada umumnya, seakan khusus untuk mengikat lawan.

Ia mencoba saling mendekatkan tangannya sendiri. Ketika sudah saling berdekatan, tangan kanannya langsung menarik rantai yang ada di tangan kiri dengan kuat.

 ***Trang!*.**

Rantai di tangan kiri hancur dan terlepas, kini ia juga menghancurkan rantai di tangan kanan.

 ***Trang!*.**

Berserker membuang ujung rantai yang ia pegang, kedua tangannya beralih ke dua belati yang ada di pinggang.

 ***Krek! Krek!*.**

Karin membunyikan lehernya dua kali, ia punya satu kalimat dalam hidupnya,

"Siapapun yang menyerang lebih dulu dariku, maka ia akan mati oleh kekuatanku!".

Itulah kalimat yang Karin ucapkan sekarang.

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin melesat kembali dengan tangan kosong, ia akan melakukan serangan pukulan.

 ***Wush!*.**

Sama seperti Karin, Berserker juga melesat ke arahnya.

 ***Set!*.**

Posisi mereka sudah saling berhadapan, sudah waktunya mereka melakukan serangan...

Berserker melakukan tebasan menyamping menggunakan belati kanan ke arah samping perut Karin, sementara belati kiri ia arahkan ke leher. Melihat hal itu, Karin menangkis kedua serangan tersebut.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Grap! Grap!*.**

Dua serangan Berserker mampu dipatahkan.

"Hm!".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Trang!*.**

Ia menekan sekali nada suaranya, dua belati yang ada di tangan langsung hancur ketika Karin menggenggam. Perlahan wajah Berserker menjadi terkejut, sementara Karin membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia memutarkan sekali kedua telapak tangan ke samping kanan dada dan melakukan pukulan keras dari bawah telapak tangan kanan ke perut Berserker.

 ***Duak!*.**

" ***Ukh!*** ".

 ***Duak!*.**

Belum sampai di situ, Karin memukul rahang bawah Berserker mengunakan bagian bawah telapak tangan kiri, memaksa wajah Berserker menghadap ke atas dengan keras.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Untuk penutup, Karin memutar tubuhnya sekali dan menendang keras perut Berserker. Mendorongnya ke arah belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin mengubah posisinya menjadi bersiap untuk lari.

" **Enchant**... **Speed**!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin melesat bagaikan sebuah petir.

 ***Set!*.**

Secara mendadak ia muncul di belakang Berserker dan melakukan serangan menggunakan siku tangan.

 ***Duak!*.**

Berserker muntah darah ketika menerima serangan dari belakang. Terdapat bunyi retakan dari tubuhnya, dipastikan beberapa tulangnya telah hancur.

" **Enchant**... **Speed**!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin muncul di depan Berserker.

" **Enchant**... **Enforce** **Speed** **Strength**!".

 ***Wush! Duak! Wush! Duak!*.**

 ***Wush! Duak! Wush! Duak!*.**

Karin berulang kali muncul di depan dan di belakang Berserker sembari memberi serangan. Bahkan gerakannya sendiri sudah sangat sulit terbaca karena terlalu cepat.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Karin melakukan serangan terakhir dari arah depan dan langsung mencengkram wajah Berserker lalu mendorongnya ke bawah dengan kuat.

 ***Set!*.**

Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Berserker ke udara.

"Seperti inikah kekuatan dari Berserker yang pernah mengalahkan temanku itu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Servant!" Bentak Karin dengan tatapan tajam.

 ***Grap!*.**

"UWAAA!".

Ia memperkuat cengkramannya, membuat Berserker berteriak keras. Karin menciptakan sebuah pedang hologram.

"Aku ak-".

 ***Jleb!*.**

Dua belati menancap di dada Karin, salah satu belati diperkirakan mengenai jantung.

Karin menoleh ke arah dadanya, ia mendapati dua belati tengah menancap di dada, lengkap dengan kedua tangan Berserker sedang memegang gagang belati tersebut.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia melepaskan cengkraman dan mundur beberapa langkah, secara tidak sadar ia menjatuhkan pedang yang baru saja terbentuk. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah belati.

Berserker segera berdiri dari keterpurukannya, ia mengambil pedang milik Karin yang ada di tanah dan melangkah ke arah depan.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Jleb!*.**

Berserker menusukkannya ke bagian tengah dada Karin, membuat dirinya terkejut.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

Berserker melangkah mundur ke belakang. Karin terdiam ketika dirinya tertancap 3 benda tajam di dada. Tidak ada suara nafas yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

Pandangannya kosong, tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan gerakan apapun, bahkan tidak ada suara nafas yang terdengar.

Namun, bibirnya bergerak perlahan seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Satu titik vital... Dua titik kehidupan... Daya rusak yang sama".

Ia mengangkat sedikit bibirnya, setelah itu tersenyum lemas. Ia menoleh ke arah Berserker, dengan tatapan tajam seperti mata tombak yang akan dilesatkan.

"Syarat... Terpenuhi!".

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Jleb! Jleb Jleb!*.**

Tiga senjata yang semula berada di dada Karin mendadak pindah ke dada Berserker. Karin muncul di depan dirinya sembari memegang pedangnya saat tengah menancap.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, seluruh luka yang ia alami Nampak tidak berbekas satupun.

" **Enchant**... **Full** **Counter!** ".

~ **ZHITACHI** ~

" **Enchant**... **Full** **Counter!** ".

Berserker mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah terkejut, kedua matanya kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak percaya bahwa serangan yang barusan ia arahkan ke dada Karin justru kembali kepada dirinya.

Karin berdiri dengan tegap secara perlahan. Ia memandangi Berserker yang tengah merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Karin memutar pergelangan tangan kanan secara perlahan. Rencana yang sebenarnya akan digunakan nanti malah terpakai sekarang. Ia ingin mengetes seberapa jauh kekuatan dari Berserker, namun yang ia dapat sungguh mengecewakan.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap kepadamu".

Karin berbalik badan, ia berjalan menjauhi Berserker yang tengah diam berdiri. Ia sudah kehilangan minat untuk melawan Berserker.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Slub!*.**

 ***Trak!*.**

Karin menoleh ke arah belakang ketika mendengar sesuatu. Ia melihat Berserker tengah mengambil senjata yang menancap di dada.

"Hoi-Hoi" Ucap Karin dengan sedikit terkejut.

 ***Slub!*.**

 ***Trak!*.**

Berserker mengambil pedang hologram dari dadanya dan membuangnya ke tanah. Pandangannya beralih ke Karin dengan tatapan tajam.

 ***Wush!*.**

Mendadak Berserker menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Berserker muncul di samping kiri Karin dan berniat melakukan tendangan ke samping kiri wajah.

 ***Duak!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Karin terpental jauh ketika menerima serangan tersebut. Sejak kemunculannya tadi, ia tidak merasakan hawa dari Berserker. Bahkan tekanan udara di sampingnya tidak berubah sedikit pun.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin langsung melakukan beberapa salto untuk mengurangi dampak dirinya terpental. Berserker muncul di hadapannya usai melakukan salto.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Sama seperti serangan Karin sebelumnya, Berserker muncul dari arah belakang dan melakukan tendangan ke depan, membuat Karin kembali terpental ke depan.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Tubuhnya membentur reruntuhan gedung dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan gumpalan debu.

 **Sementara** **itu**...

Shiro tengah berjalan-jalan di jalan kota untuk mencari Rin dan Caster. Sudah satu jam mereka tidak kembali ke dojo untuk makan malam, membuat dirinya khawatir.

Ia berjalan santai sembari melirik ke sekitar. Sudah lama ia tidak jalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini. menikmati pandangan kota yang terhias cahaya lampu, kerumunan orang yang tengah berjalan, beberapa mobil berlalu lalang ke sana kemari, pemandangan seperti ini sama seperti di kota London.

Kerumunan semakin sepi ketika Shiro berjalan menuju taman. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduk dan mengistirahatkan kakinya. Ia bertanya, kemana Rin dan Caster pergi. Biasanya Rin akan pulang jika sudah waktu makan malam. Namun, sampai detik ini ia belum kembali.

 ***Dum!*.**

Ledakan kecil terlihat dari ujung kota dekat sungai. Shiro hanya memandanginya sekilas.

"Se-Senpai?" Panggil seseorang ke arah Shiro.

 ***Set!*.**

Shiro menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wajahnya perlahan terkejut ketika melihat ke arah gadis berambut ungu.

"Sakura?".

Gadis yang bernama Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Shiro. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Cahaya pupil yang menggambarkan kerinduan terlukis di mata mereka.

Penampilan Sakura telah berubah. Pakaiannya sama seperti dulu, namun ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda. Terdapat syal merah muda yang menutupi lehernya. Potongan rambutnya juga ikut berubah, yang semula panjang kini menjadi pendek sebahu. Ia memakai sepasang anting kecil berwarna jingga.

 ***Set!*.**

Shiro segera berdiri dan melangkah ke arah Sakura, begitu juga gadis itu.

 ***Tap!*.**

Mereka berhenti dan saling berhadapan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Sakura".

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Senpai?".

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana tentang kehidupanmu?" Balas Shiro dengan tersenyum sekali.

"Kehidupanku seperti ini, Senpai... Ano, Senpai, seperti apa kota London itu?".

Shiro mengangkat sedikit kepala ke atas, ia memegang dagu sembari dielus pelan.

"Eto... Di sana cukup menyenangkan".

Sakura menundukkan sedikit kepala, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu yah".

 ***Dum!*.**

Ledakan kembali terjadi.

Shiro menoleh ke sumber ledakan. Ia berpikir, kenapa ada dua kali ledakan dalam satu tempat yang sama? Bukankah itu hal aneh?.

Rin berjalan mendekati Gil dan Hormes yang tengah melihat pertarungan Karin dengan Berserker.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Rin membuka suara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Balas Gil.

Rin menoleh ke jam kecil di tangan kiri. Wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia punya janji dengan Shiro untuk makan malam di dojonya.

"Aku punya janji dengan Emiya-kun!".

Rin kembali menoleh ke tempat pertarungan. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pertarungan yang hebat itu. Beberapa pertanyaan seputar gadis itu terus bergema di pikirannya. Ia juga sangat penasaran tentang akhir dari pertarungan itu.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di rok lalu mengetik sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga.

 ***Tiit!*.**

 ***Tiit!*.**

 ***Tiit!*.**

 ***Tut!*.**

Seseorang mengangkat telpon dari Rin.

"Moshi, dimana kau Rin?".

"Aku ada di sungai Shima, cepatlah datang ke sini Emiya-kun... Kami berdua dihadang oleh Berserker".

"Berserker ! ? Oke, aku akan ke sana bersama Sakura".

"Sakura?".

"Aku bertemu Sakura di taman".

Rin menyipitkan kedua matanya,

"Kau main selingkuh yah?".

"E-Eh! Enggak kok! Ehem, aku akan ke sana... Jangan nekad seperti biasa".

"Ya".

 ***Tut!*.**

Shiro mematikan ponselnya lalu memandangi Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke sungai Shima, Rin sudah menunggu".

Sakura sekilas membuka sedikit bibirnya ketika mendengar nama Rin, ia menggigit pelan bibirnya sekali lalu menoleh ke arah Shiro.

"Um" Balas Sakura dengan senyuman.

 **Di** **pertarungan**...

 ***Dum!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Sebuah gumpalan asap melesat ke arah atas, menampilkan Karin yang tengah melompat usai menghantam reruntuhan gedung.

Penampilannya kali ini sudah terbilang sangat berantakan. Jasnya bahkan sudah dibilang tidak utuh lagi, hanya menyisahkan bagian bahu ke bawah. Namun tubuhnya tidak mengeluarkan setetes darah, bahkan luka kecil pun tidak ada, Nampak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

Berserker muncul dari gumpalan asap dan mengcengkram kaki Karin, melesatkan tubuhnya kembali ke tanah.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Karin tidur terlentang di tumpukan gedung sembari memandangi Berserker yang tengah mendarat ke arahnya. Ia segera melakukan salto ke belakang dua kali sebelum Berserker menghentakkan kakinya ke perut.

Debu asap perlahan mulai menipis, tidak ada gerakan dari mereka berdua.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin mencoba membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Ia menoleh ke arah jas yang dikenakan, memejamkan matanya sekali lalu melepaskan sisa jas dari tubuh, setelah itu dibuang ke arah samping.

"200 pukulan sedang dan 30 pukulan berat sudah aku keluarkan, ia seakan tidak menerima dampak kerusakan apapun... Berserker memang hebat" Puji Karin ketika melihat sosok Berserker yang tengah berdiri di depannya tanpa mengalami luka.

'Regenerasi yang luar biasa, serangannya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Jika dibiarkan akan menjadi masalah utama ke kota Adachi... Apa boleh buat, aku akan menggunakan kemampuan 'itu' lagi'.

Karin mengangkat tangan kanan sejajar dengan dada lalu menolehnya,

'Kerusakan yang aku peroleh masih kurang cukup, aku sudah menggunakan **Full** **Counter** untuk percobaan pertama namun gagal. **Super** **Counter** juga masih belum bisa aku gunakan sekarang'.

Karin menurunkan kembali tangannya. Ia tersenyum, ia merasa seperti tengah tertekan di situasi seperti ini.

"Mungkin ucapan dari si Ardas tentang diriku yang Masokis memang benar".

Karin segera memasang pose menyerang,

"Ayo, Berserker!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Mereka berdua kembali melesat ke arah yang sama.

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Berserker dan Karin saling mencengkram satu sama lain. Pijakan tanah di kaki mereka menjadi amblas ketika dua kekuatan saling beradu.

"Tunjukkan lagi kemarahanmu, makhluk buas!".

" ***Grr!*** ".

 ***Duk!*.**

Berserker membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Karin, membuat Karin hilang keseimbangan untuk sesaat.

Tidak mengambil kesempatan lain, Berserker melepaskan cengkramannya dan langsung beralih ke leher Karin.

 ***Grap!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Berserker mencengkram leher Karin lalu melemparkan ke belakang dirinya, membentur reruntuhan dengan kuat.

" ***Ukh!*** ".

Untuk pertama kalinya Karin mengeluarkan darah setelah sekian lama ditahan. Berserker langsung melompat dan hendak menginjak perut Karin.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Karin tidak sempat menghindari serangan tersebut, runtuhan gedung seketika amblas ketika Berserker menginjak perut Karin.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

Berserker mencengkram wajah Karin dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Karin tengah tersenyum ke arah Berserker.

Melihat hal itu Berserker membenturkan kembali kepala Karin ke tanah, tidak satu atau dua kali benturan namun berkali-kali.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

Kali ini Karin mencengkram wajah Berserker, ia mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan sembari mendorong wajah Berserker.

"Sudah cukup memberi damagenya".

 ***Duak!*.**

Dengan keras Karin memukul perut Berserker sehingga cengkramannya terlepas. Ia melakukan salto dua kali ke belakang dan berputar beberapa kali.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Tendangan kuat dikerahkan usai ia berputar, membuat Berserker terpental ke belakang.

Tatapan Hormes menjadi tajam ketika ia melihat sesuatu tengah melesat ke arah mereka.

"Menghindar!".

Hormes, Gil, dan Rin segera menghindar ketika Berserker tengah terpental ke arah mereka, Berserker melesat ke arah sungai usai melewati mereka.

 ***Set!*.**

Dalam waktu lambat, Karin sedang berlari di tengah mereka sembari mengejar Berserker.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

"A-Apa itu?" Ucap Rin dengan terkejut namun tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Rin.

Pandangan Gil dan Hormes langsung menoleh ke arah sungai, tempat dimana Berserker terpental.

Di sungai sendiri Karin terus menerus memberi pukulan pada diri Berserker tanpa henti seakan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk jatuh. Ia terus memukul Berserker dan mendorongnya ke ujung sungai, walau pijakannya sekarang sudah bukan di darat melainkan di air.

 ***Duak! Duak! Duak!*.**

Karena terlalu cepat, air sungai seakan tidak mampu menahan pijakan dari kaki Karin. Lesatan dari kaki Karin ketika berlari seperti membelah air sungai dan memberi gelombang kuat ketika tengah memukul Berserker.

 ***Duak! Duak! Duak!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Karin tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai di bibir sungai lain, walau begitu ia terus menghajar Berserker tanpa ampun.

 ***Duak! Duak!*.**

 ***Grap!*.**

 ***Duak! Duak!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Karin memukul dua kali di perut setelah itu mencengkram wajah Berserker lalu membenturkannya ke tanah dua kali. Ia langsung melempar Berserker ke udara setelah itu melompat.

 ***Duak!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak! Wush! Duak! Wush!*.**

Ia menendang wajah Berserker dan mendorongnya ke bawah, ia langsung menghilang ke tanah lalu menendang bagian belakang Berserker sebelum dirinya menyentuh tanah. Ia menghilang kembali dan muncul di depannya lalu menendang Berserker ke udara. Saat di udara Karin juga muncul lalu menendang Berserker ke tempat yang pertama. Ia terus menerus melakukan serangan tersebut.

Barusan ia melakukan tendangan segitiga dimana ia akan menghilang dan muncul di belakang musuh, melakukan serangan lalu menghilang lagi sembari membentuk pola serangan berbentuk segitiga.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Karin muncul di tempat awal dan melakukan tendangan kembali, kali ini dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat Berserker kembali meluncur ke arah kota Fuyuki.

"Sesuatu datang!".

Hormes dan Gil segera menundukkan kepala ketika sesuatu melesat dari atas kepala mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Kali ini pemberhentian terakhir Berserker mendarat di reruntuhan, tempat pertama kali ia terkena serangan dari Karin.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Tak lama Karin mendarat di depan Hormes dan Gil. Di lehernya terdapat pola bergaris berwarna merah sampai ke bawah pipi. Kedua tangannya juga terdapat pola bergaris yang menjalar sampai ke leher.

'Pola itu...'.

"Si-Siapa kau?" Tanya Rin ke arah Karin yang tengah memandangi Berserker dengan tatapan dingin ke reruntuhan gedung.

Terlihat Shiro dan Sakura tengah berlari ke arah Rin. Mereka berhenti di samping Rin.

Wajah Shiro terkejut ketika melihat banyaknya reruntuhan di tempat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?" Tanya Shiro ke Rin namun dihiraukan.

Karin menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Oh? Ada manusia di sekitar sini".

'Manusia?' Batin Hormes.

Karin merasakan kejanggalan pada gadis berambut ungu.

"Hm?" Ucapnya sembari menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Ia tertawa kecil, selama di pertarungan death match, Karin tidak pernah menunjukkan tawaannya kepada siapapun.

"Tidak aku sangka bahwa Master dari Berserker ada di tempat ini".

Semua orang terkejut mendengar ucapan Karin, terutama Shiro dan Rin. Mereka menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang terlihat terpojok mundur secara perlahan.

"Sakura, kau...".

"Se-Senpai".

Shiro mencoba mendekati Sakura namun dicegah oleh Rin.

"Apa itu benar, Sakura?" Tanya Rin dengan tatapan tajam.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Berserker keluar dari gumpalan asap dan mendarat di depan Sakura. Melihat hal itu, Rin dan Shiro segera melompat mundur. Hormes dan Gil yang melihat Berserker masih hidup segera berdiri di depan mereka lalu bersiaga.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan, Berserker" Ucap Hormes dengan nada dingin.

"HUAHAHA! Posisimu sudah terpojok, Zasshu!".

Sakura menghela nafas sekali, ia terlihat tidak menunjukkan rasa ketakutan sedikit pun.

"Kita mundur, Berserker".

Berserker membenarkan posisinya, kedua mata kembali seperti semula. Ia menghadap ke belakang dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan gaya bridal style.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

"SAKURA!" Panggil Shiro, ia masih belum percaya hal yang barusan terjadi.

Berserker menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik badan.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya, Senpai... Aku adalah Master dari Berserker sekaligus Master ke tujuh pada perang ini. Aku akan mengalahkan semua Servant dan mempersembahkan Cawan Suci untukmu, dan hanya aku yang pantas berada di sisimu. Tunggu saja diriku, S-E-N-P-A-I~".

Berserker kembali berbalik badan lalu pergi dengan melompati beberapa gedung.

Shiro terdiam mendengar ucapan tersebut. Selama yang ia tahu Sakura tidak memiliki sifat seperti itu. Ia baik hati dan lemah lembut, senyuman indah dan suaranya yang kecil nan menenangkan.

Namun, yang ia dengar dan lihat sekarang seperti bukan dirinya. Senyuman nakal dan nada genit barusan seperti tengah mengancam dirinya. Wajah polos yang ia temui tadi seakan seperti topeng lain ketika ia mengucapkan kata barusan.

"Apa yang telah terjadi selama ini dengan dirimu...".

"... Sakura".

 **~TBC~**

 **Ending : Edelweiss (Ending Centaur no Nanami).**

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring for the dark…**_

Awan kelabu menutupi cahaya matahari, perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Saber berdiri memandangi rerumputan luas di temani batu berukuran sedang di sampingnya dengan pakaiannya bukan berwarna putih melainkan merah.

 _ **\- Soshite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo…**_

Pandangannya masih ke arah depan, tidak peduli walau hujan akan turun. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah batu di sampingnya, layar mulai terangkat ke udara sambal merekam hujan datang. Terlintas ada beberapa adegan Saber tengah memimpin rakyat dan berakhir tertidur di atas batu dengan leher berlumuran darah.

 _ **\- Nandome no, magarikado darou…**_

Di suatu tempat, Saber tengah memimpin rakyatnya dengan anggun.

 _ **\- Boku ga mita, kibou nara koko de…**_

Tempat berganti di depan ruangan atas istana, Saber berdiri sembari meregangkan tangan ke arah kota, tidak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kota tersebut.

 _ **\- Dare demo nai, kimi ga iru sore dake de ii…**_

Terlihat beberapa perajurit sedang mendiskusi untuk melakukan rencana pembakaran kota.

 _ **\- Waratte…**_

Penduduk kota berlarian karena seluruh kota tengah terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar.

 _ **\- Yagate!**_

Saber tersenyum puas ke arah kobaran api, ia seperti menikmati pemandangan yang dianggap indah itu.

 _ **\- Rasen no you ni meguttemo…**_

Saber tengah meninjau kontruksi pembangunan Damestus Aurea yang dibangun di atas kota yang telah terbakar.

 _ **\- Hana wa…**_

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah samping.

 _ **\- Kage no katachi o shiranai…**_

Seluruh warga mengecam pembangunan tersebut dan menyudutkan Saber. Waktu dan tempat berpindah, Saber duduk di dekat batu sembari memegang sebuah belati dan berniat mengarahkannya ke leher.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, tenohira ni…**_

Waktu kembali ke awal, aliran waktu perlahan menjadi lambat. Saber menyentuh butiran air hujan dengan telunjuk kanan.

 _ **\- If as Edelweiss, Scaring in the dark…**_

Beberapa cahaya perlahan muncul dari langit kelabu, menghapus beberapa bagian dari awan kelabu.

 _ **\- Soushite sekai ga, boku no koto wasurete mo kidzukenai…**_

Ia perlahan menyadari bahwa perilakunya di masa lampau memang salah. Waktu di sekitar Saber mulai berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **\- Kaze ni obieteta…**_

Dunia yang di tempati saber perlahan berubah, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi pakaian awal yaitu gaun putih.

 _ **\- Boku mo mata, kawatteiku yo!**_

Di depannya kini ada Taira sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan ke Saber. Saber membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

* * *

 **~OTHER STORY~**

Tatapan Hormes menjadi tajam ketika ia melihat sesuatu tengah melesat ke arah mereka.

"Menghindar!".

Hormes, Gil, dan Rin segera menghindar ketika Berserker tengah terpental ke arah mereka.

Namun apesnya, Gil tidak sengaja mendorong keras pundak kiri Rin, sehingga membuat Rin terperosot jatuh ke bibir sungai.

Seluruh kameramen sweatdrop melihat Rin tengah berguling ke bawah bibir sungai.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Bruk!*.**

"C-A-S-T-E-R!" Ucap Rin dengan nada membunuh, sementara Gil mencoba melarikan diri dengan terbang.

 ***Syut! Dor! Dor! Dor!*.**

"JANGAN KABUR KAU, PENGECUT!" Bentak Rin sembari menembakkan Gandr ke Gil di udara.

Kali ini para kameramen sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya.

"CUT!" Ucap Narator disaat sweatdrop.

 **~END~**

* * *

Akhirnya! Gimana? Karin benar-benar seorang monster di chapter ini. Dirinya mampu memberi kerusakan serius pada tubuh Berserker yang bahkan GilCas dan Hormes saja belum tentu memberi dampak serius terhadapnya.

Namun, karena Zhitachi tidak mau menamatkan cerita ini lebih awal, Zhitachi memberi kelonggaran untuk Berserker hidup.

Eh, sebentar, kok sifat Sakura jadi gini yah? Tu-Tu-Tunggu, kenapa kalian pegang kapak ! ? *Author merinding ketika melihat kerumunan orang tengah membawa kapak ke arah dirinya*.

Sakura FC : Kami tidak terima my waifu dibuat seperti itu!.

I-I-Iya, ta-tapi jangan bawa kaya gituan juga woi!

Ehem, lupakan barusan, akhirnya seluruh Master sudah diperlihatkan pada chapter ini. tidak terasa cerita ini sudah mencapai 17 chapter *Ngelap ingus yang keluar dari hidung karena saking terharunya*. Kalo berkenan para reader boleh memberi masukan terhadap cerita ini. Boleh itu masalah time warp di cerita ini atau kekurangan selama jalan cerita berjalan :)

Bahkan para Readers boleh memberi masukan tentang ciri-ciri dan sifat dari para Servant yang para Readers tahu agar Zhitachi bisa memoles kembali sedikit Servant tersebut di FF ini.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Kali ini Zhitachi akan menghapus OP dan ED untuk chapter ini dan mendatang. Namun, untuk FF baru kemungkinan akan tetap dikasih lirik untuk beberapa chapter mendatang.

Zhitachi minta maaf jika OP dan ED lagu mengganggu Readers membaca FF milik Zhitachi. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada 'Fakta di cerita Fate/Abnormal' yang akan Zhitachi tulis sebelum inti cerita dimulai...

Seperti biasa, setiap 1 minggu dalam satu bulan Zhitachi mau istirahat. Jadi untuk update akan dilanjutkan pada minggu berikutnya, plus akan di update 2 chapter.

Pada Chapter sebelumnya, pertarungan antara Karin melawan Berserker berhempas ke kota Adachi. Di lain tempat, Shiro bertemu dengan Sakura dan sempat bercengkrama. Ketika Shiro datang ke tempat Rin, mendadak Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia Master dari Berserker. Tahu bahwa ia sedang dalam terdesak, Sakura terpaksa mundur dari pertempuran, cerita pun berlanjut...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **T** **\+ up to M.**

 **Song : Kyoumei no True Force (OP) and Edelweiss (ED).**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka. Untuk lagu bisa Readers cek di chapter sebelumnya** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Chapter Eightteen** **: Meeting the Trailor** **.**

"Apa yang telah terjadi selama ini dengan dirimu...".

"... Sakura".

Shiro terdiam usai kepergian dari Sakura. Ia seakan terbisu ketika tahu bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang berubah, namun juga Sakura. Ia ingin tahu, kenapa Sakura bisa sampai berubah menjadi seperti itu.

Rin memegang tangan kanan Shiro, menggenggamnya dengan perlahan. Ia ingin meringankan pikiran Shiro usai melihat hal barusan.

Namun sekarang, ada masalah baru yang masih belum terselesaikan, yaitu keberadaan dari gadis yang melawan Berserker.

Rin menoleh ke arah belakang dan memandangi gadis selain dirinya. Ia punya puluhan pertanyaan untuk gadis itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?".

Gil dan Hormes memandang tajam ke arah Karin, Shiro membalik badan dan memandangi Karin.

Karin hanya membalasnya menghela nafas pelan, setelah ia bertarung mati-matian dengan Berserker. Namun hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan. Berserker telah kabur, kini ia harus berhadapan dengan empat orang ini, sungguh sial ia hari ini.

Karin berjalan pelan menjauhi mereka, ia sudah tidak mood menghadapi ucapan dari mereka berempat.

"Mungkin lain kali, nona" Balasnya sembari menjauhi mereka.

Gil memandangi tajam punggung Karin sembari mengeluarkan satu portal, menembakkan laser dari tongkat ke Karin tanpa sebuah peringatan.

 ***Dor!*.**

Karin merasakan bahaya dari arah belakang.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin langsung berbalik badan dan menepis peluru dari tembakan Gil.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Balas Karin dengan nada dingin sembari membenarkan posisi.

"Hum! Akhirnya kau membalasnya, Zasshu".

Karin mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dahi dan menutupi kedua mata, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku pikir kau sudah berubah, Raja Pahlawan".

Gil tersenyum sekali,

"Aku tetaplah aku, kau hanya rakyat biasa yang tengah berhadapan dengan seorang raja".

Karin menurunkan tangannya usai mendengar ucapan barusan. Mengubah tatapannya menjadi setajam pisau.

"Kau memandangiku rendah, Servant".

Ratusan portal berwarna biru muncul di belakang Karin, mereka berempat segera bersiaga.

"Ketahuilah tempat kalian!".

"He-Hentikan!" Ucap Hormes menghentikan pertarungan.

"Kami ingin menanyakannya dengan baik-baik, nona. Tidak ada maksud untuk mengejekmu".

Karin menoleh ke arah Hormes, ia memandanginya beberapa saat.

"Seorang detektif terkenal di seluruh dunia, Sherlock Hormes... Untuk apa kau terpanggil ke perang ini, detektif?".

Hormes terkejut mendengarnya, sejauh ini belum ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya.

"Skill dari **True Name Discernment** , kenapa kau mempunyainya?".

Karin tersenyum sekali, ia membatalkan skillnya dan perlahan meregangkan kedua tangan ke samping.

"Akan kuberitahu... Rahasia yang telah disembunyikan oleh bumi ini dari kalian".

Perlahan dada Karin menyala terang dengan cahaya berwarna kuning emas, membuat mereka menutup kedua mata untuk beberapa saat. Cahaya tersebut mulai meredup, sebuah Cawan Emas keluar dari dada Karin dan berhenti usai sepenuhnya keluar.

"I-Itu..." Ucap Rin dengan nada terkejut.

Shiro, Hormes, dan Gil terkejut bukan main ketika melihat ke arah benda tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin".

"Inikah yang kalian cari di perang busuk ini... Sebuah Cawan pengabul permintaan".

Karin tersenyum iblis,

 **"Cawan Suci".**

 **~ZHITACHI~**

 **"Cawan Suci".**

Rin dan Shiro terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Benda yang mereka cari ada di depan mereka. Hal ini menambah pertanyaan untuk Karin.

"Kenapa dia mempunyai Cawan itu?" Tanya Gil sembari terkejut.

"Apa dia seorang manusia?" Kali ini Hormes bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Aku mungkin saja bisa mengabulkan permintaan di tempat ini. Tapi ini perang milik kalian, Cawan Suci kalian bukanlah ini. Nikmati saja Cawan yang sudah tercemar itu, manusia tidak berguna".

"Selama kalian masih terus memburu Cawan itu, benda tercemar tersebut tidak akan pernah mengabulkan satupun keinginan kalian. Aku akan menyaksikan dengan kedua mataku, kehancuran yang akan terjadi karena perang Cawan yang kalian perebutkan itu".

Cawan Emas perlahan memasuk kembali ke dada Karin, ia menoleh ke arah sampirng kiri.

"Kau boleh muncul ke sampingku, Lancer".

 ***Wush!*.**

Lancer mendarat di samping kiri Karin, mereka berempat segera bersiaga.

"Apa itu Servantnya?" Tanya Shiro ke Rin.

"Entahlah, tetaplah waspada".

"Walau saya sudah menghapus keberadaanku sampai ke titik semu, anda mampu menemukan saya... Anda memang hebat, Karin-san".

"Keberadaanmu jauh lebih terasa daripada keberadaan Cawan. Kita kembali ke tempat Diana, hari ini aku sudah lelah menghadapi masalah di sini".

"Baik".

Karin berbalik badan dan kembali berjalan menjauhi mereka, bersama dengan Lancer dari arah belakang.

Mereka berempat membenarkan posisi.

"Kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi" Ucap Gil sembari memandangi punggung Karin dengan serius. Didengar dari ucapannya, ia masih sedikit terguncang akibat keberadaan Cawan Suci.

Rin menoleh ke arah Gil, nadanya nampak sedikit berbeda. Ia seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Biasanya ia tidak akan tinggal diam jika melihat masalah ini, namun sekarang ia hanya diam berdiri.

"Lalu?" Pandangan Gil menoleh ke arah Hormes. Hormes mengetahui tatapan itu segera menanggukan kepala sekali.

"Seperti yang disebutkan gadis itu tadi, namaku Shelock Hormes, Servant Ruler yang akan memantau jalan perang ini".

"Servant Ruler?" Tanya Shiro.

"Tidak ada kelas itu dalam ketujuh Servant, berarti singkatnya kau Servant kedelapan?" Tanya Rin ke Hormes.

Hormes menggangguk sekali sembari tersenyum tipis,

"Kau benar, nona".

Gil memasukkan kembali kitabnya ke portal, ia mengubah gaya pakaiannya menjadi modern setelah itu berjalan menjauhi mereka bertiga.

"Kembalilah jika kalian sudah selesai".

"Kau mau kemana. Caster?".

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat, hal ini membuatku sangat lelah" Ucapnya sembari menghilang dengan serpihan cahaya bola emas.

Suasana menjadi sepi usai Gil pergi.

"Sepertinya kau bukan seorang Master" Tanya Hormes ke arah Shiro.

"Aku memang bukan seorang Master, kali ini hanya Rin yang mendapat hak Master pada perang ini".

Hormes menundukkan sekali sembari menyembunyikan senyuman tipisnya,

"Bisakah kau membantuku?".

"Membantu?".

"Ehem, bisakah kau menjadi Masterku, Emiya Shiro?" Tanya Hormes langsung ke inti.

Shiro dan Rin terkejut mendengarnya,

"Aku menjadi... Seorang Master?".

Hormes mengangguk sekali,

"Jujur saja aku sudah cukup kesulitan untuk menjaga diriku terus bereksistensi. Jika ada seseorang mau menjadi Masterku, mungkin saja aku bisa bertahan cukup lama sembari memantau perang Cawan Suci ini".

Shiro terdiam sembari memikirkan hal tersebut. Rin menoleh ke arah Shiro, ia yakin Shiro tidak akan menolak tawaran tersebut.

"Baiklah, jika perkataan dari gadis itu menjadi benar, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkannya!".

Hormes tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar kata tersebut.

"Kau memang pemuda misterius, baiklah, ulurkan tangan kananmu".

Shiro mengulurkan tangan kanannya sesuai yang diperintahkan.

Hormes memejamkan kedua matanya. suasana di tempat itu mendadak berubah, Hormes kembali membuka matanya.

"Sekarang, bacalah sumpah dari Cawan".

"Baiklah, ehem... **Pedangmu akan menentukan takdirku, dengan terikat aturan Cawan Suci, kunyatakan sumpahku di sini. Akulah perwujudan segala kebaikan di surga keabadian, akulah pemelihara segala kejahatan di neraka keabadian. Demi tujuh langit yang mengandung kebesaran trinitas, datanglah kehadapanku. Apa kau akan menerima doaku, wahai Servant?** ".

"Aku menerimamu sebagai Servantmu... Diriku adalah pedang dan tamengmu, kau adalah harapan yang akan aku lindungi".

Tangan kanan Shiro terukir sebuah pola jaring laba-laba berwarna hitam.

Suasana menjadi seperti semula, Shiro menoleh sekilas ke telapak belakang tangan kanannya, menurunkan tangan tersebut.

"Panggillah aku jika ada masalah penting, aku akan istirahat sebentar, selamat malam" Ucap Hormes dengan hormat, setelah itu ia pergi menghilang.

Shiro kembali menoleh ke telapak belakang kanan yang terdapat pola ukiran. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang Servant untuk kedua kalinya. Ingatan tentang dirinya sebagai seorang Master dari Saber waktu lalu masih teringat sampai sekarang.

Walau begitu ia tidak akan mengeluh tentang masalah ini. Jika ingin menghentikan masalah ini, maka hal ini diperlukan. Bahkan sekalipun jika Sakura akan menghadangnya, namun ia akan terdiam jika Sakura benar-benar melawannya. Apakah ia akan melawan guna menghentikan Sakura, ataukah ingin menyelamatkannya. Ia benar-benar belum memikirkannya saat ini.

"Emiya-kun?" Tanya Rin dengan nada cemas. Saat di London, Shiro pernah mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang Master, walaupun tempat yang ia tinggali akan terjadi perang Cawan.

Jika Shiro tetap menerima hal yang ia ingin jauhi tersebut, ia pasti punya alasan lain. Terlebih lagi ia mengalami rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari Sakura.

Rin sempat mempertanyakan, hal apa yang membuat Sakura berubah sampai sejauh itu?. Apakah karena ia menghianati Sakura hanya karena perasaannya terhadap Shiro, ataukah karena pengaruh Shinji?.

Jika benar Shinji menjadi pelakunya, ia bersumpah akan menghajarnya sampai tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya kembali.

"Ayo kita pulang, Rin".

Shiro mengucapkannya dengan nada biasa, sepertinya ia sudah tidak memikirkan hal yang barusan terjadi.

Rin mengangguk sekali,

"Um".

 ***Ting!*.**

Suara bel apartemen berbunyi, Diana berjalan ke pintu usai mendengar bel tersebut. Ia membuka pintu apartemen, melihat Karin dan Lancer sedang berdiri di belakang depan pintu.

"Senpai?".

"Maaf Diana, aku ingin menginap di sini" Balas Karin sembari melangkah masuk.

"Bu-Bukannya Senpai akan pulang ke kota Adachi?".

"Aku ada masalah di jalan sebelum berangkat ke stasiun... Apa tidak boleh, Diana?" Tanya Karin sembari melepaskan sepatunya, setelah itu berjalan ke dalam.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa sih... Senpai, kemana jasmu?".

Karin menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik badan ke arah Diana.

"Kemarilah Diana".

Diana yang sedikit bingung segera berjalan ke depan Karin.

"Ada apa, Senpai?".

Karin memiringkan wajah sekali,

"Apa kau merasakan kehadiran Master ataupun Servant, Lancer?".

"Kehadiran? Aku tidak merasakan apapun selain Masterku".

Karin memejamkan mata sekali lalu membukanya,

"Begitu yah".

 ***Deg!*.**

 ***Crash! Crash! Crash!*.**

Seluruh tubuh Karin seakan seperti terkena tebasan di beberapa titik, baik itu sayatan kecil maupun besar. Beberapa luka pada sayatan mengeluarkan darah yang terus mengalir, membasahi lantai Apartemen Diana dan mengotori sebagian tubuh bagian depan Diana.

"Sen... pai" Ucap Diana terbata, sementara Lancer terkejut melihat hal barusan.

 ***Set!*.**

Diana segera menangkap tubuh Karin yang dipenuhi luka.

"SENPAI!".

Karin tidak membalas ucapan dari Diana, tatapannya berubah menjadi kosong.

 **Pagi hari...**

Seperti biasa, Taira duduk santai sembari menikmati mentari pagi yang menyinari taman bunga di dojo, ditemani Machi dan Archer yang duduk bersebelahan. Di samping taman, Saber tengah berlatih mengayunkan pedang.

"Hari ini sungguh menenangkan" Ucap Taira tengah menikmati Susana ini, sesekali ia meminum teh hijau yang sempat ia bikin.

"Suasana seperti ini mengingatkanku saat tengah bersantai dengan Yoshinaka-sama" Balas Archer sembari tersenyum sekali.

"A-Ano Archer, seperti apa kehidupanmu di masa lalu?".

Archer menoleh ke arah Machi,

"Kehidupanku di masa lalu?".

Ia menoleh ke arah atas sekali, setelah itu menoleh ke arah Machi.

"Di masaku sering terjadi perang, para bangsawan membantai rakyat, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak ada kedamaian serta ketenangan yang sama seperti sekarang".

"Ma-Maaf jika aku menanyakannya, A-Archer" Ucap Machi menyesal karena bertanya hal itu.

Archer menggelengkan kepala sekali,

"Tidak Master, aku bersyukur jika masa sekarang jauh lebih tentram dan damai... Jujur saja aku sedikit iri pada kehidupanmu, Master. Kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kau sayangi, tanpa ada kekacauan ataupun kerusuhan".

Pipi Machi berubah menjadi merona,

"A-Archer!".

Archer tersenyum melihat logat dari Machi, sementara Taira juga ikut tersenyum melihat perilaku dari Machi.

Taira kembali menoleh ke depan, setelah itu ke arah langit.

"Kira-kira kau sedang apa di sana, Nee-san" Ucapnya lirih.

 **Di apartemen Diana...**

Karin membuka mata ketika cahaya mentari sedikit menyinari wajahnya. Ia mencoba mendirikan tubuhnya, ia merasa tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Karin menggenggam telapak tangan kanannya, anehnya ia tidak merasakan apapun. Gerakan dari ototnya, aliran dari darahnya, ia tidak merasakannya.

Ia mencoba untuk bernafas, namun hal itu sama, ia tidak merasakannya. Karin mengarahkan telapak tangan kiri ke dada.

Tidak ada detakan jantung maupun pergerakan dari otot darah. Apakah dia sudah mati?.

Ia justru hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, dibandingkan dari luka waktu lalu, hal ini lumrah untuk ia bayar.

Sebuah kekuatan yang besar, membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan yang besar juga. Dirinya tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan mengorbankan hal ini. entah itu jantungnya terlebih dahulu, ataukah syaraf perasanya.

Diana membuka pintu kamar sembari membawa bubur. Ia berjalan ke arah Karin dan menaruh buburnya di meja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Senpai?".

"Aku sudah mendingan, maaf telah merepotkanmu, Diana".

"Ti-Tidak kok, makanlah dulu buburnya, Senpai".

Karin mengangguk sekali, Diana mengambil bubur yang ada di meja. Mengambil sendok makan lalu mengambil bubur tersebut menggunakan sendok, mengangkatnya lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Karin.

"A~".

Pipi Karin merona melihat tindakan dari Diana,

"A-Aku bisa makan sendiri".

"Tidak apa, Senpai, sekali-kali kita bisa berduaan seperti ini".

"Dasar, A~".

Karin mengunyah pelan bubur buatan Diana.

"Bagaimana Senpai, apakah sedikit asin?".

"Tidak kok, sudah mulai membaik".

Diana menurunkan mangkuk bubur di atas pahanya, tatapannya justru jadi tajam ke Karin.

"Apa kau mengorbankan sesuatu lagi pada kekuatan itu, Senpai?" Tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"mengorbankan? Apa yang kau maksud?".

"Aku sengaja membuat bubur ini sedikit lebih asin dari biasanya, Senpai akan langsung tahu jika bubur ini akan terasa asin. Namun Senpai sendiri menjawab sebaliknya".

Karin sedikit terkejut usai mendengarnya, ia menundukkan sekali wajahnya lalu memandangi Diana dengan senyum satu kali.

"Aku mengorbankan syaraf perasa, aliran darah, jantung, dan syaraf sensorik pada tubuhku".

Diana melebarkan kedua matanya, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sembari terkejut. Ia tahu bahwa Karin memang mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk mendapat kekuatan, namun tidak dengan pengorbanan sebanyak itu. Terlebih lagi ia mengucapkannya dengan wajah tersenyum seakan pengorbanan tersebut masih normal.

Ia memandangi Karin seperti semula, menurunkan tangan kanannya dan beralih ke sendok makan.

"Untuk sekarang kita habiskan bubur ini yah".

"Kau tidak marah, Diana?".

"Untuk apa aku marah, Senpai? Jika itu sudah keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya" Ucapnya dengan senyuman, namun ada beberapa nada suara yang terdengar seperti sedih.

 **10 menit kemudian...**

Karin tengah memandangi jendela kamar yang disinari oleh cahaya matahari. Diana berjalan mendekati Karin dan duduk di sebelahnya usai mengantarkan mangkuk bubur ke dapur.

"Istirahatlah di sini, Senpai, aku akan membersihkan piring kotor di dapur".

Karin menoleh ke arah Diana, ia mengangguk sekali.

Diana pergi melangkah ke pintu, membukanya lalu menoleh ke arah Karin.

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Diana masih terdiam usai menutup pintu kamar, membalikkan badan dan mendorong pelan punggungnya ke pintu. Wajahnya menatap ke arah atas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

"Senpai".

 ** _*Kriet!*._**

 ** _*Dum!*._**

 _Diana menutup pintu kamar usai membersihkan tubuh Karin yang dipenuhi darah dan mengobatinya. Pada awalnya ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Karin seketika terluka parah._

 _Lancer muncul di depan Diana,_

" _Master"._

" _Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama pemantauanmu, Lancer?"._

 _Lancer mengangguk sekali,_

" _Baik"._

 _Kini Diana duduk di ruang tamu di temani Lancer yang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya._

" _Karin-san menggunakan kekuatan dari Cawan untuk melawan Berserker. Ia terus menerus melakukan regenerasi dan peningkatan kekuatan saat terjadi benturan tersebut. Selama waktu itu, serangannya seakan tidak memberi dampak penuh kepada Berserker, walau diriya diberkahi oleh Cawan Suci"._

" _Ia membalikkan tusukan di jantung ke arah jantungnya Berserker. Menerima banyak damage dan juga membalikkannya. Namun luka yang didapatkan oleh Berserker mampu disembuhkan dengan cepat"._

" _Berarti Senpai menggunakan **Super Counter** atau **Full Counter** ketika melawan Berserker. Walau begitu, kedua teknik itu masih belum juga menumbangkan Berserker"._

" _Maaf membantah ucapanmu, Master, Karin-san hampir saja membunuh Berserker jika saja Master dari Berserker itu sendiri tidak datang"._

" _Master dari Berserker?"._

" _Dia gadis berambut ungu dengan potongan rambut pendek yang masih muda"._

" _Yang aku takutkan sekarang adalah dampak dari kekuatan tersebut"._

" _Apa yang Karin-san dapat dari dampak kekuatannya?" Tanya Lancer._

" _Setiap kali menggunakan kekuatan yang melebihi kapasitas mananya, secara otomatis Cawan akan mengambil salah satu dari tubuhnya untuk menjadi pengorbanan. Dilihat dari kekuatan yang Senpai dapatkan ketika melawan Berserker, aku harap dampak dari pengorbanannya tidak banyak"._

Diana menggengam telapak tangan kanannya dengan erat, hatinya terasa tidak menerima hal yang barusan terjadi. Empat kinerja tubuhnya dikorbankan hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu, jangan membuatnya bercanda!.

Ia merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia menemani Senpainya ke stasiun, maka kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Dirinya seperti tidak mampu menolak bantahan dari Karin, seakan seperti hatinya tidak tega untuk menolak keputusan Karin.

Senpainya sudah mengorbankan banyak sekali hal yang ia miliki. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri ia melihat seberapa kosongnya jiwa Karin ketika waktu itu, seberapa kosongnya cahaya mata yang ia pancarkan waktu itu. Di waktu itu ia bersumpah akan terus menemani Karin, bahkan ia rela mengorbankan dirinya jika hal itu membuat Karin bisa tersenyum kembali.

 **Sore hari...**

Karin mengambil sepatu dan memakainya ke kaki, sementara itu Diana berdiri di belakang Karin.

"Tidak kah Senpai istirahat untuk satu hari di tempat ini?" Tanya Diana dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Taira-chan".

 ***Set!*.**

Karin segera berdiri usai memakai sepatu, ia membuka pintu apartemen dan berjalan keluar.

"Kabari aku jika kau menemukan Master dari Rider".

"Um" Balas Diana sembari mengangguk sekali.

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Karin sudah pergi dari apartemen Diana, Lancer muncul tak lama kemudian.

"Apa aku akan memantaunya lagi, Master?".

"Untuk hari ini tidak usah, aku percaya kepada Senpai".

"Baik".

Lancer mengangguk sekali lalu menghilang.

 **Malam hari...**

 ***Tap!*.**

Langkah Dan terhenti ketika berdiri di depan gerbang mansion yang cukup tua. Ia melangkah ke gerbang dan mencoba untuk membukanya.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Dari depan pintu sedang berdiri seorang kakek bertubuh pendek seperti tengah menunggu kehadiran dari Dan.

"Sepertinya kau tak asing bagiku" Ucap Kakek itu membuka percakapan.

 ***Set!*.**

Dan menoleh ke arah kakek tersebut usai menutup gerbang.

"Matou Zouken".

"Kenapa mantan pemimpin dari 'Expert 20' datang ke tempatku?".

Suasana menjadi mencekam ketika aura dari Zouken dikeluarkan. Tiupan angin seakan tidak ada di depan masion ini.

"Aku ingin menawarkan kerja sama denganmu, Matou Zouken".

Tatapan Zouken menjadi tajam,

"Kerja sama?".

Dan tersenyum iblis,

"Kerja sama untuk mendapatkan Cawan Suci".

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Akhirnya! Dampak yang diterima Karin jauh lebih banyak yang diperkirakan Diana. Setiap pengorbanan yang dilakukan Fujimaru Karin kepada Cawan tidak akan mengembalikkannya seperti kemampuan regenerasi. Jika Karin sudah mengorbankan jantungnya, maka Cawan akan mengambilnya dan menyimpan di ruang dimensi. Jadi jangan bingung kenapa Karin masih bisa hidup walaupun tidak memiliki jantung.

Untuk chapter ini **'Other Story'** tidak Zhitachi kasih. Setelah membaca ulang chapter ini, Zhitachi tidak menemukan scenario buat menistakan Character pada chapter 18 ini.

Bagaimana tentang chapter 18 yang tidak dikasih lagu ini, tolong berikan komentarnya yah... Apakah bagus jika tidak diberi lagu, atau sebaliknya.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Kali ini Zhitachi membahas beberapa fakta di FF Fate Series ini yang sudah berjalan sampai 18 chapter. Apa saja itu, langsung saja...

1\. **Taira pada cerita ini bukanlah Taira yang dulu.**

Pernah dijelaskan bahwa Taira yang kita kenal merupakan bentuk manifestasi dari permintaan Karin kepada Cawan. Di chapter 10 disebutkan bahwa Karin pernah mengajukan permintaan kepada Cawan, membuat harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Dijelaskan juga bahwa Taira sudah meninggal waktu ia kecil.

2\. **Pengorbanan pertama Karin kepada Cawan adalah rasa sakit.**

Untuk menggunakan kekuatan dari Cawan, Karin harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang ia miliki. Karena benda fisik tidak termasuk pengorbanan yang bisa diterima Cawan, ia hanya bisa mengorbankan apapun yang terdapat pada tubuhnya.

Ia pertama kali mengorbankan rasa sakitnya untuk menggunakan ' **Gate of Illusion'** saat melawan Bisma di perang Sumeria. Seterusnya, ia mengorban perasaannya untuk membuka kemampuan **'Dead Final Bullet'**.

3\. **Perang Cawan di Sumeria merupakan awal dari semua tragedy Karin.**

Sebenarnya Karin tidak harus mengikuti perang tersebut. Karena desakan dari Gereja Kudus, terpaksa ia mengikuti perang tersebut sampai menjadi pemenang. Namun, semua tragedy terjadi setelahnya. Ia mengorbankan perasaan, rasa sakit, kekasih, ego, bahkan kematiannya hanya untuk memenangkan perang ini.

4\. **Diana adalah sisa perasaan dari Karin.**

Seperti Yin dan Yang, jika Karin berada di pihak hitam, maka Diana berada di pihak putih. Ketika Karin terbutakan karena kegilaannya terhadap hal yang berbau Cawan Suci, Diana akan berada di sampingnya sebagai penenang. Cawan Suci menyegel sebagian perasaan Karin kepada Diana agar ia tidak salah mengambil jalan.

Perlu diketahui, manusia biasa yang mendapat anugerah dari Cawan Suci akan mendapatkan tubuh yang hampir mendekati kekuatan dewa. Merubah ideologi dan kemampuan mereka menuju ke puncak keterbatasan. Namun, harga untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu sama saja menyerahkan jiwa dan raga kepada sang Cawan Suci.

Zhitachi update lebih awal karena 3 hari mendatang bakal jadi hari sibuk untuk Zhitachi. Hal tersebut tidak akan menganggu jalan cerita ini, oke!

Sepertinya itu dulu yang Zhitachi sampaikan, untuk fakta selanjutnya bisa dijelaskan di chapter depan...

Pada Chapter sebelumnya, pertarungan yang hampir terjadi antara Karin melawan Gil segera dihentikan sebelum terjadi masalah baru oleh Hormes. Karin memberitahu bahwa ada Cawan lain pada perang kali ini sembari membunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Namun, dampak melawan Berserker pada tubuh Karin memberi kerusakan serius kepadanya, membuat dirinya mengorbankan beberapa syaraf tubuh kepada Cawan. Di suatu tempat, Dan menemui Zouken untuk mengajukan sebuah kesepakatan, cerita pun berlanjut...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **T** **\+ up to M.**

 **Song : Kyoumei no True Force (OP) and Edelweiss (ED).**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka. Untuk lagu bisa Readers cek di chapter sebelumnya** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Chapter Nineteen** **: For a Moment** **.**

Dua penjahat kelas kakap tengah bertatapan di bawah langit gelap. Cahaya rembulan menyembunyikan dirinya ketika mereka saling bertatap. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk seakan seperti memaksa rembulan untuk menyembunyikan cahaya, memaksa udara dingin untuk tidak melewati mereka.

"Kerja sama untuk mendapatkan Cawan Suci?".

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mengikuti perang ini dari balik layar. Lalu aku juga menduga bahwa kau menjadi akar dalam dalangnya pemanggilan para Servant".

"Matamu cukup tajam untuk manusia sepertimu... Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau tidak datang ke sini bukan tanpa alasan".

"Sebelum itu, bisa kau tenangkan gadis yang ada di belakangmu itu, Zouken".

Berserker muncul di belakang Zouken sembari mendecih sekali.

"Akan aku jelaskan keinginanku di tempat ini".

 ***Set!*.**

Dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan wajah, tatapannya beralih ke tangan kanan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan benda yang bernama Cawan itu, jika ada cara lain untuk meraih keinginanku, maka aku akan merelakan benda tersebut".

"Lalu?".

Dan tersenyum sekali, ia menurunkan tangan kanannya dan beralih menatap Zouken.

"Aku menginginkan penelitian Homunculus yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Matou".

Tatapan Zouken menjadi tajam,

"Jika keinginanmu memang sedangkal itu, aku tidak akan menyerahkan buku itu kepadamu".

Dan tersenyum kembali, kali ini dengan senyuman iblis.

"Aku bisa saja memenangkan perang ini dengan mengandalkan kekuatan dari Rider. Aku tahu cara untuk membunuhmu, melenyapkan Servant yang ada di sampingmu itu akan sangat mudah".

"Bayangkan Zouken, jika kita bekerja sama kau bisa mendapatkan Cawan itu dengan bantuanku, lalu aku hanya membutuhkan buku tersebut sebagai bayaran. Keuntungan besar untukmu dan keuntungan kecil buatku, kan?".

"Aku ingin tahu rencana busuk apa yang akan digunakan pihak Gereja ketika melakukan penelitian Homunculus".

"Ini bukan dari pihak bedebah itu, aku sudah muak dengan perintah yang ada di sana".

"Jika itu bukan rencana dari Gereja, lalu apa rencanamu?".

"Aku ingin menciptakan manusia modern melalui Homunculus. Aku akan melenyapkan para manusia yang akan menentang rencana manusia modern ini dan menggantikannya dengan para Homunculus".

"Untuk langkah awal aku membutuhkan buku penelitian tentang keluarga Matou dan Einzbern yang meneliti manusia Homunculus. Aku sudah mempelajari kitab dari keluarga Einzbern dan berhasil menciptakan satu Homunculus. Namun itu masih kurang cukup, aku membutuhkan ilmu lagi untuk mempersempurnakan manusia ciptaanku".

Dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Zouken,

"Karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Zouken. Kau akan mendapatkan Cawan, sementara aku akan mendapatkan ilmu Homunculus".

Zouken terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Dan. Ia terus memperhatikan mimik bicara dari Dan, apakah ia tengah membicarakan omongan kosong, ataukah dia bicara benar.

Selama yang ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah miss untuk membaca mimik muka dari lawan bicaranya. Sehebat apapun lawan bicaranya menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia pasti bisa menebaknya.

Kali ini ucapan dari Dan nampak seperti serius. Zouken mempertimbangkan tawaran tersebut. Menyerahkan kitab pusaka dengan digantikan sebuah perangkat mahakuasa, tentu itu hal yang menggiurkan.

Terlepas dari itu, kitab pusaka keluarga Matou yang sudah diwariskan selama 500 tahun tidak mungkin diserahkan kepada mereka yang belum berhak, apalagi untuk keluarga Matou sendiri. Jika ia menyerahkan buku tersebut, sama saja ia menjual seluruh aset keluarga Matou kepada Dan.

"Aku akan setuju dengan penawaranmu... Setelah itu, apa yang akan kau rencanakan?".

"Cukup mudah, aku akan memerintahkan Rider untuk membuat kekacauan di kota Adachi. Menarik seluruh Servant yang ada di sana untuk melawan Rider. Disaat itu kau akan membuat kerusuhan di kota Fuyuki untuk menarik sisa Servant yang berkumpul. Lagipula Rider sedang merasa dendam kepada seseorang yang ada di kota Adachi... Kita akan melakukan pembantaian secara massal dikedua tempat!".

Zouken memejamkan mata, setelah itu membukanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memerintahkan Berserker untuk membuat kerusuhan di kota Fuyuki".

"Perjanjian disetujui, aku akan segera kembali ke kota Adachi. Aku akan memulai rencana ini dengan membuat kerusuhan".

Dan segera berbalik arah dan pergi menjauhi Zouken.

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Dan sepenuhnya meninggalkan kediaman Zouken, Assasin muncul di samping lain Zouken.

"Awasi dia, Assasin".

"Baik".

 ***Wush!*.**

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

 ***Kriet!*.**

Karin membuka pintu rumah, melepas sepatu lalu merapihkan di tempat yang semestinya.

"Aku pulang Taira-chan".

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

"Ka-Karin-san, se-selamat datang!" Sapa Machi sembari membersihkan tangan yang basah menggunakan celemek.

"Oh Machi-chan kah? Tumben sekali malam-malam kau di sini?".

"E-Eh! A-Aku ha-hanya ingin me-menginap" Balas Machi dengan gugup.

"E~ Benarkah~" Goda Karin ketika melihat wajah Machi yang merona.

 ***Bletak!*.**

Taira memukul pelan kepala Karin menggunakan centong sayur.

"Jangan ganggu Machi, Nee-san".

"Itu sakit Taira-chan~" Rengek Karin karena kepalanya dipukul.

"Masih sakit mana dengan pengobatan dari Diana-san?".

"Etto... Kalau itu sih memang sakit, hehehe".

"Huh, dasar".

Taira kembali masuk ke dapur, disusul Machi dari belakang.

"Waktunya makan~".

 ***Set!*.**

Langkah Karin dihentikan oleh centong sayur yang menghalangi dirinya.

"Ganti pakaian dulu baru makan, dasar kakak bodoh!".

"Hehehe, maap Taira-chan".

 _ **Di meja makan...**_

"Kok sekarang jadi tambah ramai yah?" Tanya Karin ketika melihat Saber dan Archer duduk di tempat yang sama.

"Bukannya bagus kalau rame?" Ucap Taira sembari menaruh sayur ke tengah meja.

"Benar juga sih... Eh, sepertinya aku belum mengenal wajah dia".

"Etto, dia...".

"Namaku Misha, Karin-dono" Ucap Archer sembari menyembunyikan nama asli.

"Oh Misha, apa kau kenalannya Machi?".

Archer mengangguk sekali,

"Benar Karin-dono".

"Begitu yah... Wah, ada steak!" Tangan Karin langsung mengambil potongan steak yang barusan di taruh oleh Machi ke meja.

 ***Bletak!*.**

Kali ini Taira memukul kepala Karin menggunakan bukunya.

"Jangan makan dulu sebelum hidangan disiapin semua!".

"Mo~".

 ** _Beberapa saat kemudian..._**

"Wuah kenyangnya~" Ucap Karin sembari menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Umu! Makanan yang dibuat Masterku memang yang terbaik! Yosh! Aku ingin dia menjadi koki handalku!" Balas Saber usai menikmati makanan. Taira tersenyum sembari membersihkan piring kotor bersama Machi.

Walau Servant tidak membutuhkan makanan melainkan mana, terkadang mereka ingin merasakan makanan di era tersebut. Terlebih lagi makanan yang dibuat Taira memang enaknya luar biasa.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin membangunkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk usai Taira dan Machi selesai membersihkan piring. Ia memasang tatapan serius ke arah depan.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Misha... Bukan, Archer".

Archer terkejut ketika nama samarannya terbongkar, begitu juga Taira dan Machi.

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu bahwa saya Archer, Karin-dono?".

"Aliran mana yang dimiliki manusia biasa dengan dirimu sudah membuatku tahu bahwa kau seorang Servant".

"Um, anda benar... Lalu, apa yang anda rencanakan?".

'Jadi orang ini yang membuat Saber bungkam'.

Karin melipatkan kedua jari tangan di atas meja sejajar dengan mulut.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melenyapkan orang yang pernah melukai adikku waktu lalu. Dilihat keberadaanmu di sini seperti orang normal, aku akan membiarkanmu untuk beberapa saat. Lagipula kau juga Servant milik Machi, kan?".

"Eh?" Machi terkejut bahwa Karin sudah mengetahuinya.

"Yang ada di tempat ini hanya Taira, lagipula dia juga Master dari Saber. Berarti hanya satu Master di tempat ini selain Taira, yaitu dirimu".

"Be-Benar juga".

"Bisakah aku melihat tanda perintahnya?".

Machi mengangguk sekali, ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Karin.

"Kau sudah menggunakan satu perintah, lalu kau Taira, coba Nee-san lihat".

Sama seperi Machi, Taira mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Karin.

"Kau juga, Taira-chan. Apa boleh buat...".

Karin mengsejajarkan tangan kanan mereka, ia memejamkan mata. Beberapa sinyal sihir tengah merambat pada sistem syaraf.

Karin membuka mata perlahan, kedua tangan yang memegang tangan Taira dan Machi mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya emas. Perlahan, pola perintah yang berwarna samar kini menjadi berwana cerah.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin melepaskan pegangannya.

"Sekarang segel perintah sudah kembali menjadi tiga" Balas Karin dengan senyuman, namun ia seperti tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Taira ketika melihat pola perintah tersebut kembali.

"Maaf Taira-chan, aku akan ke toilet sebentar" Ucap Karin sembari berdiri.

"Ya".

 ***Set!*.**

"Uhuk!".

 ***Cprat!*.**

Karin muntah darah dengan hebat ketika berada di taman belakang dojo. Kelopak matanya muncul tanda ungu, kesadarannya juga seperti hampir hilang.

Ia menahan sesuatu lagi, kali ini ia kembali memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah besar.

Ia bernafas berat, setelah memuntahkan banyak sekali darah, pandangannya kini sangat kacau. Antara ingin kehilangan kesadaran atau mempertahankan kesadarannya sendiri.

"Mengorbankan 40% darah dalam tubuh masih terlalu kecil".

"Ukh! Uhuk!".

 ***Cprat!*.**

Nafasnya kembali berat usai memuntahkan darah lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah tidak merasa ingin memuntahkannya lagi. Karin berjalan menuju lantai kayu yang dibangun tinggi lalu duduk.

Jujur saja, pandangannya sekarang sudah tidak karuan lagi. Jika manusia biasa mungkin dalam muntahan pertama sudah membuatnya pingsan. Namun ia mempertahankan kesadarannya agar Taira tidak cemas.

Ia tidak ingin membuat Taira cemas melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ia sudah mengorbankan hampir seluruh syaraf tubuh untuk melawan Berserker tempo lalu. Tersenyum lembut dan berusaha merasakan enaknya masakan dari Taira walau ia sudah tidak bisa merasakannya.

Langkah kecilnya untuk mengambil keputusan seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya ragu. Jika mengembalikan mantra perintah menjadi 3 kepada Taira dan Machi itu berguna, pengorbanan seperti ini tidak akan sia-sia.

Wajahnya kembali seperti semula, kantuk mata ungu perlahan mulai menghilang. Ia merasa stamina dan tubuhnya sudah kembali 80%.

Ia lekas kembali ke ruang kumpul untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan mereka.

Dari balik persimpangan ruangan, Archer tengah menyandarkan dirinya sembari memejamkan mata. Ketika Karin masuk ke dalam dojo, ia membuka mata secara perlahan.

Ia menoleh ke arah samping, hal yang ia lihat sekarang mungkin menjadi jawaban alasan dirinya mengikuti Karin.

Archer menghilang dibalik serpihan emas, ia tidak ingin Karin mencurigai dirinya.

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

"Nee-san, apa kau ingin ikut belanja di pasar Adachi besok?" Tanya Taira ketika melihat Karin memasuki ruang tamu.

"Eh? Belanja? Maaf ya, Nee-san ingin beristirahat seharian penuh".

"Oh ya, aku titip minuman seperti biasa yah".

Taira menghela nafas pelan,

"Dasar, baiklah... Mana uangnya?" Jawab Taira sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Eh, bukannya uang untuk bulan ini masih cukup?".

"Dilihat dari jumlah orang yang menginap, tidak mungkin uang sebanyak itu cukup?".

Kali ini Karin menghela nafas pelan,

"Oke-Oke... Aku ingin istirahat, jangan malam-malam kalian".

"U-Um!".

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

"Apa kau ingin ikut belanja, Saber, Archer?".

"Eh? Apa itu boleh, Master ! ? ".

"Siapa yang melarang?".

"UMU! Aku akan berada di sampingmu bahkan saat belanja sekalipun!".

"Lalu Archer?".

"Jika Master mengijinkan saya, saya tidak keberatan" Ucap Archer sembari menoleh ke arah Machi.

"I-Ikut saja, A-Archer".

Archer mengangguk sekali,

"Baik, jika itu perintahmu" Balas Archer sambil tersenyum.

 ** _Pagi hari, di pasar..._**

"TEMPAT APA INI MASTER!".

Saber berlari ke depan Taira lalu memutarkan tubuhnya sekali, ia nampak seperti bahagia. Ia memakai Kaos merah bergaris yang tertutupi jaket hitam, memakai kacamata hitam transparan dan topi berwarna coklat. Untuk bagian bawahnya ia memakai rok merah putih bergaris sepanjang selutut, untuk alas kakinya ia memakai sepatu hitam.

Untuk Machi ia lebih memakai pakaian tertutup. Kini ia memakai sweater tipis yang menutupi pakaiannya dan memakai rok biru ungu sepanjang lutut.

Taira sendiri memakai celana jeans hitam dengan kaos hitam, di lengannya terdapat warna hitam putih bergaris sampai ke ujung.

Archer memakai pakaian yang sangat berbeda. Ia memakai pakaian dengan lengan baju penuh sampai ke bagian bawah telapak tangan. Rambut putihnya ia ikat ponytail ke belakang, ia memakai kacamata dengan tangkainya berwarna merah.

Sebentar, kenapa Saber memakai pakaian seperti semencolok itu daripada Archer?.

"A-Ano Ta-Taira-kun, bu-bukannya pakaian Sa-Saber terlihat cu-cukup mencolok?" Tanya Machi ketika melihat gaya pakaian Saber.

"Nee-san mengatakan bahwa Rider masih di sekitar kota ini?".

"Master! Master!" Panggil Saber, Taira segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Itu apa!" Tunjuk Saber ke tempat penjualan takoyaki.

"Oh, itu Takoyaki... Kau mau?".

Saber mengangguk dengan cepat, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati makanan bernama Takoyaki.

"Baiklah-Baiklah, kau mau Archer?".

"E-Eh? Ti-Tidak usah Taira-dono" Balas Archer sembari melambaikan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tak apa, aku akan meneraktirmu".

"Ji-Jika Taira-dono memaksa" Ucap Archer sembari tersipu merona.

"Tunggu sebentar".

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

"Beli dua bungkus paman".

"Oke".

 _ **Beberapa saat kemudian...**_

"Bagaimana, Saber?".

"UMU! Ini sangat enak!" Balas Saber dengan senyuman.

"E-Enak Archer?".

"Ini sangat enak Master".

"S-Syukurlah kalo kau suka".

"Eh Master, aku ingin mencoba itu!" Tunjuk Saber ke kedai yang menjual mie.

"Mau makan lagi ! ? ".

"Gak boleh?~" Tanya Saber sambil memasang muka imut.

Taira menghela nafas pelan, ia yakin akan ada monster makan di dojonya selain Karin. Sudah cukup Karin habisin makanan untuk 10 hari ke depan, kini Saber juga ikutan. Bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa bertahan sampai stock makanan untuk bulan depan.

"Oke-Oke".

 _ **Sore hari...**_

"Capeknya" Keluh Taira ketika duduk di bangku taman.

Setelah menemani Servantnya berkeliling (Tepatnya hanya isi perut doang), ia duduk di bangku taman sembari merilekskan punggungnya. Tidak biasanya ia selelah ini. Dulu saja ketika menemani Karin berbelanja, dia tidak meminta makanan separah Saber.

Kali ini Saber tengah berdiri memandangi kota ditemani oleh Archer, Machi sendiri duduk menemani Taira.

"Si-Silakan, Ta-Taira-kun" Ucap Machi sembari memberikan minuman dingin ke Taira.

"Terima kasih".

 ***Creck!*.**

Taira menarik pembuka kaleng lalu meminum minuman dingin tersebut. Ia menaruhnya di atas paha.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjalan berdua seperti ini".

"U-Um!" Balas Machi sembari merona.

"Jika saja mereka tidak ada, mungkin saja kita sedang berkencan".

Machi semakin menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Ia merasa semakin gugup ketika berada di samping Taira. Walaupun mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil, ia masih saja merasa gugup ketika berada di samping Taira.

"A-Ano..." Panggil Machi dengan gugup.

Taira menoleh ke arah Machi,

"Hm?".

Wajah Machi semakin merona,

"Ti-Tidak jadi".

Taira semakin bingung melihat tingkah laku Machi.

 ***Tap!*.**

Archer menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di samping Saber.

"Bagaimana pemantauanmu?".

"Aku tidak merasakan sama sekali aura dari Rider" Balas Saber.

"Rider cukup jeli untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya... Sebaiknya kita terus bersiaga".

 ** _Malam hari..._**

Dan berdiri di atas gedung sembari memandangi kota malam Adachi. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping.

"Sekarang adalah waktu untuk menunjukkan kehebatan dari Pharaoh Agung".

Rider muncul dari atas langit, wajahnya tersenyum sembari menatap ke bawah.

"Tunjukkan lah arti dari keagunganmu, wahai Pharaoh Ozymandias!".

Rider memajukan tangan kanannya ke depan, memberi perintah kepada sesuatu.

Langit bergetar pelan, awan kelam yang menutupi langit malam seakan tengah membuka pintunya. Memanggil makhluk yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia. Berkepala manusia dengan bagian tubuh seperti singa, Sphinx. Tidak hanya satu Sphinx yang muncul, melainkan puluhan monster yang terpanggil melalui celah awan.

"Sudah waktunya kalian menghancurkan peradaban ini, anak-anakku!".

Raungan keras terdengar dari mereka. Terbang melintas dari udara dan menerjang ke tanah. Mendarat lalu menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada, memakan seluruh manusia yang ada di bawah. Membuat malapetaka yang belum ada dalam sejarah.

Kepanikan, keputusasaan, ketakutan, semuanya terlukis pada malam itu. Malam merah yang terlukis dari darah penduduk kota Adachi. Membasmi mereka layaknya serangga, menghancurkan gedung layak menghancurkan bangunan pasir. Monster Sphinx benar-benar berusaha memusnahkan mereka tanpa sisa.

Dan tersenyum iblis melihat hal itu, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan namanya keadilan untuk dunia ini. Ia sudah muak kepada mereka yang memberi penindasan untuk orang lemah, kali ini ia akan menghukum semuanya. Baik mereka itu orang bijak maupun orang dusta.

"Semuanya akan musnah pada hari ini, peradaban Homunculus akan tercipta pada hari ini!".

"Bagaimana kau akan mencegahnya lagi...".

"KARIN!".

 **~TBC~**

Akhirnya! Kali ini perang Cawan sudah tidak dilaksanakan secara tertutup seperti waktu lalu, melainkan melalui perang terbuka. Tragedi baru akan terjadi setelah ini? Siapakah yang akan menghentikan mereka berdua?.

Oh ya, sebentar lagi FF ini akan mencapai 'END' atau selesai. Tapi tenang, Zhitachi akan memberi surprise pada kalian loh... Tunggu saja yah!

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Sepertinya FF Fate series ini akan mendekati akhir cerita. Zhitachi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Di akhir cerita akan ada kejutan yang akan menanti para Readers sekalian, jadi jangan ketinggalan yah!.

Ehem, seperti biasa, akan ada beberapa fakta yang Zhitachi jelaskan tentang FF ini...

1\. **'Expert 20' dan 'Expert 21'.**

 **'Expert 20'** terbentuk dua tahun sebelum ada **'Expert 21'.** Dengan anggota sejumlah 10 orang, mereka memantau aktifitas sihir yang ada di kota Fuyuki. Setelah 1 tahun berjalan, **'Expert 20'** secara resmi dibubarkan dan digantikan oleh **'Expert 21'** yang dipimpin oleh Fujimaru Karin.

Kontribusi dari **'Expert 21'** jauh lebih baik daripada grup sebelumnya. Walaupun grup tersebut dijalankan oleh dua orang saja.

2\. **Karin merupakan sosok Demi-Servant yang masih hidup sampai sekarang.**

Pengorbanan yang tak henti oleh Karin perlahan mengikis roh dan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar membuatnya seperti seorang Servant. Hal ini tidak ada yang menyadarinya bahkan sampai sekarang.

3\. **Fujimaru Karin seorang manusia Immortal?.**

Ia berulang kali dihajar oleh Berserker dan membuatnya hampir mati, namun masih berdiri kokoh layaknya tidak terjadi apapun. Jantungnya pernah hancur oleh dua belati Berserker, namun kembali lagi seperti semula. Ia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki jantung karena sudah dikorbankan. Lalu, kenapa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang?.

Sama seperti Taira, tubuhnya juga ikut tersegel di dalam Cawan. Singkatnya, walau Karin menerima dampak separah apapun, ia akan bisa kembali normal karena tubuh aslinya tidak menerima dampak tersebut. Sebaliknya, ia akan membayarnya dengan harga di dalam tubuhnya sebagai ganti atas kekuatan tersebut.

4\. **Diana dan Karin hampir memiliki masa lalu yang sama.**

Karin kehilangan adik yang menjadi harta paling berharga baginya. Membuat dirinya menjadi seorang monster karena rasa kehilangan tersebut.

Sama seperti Karin, Diana juga pernah mengalami luka yang sama. Ia telah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, merubah hidupnya menjadi mesin pembunuh seperti Karin.

Sepertinya itu dulu yang Zhitachi sampaikan, untuk fakta selanjutnya bisa dijelaskan di chapter depan...

Pada Chapter sebelumnya, kerja sama antara dua dalang dari kehancuran telah terbentuk. Lalu juga Karin mengorbankan lagi tubuhnya untuk mengembalikan mantra perintah milik Taira dan Machi yang sempat terpakai. Siang harinya, Taira mengajak Saber dan Archer untuk menikmati hal yang ada di kota Adachi. Di waktu yang sama, Rider muncul di atas langit Adachi dan memanggil puluhan Sphinx. Memerintahkan mereka untuk membantai segala sesuatu yang ada, cerita pun berlanjut...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **T** **\+ up to M.**

 **Song : Kyoumei no True Force (OP) and Edelweiss (ED).**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka. Untuk lagu bisa Readers cek di chapter sebelumnya** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Chapter** **Twenty: Destruction** **.**

Monster Sphnix menggila layaknya hewan buas yang kelaparan, melahap nyawa demi nyawa penduduk tidak berdosa di tanah ini. Pihak militer seakan tidak bergeming ketika melawan mereka, bahkan untuk menumbangkan satu ekor Sphnix belum tentu mereka mampu.

Taira melihat kekacauan tersebut dari arah taman, kobaran api yang menerangi malam seakan membuatnya tidak melepas pandangan mata.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?".

Saber menatap tajam ke arah kebakaran di kota tersebut, Archer pun juga demikian.

"Kekuatan ini... Milik Rider".

 ***Wush!*.**

Seekor Sphinx tengah terbang ke arah Taira, Saber yang menyadarinya segera berlari ke arah Taira.

 ***Set!*.**

Saber langsung melompat ketika sudah berada di depan Taira, menangkis cakar tajam yang hendak diarahkan ke Taira.

 ***Trang!*.**

Benturan pedang hitam dengan cakar Sphinix bergetar pelan. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Archer menarik busur panah dan melesatkan anak panah ke Sphnix. Membakar serta mengikisnya menjadi debu ketika mengenai tubuh Sphinix.

 ***Set!*.**

Saber mendarat di depan Taira,

"Kau tidak apa Master?".

"A-Aku tidak apa" Jawab Taira dengan terkejut.

 ***Set!*.**

Sama seperti Saber, Archer juga mendarat di depan Machi.

"Ada yang terluka, Master?".

"Ti-Tidak ada".

Archer tersenyum,

"Syukurlah".

Saber dan Archer kembali menoleh ke depan, ia menduga dalang dari munculnya Sphnix barusan berasal dari sana.

"Kita harus menjauhi tempat ini, Master!" Ucap Saber sembari menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Saber benar, tempat ini sudah tidak aman" Tambah Archer.

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan kota ini?".

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan rinci, tapi tempat ini sudah sangat tidak aman".

Taira mengangguk sekali, ia rasa ucapan dari Saber juga benar.

Mereka berempat berlari menjauhi kebakaran yang tengah terjadi. Saber menuntun mereka untuk menjauhi kota ini di barisan depan, sementara Archer menjaga mereka di barisan belakang.

 ***Sring!*.**

Seberkas cahaya melesat membentuk garis menyamping di depan Saber. Secara mendadak Saber menghentikan langkah ketika hampir mengenai cahaya tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mangsa baru!".

Saber segera menoleh ke arah suara.

"Rider!".

"Lama tidak berjumpa, budak!".

Mata Rider menoleh ke arah Archer, tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam ke arahnya.

"Tak aku sangka seorang penghianat berani menunjukkan mukanya di depan Pharaoh Agung!".

Rider mengangkat tangan kanan ke atas, memerintahkan 3 Sphnix untuk menyerang mereka.

"Makan mereka!".

" ***GRR!*** ".

3 Sphnix terbang ke arah mereka berempat. Saber dan Archer segera bersiap siaga.

 ***Srang!*.**

Tiga rantai emas muncul di samping Sphnix dan mengikat tubuh mereka.

"Rantai itu...".

Saber segera melompat untuk menebas 3 Sphinx ketika sedang terbelenggu.

 ***Slash! Slash! Slash!*.**

3 Sphnix menghilang usai terkena tebasan oleh Saber.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

"Master, dengarkan ucapanku..." Ucap Saber dengan nada serius.

"Menjauhilah dari tempat ini bersama Machi, aku akan menjaga kalian selama bisa menjauhi tempat ini. Archer, lindungi mereka di garis depan jika ada monster itu menghalangi".

"Lalu kau?".

Saber tersenyum lembut ke arah Taira,

"Aku akan berusaha melindungi kalian dari belakang, selama kau hidup itu sudah membuatku bahagia, Master".

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap bertarung denganmu!".

Archer dan Machi terkejut mendengarnya, terutama Saber.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Master! Tempat ini sangat berbahaya! Aku tidak bisa secara maksimal menyerang sekaligus menjagamu" Bentak Saber dengan keras.

Ia sudah bersumpah untuk menjaga Masternya untuk hidup. Setelah kejadian itu, ia tidak ingin Masternya tersebut terluka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dengarkanlah Masterku! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi! Aku sudah bersumpah untuk menjagamu".

"Maka dari itu aku akan bersumpah untuk menjaga punggungmu, bertarung bersama dan menjagamu. Aku tidak ingin seorang gadis manis sepertimu terluka seperti waktu lalu" kali ini Taira membalasnya dengan nada tegas, membuat Saber merona ketika mendengarnya.

"Ma-Master".

Taira menoleh ke arah Archer dan Machi.

"Archer, bawa Machi menjauhi medan perang ini. Aku percayakan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku kepadamu".

Kali ini Machi juga ikut merona, ia merasa seperti tengah dilamar oleh Taira.

"Ta-Taira-kun".

"Tapi Taira-dono, situasi seperti ini...".

Saber berbalik lagi ke depan,

"Biarkan saja, Archer. Aku akan menjaga Master bodohku ini, lebih baik kau bawa Machi ke tempat aman".

"Saber".

Archer mengangguk sekali,

"Baiklah".

Archer berniat menarik tangan kanan Machi, namun Machi menolaknya.

"Taira-kun!" Panggil Machi.

Taira menoleh ke arah Machi,

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Taira-kun" Ucap Machi dengan nada normal.

Taira sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar nada Machi menjadi normal, ia tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ya".

"Membosankan... Membosankan... MEMBOSANKAN!".

Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah Rider.

"Persahabatan kalian terlalu menjijikan, bahkan lebih menjijikan dari makanan para budak... "Aku akan menjagamu?" Jangan membuatku tertawa!".

 ***Set!*.**

Dan mengulurkan tangan kanan ke depan, tanda mantra perintah perlahan menyala.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan apa itu arti kematian kepada mereka, Rider".

 ***Deg!*.**

Rider merasakan sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

"Aku memerintahkanmu... **Gunakan Noble Phantasm mu dan hancurkan manusia yang ada di dunia ini!** ".

"Da-Dan... Sialan kau!".

Tangan kiri Rider yang tengah memegang tongkat secara paksa bergerak perlahan ke arah depan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, NANA DAN!".

Mulut Rider bergetar pelan.

"Muncul lah, wahai keagunganku... Ramesseum!".

Tanah bergetar dengan hebat, memaksa seperti memunculkan sebuah bangunan aneh. Perlahan bangunan berwarna kuning emas tersebut naik ke udara, membentuk sebuah piramid dengan ribuan celah pintu mulai terbuka.

Dan tertawa keras ketika melihat piramid itu muncul, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Lancer tengah mengawasinya dari balik bayangan.

Tak lama monster Sphnix muncul dari setiap pintu yang terdapat di piramid tersebut. Mereka keluar sembari terbang di sekitar piramid, beberapa diantara mereka tengah terbang pelan ke arah Saber.

"Ini pasti bercanda".

"Sekarang saatnya Archer, bawa pergi Machi!".

"Tapi...".

"Sudah tidak ada waktu, pergilah!".

Archer segera mengangkat tubuh Machi dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style, membawanya serta menjauhi dari tempat pertempuran.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Taira berdiri di samping kiri Saber.

"Apa kau takut, Master?".

"Selama ada dirimu aku tidak akan takut".

"Kalo begitu... Ayo kita mulai!".

Saber segera berlari ke arah depan, di susul oleh Taira dari arah belakang.

3 monster Sphnix tengah mengarah kepada mereka. Saber segera menghentikan langkah ketika ada dua serangan mengarah kepadanya.

 ***Trang!*.**

Saber menahan dua serangan Sphinix, namun satu Sphnix tengah terbang ke arah Taira.

"MA-MASTER!".

Taira berhenti setelah itu memejamkan mata, ia membuka mata setelahnya. Pupil matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Ia mengarahkan kedua tangan ke samping bawah, memanggil replika pedang yang muncul melalui kilatan emas.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Trang!*.**

Taira menahan serangan Sphnix menggunakan dua pedang asli. Belum sampai di situ, tubuhnya bergetar karena daya serangan dari Sphnix cukup kuat.

"Ma-Master!".

"HIAAT!".

 ***Slash! Slash! Slash!*.**

Taira memutar tubuhnya ke samping, mengarahkan serangan Sphnix menyentuh tanah. Setelah sampai di posisi samping tubuh Sphnix, ia melakukan tebasan berulang kali.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Slash!*.**

Taira segera melompat ke atas kepala Sphnix dan berhasil memotong kepalanya, membuat monster itu tumbang.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Taira mendarat secara sempurna setelah membunuh satu Sphnix. Nafasnya sedikit berat usai melakukan serangan tersebut.

Saber tersenyum ketika melihatnya,

"Umu! Aku juga!".

Ia mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, membuat dua kaki dari dua Sphnix yang menyerangnya terangkat juga. Ia mengarahkan pegangan pedang ke pundak kanan.

" **Fax Calaestis!** ".

 ***Slash! Slash! Slash!*.**

Tebasan indah terukir di tubuh dua monster itu, membuatnya langsung mati.

Karin terkejut melihat ada piramid muncul di tengah kota. Ia langsung tahu bahwa piramid tersebut berasal dari Rider.

"Piramid itu... Milik Rider... Taira!".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Brak!*.**

Karin langsung berlari usai mengambil jas dan membuka pintu dojo dengan keras, langkah kakinya tengah melompati beberapa gedung agar cepat sampai.

Ia merogoh saku untuk mengambil hp, menekan tombol sembari mencari sesuatu.

 ***Tit!*.**

"Diana, Rider sudah menggunakan Noble Phantasm nya!".

"Aku tahu, aku akan segera menyusul ketika membunuh Master dari Rider" Balas Diana sembari bersiaga di balik pintu atap, di tangannya tengah memegang pistol.

"Kau sudah menemukannya ! ? ".

"Biarkan aku mengurus tempat ini, Senpai segera hentikan piramid itu".

"Ya!".

 ***Tit!*.**

Karin memasukkan hpnya ke saku, langkah lompatannya semakin dipercepat.

Diana mematikan speaker Bluetooth di telinga kiri.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Brak!*.**

Diana segera mendobrak pintu atap, mengarahkan pistol ke arah Dan.

"Sudah cukup atas kejahatanmu, Master dari Rider!".

Dan menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Ka-Kau!" Diana terkejut melihat sosok pemuda itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu...".

"Diana Winterluck".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

"Untuk apa kau menjadi Master lagi, Nana Dan!" Tanya Diana, namun arahan pistolnya tidak ia turunkan.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu... Aku ingin menciptakan dunia baru melalui perang ini".

"Omong kosong dengan dunia barumu, kau sudah membuat dosa besar untuk bapa kita!".

Dan mendecih pelan,

"Jangan sebutkan nama menjijikan itu di depanku!".

Satu monster Sphinix muncul di belakang Dan, Diana terkejut melihatnya sementara Dan tersenyum iblis.

"Kali ini kau akan mati, Diana Winterluck!".

Diana merubah wajah terkejutnya menjadi senyuman,

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Jleb!*.**

Sebuah tombak merah mengarah ke jantung Sphnix, membuatnya jatuh ke bawah. Dan menoleh ke arah Sphnix dengan tatapan terkejut.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Lancer muncul di belakang Diana.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang mengikuti perang ini, Dan?".

Dan menoleh kembali ke arah Diana, ia menggeram dengan keras.

"Kau akan membalasnya!".

 ***Set!*.**

Dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan, perlahan mantra perintahnya menyala.

"Sungguh pilihan yang salah".

 ***Dor!*.**

Diana menekan pelatuk pistol dan menembakkan timah panas tepat ke jantung. Dan mundur perlahan sembari memegang dadanya.

"Kena... pa".

 ***Bruk!*.**

Dan jatuh ke tanah, Diana menurunkan pegangan pistolnya ketika melihat Dan sudah tidak bergerak.

"Salah satu penghianat Gereja sudah dimusnahkan".

 ***Set!*.**

Dan mengangkat tangannya ke depan secara mendadak.

"Aku memerintahkanmu... **Keluarkan kekuatan penuhmu, wahai rajaku! Buatlah peradaban ini menjadi keagungan yang abadi di bawah cahayamu!** ".

 ***Sring!*.**

"Celaka!" Ucap Diana terkejut ketika melihat hal itu.

 ***Set!*.**

Dan menjatuhkan kembali tangan ketika mengucapkan perintah tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata, mengganti mimik wajahnya menjadi tersenyum.

'Tidak buruk aku mati seperti ini... Aku ingin melihat keindahan yang akan kau ciptakan, rajaku'.

Rider mendapatkan kekuatan meluap dari mantra perintah. Ia tersenyum iblis ke arah langit. Ia seakan seperti mendengar doa dari Masternya.

ia melipat tangan kanannya di pinggang, tangan kiri yang tengah memegang tongkat diarahkan ke langit.

"Aku sudah mendengar doamu, Nana Dan. Baiklah, aku akan membawa peradabanku ke tempat ini... Para dewa, lihatlah keagunganku! Duduklah engkau di kursi emasku! Mari kita saksikan keajaiban Pharaoh ke dunia ini!".

Langit bergetar dengan hebat, memunculkan kembali sebuah piramid besar dari atas langit, berdiri saling berhadapan dengan piramid yang berdiri di atas tanah.

Diana menoleh ke arah Lancer,

"Lancer, gunakan Gae Bolg ke Rider!".

"Baik Master!".

 ***Set!*.**

Lancer memanggil tombak merah dan bersiap melemparkannya.

" **Gae Bolg!** ".

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Jleb!*.**

Tidak ada satu detik tombak Lancer mendarat di dada Rider. Ia melepaskan pegangan tongkatnya dan memegang tombak yang menancap di dada.

"Ukh!".

Perlahan tubuh Rider mulai terkikis, menandakan ia sudah kalah. Sebelum dirinya menghilang, ia masih sempat menunjukkan senyuman ke arah dua piramid.

"Aku bisa merasakannya... Keagungan dari para dewa tengah terbentuk di tempat ini... Jika saja ada sedikit waktu, aku ingin menyaksikannya".

Rider mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, mencoba meraih piramid tersebut. Namun hal itu sudah tidak bisa ia lakukan karena sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Karin sempat berhenti ketika melihat piramid lain muncul di atas langit. Ia mendecih pelan, setelah itu kembali melompati gedung.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Trang!*.**

Taira tengah menahan serangan dari Sphinx yang terus menerus menyerang dia.

"SABER!".

"HIAAT!".

 ***Duak!*.**

Saber menendang wajah Sphnix dengan keras, membuatnya terpental cukup jauh.

 ***Set!*.**

"Nice Saber".

"UMU!".

Saber menoleh ke arah langit, ia mencari keberadaan dari Rider.

"Keberadaan dari Rider telah lenyap".

"Lenyap? Berarti dia sudah mati?".

"Jika memang seperti itu, harusnya Noble Phantasmnya sudah menghilang".

 ***Set!*.**

Sphnix yang tadi terpental tengah berlari ke arah Taira dan berniat melakukan hentakan kuat.

" **Final Bullet!** ".

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Sphnix terpental ke depan ketika terkena serangan peluru udara dari seseorang.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Karin mendarat tak jauh dari posisi Taira dan Saber.

"Kau tidak apa, Taira-chan?".

"Nee-san!".

Taira menoleh ke arah Karin, membuat kelemahannya menjadi terbuka. Sphnix dari atas langit menembakkan laser dari mulut ke arah Taira.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Sleb!*.**

Waktu berubah menjadi lambat ketika dada Taira tertembus oleh serangan laser Sphinix, membuat Karin dan Saber terkejut bukan main.

Waktu menjadi seperti semula, Taira tidak merasakan apapun ketika terkena serangan barusan. Hawa dingin tengah memasuki lubang yang baru saja terbentuk di dada. Ia memejamkan mata sekali, ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah.

 ***Bruk!*.**

Tubuh Taira jatuh ke tanah usai terkena serangan tersebut.

"TAIRA/MASTER!".

Saber menggeram ketika melihat Masternya jatuh ke tanah. Ia mengubah tatapannya menjadi tajam ke satu-satunya Sphinx yang telah melukai Taira.

"TAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN KAU!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Saber melompat ke udara dan bersiap menebas Sphnix.

"HIAAA!".

Serangan dari Sphnix seakan terbelah karena pedang hitam Saber yang sudah terlapisi aura putih, pedang tersebut terus maju sampai menembus tubuh Sphnix. Membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.

"HIAAA!".

 ***Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!*.**

Saber terus menerus memberi tebasan ke tubuh Sphnix yang terbelah menjadi dua, membuat tubuh itu menjadi potongan kecil.

"HANGUSLAH KAU!".

 ***Blar!*.**

Sebuah api besar muncul usai Saber melakukan tebasan ke atas, membakar habis potongan daging tersebut.

 ***Set!*.**

Saber mendarat ke tanah sembari menekan tubuhnya dengan kaki kanan sementara kaki kiri ia tekuk menyentuh tanah.

Ia menangis, menunjukkan air mata seorang gadis yang telah kehilangan segalanya. Masternya telah mati tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menjaga Masternya walau sudah berada sedekat itu.

Ia menggeram sembari menahan tangisannya, karena ia kurang waspada kepada hal di sekitarnya, membuat Master sekaligus cintanya kini telah mati. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku... Master".

 **~TBC~**

Akhirnya! Eh kok Taira jadi dead di sini sih? Apakah ini kejutan dari Zhitachi? Tentu saja bukan!.

Ehem, untuk chapter selanjutkan akan menjadi alur epic lainnya karena... Karin akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya di sini!. Dia akan membasmi seluruh Sphinx yang terus muncul layaknya monster buas. Seperti apa amukan dari Karin, kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yah!.

Oh ya, sekarang Zhitachi tidak akan kasih **'Other Story'** karena sedikit mengganggu jalannya cerita. Bagi para Readers yang justru menunggu **'Other Story'** tersebut, Zhitachi akan membuatkan chapter khusus tentang kejadian mereka melakukan syuting sampai hal gaje lainnya.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Sebenarnya target Zhitachi untuk beberapa chapter mendatang akan diperlama lagi, entah kenapa pada chapter 19 dan seterusnya seakan seperti dipercepat. Entahlah, Zhitachi sudah bingung lagi.

Ehem, bagi para Readers yang sedikit kecewa karena heroine utama kita mati, Zhitachi akan sedikit beri kejutan di chapter ini. Seperti apa itu? Langsung kita baca yah...

Sebelum mencapai ke jalan cerita, akan ada beberapa fakta yang Zhitachi jelaskan tentang FF ini...

1\. **Roh Gilgamesh yang merasuki Taira merupakan Gilgamesh pada era keemasannya.**

Kita pernah dikejutkan tentang munculnya Gilgamesh di tubuh Taira. Namun, tahu kah kalian bahwa Gilgamesh yang sempat merasuki Taira merupakan Gilgamesh di era pertamanya loh! Atau secara singkatnya Gilgamesh tersebut merupakan raja yang memimpin rakyatnya dengan kejam.

Kita bisa melihatnya bahwa pandangan Taira Gilgamesh sangat tajam dan terkesan merendahkan, walau ia sedang berhadapan dengan Rider sekalipun. Walau begitu, karena roh tersebut belum sepenuhnya menguasai pikiran Taira (Hanya 30% saja), ia bisa dengan mudah dikeluarkan melalui sugesti.

2\. **Taira akan terikat kontak dengan Enkidu dan Ea.**

Ini masih belum ada pembahasan karena belum ada di chapter sebelumnya. Namun akan ada cerita bahwa Taira akan melakukan kontak dengan Enkidu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan dari Gilgamesh. Setelah itu ia akan menggunakan kekuatan dari raja pahlawan ini untuk mengendalikan Ea.

3\. **Tujuan sebenarnya dari Nana Dan.**

Sudah disebutkan bahwa Nana Dan berusaha membentuk sebuah peradaban dimana manusia Homunculus akan memimpin dunia ini. namun rencana itu gagal ketika Diana membunuhnya.

4\. **Ikatan takdir antara Nana Dan, Fujimaru Karin, dan Diana Winterluck.**

Zhitachi tidak akan menjelaskannya secara rinci karena ini bakal menjadi spoiler untuk cerita baru Zhitachi. Jadi Zhitachi kasih info sedikit yah. Ehem, mereka bertiga terlibat langsung dalam perang HGW di Sumeria. Ada alasan lain kenapa Nana Dan mengikuti perang ini karena tidak lain untuk mendapatkan kitab pusaka yang dimiliki keluarga Einzbern (Di chapter 19, Nana Dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mempelajari kitab tersebut).

Sepertinya itu dulu yang Zhitachi sampaikan, untuk fakta selanjutnya bisa dijelaskan di chapter depan...

Pada Chapter sebelumnya, Rider memanggil Noble Phantasm nya ke tanah Adachi. Memunculkan dua piramid besar dengan ribuan Sphnix keluar dari celah pintu piramid. Di waktu yang sama, Dan memberi perintah terakhir sesaat ketika ia terbunuh oleh Diana dengan memberi perintah untuk membangkitkan sekali lagi Noble Phantasm Rider, sehingga muncul satu piramid lagi dari atas langit. Melihat hal itu, Diana memerintahkan Lancer untuk melesatkan Gae Bolg ke Rider. Walau Rider sudah menghilang, namun Noble Phantasm nya masih tetap ada. Karin muncul ketika Taira hendak di serang oleh Sphinix. Secara menduga Taira terbunuh tepat di hadapannya ketika sebuah laser mengarah ke dada Taira, cerita pun berlanjut...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:** **T** **\+ up to M.**

 **Song : Kyoumei no True Force (OP) and Edelweiss (ED).**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkan kembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka. Untuk lagu bisa Readers cek di chapter sebelumnya** ***.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Chapter** **Twenty One: Endless Despair and Hope** **.**

Karin melangkah pelan sembari melihat Taira dengan tatapan kosong.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berdiri di depan Taira. Kedua pupil matanya nampak sudah kosong, tidak ada cahaya maupun pancaran tatapan dari mata itu. Hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan yang terlukis.

Ia melihat Taira tengah terbaring dengan mata masih terbuka, ia tidak melihat gerakan dada Taira sedang bernafas, bahkan tidak merasakan sedikitpun aura kehidupan darinya.

"Taira-chan" Panggil pelan ke arah Taira, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Taira... Taira... Taira?".

Karin terus menerus memanggil nama adiknya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Pupil matanya semakin kelam.

"Taira-Taira-Taira-Taira-Taira!".

Kali ini ia memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit keras, namun sama saja, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"TAIRA ! ! ! ".

Karin berteriak keras ke arah udara, menimbulkan ledakan udara di sekitar dirinya.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia memanggil puluhan portal biru dari belakang tubuh, memanggil puluhan senjata transparan. Kedua tangannya membuat pedang secara paksa.

"HUAAAAA!".

 ***Wush!*.**

Karin melesat ke arah Sphinix dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan lesatan angin yang kuat.

 ***Set!*.**

Ia sudah berada di udara, tempat para Sphnix tengah terbang. Beberapa Sphnix menoleh ke arah Karin dan terbang mengarah kepadanya.

Karin melebarkan sekali matanya, dua tombak besar menancap di bawah salah satu tubuh Sphnix. Tidak menunggu lama ia melakukan dua tebasan dari arah depan.

 ***Slash! Slash!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

"HIAA!".

Karin muncul di belakang tubuh Sphnix yang tertebas itu, melakukan tebasan lagi dari arah tersebut.

Ia menghilang lagi, kini muncul di samping kanan, melakukan tebasan lalu menghilang lagi.

Karin melakukan itu dengan timing loop sebanyak 7 kali, membuat monster tersebut benar-benar sudah mati oleh tebasannya sendiri.

 ***Set!*.**

Karin membuang sepasang pedang yang sudah rusak ke tanah, ia mengambil sepasang pedang lain yang berada di portal. Ia melesat ke arah Sphnix dan melakukan tebasan tanpa henti.

 ***Set! Slash! Set! Slash! Set! Slash!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Slash! Slash! Slash!*.**

Tidak disadari olehnya, kedua mata Karin meneteskan darah dan terus mengalir ke bawah. Ia terus melakukan tebasan demi tebasan walau matanya sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Ketika pedangnya sudah tumpul, ia akan membuangnya dan mengambil yang baru. Karin melakukan hal itu dalam rentan waktu cukup singkat dan terus mengulangnya.

Sphnix yang mengincar bagian terlemah Karin justru terkena jebakan lesatan senjata dari portal Karin. Ia memasang secara otomatis kekuatan itu jika pelindungan terlemahnya di serang.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah terluka, ia akan melakukan regenerasi dan memperbaiki sel yang rusak secara cepat, bahkan hampir seperti mendekati kutukan.

Dalam mode seperti itu, sangat mustahil untuk membunuh Karin. Bahkan menyentuhnya saja sama halnya kematian.

Karena terlalu lama, Karin memanggil ratusan portal dan melesatkan seluruh senjatanya ke puluhan Sphnix yang berada di udara. Walau begitu, serangan tersebut seakan seperti tidak mengurangi jumlah mereka.

Setiap kali mereka dibantai, para Sphnix baru akan muncul dari dua piramid. Hal itu akan terus terjadi selama piramid itu masih ada.

Karin bernafas terengah-engah ketika satu jam melawan para Sphnix. Seluruh pori di kulitnya mengeluarkan darah, hampir seperti sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darahnya sendiri.

Walau begitu, ia masih berdiri tegak sembari mengendalikan keberadaan portalnya.

"Aku akan mengorbankan semuanya!".

 ***Wung!*.**

Kali ini ribuan portal muncul di belakang Karin, menghiasi langit malam dengan warna biru dari portal. Seluruh Sphnix terbang ke arahnya secara bersamaan.

"HUAAAA!".

Karin melesat ke arah kerumunan Sphinix usai mengambil sepasang pedang.

Di tempat lain, Diana melihat gumpalan biru kecil yang ada di langit dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit.

Ia merasa seperti tengah tersiksa perasaannya. Rasa sakit yang belum ia rasakan seperti tengah menggerogoti dadanya.

"Apa kau akan berbuat sampai seperti itu, Senpai".

"HUAAAA!".

Karin menghempaskan tangan kanannya ke belakang, menggerakkan seratus senjata di portal, melesatkannya seakan seperti peluru.

 ***Wush! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!*.**

Puluhan bahkan hampir ratusan Sphinx tumbang di bawah tombak dan pedang Karin. Belum sampai di situ, Karin memerintahkan ratusan portal untuk memuntahkan kembali segala hal yang ada di dalam brangkas ilusi.

Air mata darah terus mengalir di pipi Karin, pori-pori kulit kini terbuka dengan mengeluarkan darah. Keringat panas seakan tengah membakar kulitnya telah ia rasakan.

Rasa sakit yang sebenarnya tidak ia rasakan sekarang masih belum apa-apa daripada perasaan hatinya setelah kehilangan Taira untuk kedua kali. Pengorbanan tanpa batas yang sudah ia berikan kepada Cawan seakan seperti kutukan baginya. Harapan kecil bernama keinginan hanya akan membawanya menuju kegilaan. Semua pengorbanan itu seakan sia-sia ketika Taira mati di hadapan dirinya. Ia seperti orang terkuat namun tidak mampu menyelamatkan satupun orang yang ia sayangi, walau dia sudah memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini.

Jiwanya sudah hilang, bahkan untuk satu inci di jarinya belum cukup untuk menghitung jumlah kapasitas jiwa yang ia miliki. Perasaannya sudah tumpul, tidak menginginkan apapun selain menghancurkan dunia ini. Kali ini ia benar-benar dikecewakan oleh dunia ini, seakan seperti mengutuknya.

Cahaya yang telah menyinarinya selama 10 tahun sudah hilang dari hatinya, sosok yang menuntun dirinya menuju kebahagiaan telah sirna. Dirinya seperti boneka mati yang telah dibuang, tidak ada yang memungutnya karena sudah tidak memiliki arti lagi.

 _Andai diriku berani jujur kepada dirinya, maka aku tidak merasa beban itu seberat ini. Jika saja aku melarangnya mengikuti perang ini, mungkin ia sudah hidup bahagia denganku._

"HUAA!".

Karin melesatkan ratusan senjata ke Sphinx, meruntuhkan formasi mereka dan membuatnya terbang tak tentu arah.

 _Kekuatan yang aku miliki seperti memperkuat kutukanku, hidup damai seperti memaksaku untuk tinggal di dasar neraka bersama dosaku._

 ***Wush! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

"HIIAA!".

 ***Slash!*.**

Karin melesat usai melesatkan beberapa senjata, menebas satu Sphnix yang tengah terdiam karena terhalau oleh 7 tombak menancap di tubuh.

 _Apakah ini balasan atas keserakahanku, tuhan! Apa kau akan mengambil segalanya lagi ketika diriku telah bahagia! Jawab aku!._

Seekor Sphinx datang dari atas dirinya dan menghempaskan Karin ke bawah. Ia sempat terombang-ambing di udara untuk sesaat, mengembalikan posisinya menjadi semula dan kembali melesat.

 _Jika kau menjawab pernyataanku dengan kata tidak berguna, aku bersumpah akan menjatuhkanmu dari tahta langit dan membawa kalian bersujud di kaki keadilan! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kutukan, dosa, dan penyesalan. Penyesalanku sudah menghilang bersama kebahagiaanku! Hidup dan dosaku sudah ada semenjak keserakahan atas egoku menjadi kutukan. Apa yang aku harapkan dari tubuh yang sudah hancur ini?._

 ***Slash!*.**

Karin melakukan lesatan tebas satu kali, namun dampak serangannya berjumlah empat kali sayatan kepada Sphinix.

Karin menggigit kedua gignya dengan kuat, perasaan yang telah lama menumpuk seakan turun membanjiri amarahnya.

"HUAAAA!".

Ia berteriak menghadap ke langit, perasaan ini seperti berkejolak di tubuhnya, memaksanya ingin keluar secara penuh. Teriakan keras nan bergema membuat para Sphinx juga ikut berteriak, memberi respon seakan tengah bertarung argumen.

 _Aku hanya ingin satu... Satu saja, tidak lebih dari itu... Jika kau sosok yang menciptakanku dari tanah, berikan aku kekuatan untuk merubah kesalahanku._

"TA... IRA!" Ucapnya perlahan disaat ia berteriak.

 **~ZHITACHI~**

 **Sementara itu...**

Taira membuka matanya secara mendadak, ia mengubah posisinya yang semula terlentang menjadi duduk. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah samping kanan dan diteruskan ke arah kiri, mencoba untuk memahami kenapa dia ada di sini.

Ia dikelilingi oleh dunia yang serba putih, tidak ada apapun selain langit dan tanah berpasir berwarna putih di sini.

Tangannya beralih ke arah dada, ia yakin bahwa dadanya telah terkena laser oleh Sphinx. Ia menduga bahwa dirinya sudah mati dan sedang berada di dunia para arwah berkumpul. Namun sekarang, dadanya kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada lubang maupun luka, justru itu aneh, bukan?.

Jika benar, kenapa hanya dia saja yang ada di tempat ini?.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah dimana Karin dan Saber berada? Ia tahu bahwa sebelum dirinya tertembak, ia masih sempat bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Bertarung bersama Saber untuk mengalahkan Sphinx, bertemu dengan Karin ketika dirinya diselamatkan dari serangan Sphinx.

Namun sekarang, tidak ada siapapun selain ia sendiri.

"Dimana aku?".

 ***Wush!*.**

Tiupan angin yang sedikit kencang tertiup ini dari arah kirinya. Jauh dari sana ada tempat atau dunia yang berbeda dengan tempat ini. Terlukis dengan warna darah di atas langitnya, tempat itu seakan menjadi pertanyaan lain buat Taira. Angin ini seperti mengajaknya untuk mendatangi tempat itu.

"Kenapa di sana seperti berbeda?".

 ***Set!*.**

Taira berdiri dari posisi duduk dan melangkah pelan ke tempat tersebut.

Zouken tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sembari memandangi dua piramid yang tengah berdiri di kota Adachi. Ia tersenyum iblis ke arah tersebut.

"Lakukan tugasmu, Assasin".

"Baik".

 ***Wush!*.**

Assasin segera pergi untuk melanjutkan rencana.

Dari kejauhan ada seseorang tengah bersandar di persimpangan tak jauh dari posisi Zouken berada. Orang tersebut tidak menampilkan wajah karena tertutup bayangan tembok dan memakai penutup jaket di kepala.

Orang itu tersebut tersenyum misterius kemudian pergi menjauhi persimpangan jalan.

 ***Set!*.**

Archer mendarat di reruntuhan gedung bersama Machi saat tengah diangkat Bridal Style. Ia menurunkan Machi usai mencari tempat yang datar.

"Di-Dimana Taira-kun?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu".

Machi melihat Saber tengah duduk bersama Taira yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Machi segera melangkah mendekati Saber.

Archer tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan Taira. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Taira tertidur di pangkuan Saber selain... terluka?.

Ia mempertajam tatapannya, kali ini ia menoleh ke wajah Saber. Tatapan dari Saber seakan seperti kosong, menandakan tengah mengalami gangguan mental.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?'.

 ***Wush!*.**

Ia menoleh ke arah atas ketika sesuatu tengah jatuh ke bawah.

"MASTER!".

 ***Set!*.**

Archer segera melesat sebelum Machi sempat menoleh, ia menangkap tubuh Machi dan segera menjauhi tempat tersebut.

 ***Dum!*.**

Satu Sphinx jatuh di posisi Machi berdiri sebelumnya, lengkap dengan puluhan tombak menancap di tubuh Sphinx tersebut.

Machi dan Archer menoleh ke arah atas, ia melihat seperti lesatan cahaya tengah mengarah ke Sphinx yang ada di udara.

"Si-Siapa yang ada d-di atas, A-Archer?".

Archer mempertajam penglihatannya,

"Itu... Karin-dono".

Karin berdiri di udara sembari bernafas berat, di lengan kiri belakangnya tepatnya di sayap belakang telah tumbuh sebuah besi perak berbentuk aneh seakan seperti sayap yang terbuat dari besi. Di dekat mata kanannya terdapat besi kecil berbentuk bulan sabit perak melingkar di samping kanan. Beberapa pola ukiran bergaris berwarna merah kini ada di tubuh Karin dari lengan, merambat ke leher dan berakhir melewati dahinya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah kekuningan.

"Kikislah tubuhku! Aku tidak peduli jika tubuh ini menjadi seorang Servant! Akan kulenyapkan para biadap ini ke ujung neraka!".

Karin menghempaskan lagi tangan kanannya, memunculkan ratusan senjata dari portal dan melesatkannya.

Archer terkejut merasakan kekuatan dari Karin, ia yakin kekuatan dari Karin sekarang sudah mendekati seorang Servant. Terlebih lagi kekuatan misterius yang mampu menyembuhkan luka parah bahkan mendekati kematian dalam sekejap sudah membuatnya yakin bahwa kekuatan tersebut bukan dari tubuhnya melainkan dari hal lain, singkatnya kekuatan itu seperti milik seorang Servant.

Jika ia memiliki kekuatan mata yang mampu melihat misteri, ia yakin bisa membaca kekuatan sebenarnya dari Karin. Hal semacam itu jelas tidak ada di kehidupannya, ia hanya bisa membaca pergerakan lawan, kekuatan, dan strategi lawan dengan berdasarkan insting.

Ia sempat menoleh ke arah piramid yang menjulur ke atas, beberapa pintu terbuka dengan Sphinx keluar dari pintu tersebut, terbang ke udara dan mengarah ke Karin.

Jika seperti ini terus, perjuangan Karin akan sangat sia-sia. Ia sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk melenyapkan para Sphinx, namun monster tersebut justru terus-menerus tambah. Mungkin jika kedua piramid itu dihancurkan maka kemunculan dari Sphnix akan terhenti. Yang artinya, hanya seorang Servant yang memiliki kekuatan harta mulia dengan kelas Anti-Fortress.

Lalu, siapa yang memiliki kekuatan sekuat Anti-Fortress itu?.

 **Sementara itu...**

 ***Set!*.**

Taira kini berada di dunia berwarna serba merah. Tempat sebelumnya terlukis berwarna putih polos, namun kini di tempat ini hanya ada warna merah. Dunia putih itu masih terlihat dari posisi ia berdiri, walau tempat ini hanya beberapa saja yang berwarna merah.

Langkahnya masih terus berjalan seakan seperti mengajaknya melangkah. Ia seperti mendengar suara yang tengah memanggil namanya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pedang berbentuk aneh tengah terikat rantai emas di atas sebuah batu berukuran sedang.

" **Akhirnya kau datang juga** " Kali ini suara tersebut nampak jelas seperti keluar dari pedang aneh itu.

"Apa kau yang memanggilku?" Tanya Taira ke arah pedang tersebut.

" **Kau benar, aku yang selama ini terus memanggil namamu** ".

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke tempat seperti ini, apa ada hal yang kau perlukan denganku?".

" **Sebenarnya ini bukan keperluan namun sebuah penawaran** ".

"Penawaran?".

Suara tersebut tidak terdengar untuk beberapa saat,

" **Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa dirimu sudah mati?** ".

Taira terkejut mendengarnya,

"Aku... Sudah mati?".

" **Serangan waktu lalu telah menghancurkan jantung yang kau miliki dan membunuhmu seketika** ".

Taira menoleh ke arah bawah sekali,

"Kau benar, aku memang terkena serangan tersebut. Namun, aku merasa seperti belum mati".

" **Huahaha! Kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu di tempat ini masih hidup? Kau memang orang menarik seperti yang ia katakan** ".

"Apa maksudmu?".

" **Lupakan, kali ini aku ingin menawarkan sebuah tawaran khusus untukmu** ".

"Apa itu?".

" **Aku akan menghidupkan dirimu dan memberimu kekuatan dari Age of God, membuatmu sepadan dengan para dewa. Namun, akan ada bayaran untuk kekuatan ini** ".

Taira terdiam sesaat,

" **Bagaimana jika aku menolak?** ".

Suasana menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa saat,

" **Apa boleh buat, lihatlah sendiri** ".

 ***Wush!*.**

Suasana tempat berubah menjadi ruang hologram, menampilkan Karin tengah melawan para Sphinx dengan nafas terengah-engah, melihat Saber tengah menjaga tubuhnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia lebih terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Karin terluka akibat penggunaan kekuatan yang berlebihan.

"Nee-san".

 ***Wush!*.**

Suasana menjadi seperti semula,

" **Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?** ".

Taira masih terdiam untuk memikirkan tawaran tersebut. Ia masih belum tahu dampak dari kekuatan yang akan ia dapatkan. Namun, jika ia menolak sama saja membiarkan kakaknya mati oleh para Sphinx. Belum lagi seluruh penduduk kota Adachi dan kota di sekitarnya akan menjadi target selanjutnya oleh monster Sphinx.

"Apa bayaran untuk kekuatan itu?".

" **Aku akan menyegel seluruh tubuh intimu ke dalam dunia pararel, menciptakan replika lain tubuhmu dan membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia yang memiliki jalur penghubung khsusus antar kekuatan para dewa** ".

"Hanya itu? Berarti, walau aku menggunakan kekuatan yang berasal dari dirimu, aku masih hidup?".

" **Ya, kau masih hidup, namun hanya dengan tubuh palsumu. Tubuh aslimu akan tetap tersegel di dunia pararel untuk selamanya, aku akan memisahkan ingatanmu dari tubuh asli ke tubuh replika** ".

Taira terkejut mendengarnya, ia mempertajam pandangannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuh palsu itu jika terluka?".

" **Sama halnya seperti manusia biasa, kau akan mati jika terluka parah. Hal ini juga akan berdampak ke tubuh aslimu di dunia pararel. Namun, kau akan kembali sembuh jika organ inti tidak hancur atau rusak** ".

Taira terdiam usai mendengar ucapan tersebut, ia menggenggam telapak tangan kanan dengan erat. Mengambil keputusan seperti ini tanpa perencanaan sama saja tindakan bodoh.

Namun, jika ia tidak mengambil jalan ini, akan banyak orang yang terbunuh oleh Sphinx. Mungkin ini jalan terbaik untuk mengalahkan monster itu beserta tempat habitatnya.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu".

" **Kalau begitu kemarilah! Tarik gagang pedang ini maka kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu** ".

Taira melangkah ke arah pedang tersebut.

 ***Set!*.**

Taira berdiri di atas gagang pedang tersebut, menggerakkan kedua telapak tangan dan memegang gagang pedang.

" **Ingatlah, setiap kau menggunakan kekuatan ini, kau akan kehilangan hal yang ada di tubuhmu sebagai bayaran. Entah itu perasaan, rasa sakit, darah, bahkan kematianmu. Kau akan mengorbankan segalanya yang kau punya** ".

Taira melebarkan pupil mata,

"Segalanya?".

Terlintas di ingatannya tentang kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, bercanda gurau, menemaninya saat sedang sakit ataupun di waktu senggang. Ingatannya beralih ke dapur dimana dirinya dibantu oleh Machi ketika memasak, berangkat bersama ke sekolah, duduk di atap berdua, dan saling membantu membersihkan dojo. Ingatannya berganti ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Saber. Melihatnya bertaruh nyawa hanya karena tubuhnya yang lemah, tersenyum lembut nan indah kepada dirinya yang lemah. Ia seperti tidak peduli orang yang ada di depannya itu lemah atau kuat.

Jika ia menarik pedang ini, maka ia akan mengorbankan semua kebahagiaan itu. Hanya untuk kekuatan ini ia tidak menyangka bahwa pengorbanan tersebut terlalu beresiko.

Ia mungkin tahu alasan kenapa kakaknya mampu mengarahkan Rider dan membelah sungai Shima. Ia pasti sudah mengorbankan hal yang berharga untuk mendapatkan kekuatan semacam itu.

Dirinya tidak ingin kakaknya merasakan penderitaan yang selalu ia sembunyikan melalui senyuman. Taira ingin menghilangkan pengorbanan tanpa batas tersebut dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Kali ini adalah tugas seorang adik untuk membimbing kakaknya.

"Aku tidak peduli, selama ini bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang, aku akan menanggungnya".

" **Heh! Kau memiliki nyali yang kuat, tapi aku tidak menertawakannya... Kemarilah! Tariklah aku dan bawahlah kedamaian yang kau bicarakan itu** ".

 ***Set!*.**

Taira menarik perlahan pedang yang terlapisi emas berbentuk gelombang yang ada di bagian depan gagang.

 ***Trang!*.**

Satu rantai yang mengikat pedang tersebut telah putus, beberapa ranta juga ikut demikian.

"HIAA!".

Taira menarik pedang itu sekuat tenaga, membuat pedang tersebut terangkat dari batu.

 ***Set!*.**

Taira mengangkat pedang tersebut ke udara, seberkas cahaya perlahan berjalan ke tubuh Taira dari lubang batu yang sebelumnya tempat tertancapnya pedang. Ia memejamkan mata sembari merasakan sebuah kekuatan tengah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Serpihan cahaya perlahan membentuk sebuah replika aneh di kakinya, sesaat kemudian menjadi pecah dan menampilkan sepasang jirah emas dari sepatu sampai ke siku.

Kali ini serpihan cahaya merambat ke pinggang. Sama seperti sebelumnya, serpihan tersebut membentuk sebuah bentuk aneh kemudian pecah dan menampilkan armor emas yang menutupi pinggang sampai ke paha. Ada beberapa kain merah di sepasang samping pinggangnya.

Serpihan cahaya berjalan ke dada kiri dan membentuk sebuah armor yang menutupi dada tersebut. Di lengan kiri bagian atas juga terbentuk sebuah armor berukuran lebih besar dari armor dada dengan warna emas.

Kini serpihan emas berjalan ke tangan kanan dan membentuk sebuah sarung tangan hitam dengan dilapisi armor emas di ujung atasnya. Beberapa pola ukiran bergaris berwarna merah muncul di sekitar dada depan dan belakang Taira, berjalan ke perut lalu merambat menuju ke kedua lengan dan berakhir di pangkal dagu.

Ia membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan pupil merah di mata kanan dan biru di mata kiri. Dunia merah perlahan bergetar dan terkikis.

Di dunia nyata tubuh Taira terangkat ke udara dan mengeluarkan cahaya emas, membuat Saber terkejut sembari menutup matanya.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Karin terhempas ke tanah usai melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ukh!".

 ***Set!*.**

Karin mencoba untuk berdiri walau tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, kedua matanya sempat menoleh ke tubuh Taira yang tengah mengambang di udara sembari mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Ta... ira?".

 ***Sring!*.**

Cahaya emas semakin menyilaukan, membuat seperti sebuah matahari yang tengah menyinari malam.

Sebuah bola berukuran besar bercahaya perlahan turun ke tanah, sebuah kaki kanan dengan dilapisi armor emas keluar dari cahaya tersebut. Perlahan demi perlahan menampil sosok seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada dengan memegang pedang berbentuk aneh.

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

Kedua langkahnya telah menyentuh tanah, ia menghempaskan pedang tersebut ke samping, membuat bola emas yang ada di belakang dirinya menghilang.

Ia menoleh ke arah Saber yang tengah terkejut, ia tersenyum ke arahnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lama, Saber".

"Ma-Master?" Ucap Saber disaat terkejut, ia perlahan kembali sadar.

"MASTER!".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Pluk!*.**

Saber segera berdiri dan langsung memeluk erat Taira. Taira yang terkejut segera membalas pelukan tersebut menggunakan tangan kiri.

"MASTER! MASTER! MASTER!" Panggil keras Saber ke arah Taira dengan nada tangis dan bahagia.

"Iya-Iya, aku ada di sini".

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

Karin berjalan dua langkah dengan pincang, ia menoleh ke arah Taira dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Taira... Masih hidup... Tairaku... Taira!".

 ***Deg!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Bruk!*.**

Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa di tubuhnya, membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Ia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya ke depan.

"Taira!".

 ***Graw!*.**

Teriakan keras dari beberapa Sphinx tengah terbang ke arah Taira. Taira melepaskan pelukan dan menoleh kembali ke arah atas, ia memajukan tangan kirinya ke atas.

"Diamlah kau di sana!".

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Jleb! Jleb!*.**

Sphnix mendadak berhenti terbang ketika dua tombak keluar dari portal emas yang muncul di samping tubuh Sphinx. Bukan hanya Sphinx tersebut yang terluka, melainkan seluruh monster Sphinx yang ada di udara juga terkena serangan tersebut.

Taira menoleh ke arah Karin ketika seekor Sphinx hendak membunuhnya ketika ia tengah terbaring tidak berdaya.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Duak!*.**

Taira muncul di samping Sphnix dan menendang wajah monster itu dengan kuat, memaksanya terhempas ke arah samping dengan kuat.

"Hia!".

 ***Jleb! Jleb!*.**

Dua tombak menembus jantung Sphinx itu dan membuatnya mati. Taira segera membawa Karin ke tempat aman.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Taira menaruh Karin di samping Saber, Ia mengubah posisinya kembali menjadi berdiri.

"Kali ini aku akan melindungimu, Nee-san".

"Tai-ra".

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Taira berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Karin dan Saber. Pedang tumpul yang ia pegang perlahan berputar dengan bagian lain berputar tidak sama arah.

"Aku akan menghentikan kekacauan ini menggunakan kekuatanku!".

 ***Tap!*.**

Ia berhenti tak lama kemudian, Taira memasang tatapan tajam ke arah piramid.

"Aku akan membawa kembali peninggalan itu ke makamnya...".

Taira mengangkat pedang tersebut ke udara, udara dan tekanan perlahan menjadi tidak beraturan. Beberapa ruang diskorsi muncul di sekitar pedang tersebut.

"... Bersama dengan perang ini!".

 **~TBC~**

Akhirnya! Untuk chapter selanjutnya merupakan chapter terakhir untuk cerita ini. Para Readers jangan bersedih karena di chapter tersebut akan ada kejutan yang menanti. Perang Cawan kali ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja, masih ada beberapa skema kosong yang mungkin akan diceritakan pada chapter selanjutnya atau di FF baru.

Ehem, akhirnya Taira telah kembali dengan satu set kekuatan dari raja pahlawan atas bantuan pedang Ea. Apakah kekuatan yang ia dapatkan itu terbatas, ataukah akan sama seperti di era keemasaan dari raja pahlawan itu sendiri?.

Untuk itu jangan lewatkan terus cerita milik Zhitachi ini yah...

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di minggu depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fate/Abnormal** **  
** **Pride of Emperor**

Haloo! Zhitachi muncul lagi nih!

Ini merupakan chapter terakhir pada serial FF Fate Series milik Zhitachi. Zhitachi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan mohon maaf atas banyaknya kesalahan yang terjadi selama jalannya cerita ini.

Untuk cerita 'Carnival Phantasm 2' akan di **'delay'** karena entah kenapa ilmu comedy Zhitachi mendadak hilang.

Mungkin di Chapter ini lebih sedikit dari yang biasanya. Harusnya Zhitachi mau gabungin Chapter ini dengan Chapter 21, namun karena sudah telanjut mau gimana lagi?.

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

 **1\. Dampak lain tentang pengorbanan untuk Cawan Suci.**

Karin pernah mengatakan bahwa semakin sering ia mengandalkan kekuatan dari Cawan, maka tubuhnya akan otomatis terkikis dan diubah menjadi tubuh virtual. Virtual di sini adalah akan diubah menjadi Servant modern.

 **2\. Kekuatan Ea yang dipegang Taira masih lemah dari pemilik sebelumnya.**

Pada Chapter ini akan dijelaskan dampak secara total yang dikeluarkan oleh Ea hanya 10% dari kekuatan penuh milik raja pahlawan kita. Namun untuk dampak kerusakannya lebih tinggi dari kemampuan mematikan milik Karin.

 **3\. Munculnya sosok misterius di akhir Chapter.**

Akan ada sosok misterius yang tengah mengamati keruntuhan piramid. Sosok pemuda itu tidak akan Zhitachi jelaskan di FF Series ini, jadi tunggu kabar selanjutnya yah...

 **4\. Taira akan menjadi pahlawan untuk kota Adachi.**

Dulu, Shiro pernah menjadi pahlawan di kota Fuyuki ketika ia berhasil menghentikan rencana Gilgamesh Archer untuk membangkitkan Mud-Grail. Namun, di kota Adachi ini Taira akan menjadi pahlawan baru untuk kota tersebut. Besar kemungkinan mereka akan berkolaborasi pada akhir perang Cawan ini. Pahlawan dari kota Adachi dengan pahlawan dari kota Fuyuki, tentu tidak bisa dilewatkan, bukan?.

Untuk kejutannya akan di jelaskan di bagian bawah, jadi jangan langsung skip yah...

Pada Chapter sebelumnya, kekuatan yang meluap di tubuh Karin perlahan mengikis kinerja tubuhnya, membuat dirinya diambang keterbatasan dan diujung takdir kematian. Di waktu lain, Taira menerima tawaran dari sebuah pedang berbentuk aneh untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya berserta seluruh manusia. Di tempat lain, ada seseorang yang mengawasi Zouken dan nampak seperti punya rencana lain terhadapnya. Ketika ledakan besar dari sebuah bola cahaya, Taira muncul dengan perlengkapan tempur yang lengkap dan sebuah pedang yang sama seperti ia lihat sedang dia pegang. Tatapannya menjadi tajam ke arah piramid dan Sphinx serta berniat untuk melenyapkannya dalam satu serangan, cerita pun berlanjut...

And so, daripada kelamaan mending langsung baca aja yah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Type-Moon, Ufotable, Delight Work Inc.**

 **Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

 **Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

 **Rate:T+ up to M.**

 **Song : Kyoumei no True Force (OP) and Edelweiss (ED).**

 **Sinopsis:** Kekacauan Grail Wars kelima telah selesai secara tidak terduga, membuat Emiya Shiro menjadi bintang utama dalam Grail Wars ini. 5 tahun kemudian, keluarga Satou masih tidak menerima kekalahan telak pada Grail Wars sebelumnya dan bertekad mendatangkankembali perang tersebut. Tanpa ada bimbingan pengatur perang, Grail Wars keenam menjadi tidak seimbang, sehingga tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda. Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan Grail Wars kali ini?.

 ***** **A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di inggris bersama Rin** **Tohsaka. Untuk lagu bisa Readers cek di chapter sebelumnya** ***.**

 **~Not Like, Don't Read~**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Twenty Two: The Sword of Repture** **.**

Mimpi buruk dan malapetaka akan berakhir untuk waktu ini, di tangan seorang pemuda yang terikat oleh takdir. Malam kelabu akan menjadi saksi atas penghukuman para pendosa yang berada di dunia.

Kekejaman tiada batas yang terbawa melalui lintas waktu akan diadili di waktu ini. Seluruh dewa akan menyaksikannya, seluruh bintang akan menari di setiap cahayanya, para manusia akan bersorak gembira, alam akan menyambut sebuah kelahiran.

Bawalah hal itu...

FUJIMARU TAIRA!

Ea, begitulah demikian... Senjata mahadewa yang tercipta dari alam semesta akan membimbing mereka menuju kehancuran. Mapaletaka terbesar dalam sejarah akan berakhir dibawah ujung tumpul dari pedang tersebut. Enki akan memberi kelahiran dan Ea akan membawa kehancuran, semua akan ada di tangan pemuda itu.

Keadilan dan kebanggaan... Terimalah itu di dalam tekadmu, wahai pemegang senjata mahadewa!.

Taira mengangkat pedang Ea ke udara. Bagian ketiga dari batang pedang Ea berputar berlainan arah jarum jam, bagian tengahnya mulai berputar perlahan, namun searah jarum jam. Sementara bagian ujung Ea sama seperti bagian ketiga, yaitu berputar berlawanan arah jarum jam.

"Akan aku tunjukkan... Arti dari awal penciptaan semesta".

Bagian pedang Ea berputar semakin cepat, menimbulkan aura merah yang mengikis diskorsi di sekitarnya. Menciptakan tekanan berat maupun energi abnormal.

Langit malam bergemuruh, alam semesta telah bergejolak. Monster Sphinx terbang tak tentu arah, mereka seakan tengah ketakutan karena sesuatu.

"Menarilah di bawah dunia baru, para pendosa!".

Sementara itu...

 ***Pluk!*.**

Rin menjatuhkan handuknya ketika ia menoleh ke arah samping.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Shiro membuka pintu kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk.

"Rin?".

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Rin, wajahnya nampak seperti terkejut.

"Emiya-kun... Entah ini ilusi atau bukan, apa benar ada piramid yang muncul di atas langit seperti itu?".

"Hah? Apa yang kau ka-".

Kedua mata Shiro juga ikut terkejut ketika menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"Apa... Itu?".

"Itu tidak mungkin".

Rin menoleh ke arah Gil, ia nampak lebih terkejut daripada mereka.

Gil mendecih keras, ia mengubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian Caster dan membaca sebuah mantra.

 ***Set!*.**

Gil segera melompat lalu terbang menuju ke arah piramid.

"He-Hei! Mau kemana kau?".

"Kemana ! ? Tentu aku akan ke tempat itu!".

"Ayo Rin!" Ucap Shiro sembari menarik tangan Rin.

"Tapi aku belum...".

"Itu urusan nanti! Kita tidak mungkin melewatkan peristiwa ini".

 ***Set!*.**

Rin dan Shiro lekas berlari usai memakai sepatu. Namun, di belakang gerbang terdapat Hormes yang tengah berdiri di tengah jalan seakan menghalangi mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi".

 ***Set!*.**

Rin dan Shiro berhenti berlari.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Ruler. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada ini".

Hormes memejamkan mata sekali,

"Lihatlah dengan sekilas".

 ***Wush!*.**

Tiba-tiba saja Gil muncul di belakang mereka dan mendarat ke tanah.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?".

"Bukannya Caster sudah pergi? Kenapa dia ada di belakang?".

"Seluruh diskorsi di udara telah bergejolak tidak beraturan, menciptakan sebuah dimensi waktu di beberapa tempat".

"Diskorsi udara?".

"Kita tidak bisa menggunakan sihir maupun pergi melalui udara, jika memaksanya maka akan terjadi time loop pada kalian".

Gil mendecih sekali,

"Aku tidak percaya itu!".

 ***Set!*.**

Gil segera terbang meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kita tunggu dia kembali".

 ***Wush!*.**

Lima menit kemudian Gil muncul di posisi seperti sebelumnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin!".

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan time loop ini".

Shiro menoleh ke arah Hormes,

"Apa itu?".

"Kita harus menghentikan inti dari kekuatan ini".

"Lalu?".

Hormes tersenyum, ia berbalik arah sembari membuka pintu dojo,

"Aku sudah menemukan penyebab dari masalah ini, ayo kita pergi".

"Ya!".

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Assasin tengah berjalan di jalan gang yang gelap, walau begitu ia nampak tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain tatapan dingin.

"Sepertinya nasibku sangat beruntung hari ini".

 ***Tap!*.**

Assasin menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang pemuda tengah bersandar di bawah cahaya lampu jalan.

 ***Set!*.**

Pemuda itu menghadap ke Assasin, ia melangkah sembari melipat lengan baju kanan.

"Siapa... Kau?" Tanya Assasin sembari bersiaga.

"Aku? Aku adalah Master barumu, Assasin".

Pemuda itu sudah melipat lengan baju kanan sampai siku, menampilkan pola segel berwarna merah yang lebih dari tiga.

"Kau...".

 ***Deg!*.**

Assasin merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan dari pemuda itu. Namun, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tidak mampu digerakkan.

Segel perintah dari pemuda itu menyala ketika ia berhenti melangkah, sebuah pola sihir berbentuk lingkaran muncul di bawah kaki Assasin.

"Apa yang...".

" **Aku melakukan kontak denganmu, wahai pembawa keinginan... Terimalah doa dan harapanku kepadamu, bawalah aku menuju kepada inti dari 7 surga. Jika kau menerima harapanku maka jawablah!** ".

Bibir Assasin bergerak dengan sendirinya,

"Aku... Menerimanya".

 ***Wush!*.**

Angin kencang bertiup sekilas di sekitar mereka. Lingkaran sihir perlahan memudar, Assasin segera berdiri dan menatap tajam ke pemuda itu.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?".

"Aku sudah mengambil 3 perintah dari Mastermu, Assasin. Jadilah Servantku dan kita kabulkan keinginan kita di tempat ini!".

"Cih! Apa yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku?".

Pemuda itu tersenyum iblis,

"Segalanya, aku akan memberikan segalanya... Jika keinginanku terkabul, kau boleh mengajukan apapun terhadap Cawan Suci".

Assasin memandangi pemuda itu dengan tajam,

"Kau tidak menginginkan Cawan itu?".

"Aku sudah memiliki hal yang cukup untukku, apa kau akan menerima tawaranku?".

Assasin memejamkan mata beberapa saat, ia membuka matanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Jika aku menolak pun kau akan menggunakan mantra itu untuk memaksaku menerima tawaranmu, kan?".

Pemuda itu tersenyum,

"Tidak juga, aku lebih memilih cara lain tanpa melibatkan kekerasan".

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya, lagipula aku punya keinginan terhadap Cawan itu... Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"Sebelum itu...".

 **Sementara itu, di posisi Zouken...**

 ***Set!*.**

Shinji membuka pintu gerbang dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya nampak seperti ketakutan.

"O-Oji-sama!".

Zouken menoleh ke arah Shinji,

"Ada apa, Shinji?".

"Assasin... Kontak dengan Assasin tiba-tiba saja terputus!".

Mata Zouken menjadi terkejut,

"Apa maksudnya?".

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa menghubungi Assasin".

Zouken mendecih sekali,

"Dimana Sakura dan Berserker ! ? ".

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu".

 ***Set!*.**

Zouken menoleh kembali ke arah kota.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia tidak ada ! ? ".

Sakura tengah berjalan santai di kota sembari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ke bawah. Secara teransparan terlihat wujud Berserker tengah berjalan di samping kanannya.

Ia membenarkan posisi melihatnya,

"Kita harus mencari Servant lain, Berserker".

"Ya".

 **Di ujung jembatan Shima...**

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Shiro, Rin, Gil, dan Hormes terpaksa berlari karena mereka tidak bisa melakukan sihir terbang maupun teleport. Seperti yang dikatakan Hormes, beberapa diskorsi di wilayah Fuyuki dan Adachi mulai muncul dan berjalan secara tidak normal.

Setiap kali seorang penyihir menggunakan sihir teleport atau terbang, mereka akan dipaksa kembali ke tempat pertama mereka mengaktifkan sihir. Sistem loop ini akan terjadi selama diskorsi ini masih ada.

Hal ini muncul cukup aneh untuk penyihir modern, namun berbeda dengan penyihir pada zaman dulu. Gil mengatakan bahwa ada perantara lain yang menciptakan diskorsi ini. salah satu contohnya adalah...

Keberadaan Ea...

Itu yang Gil bisa pikirkan, hanya senjata itu yang mampu menciptakan diskorsi ruang waktu dalam sekejap, mengikis waktu dan peradaban hanya dengan menyentuh udara. Ini akan menjadi momok paling mengerikan jika ada orang lain yang menggunakan senjata tersebut selain dirinya.

Senjata Ea tidak hanya mengikis waktu dan peradaban melainkan juga mengubah suatu dunia menjadi ke bentuk 'True', atau awal terjadinya dunia itu sendiri. Mengembalikan bumi menjadi dunia penuh dengan lava dan kehancuran sesuai yang diperkirakan dewa Marduk kepada Ea.

Ea sendiri bukannya nama asli dari pedang tersebut, Gil hanya mengambil nama tersebut karena tidak ada nama lain selain itu. Ea sendiri mengambil dari salah satu nama 3 dewa inti yang pernah mengalahkan Tiamat dalam perang besar. Bersama dengan Marduk dan Enki, Ea mendapat tugas untuk memberi kehancuran serta kelahiran paling awal untuk makhluk hidup. Tugasnya yang mengatur darah Tiamat agar tidak tercemar dalam Void menciptakannya menjadi suatu eksistensi penghancur dengan tingkat paling tertinggi diantara seluruh senjata yang pernah diciptakan (Itu sebabnya bagian bilah pedang Ea berwarna hitam dengan garis kecil berwarna merah yang melambangkan darah Tiamat yang tercampur Void).

Di pedang itu terdapat 3 bagian yang dikatakan melambang 'Surga, Dunia, Underworld'. Jika satu bagian dari pedang tersebut berputar, maka akan terjadi diskorsi yang mengakibatkan ruang waktu akan berbenturan. Jika dua bagian dari pedang itu berputar, maka akan terjadi penghancuran berskala besar, baik itu dunia nyata maupun Reverse World. Salah sedikit saja seseorang yang menggunakan senjata ini mencapai tahap kedua, bukan dunia ini yang akan berkejolak namun juga si pemegang. Gil mampu mengendali senjata ini dengan baik bahkan sampai mencapai titik ketiga.

Dan terakhir, bagian ketiga atau seluruhnya berputar. Ea akan otomatis menghapus seluruh makhluk hidup, menampilkan visualisasi terbentuknya dunia untuk pertama kali melalui diskorsi khusus yang tercipta ketika Ea melesatkan aura merahnya. Dampak kerusakan tidak hanya dirasakan oleh bumi, melainkan juga langit. Mengkikis langit terang dengan Void yang tercipta oleh darah Tiamat, hanya Ea yang akan bersinar terang layaknya bintang di awal penciptaan dunia.

Untuk dampaknya sudah bukan main-main lagi, Gil sendiri sempat terkejut ketika ia seperti merasakan keberadaan dari Ea.

Untuk memastikan senjata itu benar aktif atau tidak, ia ingin mengeceknya secara langsung.

Shiro berhenti ketika nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari tanpa henti.

"Tu-Tunggu Rin!".

Mereka bertiga berhenti secara bertahap,

"Le-Lebih baik kita tidak usah berlari, a-aku rasa kita sudah semakin... Dekat".

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin membuatku menunggu karena kelemahanmu!" bentak Gil ke arah Shiro. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah keberadaan dari Ea.

"Oke-Oke!" Balas Shiro, ia mengambil nafas beberapa kali setelah itu melanjutkan berlari.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

Mereka berempat berhenti kembali ketika merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari arah depan.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Tanya Hormes ketika melihat sosok Berserker tengah berdiri di tengah jembatan dengan ditemani Sakura di belakangnya.

"Cih! Kenapa masih ada pengganggu yang terus muncul!" Ucap Gil sambil mendecih.

"Sakura" Ucap Rin dengan nada pelan.

"Bunuh kedua Servant itu, Berserker" Perintah Sakura ke arah Berserker.

Berserker menggeram dengan keras, kedua matanya berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil mata menjadi merah.

 **Di posisi Taira...**

Pedang Ea telah berputar dengan bertahap, walau begitu efek yang dihasilkan jauh lebih buruk daripada diluar dugaan. Beberapa diskorsi di sekitar Taira perlahan terbentuk, menampilkan visualisasi sebuah aura yang tengah berkumpul sembari berjalan ke Ea.

" _Sebutlah namaku ketika menggunakan senjata itu, Taira_ ".

" **Dengarkan seruanku! Aku memerintahkanmu, pedang keadilan. Lenyapkan seluruh kehidupan yang berani mengganggu tanah suci ini... Dengan pedang yang akan mengadili langit dan bumi, runtuhkanlah seluruh dosa di tempat ini...** ".

Taira menarik pedang tersebut ke samping dan berniat untuk mendorongnya. Bagian atas rambutnya perlahan berganti menjadi pirang sampai setengah.

" **Eluma... Elish!** ".

 ***Wooong!*.**

 ***Wush!*.**

Taira melesatkan serangan aura tersebut ketika mengucapkan kata itu. Mengikis, menjatuhkan dan meruntuhkan dua Ramesseum dalam satu serangan, melubangi langit kelabu menjadi lingkaran besar dengan cahaya rembulan bersinar terang. Melenyapkan seluruh Sphinx yang ada di udara tanpa menyisakan satu ekor pun. Menciptakan aura baru yang tercipta akibat dikorsi.

Seluruh orang yang ada di belakang Taira terkejut ketika melihat serangan tersebut. Tidak ada satupun yang menduga bahwa serangan tersebut setingkat ' **Anti-World** '.

 ***Deg!*.**

Gil merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat aura merah yang melesat menembus piramid dan langit, sementara Shiro dan yang lain juga terkejut ketika melihatnya.

Tatapan Gil menjadi tajam ke arah Berserker, tidak ada cara lain selain mengalahkan makhluk barbar itu di sini.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lagi, akan aku kalahkan dia di sini, di tangan raja agung!" Ucap Gil sembari bersiaga.

 **Sementara itu...**

Pemuda berjaket abu-abu tengah berdiri di depan gerbang mansion Matou ditemani oleh Assasin.

"Ayo kita mulai" Ucap pemuda itu sembari membuka pintu gerbang.

Tragedi tidak akan berakhir selama penderitaan itu masih ada... Siapapun yang terus mengorbankan tubuhnya hanya untuk melindungi seseorang, berarti dia sudah gila. Manusia hidup untuk satu kali, jika ia mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk melindungi orang yang belum tentu mereka akan membalasnya, tentu itu akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik.

Dimanapun manusia itu berada, penderitaan akan terus menghantui. Mengubah mereka menjadi gila dan hanya menunggu kematian mereka sendiri.

 **Hitungan mundur untuk akhir Perang Cawan Suci... 48 jam 14 menit.**

* * *

 **~Hidden Story~**

Terjadi kebakaran hebat di sebuah Villa yang diketahui tempat mansion Matou. Zouken terdiam di antara api yang membakar pintu mansion ketika tubuhnya tertancap 4 pedang berwarna merah.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin!".

Zouken memuntah darah ketika ia merasakan jantungnya terkena sebuah pedang yang dilesatkan oleh seseorang.

Ia menoleh perlahan ke depan, dirinya masih tidak percaya kenapa ia bisa dilukai bahkan hampir terbunuh.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Seorang pemuda berjaket abu-abu dengan celana panjang berjalan dan berhenti diposisi tak jauh dari Zouken.

"Sudah waktunya kau kembali ke alam baka, Matou Zouken".

"Si-Siapa kau ! ? ".

Pemuda itu membuka bagian jaket yang menutupi bagian rambut, menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan wajah kanannya terdapat penuh luka bakar.

"Kotomine... Kirei!".

"Ya, kau benar Zouken... Aku adalah Kotomine Kirei".

"Kenapa... Kau masih... Hidup!".

Pemuda bernama Kirei tersenyum sekali,

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki jantung semenjak perang Cawan keempat selesai, namun dengan bodohnya si Lancer malah menusukku tepat di jantung".

"Jadi...".

 ***Set!*.**

Kirei mengambil pedang pendek dengan gagang pedang berwarna merah.

"Sampai jumpa di alam baka".

 ***Syut!*.**

 ***Jleb!*.**

Tubuh Zouken perlahan luntur menjadi cairan ungu ketika kepalanya tertancap pedang pendek milik Kirei.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Assasin datang dari arah belakang sembari membawa pedang di pundak kanan, di bagian pedang terdapat darah yang tengah menetes.

"Rencana apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelahnya, Master?".

Kirei membuang sapu tangan berwarna hitam usai memakainya, ia berbalik badan dan menatap Assasin.

"Kita cari wadah untuk mengaktifkan pemanggilan Cawan".

Assassin mengangguk sekali,

"Baik".

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari posisi kebakaran mansion terdapat tubuh Shinji yang tewas terbaring tanpa kepala.

 **Di tempat yang tak jauh dari posisi Taira...**

Sosok pemuda berambut hijau dengan ujung rambut berwarna pirang memakai jubah serba putih sampai ke bagian kaki tengah memandangi langit kelabu yang berlubang.

Namun anehnya, pemuda itu memegang sebuah senjata yang sempat digunakan oleh Taira untuk meruntuhkan piramid, yaitu Ea.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik gelapnya rembulan. Pemuda itu berbalik badan lalu melangkah menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Misteri yang melampau seluruh misteri, munculnya sosok baru yang memegang Ea selain raja pahlawan dan Taira, siapakah dia sebenarnya?

Semuanya akan terjawab di perang terakhir ini...

 **~We 'll be Back~**

* * *

Akhirnya! Zhitachi akan beritahu kejutan itu, yaitu...

CERITA INI AKAN BERLANJUT DI SERI KEDUA / ARC KEDUA!

Yap, cerita ini akan tetap dilanjutkan, namun dengan suasana cerita yang berbeda. Untuk ARC kedua mungkin akan ada pergantian heroin utama. Di ARC itu juga akan menjadi akhir dalam perang Cawan keenam ini.

Namun sangat disayangkan, cerita itu akan rilis 1 bulan usai ARC satu selesai. Jadi Readers harus sabar menunggu.

Akan ada sosok Character baru yang akan menemani kekacauan pada HGW keenam ini, kira-kira siapakah dia?

Apakah Enkidu? Apa karena gaya berpakaian dan rambutnya yang sama? Bukan, lalu, siapakah dia?. Zhitachi akan menjelaskannya secara bertahap.

Oke, mungkin itu saja yang Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di ARC depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


End file.
